Una Dama y Un Ladron
by LuzAngie
Summary: Hinata una noche, intentado escapar de un matrimonio concertado y sin amor, sola y en un oscuro y peligroso callejón, se topa frente a frente con "Kyubi Kitsune", el líder de una famosa banda de ladrones. Sus besos robados despertarán en ella un increíble anhelo por un hombre que sabe que jamás será suyo. [Adaptación]
1. Argumento

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Argumento**_

* * *

_Los hermanos de lady Hinata ya le han encontrado un esposo adecuado. Pero esta joven no ve en su maduro candidato más que una sentencia de muerte. Al poco tiempo de huir de casa, Hinata conoce a un ladrón irresistible; y aunque la atracción es mutua, sabe que debe olvidarse de él. Pero tarde o temprano, él hombre a quien apodan "Kyubi kitsune" volverá a aparecer en su vida, ya sea para complicársela o para llenarla de sentido._

_Pocos conocen su verdadero nombre y origen. Para todos es "Kyubi Kitsune", el jefe de una banda de ladrones que opera en los bajos fondos de Londres. Esta noche ha encontrado en su territorio a una joven de la aristocracia que se niega a decirle quién es, y solo le pide que la ayude a fugarse a París. Tal vez lo haga: él sabe lo que es huir de un pasado doloroso._

_De naturaleza apasionada y rebelde, lady Hinata Hyuga ha decidido desafiar a todos con su escapada. No dejará que su hermano Neji imponga su voluntad obligándola a casarse sin amor. Y por fin dará un motivo del que hablar a quienes han esperado, desde siempre, que Hinata repita los escándalos que protagonizó su madre._

_Decide huir de su casa y se ve envuelta en un altercado entre dos bandas de los bajos fondos londinenses. Allí conoce al peligroso delincuente "Kyubi kitsune", y entre ellos nacerá una tórrida y a todas luces imposible pasión amorosa. Sin embargo, aquel hombre y su pasado no son lo que parecen..._

* * *

_**Una historia que forma parte de una de mis sagas favoritas, disfrútenla!**_


	2. Huyendo del Destino

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Huyendo del destino**_

* * *

**_Londres, 1816_**

El coche de alquiler pasó por debajo de la arcada de piedra armando un gran estruendo y se detuvo en el patio de la posada, iluminado por una antorcha, pero antes de que el cochero pudiera echar el freno, y menos aún bajar a ayudar a su única pasajera, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la viajera salió de un salto: una joven impetuosa de veinte años con el cabello revuelto y el brillo de la rebeldía en sus ojos oscuros.

Lady Hinata Hyuga, sin doncella ni acompañante, cerró la puerta del carruaje tras ella con un portazo de satisfacción. Se volvió, se subió la bolsa de piel con un movimiento del hombro y lanzó una mirada de ira reprimida a la posada, con su doble hilera de balaustradas pintadas de blanco, mientras un par de mozos salían corriendo a atenderla.

—Mi equipaje, por favor —ordenó, sin prestar atención a los boquiabiertos muchachos, que miraban su figura esbelta envuelta en un abrigo entallado de terciopelo color rubí, con una exquisita piel de marta cibelina en el cuello y los puños. Pagó al cochero y a continuación atravesó el patio adoquinado con resolución; sus cabellos azabaches se movían con cada una de sus decididas zancadas.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la concurrida posada mientras escudriñaba con recelo la diversa mezcla de viajeros pendencieros y desaliñados. Un niño chillaba en el regazo de su madre; en las sillas y los bancos había gente sencilla esperando a que sus carrozas partieran. Un borracho estaba dando la lata en un rincón, mientras que un niño mendigo había entrado sigilosamente para protegerse del frío y la humedad y se había arrimado a la chimenea crepitante.

Alzando la barbilla con cierta timidez, entró en la estancia alargada y pasó por entre lo que su aristocrático pretendiente habría llamado «la plebe». Notaba cómo la seguían con la mirada, algunos de forma grosera y otros con simple curiosidad. Se fijó en un hombre que le miró los pies al pasar junto a él; se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos de baile de satén dorado asomaban bajo el largo dobladillo del abrigo.

Miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido para indicarle que se metiera en sus asuntos y se tapó la punta de los zapatos tirando del dobladillo. Mientras hacía todo lo que podía por mantener los pies ocultos, se dirigió resueltamente hacia el alto mostrador de madera donde se hallaba el recepcionista, que hacía caso omiso del caos del vestíbulo, escondido tras un ejemplar arrugado del _The Times de Londres_.

Encima de él había colgada una pizarra con el horario garabateado de las llegadas y las salidas, las tarifas y los destinos. Hinata tiró enérgicamente de sus guantes y confió en aparentar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Disculpe, necesito ir a Dover.

—La diligencia sale a las dos —gruñó él sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante tan grosero y deficiente servicio.

—Me ha entendido mal, señor. Quiero alquilar un carruaje.

Aquello captó la atención del hombre, pues solo los ricos podían permitirse alquilar los carruajes privados pintados de amarillo. Miró por encima del periódico y acto seguido se levantó de su asiento para atenderla mientras un par de mozos se acercaban con dificultad bajo el peso de los dos baúles preparados a toda prisa. El recepcionista sacó la pluma del tintero y se limpió la nariz con los dedos manchados de tinta.

—¿Destino?

—Dover —repitió ella enérgicamente—. ¿Cuánto tardará en estar listo el carruaje?

El hombre lanzó una mirada por detrás de él al polvoriento reloj de pared y se encogió de hombros.

—Veinte minutos.

—Quiero cuatro caballos y dos guías.

—Eso no está incluido en el precio.

—No importa. —Tras sacar distraídamente su monedero de piel de la bolsa, se apresuró a dar una propina a los mozos.

Los ojos del recepcionista brillaron mientras miraba fijamente el monedero, lleno de guineas de oro, relucientes coronas de plata y chelines. La pluma se deslizó sobre la hoja de ruta en blanco, e inmediatamente la conducta del hombre mejoró.

—Ejem, ¿cómo se llama, milady?

—Smith —mintió ella sin alterarse — Señorita Jane Smith.

El recepcionista echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de algún acompañante, un lacayo o una doncella, pero es que por primera vez en su vida, alabado fuera el Señor, viajaba sin compañía. El hombre arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿la señorita Smith viajará sola?

Ella alzó un poco la barbilla.

—Así es.

La expresión indecisa del hombre la alarmó. Sosteniéndole la mirada como una jugadora experta, Hinata deslizó unas monedas sobre el mostrador. El hombre se las metió en el bolsillo con la boca fruncida y no hizo más preguntas. Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

A continuación el recepcionista anotó su supuesto nombre en el registro y lo copió en la hoja de ruta. Una vez hecho eso, apuntó con su pluma los dos baúles de viaje apilados detrás de ella.

—¿Ese es todo su equipaje, señorita... Smith?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, posando distraídamente su mano enguantada sobre el escudo estampado en oro cerca del cierre. Tras ocultar el símbolo de su familia, esperó hasta que el hombre volvió a agachar la cabeza para seguir rellenando la hoja de ruta, pues si lo veía, sabía que no habría soborno suficiente para disuadirlo de que mandase a alguien a Almack's a avisar a sus imponentes hermanos mayores, que se presentarían en un santiamén para llevarla a casa a rastras. Al fin y al cabo, ayudarla a escapar suponía hacer enfadar a los cuatro hermanos Hyuga, una equivocación que ningún hombre de la zona se atrevería a cometer. Pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a que se interpusieran en su camino. Iba a ir a Dover y desde allí a Calais, y nadie iba a detenerla.

Al poco rato el recepcionista había cobrado el importe y había mandado salir a los mozos para que prepararan el carruaje. Mientras se llevaban los baúles para cargarlos en el maletero, ella anduvo nerviosamente por el vestíbulo; cada vez que sonaba la pequeña bocina metálica que anunciaba la llegada o la salida de otra diligencia, se sobresaltaba.

Dado que tenía que esperar, se sentó en el banco situado junto a la pared, debajo del candelabro. Tras aflojar las cintas de su sombrero, metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó su querido y gastado ejemplar de _El corsario _de Lord Byron para leer un poco mientras aguardaba. Trató de abstraerse con el romanticismo del bandido, pero no podía concentrarse debido a la emoción que la embargaba. Revisó los documentos de viaje con nerviosismo una vez más, cuidadosamente guardados entre las páginas del libro, mientras los recuerdos de su viaje por Europa acudían a su cabeza. Dos años atrás, su puritano hermano mayor y tutor, el duque Neji, había sido destinado al congreso de Viena como miembro de la delegación británica. Se llevó a su mujer, Tenten Ama, a Hinata y a su acompañante, Sakura, para que disfrutaran de los festejos que conmemoraban el final de la guerra. Con Napoleón por fin entre rejas, se podía viajar de nuevo por Europa sin peligro. Neji las llevó a la capital austríaca siguiendo una ruta alternativa, a lo largo de la cual visitaron algunas de las ciudades más importantes y hermosas de Europa; y en cada una de ellas, encontró un nuevo grupo de jóvenes con los que coquetear. Fue muy divertido, aunque el ciego Cupido, con sus flechas de oro, no acertó ni una vez en su corazón. De todos los sitios que vio, París, la ciudad que su madre había adorado, supuso para Hinata como visitar tierra sagrada.

Dentro de poco, pensó como si estuviera soñando, se encontraría otra vez en París, entre los elegantes amigos de su madre pertenecientes a la diezmada aristocracia francesa. Por fin sería libre. Bajo ningún concepto pensaba quedarse en Londres y casarse con lord Otsutsuki, por muy adecuado que fuera o muy provechosa que resultara la unión, pues las dos familias poseían terrenos colindantes en las remotas tierras del norte de Cumberland. Tampoco le importaba que él fuera el único hombre en quien todos sus hermanos confiaban y al que habían dado el visto bueno como futuro esposo, siendo como era amigo suyo de la infancia y de su estancia en Eton y Oxford.

Toneri Otsutsuki, marqués, un hombre atractivo y refinado que se acercaba los treinta y cinco, poseía un temperamento sereno y constante que era lo que, en opinión de sus hermanos, le convenía a ella para contrarrestar sus «pasiones juveniles» y sus «obstinadas costumbres». Toneri, por su parte, estaba preparado para tomarla por esposa cuando se estimase que estaba lista, pero Hinata se negaba a ser ofrecida en sagrado matrimonio a alguien a quien no amaba, que no era su alma gemela, sino un hombre al que consideraba un hermano más: otro guardián diestro y paciente que le diría con delicadeza qué tenía que hacer, tomaría todas las decisiones por ella, intentaría comprar su obediencia con chucherías caras y la trataría como a una tonta.

Esa noche, en Almack's, creyendo que sería el único lugar donde ella no osaría montar una escena, Neji le había dicho que después de su reciente travesura en Ascot, la tan esperada unión entre las dos poderosas familias no debía aplazarse más.

Las negociaciones de su acuerdo matrimonial prácticamente habían concluido, le informó su hermano, y al día siguiente fijarían la fecha de la boda. Ella se había quedado totalmente estupefacta.

El problema de sus hermanos consistía en que eran excesivamente protectores con ella y no les gustaba que les tomase el pelo. Lo de aquel día en las carreras de caballos no había sido más que una broma inofensiva, pensó inocentemente. Sin embargo, una vez informada de su próximo destino, Hinata supo inmediatamente que la situación requería un acto drástico. Cuando Neji adoptaba aquella mirada de santurrón no había forma de razonar con él. Su mirada colérica y su cavernosa voz le recordaron de nuevo que no solo era el estirado y adorable hermano mayor al que ella había atormentado alegremente durante toda su infancia; también era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, un personaje imperioso y augusto que intimidaba incluso al príncipe regente. De modo que se escapó de Almack's, fue a casa corriendo, recogió sus cosas a toda prisa, y paró con un silbido el primer carruaje de alquiler que pasó por la calle St. James's, a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa, la imponente residencia de los Hyuga, en Green Park.

—Una limosna, señora.

Aquella vocecilla tímida la sacó de sus cavilaciones; alzó la vista de sus documentos de viaje, y al instante sintió una punzada de compasión.

Ante ella se hallaba el desaliñado pilluelo de la calle que momentos antes estaba agachado junto al fuego de la chimenea. El niño se la quedó mirando de forma suplicante, con su cochambrosa manita tendida en actitud expectante. Debía de tener unos once años. Tenía unos enormes ojos castaños y llevaba la carita manchada. La ropa roñosa que vestía, poco menos que harapos, le colgaba de su escuálido cuerpo como a un espantapájaros. Iba descalzo y llevaba los pies mugrientos. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón.

«Pobre criatura.»

—Por favor, señora. —El lastimoso niño se estremeció y lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro al recepcionista, como si tuviera miedo de que reparase en él y lo echase del local.

—Claro, querido —murmuró ella con ternura, y abrió su bolsa de inmediato.

Sacó su grueso monedero vergonzosamente y escogió tres relucientes guineas de oro, y luego una cuarta. Era todo lo que podía permitirse, con el largo y costoso viaje a Francia por delante. El chico se quedó mirando aquella pequeña fortuna con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se movió para cogerla, como si no se atreviera.

La mirada de Hinata se suavizó al notar su desconfianza. Saltaba a la vista que el niño había sido tratado con poca dulzura. Sosteniendo el monedero en la mano izquierda, le tendió la derecha para ofrecerle las monedas.

—Adelante, cógelas —lo instó con delicadeza—, no pasa nada...

De repente, el niño sacó rápidamente su mano mugrienta y le cogió el monedero. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesó el vestíbulo corriendo, con el monedero aferrado con fuerza contra el pecho. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. Por un instante, fue incapaz de moverse de la sorpresa y se quedó sosteniendo las cuatro monedas de oro que pretendía darle. Entonces la invadió una sensación de ultraje.

—¡ladrón!

Nadie le prestó la mínima atención; muy posiblemente aquello la enfureció todavía más que el robo. Entornó los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en unas centelleantes rendijas. Tras echarse la bolsa al hombro por miedo a que también se la robasen, echó a correr detrás del ladronzuelo. Un momento después, salió repentinamente a la fría y húmeda noche de abril y vio que el niño atravesaba el amplio patio con paso pesado.

—¡Mocoso! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Cuando el pillo desapareció tras doblar la esquina del muro que cercaba el patio de la posada, Hinata oyó unas carcajadas triunfantes. Era rápido como una liebre; al parecer estaba acostumbrado a escapar para salvar la vida. Se recogió la falda y echó a correr detrás de él por los adoquines cubiertos de rocío, aunque podría haber ido descalza perfectamente, pues sus zapatillas de baile se empaparon de inmediato y se rompieron.

El sombrero, que llevaba desatado, cayó por su espalda. Lo dejó tirado y rodeó deprisa el alto muro de ladrillo. Había una fortuna en el monedero. Sin aquel dinero, sus planes se irían al traste.

Vio al niño corriendo por la calle Drury Lane arriba.

—¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño salvaje!

Tras esquivar una diligencia que llegaba, mantuvo la mirada fija en el niño y corrió tan rápido como pudo, con la bolsa dándole golpes contra el costado.

Haciendo gala de una enorme insolencia, el ladronzuelo lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y vio que ella lo estaba alcanzando. Con un rápido movimiento, se metió en una sórdida calle lateral, pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a desfallecer y lo siguió; se adentraba cada vez más en un laberinto de callejuelas oscuras y callejones angostos y sinuosos. Se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo. No pensaba dejarse engañar y robar por un simple golfo de la calle. No después de la noche que estaba viviendo.

Mientras lo perseguía con la misma determinación que le había destacado con una reputación de gran deportista en la caza a caballo con perros, hizo caso omiso de las sacudidas que notaba en las rodillas y gritó nuevamente detrás de él, respirando cada vez con más dificultad debido al corsé.

—¿No sabes que podrían colgarte por esto, pequeño bárbaro?

Él hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Hinata, mientras serpenteaba por estrechos y tortuosos pasajes hasta llegar a las sórdidas callejuelas del mercado de Covent Garden. Allí había montones de basura infestados de ratas que bordeaban los estrechos muros de ladrillo, pero Hinata apenas reparó en ellos, concentrada únicamente en su desaforada persecución.

Al estar mal nutrido, el muchacho empezó a cansarse. Animada por la inminente victoria, Hinata aceleró y lo rozó con las puntas de los dedos. El niño miró frenéticamente por encima del hombro. Ella siguió avanzando; de repente lo pilló, agarrándolo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su mugriento abrigo.

El niño soltó un grito de protesta cuando Hinata hizo que se girara para quedarse de cara a ella. Forcejeaba como un pez atrapado en una red, pero ella lo tenía agarrado con firmeza del abrigo.

—¡Dámelo! —ordenó ella, jadeando sonoramente.

Colgando del cuello del abrigo, el niño se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

Ella lo agarró de la oreja, con el entrecejo fruncido de furia.

—¡Ay!

—Eres un niño muy malo. ¿No te daba más dinero del que podrías ganar en meses?

—¡Me da igual! ¡Suéltame!

El pequeño aferraba el monedero con sus dos manos sucias mientras ella intentaba quitárselo con la mano libre. En pleno forcejeo, a Hinata se le soltaron algunos mechones más del ingenioso peinado que tanto le había costado elaborar a su doncella antes del baile.

—¡Devuélvemelo, pequeño salvaje! Me voy a Francia y necesito mi dinero...

—¡Aaagh! —El muchacho soltó un grito cuando el monedero se abrió y reventó en una lluvia de monedas brillantes. Las monedas salieron volando por los aires como fuegos artificiales dorados y plateados a la luz de la luna, y cayeron ruidosamente sobre la capa de mugre fina y grasienta que cubría el callejón de ladrillo. El niño se lanzó al suelo y empezó a coger cuanto pudo a toda prisa.

—¡Déjalo! ¡Es mío!

—Quien lo encuentra... —comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero de repente se quedó quieto y alzó la vista.

Hinata también se detuvo, sorprendida por su repentina quietud.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Chis!

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando un ruido lejano. Ella veía el blanco de sus ojos, muy abiertos y mirando en la oscuridad. El niño escudriñaba las tinieblas situadas detrás de él, aferrando con el puño las monedas que había conseguido atrapar. A Hinata le recordaba un animal de rapiña, con sus prodigiosos sentidos alertas ante el imperceptible sonido de un feroz depredador que se acercaba.

Aunque la luna llena todavía brillaba intensamente en lo alto y arrojaba una franja de luz en medio del callejón, en la profundidad de las sombras que recorrían los muros la oscuridad era casi palpable.

—Oye...

—¡Viene alguien!

Sospechando que se trataba de otra treta, Hinata escuchó un segundo más y luego perdió la paciencia.

—No oigo nada... —Pero justo cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, un aullido salvaje como un grito de guerra llegó hasta ellos desde el laberinto de callejones oscuros. Hinata contuvo la respiración—. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—"Akatsuki" —dijo él en voz baja, y a continuación se puso en pie de un salto y huyó internándose en la noche.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta.

—¡Mocoso! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Naturalmente, él no le hizo caso. El muchacho había desaparecido, silencioso como un gato callejero.

—¡Vaya!

Llena de indignación, con los brazos en jarras, Hinata miró un instante en la dirección por la que se había marchado el niño; luego se puso rápidamente manos a la obra, ansiosa por escapar del callejón sin luz. Se agachó y empezó a recoger el dinero desperdigado. Mientras miraba con inquietud a su alrededor, recuperó las monedas de oro y plata del cisne negro y las metió en la bolsa de piel. Hizo una mueca ante la repugnante tarea que había realizado. Estaba maldiciéndose por su ingenuidad al dejar que toda la gente del vestíbulo viera su dinero, cuando de repente oyó unas pisadas rápidas y pesadas que avanzaban hacia ella por el callejón.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se quedó mirando en la oscuridad, con la cara pálida. Oyó los duros tacones de unas botas que pisaban los adoquines y unos ásperos gritos de hombre; groseras maldiciones resonaban en el laberinto de ladrillo que la rodeaba.

—Demonios —susurró, levantándose rápidamente. Entonces, con cierto retraso, se dio cuenta de que por aquellas callejuelas merodeaban criaturas más grandes y peligrosas que los pequeños y astutos carteristas.

Las voces se estaban aproximando, pero la confundían al rebotar en los estrechos muros. Se giró, sin saber hacia dónde huir. Agarró la bolsa con fuerza y retrocedió en dirección al muro de ladrillo que tenía detrás, tratando de esconderse en la oscuridad, pero cuando vio varias sombras de figuras masculinas que avanzaban resueltamente hacia ella, dejó de lado su dignidad y se metió en el montón de basura que había junto al muro.

Se introdujo con dificultad en la pila de escombros y se apretujó en la pequeña trinchera situada debajo de un letrero de madera descolorido de polvos dentífricos, que estaba apoyado contra un viejo barril roto. A gatas, se giró para situarse de cara al callejón, con el corazón en la garganta. Cerca de ella, encima de una bota putrefacta y un rollo de cadena oxidada, había un cilindro de cartón grueso que en otra época había ocupado el centro de un rollo de tela. Con cautela, puso el cilindro de pie y lo apoyó contra el borde del letrero para ocultarse mejor. El sonido de sus jadeos de pavor llenaba el espacio estrecho y sofocante, pero podía ver el callejón a través de la grieta que había entre el letrero y el cilindro de cartón.

¡Cuánto se habría reído su gran adversaria, Shion Taylor, al verla en semejante estado!, pensó. Luego contuvo la respiración mientras media docena de hombres pasaban como un rayo; la luna brillaba en los puñales que todos llevaban en la mano. De repente se oyó un disparo callejón abajo y la bala pasó silbando por encima de ella. Hinata se agachó y contuvo un grito de terror. A continuación sonaron más disparos, y luego más pisadas que avanzaban hacia ella a toda velocidad por el callejón.

A través de la pequeña grieta que había entre el letrero y el cilindro, vio cuatro grandes siluetas masculinas que aparecían de entre la niebla, recorriendo la callejuela. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando se acercaron y vislumbró las brutales armas que llevaban: más puñales, trozos de tuberías de plomo y unas horribles porras de madera con clavos asomando en el extremo. No se atrevía a respirar por miedo a que repararan en su presencia o la oyeran.

No le extrañaba que el niño hubiera escapado. En el momento en que comprendió que se trataba de una banda, se le puso la carne de gallina. Las historias y siniestras leyendas que recordaba sobre lo que las bandas criminales de Londres solían hacer a sus víctimas la aterrorizaron. Que Dios la amparase si la encontraban.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener en la mano su mosquete su arma de caza favorito, debidamente cebado y cargado.

—¡Colocaos en posición, cabrones; los tenemos justo detrás! —ordenó un hombre alto, enjuto y fuerte.

Hinata podía percibir la intensa agitación de su voz.

—¿Lo has matado, Obito? ¡He visto cómo le clavabas el puñal!

—No lo sé. Pero le he dado de lleno, te lo aseguro. ¡Mierda! —murmuró, cuando sus perseguidores entraron en el callejón y cargaron contra el primer grupo. La persecución dio paso a una reyerta ante los ojos de Hinata. Las dos bandas se atacaron con furia, gritándose de forma incoherente mientras luchaban.

Parecía que hablaran en otra lengua, pues ella no entendía una palabra de su tosca jerga plebeyani de la lengua que se hablaba en los barrios bajos. Las sombras ocultaban la peor parte del combate —lo único que ella podía distinguir eran movimientos rápidos, el ajetreo de los hombres que blandían los puñales—, pero el sonido ya era de por sí bastante espantoso.

Desgraciadamente para Hinata, en lugar de seguir adelante, otros tres matones entraron en el callejón, procedentes de la dirección contraria, para ayudar a sus seis compañeros. Entonces los cuatro perseguidores se vieron considerablemente superados en número. Oyó cómo maldecían y respiraban entrecortadamente mientras los otros los rodeaban por todas partes.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se oyó un terrible rugido como un trueno directamente encima de ellos.

Hinata alzó la vista y lanzó un grito ahogado en el momento en que una sombra alta y musculosa saltaba encima del montón de ladrillos mohosos que había junto a su escondite. En la oscuridad atisbó el destello de unos salvajes ojos azules.

—¡Obito!..

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Callejon sin salida

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Callejon sin Salida**_

* * *

Hinata se quedó mirando al hombre recién llegado. La pelea en el callejón se interrumpió, y los demás gritaron maldiciones. La luz de la luna formaba un halo en la melena del hombre, perfilaba sus anchos hombros con un color plateado, y emitía destellos en la daga que tenía en la mano como si fuera un relámpago.

El hombre delgado y fuerte de cabello castaño que al parecer respondía a aquel nombre, soltó una maldición y se enjuagó el sudor de la frente.

—¿Todavía no has muerto, hijo de puta?

El hombre de las sombras dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente y se situó a la vista luciendo una cínica sonrisa de satisfacción. Lentamente, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Era como el poema "el corsario de Byron", dotado de una vida violenta y vibrante. La franja de luz de luna que entraba en mitad del callejón dibujaba rayas en su cuerpo vestido de negro y brillaba oblicuamente sobre su rostro duro de facciones marcadas como si fuera una pintura de guerra. Llevaba una chaqueta negra corta sobre una camisa blanca holgada de lino natural que tenía abierta hasta la mitad del pecho.

Unos pantalones negros ceñían sus caderas prietas y sus largas piernas. Cuando cerró el puño, Hinata vio el llamativo destello de unos gruesos anillos de oro en sus dedos.

Lo miró fijamente conteniendo la respiración. Con solo un vistazo, supo instintivamente que, en aquella jungla de ladrillo y mortero, él era el rey.

En ese momento, el líder de la banda atacó. El brusco taconazo de su bota resonó en lo alto cuando saltó por encima del letrero de polvos dentífricos, que se rompió bajo su musculoso cuerpo, y brincó sobre el montón de basura, para aterrizar en medio de la pelea. Con el refuerzo de los gruesos anillos de oro, asestó a Obito un puñetazo en la madíbula que lo mandó volando a través del callejón como si hubiera recibido el impacto de una bola de cañón.

Y entonces el infierno se desató.

Pegando con avidez el ojo a la grieta que había entre el letrero y el cilindro de cartón, Hinata observó cómo el líder de la banda causaba estragos en sus oponentes, mientras una siniestra emoción corría por sus venas. En cuanto dio el primer puñetazo, sus hombres reanudaron el combate contra sus enemigos con renovado entusiasmo. Todavía eran inferiores en número, pero la llegada de su líder decididamente había equilibrado la balanza. La pelea prosiguió con furia de un lado a otro del callejón.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? —gruñó el líder de la banda, mientras arrojaba a uno de sus enemigos al suelo—. Si te acercas a mi territorio, morirás. —Dio una patada en el estómago al hombre postrado y, tal como temía Hinata, se dispuso a cumplir su amenaza. Ella palideció.

El sonido de los golpes, las maldiciones y los gruñidos guturales de los hombres llenaron el callejón. Entonces el líder de la banda volvió a aparecer iluminado por la franja de luz de luna, pero se apartó cuando Obito intentó darle en su esbelta cintura con un garrote con pinchos. Hinata contuvo la respiración en silencio. Era un arma terrible, aunque rudimentaria. La maza improvisada, con sus largos clavos, estaba pensada para desgarrar la carne, pero su víctima se situó fuera de su alcance por un pelo mientras la maza silbaba en el aire una y otra vez. Obito avanzaba blandiéndola amenazadoramente.

Hinata se encogía contra el barril a medida que los combatientes se acercaban. Tras dar dos pasos más, se hallaban tan cerca de ella que prácticamente podía notar el calor de sus cuerpos. Se agachó en su escondite, pero cuando Obito volvió a atacar lanzando un bramido, el líder de la banda se apartó de un salto. El enorme garrote descendió de golpe por el aire y se estrelló contra la parte superior del barril, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de ella, y la salpicó de una lluvia de polvo y astillas.

Hinata no supo cómo, pero consiguió evitar gritar o toser con la repentina nube de polvo. Por fortuna, el cartel seguía en su sitio, manteniéndola oculta, pero cerca, en alguna parte, sonó un ruido sordo y lo siguiente que vio era que el líder de la banda había caído de espaldas en medio del montón de basura. Reprimió un grito ahogado y se aferró desesperadamente al cartel roto; de repente reparó en que la daga del hombre había salido volando de su mano y había caído en medio de los desperdicios. El arma se hallaba a su alcance, brillando a la luz de la luna.

Obito desprendió la maza con pinchos del barril; el líder de la banda, que seguía boca arriba, empezó a revolver con la mano en busca de su daga. Como los gritos resonaban en el callejón y él estaba totalmente absorto en su temeraria pelea, no reparó en la presencia de ella, aunque apenas los separaban sesenta centímetros.

A Hinata le latía el corazón a toda velocidad. Sacó la punta de su zapatilla y empujó la daga para acercársela, pero la mano de él topó con el rollo de cadena oxidada. La rodeó con los dedos y, soltando un gruñido, tiró de la cadena hacia arriba como si fuera un látigo y acertó a Obito en la cara. El hombre lanzó un grito, soltó la maza y se llevó la mano al ojo herido. Cegado temporalmente, incapaz de pelear, optó por la retirada.

El líder de la banda cogió su daga y se levantó de un salto. Su furia venció rápidamente la resistencia de los demás. Finalmente, sus enemigos huyeron.

—¡Vayan por ellos! —gritó a sus hombres.

Hinata miró por la rendija y vio que los matones de Obito escapaban. El resto de hombres los perseguían, dejando el callejón desierto. El líder de la banda echó a correr detrás de ellos, como si todavía no hubiera calmado su sed de sangre.

—¡Kyubi, espera! ¡Utakata está herido!

La noticia hizo que redujera el paso, pero no se detuvo. Lanzó una mirada furiosa al hombre que lo había llamado.

—¡Ocupense de él! ¡Llevenlo de vuelta a la calle Bainbridge! ¡Yo tengo que acabar con Obito!

En las sombras, Hinata podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre tumbado en el suelo. Dos individuos se agacharon a su lado.

—Está malherido.

—Ky...ubi -rogó una voz débil.

Conmocionada aún por todo lo que había visto, Hinata no prestó atención al nombre. El líder de la banda, agitado y exasperado, regresó airadamente junto a sus amigos, lanzando miradas de odio por encima del hombro y maldiciendo entre dientes a sus enemigos.

—Maldita sea, jodidos cobardes...

Hinata parpadeó al oír su lenguaje.

—Kyu...bi, Nar... —dijo de nuevo con voz entrecortada el hombre herido.

—Uta, estúpido irlandés, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó bruscamente,

hincando una rodilla en el suelo junto al hombre.

—¡Estoy acabado, Kyubi...!

—Déjate de dramatismo. Calla y bebe un trago, por el amor de Dios. —Acercó una petaca a los labios del hombre —. Hace falta algo más que un condenado akatsuki para matar a un irlandés, ¿no es lo que dices siempre?

—¡Di...os! —dijo el hombre con voz entrecortada.

—Tranquilo, amigo. —El líder de la banda cogió la mano ensangrentada del irlandés —. Vamos, Uta. Vamos. —En su voz había un tono de tensa desesperación.

Desde su escondite, Hinata miraba con impotencia desde las sombras. Aquel pobre desgraciado no iría a morirse delante de ella, ¿verdad?

—Júra...me que... cogerás a Obito... —dijo el hombre herido, con voz ronca y temblorosa.

—Te juro por Dios, Utakata, que lo cogeré aunque sea lo último que haga. Te doy mi palabra.

Los otros dos secundaron su juramento, pero ninguno pudo impedir lo inevitable. Un momento después su amigo había muerto.

Los tres supervivientes guardaron un silencio absoluto.

Hinata miró el perfil del joven líder, bañado por la plateada luz de la luna; él agachó la cabeza. En todo el callejón no se oía ni un ruido. Incluso la brisa había cesado.

—Corta, desagradable... y embrutecedora —dijo el líder de la banda; la amargura de su voz grave parecía capaz de cortar la misma oscuridad. Se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros con gesto de cansancio

—Enterrienlo —ordenó, y se marchó, pasando peligrosamente cerca de su escondite, pero Hinata se quedó mirando cómo se iba, desconcertada. ¿Había oído mal o aquel rufián acababa de citar al filósofo Hobbes? Imposible, pensó. Era imposible que aquel plebeyoordinario y violento leyera.

Debía de haber oído la famosa cita en alguna parte y se limitaba a repetirla como un loro.

—Cárguenlo. Vamos —ordenó a sus hombres; era todo belicosidad, músculo y ardiente impaciencia, como un semental.

«Sí, por favor», asintió ella mentalmente, profundamente inquieta. Estaba deseando que los miembros de la banda abandonaran el callejón para poder salir de aquel miserable montón de basura y encontrar el camino de vuelta a la posada, pero por el momento no podía dejar de examinar al bárbaro intruso, fascinada a su pesar.

Se preguntaba quién sería.

Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Sentía como si lo conociera, pero ¿cómo era posible? Pertenecían a mundos distintos. Tal vez simplemente se debía a que había leído su historia cientos de veces, meditó pensativa, pues sin duda había salido de las páginas de _El corsario_. Sin duda era un individuo peligroso: malo, salvaje, creído y cruel. Era alto y delgado y duro como el acero, y estaba terriblemente resentido contra el mundo, pero había algo en su aspecto fatigado que despertaba su compasión.

Sus palabras la obsesionaban. Era preferible que fuera demasiado ignorante para comprender la desdicha de su estado, pensó, pues sin duda lo único peor que tener que vivir de aquella forma sería tener la suficiente sensibilidad para sentir la desesperación de semejante existencia. Como si notara que lo observaban, el líder de la banda se apartó ligeramente, con una expresión reservada y meditabunda en su rostro delgado y colérico. Dejó caer un poco los hombros mientras esperaba a sus hombres, con las manos apoyadas débilmente en su esbelta cintura.

Cuando se detuvo a examinar su costado izquierdo bajo la chaqueta, se dio cuenta de que había sufrido una herida; bastante grave, a juzgar por la mancha oscura de su camisa blanca. Se cubrió de nuevo la zona sangrante con su chaqueta negra de piel, se secó el sudor de la frente, y se apartó mientras los otros dos se unían a él, cargando con su amigo caído.

Él les indicó con la cabeza que fueran delante.

—Les cubriré las espaldas.

Los hombres se adelantaron como les había ordenado. Él volvió a sacar su puñal, cuyo metal emitió un susurro tenue y mortal, y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ningún tipo merodeaba por los alrededores; una idea terrible, considerando el aprieto en que se encontraba Hinata. Ella comprendió con inquietud que tendría que moverse rápidamente para escapar del callejón antes de que la banda de Obito volviera para recoger a sus muertos.

«Adiós, salvaje», se dijo bastante desconcertada, mientras observaba cómo el líder de la banda avanzaba callejón abajo, pavoneándose más que caminando. Volvió a pensar en el ladronzuelo que la había llevado a aquel laberinto oscuro y se preguntó si el líder de la banda habría empezado de aquella forma. Costaba creer que hubiera gente viviendo de esa manera delante de las narices de la opulenta alta sociedad; dos mundos solapados, ajenos el uno al otro. Aun así, se alegraba de ver que se marchaba.

Mientras observaba sombríamente cómo se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre, espiró lentamente, aliviada de encontrarse casi fuera de peligro. Sin duda el coche de alquiler estaría ya listo y esperando para llevarla al canal de la Mancha.

En ese momento, sin previo aviso, sobrevino el desastre.

Algo pequeño y lustroso con garras y cola pasó corriendo por encima de su pie. La patada refleja que le dio y el grito infantil de repugnancia que lanzó fueron tan rápidos y sonoros como involuntarios. Su torpe movimiento sacudió el letrero, que se desplomó sobre su hombro, tiró el cilindro y lo hizo rodar antes de que ella pudiera agarrarlo. La rata desapareció, pero era demasiado tarde para anular su chillido apagado.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando horrorizada cómo el cilindro de cartón rodaba hasta la punta de las botas negras del líder de la banda.

Inmediatamente, unos gritos de ira llenaron el callejón. En un segundo, sus hombres habían abandonado el cadáver y habían rodeado el montón de basura.

Hinata miró a su alrededor con cara de espanto, aterrada, al tiempo que retrocedía más en su escondite, con el corazón desbocado.

—¡Sal! ¡Sal de ahí, akatsuki hijo de puta!

—¡Hay uno escondido, Kyubi! Probablemente esté herido.

—Pues acabemos con él. —Reconoció su voz al instante: fría, grave y mortal —.Déjenmelo a mí.

—Ten cuidado, amigo...

«Oh, no», pensó ella totalmente horrorizada, paralizada por el miedo. Una mano dura y callosa adornada con gruesos anillos de oro cogió el borde del letrero medio roto y lo levantó. Lo tiró a un lado emitiendo un rugido de pirata y agarrando su daga con la otra mano. Cuando se lanzó por ella, resuelto a cometer un crimen, Hinata se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No!

Él se detuvo en pleno movimiento y lanzó un gruñido de sorpresa.

Ella tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse tan siquiera a respirar con el acero a escasos centímetros de su cara. Lentamente, en actitud desafiante, alzó su angustiosa mirada del filo mortal de la daga y miró los feroces ojos azules del líder de la banda.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Gris vs Azul

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Gris vs Azul**_

* * *

Tal vez había recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza. Naruto cerró los ojos apretándolos por miedo a que le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella seguía allí: una preciosa pelinegra, la luna iluminaba su pelo dándole tintes de azules también, a demás de los ojos grises mas hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, estaba acuclillada en un pequeño escondrijo entre un montón de ladrillos mohosos y un barril roto, abrazándose las rodillas flexionadas con los brazos. Se la quedó mirando con un asombro lleno de recelo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Tras salir de su aturdimiento, se agachó lentamente ante ella. Sus hombres se apiñaron a su alrededor.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Es una chica!

—Sí, una pequeña belleza, ¿verdad, preciosa? —murmuró Naruto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Enfundó su puñal y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

Ella no hizo el menor movimiento para aceptarla.

—Sal de ahí, criatura. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Deja que te echemos un vistazo como Dios manda.

Ella le lanzó una nerviosa mirada de desdén. Molesto, él retiro la mano que le ofrecía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No somos dignos de hablar contigo?

—Ten cuidado, amigo —advirtió Lee —, podría estar con Obito.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Ese cabrón no podría acercarse a las de su clase ni en cien años.

Mientras paseaba su mirada con avidez por el cuerpo de ella, se sintió como un pirata que acabase de descubrir un tesoro enterrado y que no tuviera inconveniente en robarlo. De hecho, no lo tenía. Lucía un abundante cabello azabache brillante. Por su frente caían algunos bucles rebeldes que habían escapado de las pequeñas horquillas con forma de estrella que intentaban dominar su pelo. Bajo unas cejas primorosamente curvadas, sus ojos grises claros resplandecían en actitud desafiante. Su rostro era de una dulce redondez, y había en sus facciones una delicadeza propia de una duendecillo: unos pómulos altos y una barbilla insolente. El color rubí de sus labios se veía realzado por el tupido abrigo rojo que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo esbelto. Él frunció el ceño mientras la examinaba. Nadie en los alrededores llevaba un abrigo como aquel.

—¿Te importa? —soltó ella de repente, con un acento distinguido y refinado.

La mirada de él ascendió rápidamente de su pecho a sus ojos centelleantes.

—Así que sabes hablar.

—Por supuesto.

—Es una pena —dijo él alargando las palabras —. Pensaba que habíamos encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos al oír su broma machista, mostrando sus largas pestañas.

Él torció los labios de forma sardónica. Hizo una mueca de disgusto tras mirar su mano rechazada y se limpió la suciedad y la sangre en sus pantalones negros de dril; a continuación, en lo que le pareció un gesto bastante osado, volvió a ofrecérsela.

—A sus pies, princesa.

—Gracias, pero me quedaré donde estoy.

—¿En ese montón de basura?

—Sí. Buenas noches —añadió ella, en un arrogante intento por rechazarlo, como si fuera un recadero.

Los hombres cruzaron una mirada de disgusto ante su temeraria falta de respeto, pero Naruto se acarició la mandíbula un instante y decidió perdonarla, consciente de que, pese a su muestra de bravuconería, probablemente debía de estar muy asustada.

—No pareces estar muy cómoda ahí.

—Estoy muy cómoda... ¡y no es asunto tuyo!

—Oh, sí lo es, cariño —dijo él, con delicadeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Estás en mi territorio.

Un silencio ensordecedor siguió a aquel suave comentario.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, con una vocecilla tensa y airada. Sin duda sabía que estaba atrapada, pero aun así trataba de ganar tiempo — Así que este es tu callejón. Y tu montón de basura.

—Eso es —contestó él, adoptando un tono de sarcasmo similar al de ella.

—Debes de estar muy orgulloso.

Sus hombres estallaron en carcajadas, pero Naruto entornó los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos rendijas coléricas. «Ya es suficiente.» Metió las dos manos en el escondite, la agarró y la sacó por la cintura, mientras ella daba patadas y gritaba.

—¡Maldita sea, muchacha, estate quieta! —gritó cuando ella le arañó la cara con las uñas.

Los hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas de nuevo al presenciar la pelea. En cuanto Naruto se puso en pie, ella le golpeó con su bolsa y se liberó, pero únicamente consiguió dar un par de pasos por el callejón antes de que Lee, tan servicial como siempre, la agarrara del brazo. Sin vacilar, la pequeña pelinegra se giró y le pegó un puñetazo.

Naruto se rió sonoramente, lleno de asombro. Lee lanzó una maldición, sorprendido, y la soltó del brazo, pero Kiba se interpuso en su camino antes de que ella pudiera escapar, impidiendo su huida. Naruto se precipitó hacia ella por la espalda dando una gran zancada y rodeó su cintura con las manos; lanzó una insolente carcajada y la agarró rápidamente por detrás.

—¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, puerco!

—Ni hablar, cariño. Tú te vienes con nosotros. Esta noche has visto cosas que no tenías derecho a ver. No puedo dejar que vayas a la comisaría a presentar una denuncia.

—¡No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo!

—Eso es lo que dices. ¿Por qué debería creerte? No te conozco. A lo mejor te guardas un as en la manga. La policía me considera un pez gordo, ¿entiendes? Mandando a "Kyubi Kitsune" a la horca, un hombre se aseguraría la carrera...

—¿Kyubi Kitsune? —dijo ella con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que se quedaba inmóvil entre sus brazos. Alzó rápidamente la mirada hacia su cara. Él habría jurado que en ese momento lo reconoció.

Lee arqueó las cejas y sonrió abiertamente.

—Parece que tu fama te precede, amigo.

Sin previo aviso, la chica intentó escapar nuevamente, dándole un codazo en el estómago y un pisotón en el pie con el talón. Al echarse la bolsa al hombro, estuvo a punto de darle con ella en la cara, pero él giró la cabeza y recibió el golpe en la oreja.

Naruto no podía parar de reír; se sentía bastante halagado de que ella hubiera oído hablar de sus fechorías. Probablemente había leído sobre él en los periódicos. Su agresión tuvo escaso efecto sobre él, como si del ataque de una reina de las hadas furiosa se tratase, pero le obligó a agarrarla de otra forma, y en cuanto aflojó un poco, ella se soltó de su brazos y echó a correr.

Lee, que seguía frotándose la mejilla en la zona donde había recibido el puñetazo, adelantó el pie con malicia y le puso la zancadilla. La chica tropezó y cayó con fuerza de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo. Alzó la vista entre su melena enmarañada de cabello oscuro, y el miedo asomó a sus ardientes ojos grises claros.

Naruto lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Lee por ponerle la zancadilla, pero él también se arrepintió de haberse burlado de la pequeña bruja. A decir verdad, la resistencia que había opuesto la joven la había hecho merecedora de cierta admiración por su parte.

Se dirigió hacia ella, con la única intención de ayudarla a levantarse. Lo que no se le ocurrió fue que, al acercarse, debió de dar la impresión de que se cernía de forma amenazadora sobre la joven. Cuando ella lanzó una mirada a la daga que llevaba envainada en el costado, sus grandes ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas de furia, que dejaron a Naruto inmediatamente desarmado.

—¡Adelante, hazlo! —soltó ella, y su desprecio glacial se rompió dejando a la vista la inocente y juvenil angustia que se escondía debajo —. ¡Probablemente lo mejor sería que desapareciera!

Él se la quedó mirando un instante, sorprendido por la genuina desesperación de su llanto y entonces comprendió súbitamente que ella pensaba que iba a matarla. Dios, ¿qué estaban escribiendo sobre él en los periódicos? Él no mataba a mujeres indefensas. Sus hombres seguían riéndose.

—Callense —les dijo refunfuñando. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose insultado, aunque vagamente arrepentido de la rudeza de sus hombres. Y de la suya propia.

—Ya no me importa qué me pase —continuó ella —. Hazlo rápido; es lo único que te pido.

—Oh, no seas tan dramática, Levántate. —La agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello de piel del abrigo y la alzó sin excesiva delicadeza.

Ella resopló por la afrenta de ser maltratada de aquella forma, pero recuperó la dignidad bastante rápido. Una vez erguida, le lanzó una mirada de odio por encima del hombro mientras él la empujaba por delante con el brazo extendido. Para evitar ser golpeado otra vez en la cabeza, Naruto le quitó la bolsa y se la lanzó a Kiba.

—¡Devuélvemela!

Él hizo caso omiso de los frenéticos esfuerzos de la joven por agarrarla y se volvió hacia el ex sargento del ejército lleno de cicatrices.

—Llévasela, pero como le quites un penique, tendrás que darme cuentas a mí.

Kiba gruñó en señal de aprobacion; a continuación, él y Lee fueron a levantar el cuerpo de Utakata del suelo frío una vez más.

Naruto rodeó firmemente el brazo fino de la chica con la mano por encima del codo y le lanzó una mirada apagada con la que la desafiaba a protestar.

—Y ahora camina.

Oh, sí, ahora lo recordaba, Hinata tembló ligeramente mientras él la llevaba por el callejón, con una expresión rigida en su rostro de facciones marcadas, escrutando constantemente las sombras con su dura mirada. De vez en cuando miraba por encima del hombro.

Al verse prisionera de la banda de delincuentes, adoptó una muda docilidad, pero una vez que reconoció a su líder, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar los pormenores de aquella tarde luminosa y nevada en la que el jefe de los malhechores, Kyubi Kitsune, había acudido a la mansión Hyuga en busca de sus hermanos medianos, Itachi y Shisui, Recordaba vagamente los detalles, pues aquello ocurrió hacía casi un año, cuando su hermano Shisui, el héroe de la guerra, llevó a su entonces pupila, y actual mujer, Naori, a pasar las Navidades con la familia. Alguien había intentado hacer daño a Naori, Itachi Y Shisui habían unido esfuerzos para protegerla. Hinata coincidió fugazmente con Kyubi Kitsune en el vestíbulo de la mansion. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Ella se disponía a salir, abrigada para dar un enérgico paseo por el parque, y él pasó tranquilamente junto a ella, asustando tanto a Hinata como al mayordomo.

Él recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y le lanzó una sonrisa de truhán que hizo que su hermano Shisui gruñera «Kyubi» en señal de advertencia. Así descubrió cómo se llamaba.

En su vida había visto a alguien como él, con sus pantalones de piel negros y su largo cabello rubio deslustrado. Todavía recordaba el pavoneo insolente con el que caminaba, el llamativo chaleco morado que vislumbró bajo su chaqueta de terciopelo negro y el clavel rojo que llevaba en el ojal. Se quedó horrorizada y fascinada, y luego subió corriendo a la ventana para ver cómo se marchaba. Sabía que era tan malo como aparentaba, pues sus hermanos se enfurecieron con él por atreverse a ir a su casa.

Como sus hermanos no le habían contado nada sobre aquel joven delincuente rudo, osado y misterioso, Hinata y su mejor amiga, Sakura, llegaron medio en broma a la conclusión de que «Kyubi Kitsune» era uno de los informadores de Itachi en lo tocante a los tejemanejes del submundo criminal de Londres, y que había acudido a llevar noticias a sus hermanos sobre el malvado que iba detrás de Naori. Desde el final de la guerra, su hermano espía, lord Itachi, un diplomático y antiguo agente del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, había ofrecido alguna que otra vez sus dotes para recabar información para la policía con el fin de ayudarlos a resolver crímenes. Ahora Hinata no podía evitar pensar que la disparatada conjetura que ella y Sakura sobre él Kuybi había sido acertada; y que, por lo tanto, se encontraba en una situación peligrosa.

Se había fijado en la lujuriosa mirada del Kyubi en el callejón. Aquel hombre era un criminal violento. Si empezaba a hacerle insinuaciones cuando llegaran al lugar al que la llevaba, el único medio seguro para protegerse contra él sería decirle que era la hermana de Itachi y Shisui. Pero si lo hacía, probablemente él la llevaría directamente con sus hermanos. No solo vería perdida su oportunidad de ser libre, sino que también acabaría en un gran lío por intentar escapar, lo que únicamente daría a Neji más motivos para obligarla a casarse con lord Otsutsuki.

Extremadamente inquieta a causa de aquel dilema, se obligó a mantener la calma, a permanecer alerta y a tener la boca cerrada hasta que viera cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Decidió que revelaría su identidad sólo como último recurso.

De repente llegaron hasta ellos más voces masculinas procedentes de la oscuridad, que se aproximaban desde un callejón que se cruzaba con el suyo. Temiendo que se produjera otro enfrentamiento con Obito, se acercó instintivamente a su alto y fornido captor.

—¡Eh, Shikamaru! —gritó Kyubi por el callejón.

Un tipo alto y delgado con el pelo moreno ondulado y una sonrisa afable hizo salir a su banda de matones de las sombras. Había aproximadamente una docena de individuos con él. Los hombres se saludaron, expresaron rudamente su pesar por la muerte de su hombre y discutieron los pormenores de la pelea en su incomprensible jerga plebeya mientras todo el grupo seguía caminando en dirección noroeste. A Hinata no le quedaba otra opción que ir con ellos, aunque no tenía ni idea de adónde se dirigían.

Los hombres del Kyubi la miraron con curiosidad, pero él no les dio ninguna explicación, y daba la impresión de que ellos no se atrevían a preguntarle. Rodeando los hombros de Hinata con el brazo, comunicó alto y claro que ella estaba bajo su protección. Hinata consideró que esta vez era mejor no discutir.

Finalmente salieron a un cruce desierto donde el hombre llamado Shikamaru hizo una seña a un coche de alquiler que estaba esperando en las sombras. Al parecer, el cochero era uno de los suyos y había dejado estacionado allí el vehículo para llevarse a los heridos. El cadáver de Utakata fue introducido en el coche; luego subieron los hombres que se encontraban más gravemente heridos. Cuando el carruaje de la chusma hubo desaparecido, el resto se dividió en grupos de dos y de tres —para evitar atraer la atención, según explicó Kyubi — y siguieron diferentes caminos hacia el cuartel general de la banda en la calle Bainbridge.

Shikamaru se juntó con Kyubi y con ella mientras recorrían las calles.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó el larguirucho hombre, abanicándose la nariz con la mano —. ¿Qué demonios apesta tanto? Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata se fijó en que Kyubi lanzaba una mirada discreta al hombre como para pedirle que se callara. ¡Entonces reparó en que el desagradable olor que había en el aire procedía de ella! Su magnífico abrigo entallado de terciopelo había absorbido el hedor del montón de basura. Aquella humillación era el golpe definitivo de la noche. Casi podía oír a su rival, Shion Taylor, carcajeándose con regocijo.

—Me temo, señor, que el desagradable olor al que se refiere sale de mi abrigo —logró decir Hinata fríamente, tratando de ocultar su tristeza y el menoscabo de su orgullo.

Shikamaru palideció y pareció sinceramente incómodo.

—Oh, santo cielo, señorita, no me había dado cuenta. ¡Le ruego que me disculpe!

Kyubi se rió en voz baja de la turbación de Hinata; sus ojos azules brillaban.

—Preciosa, sigues estando tan bonita como una rosa, aunque no huelas precisamente igual. Si quieres, puedes quedarte mi abrigo. Está un poco manchado de sangre, pero lo tienes a tu disposición... —Empezó a quitárselo.

—No es necesario, gracias —Hinata frunció el ceño y se apartó de Kyubi, que la abrazaba pero sin apretar.

Los dos hombres se rieron de ella.

—Una chica valiente —dijo Shikamaru a su amigo, riéndose entre dientes

—¿Dónde la has encontrado?

Mientras Kyubi explicaba lo ocurrido, Hinata echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que el entorno se estaba volviendo cada vez más sombrío. Las sucias calles se estrechaban entre hileras de tiendas destartaladas y pensiones de dudosa fama. En cada esquina se agitaban viejos carteles descoloridos, deteriorados como antiguos sudarios. Las pocas personas que veían evitaban mirar a Kyubi o se inclinaban ante él con una reverencia que ella dudaba que hubieran hecho al mismísimo rey.

Mientras tanto, Kyubi concluyó el relato del hallazgo de Hinata en el montón de basura. Ella reparó en que brindaba un trato de mayor igualdad al simpático hombre que a los demás.

—Había estado allí todo el rato —terminó, lanzando a Hinata una mirada de desconcierto. —Demonios —dijo Shikamaru —. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tengo ni idea. Pregúntale tú, Shikamaru. Yo no le caigo bien.

Ella lanzó a Kyubi una mirada inexpresiva en respuesta a su insultante intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión en ese punto. Ella no iba a dignarse complacerlo.

—Sí, yo haré las presentaciones —asintió Shikamaru, volviéndose hacia ella. Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia con aire de diversión—. Shikamaru Nara a su servicio, señora. ¿A quién tengo el placer de dirigirme?

—-Smith —mintió ella con serenidad, empleando el mismo seudónimo que le había dicho al recepcionista—. Soy Jane Smith.

Kyubi posó su mirada en ella: aguda, penetrante y de una inteligencia alarmante.

—Y un cuerno —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Me estás acusando de mentir? —gritó ella. Santo Dios, ¿cómo lo sabía?

—Chicos, chicos... A ver, ¿es señora o señorita Jane Smith?

—Señorita.

—Bueno —continuó Shikamaru alegremente —. Señorita Smith, permítame presentarle a mi buen amigo Kyubi Kitsune, el capitán electo de los Zorros de Fuego de St. Giles.

—¿Y tú me acusas de utilizar un nombre falso? —dijo ella en tono de mofa, mirando a su captor, tras la cara sonriente de Shikamaru —. Kyubi Kitsune, sí, claro.

—A lo mejor no le importaría decirnos qué estaba haciendo exactamente en aquel montón de basura, señorita Smith —dijo el bruto.

—Para tu información, me han robado. Estaba en la posada Bull's Head esperando un coche... —Les contó cómo el niño mendigo le había arrebatado el monedero.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía el niño? —preguntó Shikamaru, cruzando una mirada seria con su capitán.

—Ojos marrones, delgado, de unos once años.

—Konohamaru —murmuró Kyubi, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Le voy a echar una buena regañina por esto.

—¿Conoces a ese niño? —preguntó ella.

—Konohamaru el Randa —dijo Shikamaru, riéndose entre dientes —. Es un huérfano.

—¿Randa?

Kyubi se limitó a soltar una exclamación de disgusto, con cara de gran preocupación.

—Es una palabra de los suburbios para referirse a un carterista —dijo Shikamaru, guiñándole el ojo jovialmente.

Justo entonces se oyó una voz de hombre que gritaba desde algún lugar situado por encima de ellos, en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Hinata alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—Tranquilo, Shouji; somos nosotros —contestó Shikamaru, formando una bocina con las manos en su boca. Al divisar a unos hombres con rifles apostados en los tejados de los edificios de alrededor, Hinata miró a Kyubi alarmada.

—Son centinelas —murmuró él.

—¡Kyubi, Shikamaru! —gritó el hombre con impaciencia desde el tejado

—¿Agarraron a Obito?

—No —chilló Kyubi, indignado.

—La próxima vez —aseguró Shikamaru, mientras seguían caminando y entraban en la fortaleza de Kyubi.

Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—Están en guerra, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza seriamente.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Kyubi odia a los matones de cualquier calaña —dijo Shikamaru.

—Los Akatsuki han entrado en mi territorio —murmuró Kyubi, manteniendo su implacable mirada fija en la calle oscura —. Han provocado incendios, han robado en las tiendas, han exigido dinero a los tenderos a cambio de protección. Han pegado a civiles en las calles y han hecho daño a algunas de nuestras mujeres. He prometido que los expulsaría de Londres.

—¿A quien se lo has prometido? —preguntó ella, bastante atemorizada por la inflexible resolución que se reflejaba en su perfil.

—A ellos. —Al doblar la esquina, Kyubi señaló con la cabeza en dirección a un grupo de unas cuarenta personas que se apiñaban en la calle enfrente de una taberna.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Los Suburbios

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Los Suburbios**_

* * *

En ese lugar habia una especie de celebración; había gente congregada alrededor de un barril de alquitrán en llamas, mientras otros bailaban una danza escocesa al son alegre de un acordeón acompañado por el sonido agudo de un flautín y el ritmo de un tambor. Hasta ellos llegaban carcajadas. Hinata pudo percibir el olor de una olla de pescado que se estaba guisando. Sin duda era una bulliciosa reunión de dudosa reputación, pero parecía cien veces más animada que las que se celebraban en Almack's. Cuando se acercaron un poco más y el cuartel general de la banda pudo verse claramente, Hinata se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando. «Qué lugar tan extraño.»

Al resplandor de las luces de colores que colgaban aquí y allá, el escondite de los delincuentes parecía improvisado con trozos y desechos, como la casa de un niño en un árbol. Se inclinaba contra el cielo oscuro en un extraño ángulo, y hervía de alegría y actividad aquella noche de luna llena. Bajo una chimenea humeante y un tejado almenado, el edificio estaba construido con ladrillos y tenía tres pisos y una curiosa colección de ventanas situadas de forma extraña: redondas, cuadradas y rectangulares. Poseía un complejo sistema de canales y canalones que se vaciaban en grandes barriles aquí y allá, mientras que de la fachada del edificio colgaba un torno fijado con cuerdas y poleas. Mientras observaba, un hombre subido al tejado utilizó el aparato para izar la carga que desde el suelo le tendía una mujer rolliza con gorro.

—Enfrentémonos a ellos y acabemos de una vez —murmuró Kyubi —. Vamos.

Seducida por el misterioso encanto del lugar, Hinata lo siguió.

—¡Es Kyubi! —gritó alguien, a medida que se acercaban a la fiesta —. ¡Kyubi! ¡Shikamaru!

Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados. La gente saludaba a Kyubi; estiraban el brazo para tocarlo como si fuera un talismán de la suerte. Le daban palmaditas en la espalda y estrechaban su mano con entusiasmo conforme iba pasando, como si fuera su intrépido rey y hubiera vuelto de matar al dragón; pero ella detectaba cierta ansiedad bajo aquella jovialidad. Se agarró de su brazo, bastante recelosa de la multitud alegre y caótica que los cercaba.

—¡Kyubi! —chilló un hombre—. ¿Has cogido a Obito? ¿Está muerto?

La multitud guardó silencio, a la espera de su respuesta. Hinata miró a su captor. Pareció que le costaba un gran esfuerzo, pero se puso derecho y alzó la barbilla.

—No. Esta noche no. Ha huido como un cobarde. Como hace siempre. Sigue ahí fuera.

Pasó un largo rato mientras la gente asimilaba la desalentadora noticia.

—¡Veo demasiadas caras largas! —gritó Shikamaru con una ira súbita e inesperada.

Señaló a su capitán con el dedo—. ¿Cuándo ha faltado este hombre a su palabra? ¡Si Kyubi dice que lo cogerá es que lo cogerá! ¡Que empiece la música! Aquí estamos a salvo, como bien saben.

El flautista obedeció y alivió parte de la tensión con una melodía ligera. El tamborilero se unió a él, y el acordeonista tocó su instrumento con arrojo. La multitud pareció animarse, y la fiesta se reanudó poco a poco.

—Vamos, Jane Smith —murmuró Kyubi a Hinata secamente, avanzando ante ella. Cuando empezaron a moverse entre el gentío, la gente volvió a darle palmadas en la espalda rápidamente y a saludarlo, animándolo con renovado vigor.

—¡Lo cogerás, Kyubi! ¡Lo cogerás!

Él no les hacía caso; mantenía el ceño fruncido. Mientras arrastraba a Hinata de la muñeca, detuvo a Shikamaru.

—Di a los demás que no se emborrachen demasiado —ordenó en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó él, y se giró para unirse a la fiesta, al tiempo que aceptaba una jarra de cerveza y un beso efusivo de una chica rubia.

Kyubi recuperó la bolsa de manos del hombre al que llamaban Kiba y se la entregó a ella; a continuación la llevó a la parte de atrás del edificio, tras lo cual Hinata descubrió que la taberna daba a un gran almacén situado sobre una estrecha callejuela. Un par de faroles colocados sobre la amplia puerta corredera permitían ver que el negocio funcionaba con eficacia. Media docena de robustos matones cargaban cajas de madera en un carro, mientras un hombrecillo permanecía subido al vehículo con un sujetapapeles y un lápiz. Parecía una especie de secretario, encargado del recuento del inventario. Lleno de entusiasmo hizo una seña a Kyubi con la mano mientras el canoso cochero ataviado con un largo gabán lo saludaba, con un mosquete apoyado despreocupadamente sobre el hombro.

—Kyubi.

—Buenas noches, amigo. Espero que esté todo en orden. —Se detuvo para estrechar la mano del hombre mayor.

—Dentro de nada estaremos en marcha.

—Tengan cuidado ahí fuera. Los caminos están llenos de ladrones.

El hombre se rió de su comentario. Kyubi sonrió abiertamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda; a continuación acompañó a Hinata hacia la breve escalera de cemento que había junto a la zona de carga y que subía hasta la puerta. Parecía un negocio legal, pero ella no se fiaba del joven.

—¿Qué están cargando esos hombres en el carro?

—Artículos usados —dijo él vagamente.

Justo entonces una voz aguda y entusiasta resonó en el callejón.

—¡Kyubi! ¡Kyubi!

Cuando él miró, un niño salió disparado por la puerta y pasó junto a los hombres que cargaban las cajas.

—¡Ese es el niño que me robó! —exclamó Hinata.

—Quédate atrás un momento —murmuró, colocándola detrás de él en la oscuridad —. Quiero oír lo que ese pequeño canalla tiene que decir.

—¡Hola Kyubi! ¿Has cogido a Obito? —El niño se acercó a él corriendo, prácticamente vibrando de emoción infantil—. ¿Le has dado una buena tunda? ¡Apuesto a que le hiciste sangrar de lo lindo, ya lo creo! ¡Kyubi, Kyubi, oye, Kyubi, tengo que enseñarte algo! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! —Con un ademán ostentoso, Konohamaru el Randa levantó sus manos en forma de cuenco y brindo al líder de la banda un impresionante montón de monedas relucientes.

Las monedas de ella. Hinata entornó los ojos.

—Veo que te has aplicado esta noche —dijo Kyubi alargando las palabras—. ¿De dónde las has sacado, Konohamaru?

—Del vestíbulo del Bull's Head. —El muchacho, claramente devoto de Kyubi, le lanzó una sonrisa radiante, tratando desesperadamente de impresionar a su héroe —.¡Deberías haberme visto, Kyubi! ¡El muy bobo no se enteró de quién se lo quitó! ¡Antes de que pudiera decir nada, yo ya había desaparecido! En realidad, fueron dos... quiero decir, tres. ¡Y además eran grandes! Como tú, casi.

—No me digas —comentó él en tono ligero —. Konohamaru, he traído a alguien para que te conozca. Esta es la señorita, ejem, Smith. —Estiró el brazo detrás de él, la cogió con delicadeza de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que resultó visible.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos como platos. Hinata lanzó al niño una mirada de superioridad.

—Mierda —exclamó el muchacho, y se giró para escapar, pero Kyubi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo detuvo.

—Vamos a tener unas palabras con usted, señor. Señorita Smith, por aquí.

—¡Ay, Kyubi, déjalo! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

Sin dejar de quejarse en todo el camino, Konohamaru avanzó penosamente delante de ellos siguiendo órdenes de Kyubi y subió la escalera que conducía a la puerta. Kyubi hizo pasar a Hinata a un amplio taller con una mesa grande en el centro, un escritorio maltrecho en el rincón y una estufa de carbón que estaba apagada junto a la pared de la derecha. Algunos estantes polvorientos ocupaban las deslucidas paredes de yeso, mientras que en el rincón había amontonadas unas pequeñas cajas archivadoras. Él señaló con la cabeza en dirección a los taburetes situados alrededor de la mesa.

—Si eres tan amable de ponerte cómoda un momento, yo me ocuparé de tu dinero.

—¿Me lo vas a devolver? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—No nos adelantemos. —Él le dedicó una media sonrisa irritante y acompañó a Konohamaru al pequeño despacho contiguo. Tras entornar la puerta, se volvió hacia el niño —. Maldita sea, Konohamaru, ¿quieres que te ahorquen antes de cumplir doce años?

Hinata oyó a medias cómo sermoneaba al ladronzuelo, con actitud muy severa, apoyando las manos en la cintura. Su postura hizo que su breve chaqueta negra se abriese ligeramente, dejando a la vista la mancha de sangre que tenía en la camisa blanca, como el clavel rojo que llevaba aquel día en la mansión Hyuga. La indiferencia del joven ante su propia herida le inquietó.

Se obligó a apartar la vista y entonces se percató de que cada vez que los desaliñados ladrones volvían de la zona de carga para transportar otra caja, arrugaban la nariz en señal de desagrado al pasar por delante de ella. Sintió vergüenza al recordar el hedor que desprendía su abrigo. Tras desabrocharse el cinturón y los botones, se quitó la prenda causante del mal olor casi con violencia... e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Al instante, los delincuentes se quedaron inmóviles a su alrededor.

Se detuvieron y la miraron fijamente, algunos con las cajas todavía en las manos. Hinata se miró con nerviosismo, ataviada aún con el vestido de baile de seda blanco con bordados de hilo de oro que se había puesto para asistir al Almack's; unas galas que probablemente ellos no habían visto en su vida. Mientras recorrían todo su cuerpo con miradas groseras, intentó subirse el escote que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, pero los ladrones ya estaban cruzándose sonrisas maliciosas y dejando las cajas en el suelo. Un par de ellos miraban su pecho lascivamente, pero la mayoría parecía fijarse en su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, palideció y se llevó la mano lentamente al recargado collar de diamantes del que se había olvidado por completo.

Probablemente aquella joya costaba tanto como el edificio. Tragó saliva y comenzó a retroceder mientras ellos empezaban a acercarse a ella, rodeándola como lobos hambrientos.

—¿Kyubi? —se aventuró a decir, sin dejar de apartarse de ellos, pero Konohamaru estaba lloriqueando en voz alta —. ¿Kyubi? —dijo un poco más fuerte, pero cuando la gruesa mesa que había a su espalda le bloqueó el paso, supo que estaba atrapada —.¡Kyubi!

Miro alarmada en dirección a la puerta entreabierta. Él se había detenido en medio de una frase del sermón que le estaba soltando a Konohamaru y por un instante se la quedó mirando, recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada de asombro. Si al verla en aquel callejón oscuro se había quedado aturdido, en aquel momento, bajo la luz, su extraordinaria belleza lo dejo totalmente fuera de combate.

Su mente se quedó en blanco; la voz se ahogó en su garganta. Era una diosa. Le resultaba imposible enlazar dos pensamientos, petrificado ante sus resplandecientes ojos grises, su piel lechosa y el azabache de su pelo, que le caía en forma de cascada por los hombros. Desplazó la mirada hacia sus delicados y finos brazos y se detuvo a la altura de su escote. Entonces sintió un dolor angustioso.

El escote adornado con hilo de oro de su vestido de baile tenía un corte bajo y cuadrado, y exhibía de forma maravillosa la plenitud de sus pechos redondos y adorables. Se le hizo la boca agua mientras miraba fijamente las curvas de su cuerpo, y el primer pensamiento que cobró forma en su cabeza fue que sus pezones eran casi visibles. Aquello bastaría para volver loco a cualquier hombre.

—¡Kyubi!

Por lo que pudo apreciar, el efecto tampoco pasó desapercibido para sus muchachos. Pero recuperó el sentido bruscamente, justo a tiempo. Lanzando una explosiva maldición, abrió la puerta de par en par y entró en el taller con paso airado.

—¡Apártense de ella! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! —gritó, abriéndose paso entre los hombres a empujones para llegar hasta ella.

La agarró del brazo y la situó bruscamente detrás de él. Ella se aferró a Kyubi y se asomó por detrás mientras él se interponía entre ellos y la joven con el cuerpo.

—He dicho que volvieran al trabajo —ordenó con un gruñido de advertencia, pero el agitado e inquieto grupo se mantuvo firme.

—Bonito collar, Kyubi. ¿Piensas quedártelo para ti solo?

—No se les ocurra tocarla.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a la chica y nos das los diamantes?

—Sí, y déjanos también el bonito vestido que lleva, ¿vale? Lo podríamos vender por un buen precio en la casa de empeños. ¿Por qué no se lo quitas tú por nosotros?

La pelinegra soltó un grito ahogado de horror detrás de él.

—¡Prometemos no mirar! —dijo otro.

Se rieron a carcajadas, pero la voz de Kyubi adoptó un tono de fría serenidad.

—lo diré solo una vez más, cabrones. Si van a portarse como animales y no como hombres, pueden irse con los Akatsuki, porque aquí no me sirven para nada. Y ahora quiero ver ese carro cargado. Tenemos un envío para mañana por la mañana. A menos que quieran hacer algo con él.

Algunos de ellos gruñeron, pero retrocedieron lentamente, apartándose con miradas ariscas. Mientras volvían con desgana a su tarea, Kyubi se volvió hacia la chica y la miró frunciendo el ceño de forma exasperada. Sin apenas darle tiempo para que cogiera su bolsa de la mesa, la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la habitación en dirección al estrecho y sucio hueco de la escalera.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —exclamó ella, tropezando con su larga falda detrás de él.

—Cállate —dijo Kyubi refunfuñando —. Ven conmigo antes de que esos condenados se amotinen.

Subió la escalera resueltamente, sujetándola de la mano con firmeza. Ella se recogió la falda con la mano libre y se apresuró para seguir su ritmo.

—¡No puedo creer que amenazaran con quitarme el vestido!

—¿De veras? —replicó él.

Una vez en lo alto de la escalera, recorrió un angosto pasillo tirando de ella y abrió una puerta situada a la derecha. Inmediatamente los saludó una voz femenina, matizada por un fogoso acento.

—¡Kyubi!

Él se detuvo en el umbral.

—Maldita sea, Amaru, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Lárgate.

—¡Kyubi!

—¡Fuera! —ordenó él.

Su atractivo captor esperó en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su brusca orden era recibida con una retahíla de impetuosas maldiciones en lengua extranjera. Un momento después, su última conquista salía de la habitación haciendo aspavientos, mientras se ataba apresuradamente su rústico corpiño. Amaru era una chica gitana de aspecto exótico con la piel bronceada y el cabello pelirrojo y largo y un bonito lunar bajo su ojo Izquierdo.

Cuando vio a la pelinegra, se giró hacia él y su cara bronceada se encendió de ira.

—¿Quién es esta? ¿Te has buscado una fulana de lujo?

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Hinata, con altiva indignación.

Amaru se volvió hacia ella.

—Es mío, pequeña...

Kyubi agarró la mano de Amaru justo antes de que le pegara a la desprevenida chica.

—Pórtate como una dama por una vez, ¿quieres?

Hinata miró a la chica gitana con los ojos abiertos como platos, estupefacta y sorprendida ante la idea de que dos mujeres pudieran pelearse a puñetazos. Las vulgares e impetuosas maldiciones de Amaru se fueron apagando detrás de ella a medida que se alejaba por el pasillo echando pestes. Cuando Kyubi se volvió hacia su invitada, pudo ver claramente el contraste que había entre las dos mujeres. Amaru mostraba encanto exótico, pero su lenguaje ordinario y sus modales groseros le habían hecho sentirse incómodo delante de aquella dama de ilustre cuna, elegante y refinada.

Mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, maravillada ante aquel mundo caótico, él aprovechó para examinarla. Su belleza era a la vez salvaje y delicada. Exquisito como la porcelana tallada, su rostro reflejaba una mente franca y vivaz y un carácter voluble tan caprichoso como el clima inglés: nubes, sol, nubes, sol, todo en un mismo día. Le parecía la clase de mujer que jugaba siguiendo sus propias reglas o de lo contrario no jugaba. Pero mientras la observaba, lo que resultaba más evidente era su inocencia. Pese a que sus grandes ojos claros grises y sensuales hacían pensar en una lujuria aún por explotar, percibía la frescura juvenil de su espíritu al tenerla cerca de él; una fuerza tangible brillante como su pelo oscuro. Algo que hacía que le entrasen ganas de echar a correr y al mismo tiempo de desnudar su alma.

Sí, aquella era una mujer comprendió en lo más profundo de su ser que podía arrastrar a un hombre hasta el infierno. «Condenadamente peligrosa». Sin más dilación, abrió la puerta y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a su habitación.

—Después de usted, señorita Smith.

—Pero... —Ella se volvió hacia él, y su voz se fue apagando con desaliento ante la perspectiva de entrar en su habitación a solas con él.

Una sonrisa pícara asomó a los labios de Kyubi.

—No me decepciones, querida —murmuró, y sus ojos centelleantes reflejaron un desafío —. No empezarás a actuar con sensatez ahora, ¿verdad?

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Deseos Prohibidos

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Deseos Prohibidos**_

* * *

Hinata se puso rígida ante la provocación de Kyubi, pero su leve acusación no la ofendió, pues él había oído toda la historia de boca del niño y, por tanto, sabía que había sido embaucada por un simple golfo de la calle. Alzando la barbilla con lo que le quedaba de orgullo, le lanzó una mirada severa con la que le advirtió-probablemente en vano- que no intentase nada indecoroso, y a continuación entró valientemente en su santuario privado delante de él. El joven miró cómo pasaba con cara de diversión.

Hinata echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y vio que las paredes tenían el mismo color apagado que el pasillo y que el suelo era de tablas de madera marrón oscuro.

Había una alfombra colocada delante de la chimenea de ladrillo, donde las brasas de carbón relucían bajo una pequeña caldera de hierro. Situado contra la pared, su catre había sido transformado en una improvisada cama de columnas, cubierto con largas tiras de tela; una inspección más detenida reveló a Hinata que se trataba de pañuelos de cachemir, sin duda robados. Parecían de primera calidad, con dibujos en forma de remolinos de color rojo, naranja y dorado. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el llamativo chaleco morado y el clavel rojo que llevaba Kyubi el día que fue a la mansión Hyuga. Aparte de su afición por los colores chillones, parecía vivir muy austeramente. Sin embargo, la limpieza no se contaba entre sus virtudes, como tuvo ocasión de apreciar al ver un ratón que corría a lo largo de la pared y desaparecía en su ratonera. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo y parecían estropeados a la luz de las velas que ardían en los recipientes de cristal de colores repartidos por la habitación. Había un armario, un viejo escritorio con una silla de madera sencilla y una cómoda, sobre la cual se hallaba un espléndido "Canaletto" con un marco dorado.

Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente mientras contemplaba la obra maestra: las góndolas del gran canal, los palacios venecianos pintados en vivos tonos rojos y dorados. ¡Santo Dios, reconocía el cuadro de haberlo visto en el salón de lady Sarutobi! De repente, la realidad se impuso en lo tocante a la ocupación de su anfitrión; Hinata se volvió hacia él asombrada. ¡Artículos usados, sí, claro! Ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven, Kyubi entró en su habitación detrás de Hinata, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cruzándose de brazos lentamente.

Hinata, todavía sorprendida por lo que había visto, le apuntó con la mano, desconcertada.

─¿Este cuadro...?

Un amago de algo que podría haber sido culpabilidad asomó brevemente en los recelosos ojos de Kyubi. Tenía unos ojos fascinantes, con un iris de color azul claro, bordeado de un aro oscuro de un fresco e intenso color calcedonia.

─Precioso, ¿verdad?

─¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ─inquirió ella.

─¿Tú que crees?

Hinata se lo quedó mirando con los brazos en jarras. No sabía qué pensar de aquel individuo.

─Parece una forma peligrosa de ganarse la vida.

La sonrisa pícara de él hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas.

─Sí, pero si me muriese mañana, me iría sabiendo que lo he pasado de miedo mientras he estado vivo.

─Estás loco.

Él se rió con suavidad. Su mirada acariciaba a Hinata.

─Tenía que ser mío, al menos por un tiempo. Como ves, disfruto con las cosas hermosas. ─La miró fijamente y a continuación reclinó la cabeza contra la puerta y observó pensativo el cuadro. Al volver a hablar, por un instante pareció que su tosco acento hubiera desaparecido ─. Supongo que lo venderé pronto, pero este cuadro... me cautiva. A veces me quedo tumbado en la cama mirándolo hasta que me duermo. Entonces sueño que estoy allí, en Venecia, bajo el cielo azul, el sol en mi cara, el chapoteo de las olas. ─Le dirigió una media sonrisa llena de irónico sarcasmo-Pero los artistas mienten. Ningún lugar puede ser tan hermoso.

─Pues lo es. ─Hinata desplazó la mirada del cuadro a él ─. Yo he estado allí.

Él se la quedó mirando, repentinamente en guardia.

─¿No me crees?

Él no contestó.

─Deberías ir. ─ Ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona ─. A lo mejor ver tanta belleza elevaba tu sentido moral.

Él resopló.

─No tengo tiempo para vacaciones. Debo enfrentarme a Obito.

─Lo atraparás ─dijo ella en voz queda, e hizo una pausa ─. ¿Estas malherido?

Kyubi se encogió de hombros.

─Viviré.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, vacilando. Durante aquel instante, la magia pareció vibrar entre ellos como la cuerda pulsada de una guitarra. La habitación parecía más pequeña, y la luz de la vela, de un dorado más vivo, iluminaba el rostro receloso de Kyubi, esculpiendo sus facciones lisas y sus marcados contornos. Cuando habló de nuevo, empleó un tono de voz grave y urgente.

─¿Quién eres? Debo saberlo.

─Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

─Yo he preguntado primero.

─Ya te lo he dicho...

─No. Ninguna Jane Smith lleva diamantes como esos. Yo te he visto antes.

«Ten cuidado», se dijo Hinata a modo de advertencia, llevándose la mano nuevamente al collar con inquietud. Puede que aquel individuo fuera inculto, pero era perspicaz; lo bastante listo para apreciar la distinción cuando la veía. Se aventuró a expresar una verdad a medias.

─Tú también me resultas familiar, pero no se me ocurre dónde ni cómo hemos podido coincidir.

Él la miró como si estuviera calculando cada una de sus palabras.

─Konohamaru dice que estabas alquilando un coche para ir a Dover, que pretendías cruzar el canal.

─Es cierto.

─¿Por qué?

─Si no le importa, _monsieur_, prefiero guardar silencio.

Él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con un brillo especulativo en los ojos.

─Tengo una teoría. ¿Quieres oírla?

Ella no contestó, pero aquello no detuvo a Kyubi.

─En mi opinión estabas huyendo para ir a casarte. A París.

─¿Qué?

─Tengo entendido que hoy en día está de moda entre las jóvenes refinadas.

─¡No seas ridículo! Yo no estoy haciendo nada por el estilo.

─¿No? Es la única explicación que tiene sentido. No sé quién eres, pero no eres alguien del montón. Sí, no soy tan ignorante para no saber eso: las señoritas respetables no ponen el pie fuera de casa sin llevar a sus criados para que las protejan. ¿Dónde estaba tu acompañante, tu lacayo o tu doncella en la posada?

Ella permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose incómoda; no le venía a la cabeza ninguna respuesta.

─Sólo se me ocurre que o bien no eres respetable, lo que es absurdo tienes un comportamiento demasiado refinado o tu familia no ha autorizado tu elección en materia de amores.

─Qué prejuicios, señor Kyubi -replicó ella, sacudiendo la barbilla ─ ¿De verdad crees que todas las acciones de una dama giran únicamente en torno al amor?

─No lo sé. Eres la única dama con la que he hablado. ─Le dedicó una sonrisa temeraria que hizo que a Hinata se le acelerara el corazón.

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué hacer.

─Pues por mi parte te aseguro que tú eres el primer líder de una banda con el que he hablado.

─¡Bien! Entonces nos perdonaremos el uno al otro si cometemos alguna equivocación ─dijo él, con una repentina alegría sardónica, al tiempo que cruzaba sin prisa la habitación.

Sacó una funda de metal fina del bolsillo del pecho y extrajo un puro. Al ver que se inclinaba sobre la vela y lo encendía, ello no tuvo valor para decirle que un caballero no fumaba delante de una dama. Se irguió de nuevo y se volvió hacia ella; su aspecto era irresistiblemente peligroso con el puro fino colgando de sus labios.

─Así, ¿dónde está el afortunado novio, señorita Smith? ¿Vas a reunirte con él en la costa, o lo esperabas en el Bull's Head? ─ Hizo una pausa, lanzó una bocanada de humo y añadió en tono prosaico ─. ¿Ha llegado tarde?

─Kyubi, por favor. Deja que me vaya. No tengo la menor intención de denunciarte a la policía. ¿Por qué no me crees y me llevas de vuelta a la pensión? Así podré irme y no tendremos por qué volver a pensar el uno en el otro.

─No creo que eso sea posible. ─Su provocativa mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, escandalosa y tangible como una caricia ─. Tu prometido debe de ser un hombre importante para haberse encaprichado de ti.

Desconcertada y sonrojada, ella dejó escapar una protesta demasiado impresionada para pararse a pensar. ─Maldita sea, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que puedo querer ir a París para evitar un matrimonio y no para contraerlo? ─ gritó, al tiempo que él arqueaba las cejas con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Qué hombre tan abominable. Hinata apretó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo; aquel bruto acababa de conseguir con engaños que confesara sus intenciones.

─Ya veo. En otras palabras... ─se dirigió hacia ella con mucha calma, lanzándole una intensa mirada ─ ...estás huyendo de casa.

─¿Y si es así? No creo que sea asunto tuyo. ─ Hinata le señaló con impaciencia la cintura ─. Estás sangrando, ¿sabes?

─No sobrevivirás. No conseguirás llegar a Francia sana y salva.

─Oh, sí que lo conseguiré.

─Te dejaste engañar por un carterista de once años y luego lo perseguiste hasta los suburbios como una boba. ¿Te fijaste siquiera en el lugar al que te estaba llevando? Nunca hay que perseguir a un ladrón que te roba. Así es como se producen la mayoría de los asesinatos en esta ciudad. Mírate. ─ Sosteniendo el puro entre los dedos, hizo un gesto señalándola de los pies a la cabeza, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, enojado ─. Vas vestida como una princesa y te paseas por ahí con suficiente oro en el monedero para hacer que te maten, por no hablar de los diamantes. Si el niño hubiera querido, podría haberte destripado como a un pez. Y, por el amor de Dios, mujer, ¿sabes qué te habría pasado si te hubiera encontrado Obito y no yo?

─Adelante, sigue riñéndome. ─Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la que no tardas en morir desangrado.

Él la miró entornando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y se abrió la chaqueta de piel para examinar la herida. Su largo y enmarañado pelo rubio cayó hacia delante y le tapó la cara. A Hinata no le extrañaba que le cayera bien a Itachi. Aquel bruto era tan autoritario como cualquiera de sus hermanos. Hinata hizo una mueca al ver su camisa ensangrentada.

─Creo que sería mejor que llamaras al cirujano.

─Me ocuparé de ello yo mismo ─gruñó él, sujetando el puro entre los dientes mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la chimenea ─Hay agua caliente en esa cazuela del fuego. Échala en la palangana que hay encima de la cómoda... si no es una tarea demasiado indigna de ti.

─Supongo que por una vez podré hacer una excepción ─dijo ella con dulzura, maldiciendo su arrogancia entre dientes.

Agradecida porque de momento cesara el interrogatorio, Hinata hizo lo que él le ordenó mostrando un ánimo de cooperación que habría escandalizado a su institutriz, la señorita Natsu. Cogió la palangana vacía de la cómoda y echó un vistazo más de cerca al Canaletto. El cuadro estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella guarida de ladrones, pero era verdaderamente exquisito. Se giró con la palangana en las manos mientras Kyubi se quitaba la fina camisa blanca por la cabeza.

Entonces ella se paró en seco, y a punto estuvo de caérsele el recipiente de las manos. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho, sus fuertes hombros y su abdomen duro como el acero en cierto modo, resultaba terrible ver la belleza indómita de su cuerpo, manchado de sangre por la herida que tenía en el costado, con su esbelta cintura ceñida aún por una colección de armas enfundadas.

Tras arrojar despreocupadamente la camisa manchada de sangre al suelo, Kyubi se secó la cara con el pañuelo azul que llevaba atado holgadamente al cuello y se dirigió hacia el viejo baúl con tapa curvada que había al pie de su cama.

Desabrochó las correas de cuero y lo abrió; cuando se apartó, Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al ver los tatuajes que adornaban su espalda y sus enormes brazos.

─¿Sabes hablar francés? ─preguntó sin volverse hacia ella.

Por un instante, ella fue incapaz de responder.

─Por... por supuesto ─balbuceó, mirando su fascinante cuerpo. La mayor parte de su educación había sido impartida en francés, pero en aquel momento solo recordaba que era la lengua del _amour_.

Sobre su piel suave y bronceada había diversos motivos serpenteantes y dibujos llenos de color que oscilaban entre los fantástico y lo humorístico. Hinata recorrió con una mirada de asombro su cuerpo pintado de guerrero. Oh, qué deliciosamente horrible era, pensó, totalmente hipnotizada. Una espada y una pistola cruzadas y envueltas en una corona de laurel adornaban su bíceps derecho; mientras que una sirena de grandes pechos posaba con gracia sobre una roca cerca de su cadera derecha. Pero el dibujo más grande, que abarcaba el centro de su espalda, mostraba un zorro expulsando fuego, un zorro que tenía varias colas, estas abarcaban hasta sus brazos y el izquierdo se estiró sinuosamente cuando metió la mano en el baúl y sacó un botiquín de madera. Al volver a enderezarse, ella logró recordar la tarea que le había sido encomendada. Se apartó, con las mejillas coloradas, y se apresuró a llenar la palangana con agua caliente del caldero, pero tras ella sonó una carcajada grave de pirata.

─¿Quieres acariciar mi zorro, cariño?

─Eres muy grosero ─dijo ella con vehemencia, mientras él pasaba sigilosamente por detrás de ella, como un gran leopardo dorado cubierto con sus fantásticas marcas.

Él dejo el botiquín sobre la cómoda riéndose entre dientes.

─Tú eras la que estaba mirando.

─No. No estaba mirando.

Haciendo todo lo posible por no prestarle atención, encontró una pequeña toalla en la repisa de la chimenea y la dobló para protegerse la mano del calor. Estiró el brazo con cautela en dirección al fuego, perfectamente consciente de que él se estaba acercando por detrás. Rodeó con los dedos el asa.

─Mentirosa.

Al oír aquel susurro su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad; levantó la cazuela con cuidado, mientras el vapor ascendía en forma de espirales y le humedecía el pecho, el cuello y las mejillas como el aliento de un amante sobre su piel. Situado a escasos centímetros detrás de ella, al abrumador magnetismo de aquel hombre y la repentina oleada de calor que la invadió al echar el agua en la palangana casi le hicieron perder el sentido.

─No pasa nada, ¿sabes? No me importa que me mires. Yo también te he estado mirando.

Él estiró la mano por encima del brazo de Hinata y se mantuvo peligrosamente cerca de ella mientras cogía la cazuela de su temblorosa mano; cuando sus manos se rozaron, ella notó un nudo en el estómago.

─¡Mantén la distancia! ─ordenó; se sintió consternada al darse cuenta de que su voz era entrecortada ─. Quiero decir... te agradecería que te comportaras con un poco más de decoro.

─¿Decoro? Está bien. ─Él le lanzó una mirada recelosa ─. Fíjate en milady, trabajando duro con su vestido de baile ─dijo él en tono de mofa, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su cálido aliento ─. No estás hecha para las tareas de la casa, princesa. Déjame.

A pesar suyo, Hinata se estremeció incluso cuando él se burló de ella. Kyubi le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad, volvió a dejar la cazuela en el fuego y cogió el recipiente grande con agua de manos de ella.

Fue a colocarlo en la cómoda y lo dejó encima; a continuación acercó la silla de madera, le dio media vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas, apoyando el codo en la tablilla superior del respaldo.

─¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre con tatuajes?

Ella nunca había visto el torso desnudo de un hombre, ni con tatuajes ni sin ellos, pero no consideró que mereciera la pena mencionarlo.

─¿Dónde te los han hecho?

─En Church Street.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida al oír una respuesta tan poco exótica.

Él sonrió.

─Un viejo lobo de mar retirado de la marina tiene un salón allí. Se gana muy bien la vida. Aprendió de los nativos de Tahití mientras servía a bordo de una de las fragatas de Su Majestad.

─¿Duele mucho?

─No me acuerdo ─dijo él con una sonrisa perezosa, al tiempo que se rascaba la mandíbula ─. Cada vez que me he hecho uno estaba perdido, ebrio. Soltando un resoplido de desdén teñido de diversión, Hinata apartó la vista.

Cuando él empezó a ocuparse de su herida, ella se situó a escasa distancia con incomodidad. Sentía que debía ayudar de alguna manera ─la herida parecía terriblemente dolorosa ─, pero apenas se atrevía a mirarlo, intimidada por la presencia de un hombre tan grande y viril medio desnudo en la misma habitación que ella. No quería ni imaginar lo que sus hermanos habrían dicho de aquello.

Teniendo tantas personas a las que dar cuentas de todo, se preguntó en un súbito arrebato de rebeldía cómo sería llevar la vida de Kyubi. Él era un rufián, sin duda; pero era libre como el viento, y ella estaba segura de que nadie le decía nunca lo que tenía que hacer. Él se reiría en la cara de quien lo hiciese.

Al mirarlo, avergonzada por envidiar a aquel bruto encantador, soltó una exclamación.

─¡Kyubi! ¡Vas a mojar el cuadro! Por el amor de Dios, es un Canaletto...

─Ya sé lo que es. ¿Por qué si no iba a haberme molestado en robarlo?

─¡Entonces no deberías dejarlo donde se puede salpicar de agua!

él observó con curiosidad cómo Hinata pasaba resueltamente junto a él en dirección a la cómoda y se llevaba a toda prisa la obra maestra para ponerla fuera de peligro. Llevó el cuadro al escritorio, donde estaría a salvo de salpicaduras, y se tomó su tiempo para colocarlo, aliviada de tener una pequeña tarea con la que desviar su atención de él.

Le costaba creer que su mejor amiga y acompañante, Sakura Haruno, no hubiera encontrado atractivo a Kyubi Kitsune. A ella le había parecido «un hombre desagradable» y le había escandalizado el interés de Hinata.

Al pensar en ello le entraron ganas de reír. Solo su madre la habría entendido, pensó suspirando para sus adentros, al tiempo que lanzaba otra mirada de reojo a Kyubi desde el otro lado de la oscura habitación. Qué aspecto de fiereza y rebeldía tan maravilloso, con su melena de color dorado cayéndole hacia atrás desde la frente y aquellos tatuajes que decoraban su cuerpo espléndidamente formado.

Aun así, pese a que el enorme abismo que separaba a Kyubi de los presumidos elegantes que ella conocía era evidente, no podía evitar intuir que el líder de la banda no era lo que aparentaba. Tal vez fuera fruto de las aventuras de algún libertino de alta cuna con una moza de alguna taberna, pues poseía un rostro audaz, recio y sensual con unas facciones delicadas que hacían pensar en un linaje más elevado que su aparente origen plebeyo. Las delicadas líneas de sus pobladas cejas se elevaban sobre sus ojos cautelosos pero pensativos. Tenía unos pómulos austeros y angulosos, y una boca generosa capaz de tentar a una mujer virtuosa, y más aún a la hija de la Zorra Hanna Hyuga.

Sin embargo, en su cara también se dibujaban las marcas de su dura vida en las calles. Su nariz aguileña se torcía ligeramente hacia la derecha, y sobre su mejillas habían cicatrices con forma de bigotes de gato, como si hubiesen empeñado en arañar su rostro, además de otra en forma de estrella en la ceja izquierda. Cuando empezó a vendarse hábilmente el costado con un paño de lino limpio, Hinata apartó la vista de él.

─Sabes cuidar muy bien de ti mismo, ¿verdad? ─comentó ella en un tono de estudiada indiferencia, mientras pasaba la punta del dedo por la polvorienta parte superior del marco del Canaletto.

─No tengo más remedio. Nadie va a hacerlo por mí.

Kyubi se levantó, tiró el agua manchada de sangre y rellenó la palangana con agua fresca del cántaro. Se inclinó y empezó a salpicarse la cara.

Ella guardó silencio mientras contaba el número de criados que velaban por sus necesidades las veinticuatro horas del día; no pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Nunca había conocido otro tipo de vida. Al fin y al cabo, era la hija de un duque.

─¿Ni siquiera cuida de ti tu amiga gitana?

Él le lanzó una dura mirada por encima de la palangana.

─Yo cuido de mí mismo. Siempre lo hago. Y siempre lo haré.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista.

─Por supuesto.

A Hinata le recordaba al niño que le había robado; demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la caridad que ella le había ofrecido, pero lo bastante desesperado para robar.

Mientras él seguía mojándose la cara y el cuello, ella se quitó el collar de diamantes y lo colgó con delicadeza de la esquina del marco del Canaletto; a continuación se apartó para que él no se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Una vez liberada del collar de diamantes, sintió el cuerpo extrañamente ligero. Juntó las manos relajadamente por detrás de la espalda y esperó a que él terminara de refrescarse. Aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo por no seguir mirándolo, los extraños dibujos de su suave piel ejercían una gran atracción sobre ella, arqueándose y retorciéndose sinuosamente por sus músculos al menor movimiento.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para apreciar que cada tatuaje parecía diseñado específicamente para cubrir las señales de antiguas cicatrices. Frunció el entrecejo. Goteando, Kyubi se irguió. Cuando se echó su largo cabello hacia atrás con las manos, la luz del fuego siguió el rastro de las gotas que le caían por el pecho. Con el cuerpo mojado tras sus apresurados lavados, su color se había oscurecido hasta adquirir un tono marrón arenoso. Ella sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja del vientre y se detuvo a observarlo más de lo debido.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, él abrió los ojos despacio y la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, con unas gotitas brillantes en sus pestañas erizadas. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Hinata se quedó sin habla. Tragó saliva, notando que se ruborizaba. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

Kyubi tiró la toalla y se dirigió hacia Hinata con mucha calma.

─¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que confieses?

─¿Confesar, qué? ─preguntó ella débilmente.

─La verdad. ¿Quién eres?

─Ya te lo he dicho...

─No puedes engañar a un chico de los suburbios, cariño.

─No estoy tan segura de que seas de los suburbios. ─Hinata alzó la barbilla para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada mientras él se aproximaba.

─Hum... ─El murmullo de Kyubi sonó ronco, evasivo─. ¿Y si amenazase con sacarte la verdad a besos? Ella tembló al oír sus palabras, pero confió en que él no lo hubiera advertido.

─No creo que a tu amante le gustase.

─La cuestión es si te gustaría a ti.

Ella contuvo la respiración, con el corazón acelerado. Los intensos ojos azules de Kyubi ardían como olas en llamas a medida que se acercaba a ella con pasos seguros y pausados, dándole tiempo, quizá, para escapar. O para gritar. O para detenerlo. Ella no hizo ninguna de las tres cosas.

Atrapado por el hechizo de sus ojos grises claros y sensuales, él no podía apartar la vista. Una vez más, ella desafió sus expectativas. En lugar de huir de él temerosa y escandalizada como una señorita refinada, permaneció donde estaba con una inocencia tentadora, esperándolo, con el pecho palpitante y las manos a los lados.

Ella lo deslumbraba, como mirar el brillo del sol en el mar demasiado tiempo, una imagen medio olvidada de su infancia, y al igual que las mareas, lo atraía hacia ella con una fuerza cautivadora, dominando su sentido de la prudencia y su voluntad. Pero cuanto más se acercaba, más perdido se encontraba; su corazón latía con fuerza y sus sentidos se elevaban hacia un éxtasis glorioso. Ella se hallaba ante él como una diosa cautiva, tan bella y fuera de lugar en aquella tosca habitación como el Canaletto. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre los exquisitos bordados de oro de su vestido blanco, confeccionado con una seda tan fina que parecía flotar ligero alrededor de sus piernas.

Cuando su mirada descendió, se le cortó la respiración, pues la falda era translúcida a la luz del fuego y perfilaba las finas piernas de la joven. Era esbelta y perfectamente proporcionada; toda elegancia y encanto recatado. Se quedó mirando su cuerpo con un ansia que excedía lo físico. La deseaba Dios, sí, pero cuando su mirada hubo recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo y volvió a subir a su adorable rostro, los ojos de ella le hicieron pensar en la influencia ennoblecedora la enaltecedora compañía que él anhelaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Alguien que le inspirara, que le enseñara, que le hiciera pensar. Alguien que se mantuviera firme por mucho que él gritara. Alguien que lo entendiera cuando hablaba de las profundas cuestiones que atormentaban su alma.

No albergaba esperanzas de encontrar a alguien así en aquel lugar. Él era demasiado diferente del resto de la gente del suburbio. A diferencia de Shikamaru o incluso Obito, él era un intruso; ya de pequeño, cuando era un ladrón como Konohamaru, aprendió rápidamente que la única forma de que lo aceptaran y le dejaran quedarse era hacerse indispensable. Ahora era su líder, pero en realidad nunca había sido uno de ellos. Habría dado la vida por sus amigos, pero ellos no podían comprender los enigmas que le obsesionaban. Sus libros le ofrecían consuelo, pero no podían escuchar ni interesarse por él. Aquella chica, fuera quien fuese, encarnaba toda la belleza y la elegancia que él deseaba ardientemente en aquel mundo siniestro y brutal.

Ella... brillaba, pensó, aturdido. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la chica, pero ella no retrocedió; ni tampoco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, sino que se quedó mirando al frente en dirección a su pecho desnudo. Él notaba la dulzura cálida y seductora de su suave respiración sobre su piel, examinó cada bucle y espiral de sus espléndidos rizos oscuros.

El corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Moviéndose con cautela para no asustarla, levantó las manos de los costados y deslizó lentamente las palmas por sus brazos, disfrutando de la sedosa perfección de su piel. Notó que se estremecía bajo su suave roce y oyó como se le cortaba la respiración. La volvió a acariciar, deslizando nuevamente las manos por sus adorables brazos, pasando por sus mangas abombadas y su escote bajo, hasta que llegó a la superficie tersa de su pecho. Al acariciar delicadamente su cuello con las puntas de los dedos, notó su pulso agitado. Ella bajó sus largas pestañas y abrió sus labios trémulos de deseo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás muy ligeramente.

«Dios mío, eres tan increíblemente hermosa.». La ardiente mirada de Kyubi captó la imagen de su cara embelesada, tan inocente, tan dispuesta para la seducción. Miró aquella preciosa boca que permanecía a la espera y acercó sus labios a los de ella; pero se detuvo a mitad de camino haciendo una breve mueca de angustia.

«Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se dijo con dureza, no debes hacerlo.»

La chica era vulnerable y estaba asustada. No podía aprovecharse de una criatura tan inocente. Santo dios, ella estaba huyendo de casa. Sabía por experiencia propia que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, no un brusco extraño que la toqueteara. Al imaginarse a aquella ingenua belleza sola en las calles de Londres, sintió una genuina inquietud. Ella no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. De algún modo, Kyubi encontró la fuerza para desviar su beso a su suave frente, sosteniendo la barbilla de la joven entre las puntas de sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos, decidido a mostrarle que no era un bárbaro. Cuando la situación lo requería, podía comportarse como un caballero... pero entonces ella se acercó.Apretándose contra él, la joven apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de él al tiempo que emitía un suspiro tan suave como el roce del ala de una paloma, tan satisfecho como el de un viajero fatigado que acaba de llegar a casa.

.

.

Continuará


	7. Extasis

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Extasis**_

* * *

Cuando ella le acarició el tatuaje de una de las colas del zorro, examinándolo con fascinación, Kyubi tembló de deseo. Incapaz de resistir, él también empezó a explorar y soltó con sus hábiles dedos de ladrón las horquillas con forma de estrella que prendían sus indomables y resplandecientes rizos. A ella no pareció importarle; cerró los ojos con deleite. Se las quitó una a una hasta que su largo cabello se esparció sobre sus delicados hombros en relucientes cascadas de color de la noche.

Atrapó un par de largos rizos entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos con delicadeza, desenrollándolos al máximo. El pelo estirado le llegaba hasta la cintura. Él seguía contemplándola maravillado cuando ella levantó las pestañas. La joven inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió, con una expresión soñadora.

─¿Qué estas haciendo? ─preguntó, con un ronroneo deliciosamente insinuante.

Él miró sus ojos grises claros. No podía creer que estuviera dejando escapar de las manos la oportunidad de hacer el amor a aquel ángel.

Kyubi le soltó los rizos.

─Solo... jugaba ─murmuró, con voz ronca. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose embriagado y enternecido. Tomó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas ─. Eres ─susurró mientras se llevaba los nudillos de la joven a los labios y le besaba una mano y luego la otra ─ lo más delicioso e increíblemente bonito que he visto en mi vida. Incluido el Canaletto.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y un brillo de gratitud asomó a sus espléndidos ojos. Qué ojos. Grises claros y resplandecientes como la luna de una noche estrellada.

─Sin embargo ─continuó él ─, creo que he sido terriblemente descuidado al ofrecerte mi hospitalidad.

─Ah. No me había dado cuenta.

Él entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa irónica al oír su pícara respuesta.

─Eres un poco traviesa, ¿verdad?

─Ni hablar. Pregunta a mi institutriz.

Pese a sentir la poderosa tentación de besar la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en aquellos labios, logró resistirse de algún modo.

─Eres peligrosa ─murmuró, a la vez que la llevaba hacia su escritorio.

Cogió la silla de madera y se la ofreció.

Ella se sentó, moviéndose en todo momento con garbo y elegancia, incluso al cruzar los tobillos y colocar sus delicados pies bajo la silla. Él se la quedó mirando un instante, asombrado de la forma en que le había dejado tocarla. No se lo podía creer.

«Le gusto.» Aquella sorpresa le provocó una alegría que lo dejó sin aliento y le arrebató momentáneamente el sentido común. Él, Kyubi Kitsune, que obligaba a los crueles asesinos a apartar la vista en las calles más sórdidas, que se reía de la muerte y se burlaba en la cara del verdugo, estaba nervioso e intranquilo en presencia de una mujer guapa. «Qué estúpido.» Se sentía como un imbécil.

Pero no le importaba.

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó ella.

─Oh, no. ─Kyubi salió de su asombro de una sacudida y se puso a pensar en las atenciones y la comida propias de una dama ─. Veamos. ¿Te apetece un poco de... té?

Ella lo miró con recelo, posiblemente sorprendida de que él supiera algo sobre la materia.

─Me encantaría, gracias.

─De acuerdo. ─Se dirigió hacia la chimenea caminando a grandes zancadas, pero inmediatamente descubrió que había utilizado toda el agua caliente para limpiarse la herida. «Demonios.» Se giró de nuevo, disgustado.

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja con expresión burlona.

─Tal vez... ¿vino? ─dijo él, tanteando.

Ella sonrió e intentó ocultar su diversión ante sus esfuerzos, pero no lo consiguió.

─Mucho mejor.

Kyubi se acercó resueltamente al baúl que había al pie de la cama, abrió su chirriante tapa y sacó su mejor botella de vino de Burdeos. Al ver sus camisas limpias y amontonadas en un rincón del baúl, se acordó de que iba medio desnudo. Sacó una de un tirón, sacudió las arrugas y se la puso rápidamente por la cabeza. Apenas se atrevía a pensar en lo que ella opinaría de él y de sus tatuajes; pues su filosofía consistía en no dar la menor importancia a lo que la demás gente pensara de él.

«Estoy fuera de mi elemento», reflexionó mientras llenaba dos copas con el vino de color rojo purpúreo. Si hubiera estado con Amaru, para entonces ya habrían terminado de hacer el amor y estarían compartiendo un puro. Acercó el vino a la señorita «Smith». Ella lo aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza. Mientras bebía un trago de su copa, él se dirigió despacio hacia su cama, situada a varios metros de ella, y se sentó.

Observó cómo ella probaba unos sorbos de aquel mediocre vino, y luego sonrió al ver que mentía educadamente para no herir sus sentimientos.

─Está... muy bueno.

Era la persona que peor mentía de cuantas había visto nunca, pero le divertía ver cómo intentaba ser agradecida. Se acomodó en su cama, apoyándose con el codo.

─Entonces, señorita Smith, ya que se niega a revelar su verdadero nombre, ¿no me dirá ni siquiera por qué está huyendo?

Ella miró el interior de su copa, y la tensión se reflejó en el ángulo de sus hombros.

─No veo por qué debería interesarte. ─ Lo miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas ─. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con Obito.

─Cierto, pero da la casualidad de que tengo experiencia en esas cosas. ─Hizo una pausa ─. He llegado a la conclusión de que huir suele ser mala idea.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

─¿Tú también huiste de casa?

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de su habitación y lanzaba un suspiro.

─Hace muchos años. Créeme, no lo recomiendo.

─¿Qué te hizo huir? Quiero decir... si quieres contármelo.

Él la miró con una indecisión llena de recelo. De modo que quería intercambiar confidencias. Se encogió de hombros.

─A mi viejo le gustaba ponerme el ojo morado ─dijo, de forma directa y despreocupada ─. Después de una sesión particularmente desagradable de su disciplina, me marché. Tenía trece años.

─Lo siento mucho ─dijo ella con suavidad, mirándolo fijamente.

─Yo no ─contestó él, y bebió un trago.

─¿Vienes del West Country?

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella sonrió.

─Pronuncias fuerte las erres.

─Nací en Cornualles. ¿Y tú?

─En Cumberland.

─Ah, parece que estamos haciendo progresos. Y dime, ¿por qué estás huyendo, chica de Cumberland?

Ella se lo quedó mirando con recelo y perplejidad, pero él advirtió que su mente estaba maquinando algo. Levantó los pies sobre la silla y rodeó sus rodillas flexionadas con los brazos, observándolo con mirada suspicaz.

─Vamos, me lo puedes contar. No hay nada de malo ─dijo él en tono zalamero, con una media sonrisa ─. Dentro de poco estarás en Francia y no volverás a verme. Di lo que quieras; no saldrá de esta habitación. ─Hizo una pausa mientras la examinaba ─. ¿Ha sido alguien cruel contigo, o te ha asustado?

─No es nada de eso.

─¿Qué es eso que mencionaste de una boda no deseada?

─De verdad, no tiene importancia...

─Vamos, ¿de qué se trata, chica de Cumberland? ─dijo él en tono de broma, pero lanzándole una mirada inquisidora ─. ¿Tu padre quiere que te cases con un vejestorio decrépito?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadoramente pícara, con sus abundantes rizos oscuros despeinados, como un ángel que hubiera caído de una nube a la tierra mientras dormía.

─Algo así ─dijo ella, divertida.

─Entiendo. Bueno, seguro que podemos encontrar una solución. ─Kyubi chasqueó los dedos y le dirigió una sonrisa ─. ¿Quieres que te deshonre? Eso solucionaría el problema. El viejo no te querría si ya te hubieras estrenado, y te aseguro que yo lo haría encantado.

─Hum, interesante propuesta. ─Se dio unos golpecitos en el labio y fingió que consideraba la idea ─. Gracias por tu generosa oferta, pero, pensándolo bien, creo que la rechazaré.

─¿Quieres a otra persona? ─preguntó él, con un poco más de intensidad.

─No.

─Pues entonces cásate con el viejo y luego ponle los cuernos. Así se enterarán de quién eres... y te quedarás con su dinero cuando muera. Lo que tienes que hacer ─dijo él ─ es aprender a pensar como un ladrón.

─Eres un diablo ─lo reprendió ella, riéndose.

─Espero que por lo menos tu viejo tenga título.

─Si que lo tiene, pero yo jamás le pondría los cuernos al hombre con el que me casara.

─Eso es lo que dicen todas.

─Yo no.

─Santo cielo, señorita Smith, ¿es usted una romántica?

─Es un poco más complicado que eso.

─Entonces habla despacio y claro ─dijo él alargando las palabras ─ para que mí pobre cerebro plebeyo pueda asimilarlo.

Ella sonrió irónicamente ante su sarcasmo y se apartó un rizo de la frente con un repentino suspiro.

─No sé por qué te interesa. Nadie me escucha nunca.

─Yo te escucharé.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

─Bueno, pues para que lo sepas... ─Se levantó, bebió un sorbo de vino y empezó a andar en dirección a la cómoda ─. Hace dos semanas me porté muy mal en Ascot. Debido a ello, mi hermano mayor ha concertado mi matrimonio con un hombre al que considera capacitado para ponerme a raya. ─Recogió su bolsa de piel del suelo, donde la había dejado, y le quitó el polvo.

─¿Cómo de mal te portaste? ─Kyubi lanzó una mirada a su bolsa mientras ella la llevaba otra vez al escritorio. Probablemente dentro habría algo que le permitiría saber su nombre.

─Lo único que hice fue una pequeña e inocente apuesta en una carrera de caballos. ─Levantó de un tirón la solapa de su bolsa y empezó a meter las horquillas con forma de estrella de modo bastante brusco.

─¿Cuánto perdiste?

─Oh, no aposté dinero. Ya me había gastado mi paga de la semana; aposté un beso contra dos de mis pretendientes. Era solo una diversión: estaba segura de que mi caballo iba a ganar. Era el favorito. Por desgracia, empezó a cojear un poco en los últimos doscientos metros y terminó el tercero.

La sonrisa de Kyubi desapareció.

─¿Exactamente a cuántos hombres acabaste besando?

─Exactamente a ninguno. Mi hermano llegó con mi institutriz antes de que lo hiciera. ¿Puedes creer que Neji me hiciera faltar a mi palabra? ¡De verdad! Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba preparando mi boda con...

Kyubi arqueó las cejas cuando ella estuvo a punto de dejar escapar el nombre.

Sentía una gran curiosidad.

─...un amigo de la familia ─concluyó ella con cautela, y a continuación lanzó un profundo suspiró ─. Yo no tenía malas intenciones. Pero Neji dice que debo tener mucho cuidado con esas cosas o terminaré excluida de la sociedad como mi madre. ─ Se apartó y miró pensativamente hacia el fuego, enroscándose un mechón de pelo alrededor del dedo.

De modo que era eso, pensó él, mirándola un largo rato en silencio. Las arpías de la alta sociedad habían expulsado a su madre, dejando que su hija se debatiera entre la lealtad filial y una necesidad muy comprensible de no verse discriminada ella misma.

La joven se volvió hacia él con inquietud.

─No debes pensar mal de ella, Kyubi. Mi madre nunca pretendió que los maridos de las demás damas se enamoraran de ella. Simplemente ocurrió: ellos la cortejaban. Y mi madre, bueno... mi madre era una «criatura débil», como dice Neji.

─¿Neji?

─Mi hermano mayor. ¿Por qué nadie se queja de que un hombre tenga una querida, pero cuando es una mujer la que tiene un amante se la tacha de toda clase de cosas? ─Siguió andando por la habitación ─. ¡No es justo! Nadie se acuerda del talento de mi madre, o de los maravillosos ensayos que escribió sobre los derechos de las mujeres, o de las veces que recorrió Londres para asegurarse de que sus amigos salían de la cama e iban a la Cámara de los Lores para votar importantes asuntos de Estado... ¡Y nadie menciona siquiera la forma heroica en que murió!

Embelesado por el vestido que flotaba ligeramente alrededor de sus piernas finas y bien proporcionadas, Kyubi tuvo que concentrarse para volver a prestar atención.

─¿Cómo murió?

Ella suspiró, dejó de andar y apoyó las caderas en la cómoda. Posó sus manos cuidadas en el borde del mueble.

─Mamá adoraba Francia. Había ido a la Sorbona y tenía infinidad de amigas entre las damas del Antiguo Régimen. Cuando llegó la revolución, ella y uno de sus amantes, el marqués de Carnarthen, se dedicaron a sacar clandestinamente a los hijos de los aristócratas de Francia para que escaparan de la guillotina, pero al final la atraparon y la ejecutaron por espia.

─Dios mío ─murmuró él ─. ¿Es eso cierto?

─Así es. ─Ella regresó a su silla, suspiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse, echándose al hombro la correa de piel de su bolsa. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, posó la mejilla en su mano y lo miró, inquieta y pensativa; la viva imagen de la impetuosa juventud ─. ¿Te das cuenta de mi situación? Yo quiero ser como ella... quiero ser algo más, pero ¿cómo puedo conseguirlo cuando ni siquiera puedo moverme, atrapada bajo las innumerables y mezquinas normas de la sociedad, además de la cruz que llevo a cuestas por tener que expiar en cierto modo los pecados de mi madre?

─Apostar besos en una carrera de caballos no me parece una forma de expiación. Parece como si estuvieras burlándote a propósito de la sociedad.

─Puede que así sea, en parte... pero ¿puedes culparme por estar resentida con ellos? Mi madre valía más que todos esos hipócritas pretenciosos juntos, pero ellos la desterraron y ahora está muerta. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.

─Bueno ─dijo él secamente un momento después ─, espero que al menos hayas dejado una nota a tu familia.

─Por supuesto. No quiero que se preocupen. ─Miró la esfera del reloj de pared, que marcaba las doce de la noche ─. Dudo que la hayan visto todavía.

Probablemente aún estén en Almack's. Kyubi, ¿vas a acompañarme a la posada o voy a tener que buscar el camino yo sola?

Él tardó en responder.

─¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un tiempo? Consúltalo con la almohada antes de viajar hasta Francia. Puedes quedarte mi cama.

Ella dejó caer la mano y le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

─No soporto la idea de que estés sola ahí fuera. Aquí nadie te hará daño, te doy mi palabra... ¿y quién sabe? A lo mejor la influencia de tanta belleza... eleva mi sentido moral.

Ruborizada y esbozando una sonrisa ante su respuesta, la joven apartó la vista; sus largos rizos cayeron hacia delante y le taparon la cara.

─Es muy amable por tu parte, pero ya he tomado una decisión. Quiero llegar a la costa al amanecer. Además, todas mis cosas siguen en la posada. El coche de alquiler estará esperando.

─Como quieras. ─Él apartó la vista, dolido de forma irracional por su rechazo, pero siguió buscando el modo de retenerla un poco más ─. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Supongo que sí.

─¿Qué pecados tan terribles cometió exactamente tu madre?

─¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

─Sí, por algo te lo pregunto.

Ella lo miró fijamente un instante y luego bajó las pestañas.

─Mi madre tuvo cinco hijos de cuatro padres distintos.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, la mirada desafiante de sus ojos grises advirtió a Kyubi que su reacción a lo que acababa de revelarle sería determinante entre ellos. Si le preocupaba que él emitiera un juicio moral, habría hecho bien recordándole a qué se dedicaba. Procurando mantener una expresión despreocupada, él arqueó las cejas irónicamente antes de beber otro sorbo de vino.

─Impresionante.

Al comprobar que Kyubi aceptaba sin problemas el secreto, el alivio se reflejó en las facciones refinadas de la joven.

─Ella era hermosa y brillante... y también valiente. La mayoría de hombres estaban enamorados de ella, y la mayoría de mujeres... la odiaban.

─Entiendo. ─Él bajó la vista, examinando el pequeño agujero que sus pantalones tenían en una rodilla ─. Así que tu madre tuvo una vida escandalosa... y ahora toda la sociedad espera que tú demuestres que también eres una «criatura débil».

─Exacto. Seguro que ahora mismo están haciendo apuestas. «¿Cuánto tardará esa chica en deshonrarse, y con quién será?» Sobre todo Shion Taylor e Ino Yamanaka

─¿Quiénes?

─La cruz de mi existencia, En especial Ino es la hija del vizconde Inoichi: la belleza de la temporada ─dijo, con sarcasmo, y acto seguido rechazó la idea con un gesto impaciente de la mano ─. Oh, que hablen todo lo que quiera. Nunca daré a la sociedad la satisfacción de ver cómo caigo en el escándalo. Puede que me porte mal de vez en cuando, pero, a diferencia de mi madre, yo sé perfectamente qué puedo hacer sin tener problemas. Más vale que lo sepa ─añadió cínicamente ─. Todavía estaba en la escuela cuando toda la sociedad empezó a vaticinar que la «hija de Hanna» demostraría que era una libertina.

Él habría estado dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que dijera aquello de ella, pensó Kyubi en un arrebato de violencia, pero se contuvo, mirando fijamente a la joven con fascinación.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó lentamente ─. ¿Eres una libertina?

A ella le sorprendió su osada pregunta, pero sostuvo su mirada un rato, expectante, con una expresión de inocente perplejidad, como si se estuviera preguntando si él sería capaz de soportar la respuesta.

─¿La verdad? Creo que... no estoy segura.

Un deseo eléctrico recorrió a Kyubi.

Ella sonrió con candidez y se sonrojó mientras el alivio asomaba a su rostro juvenil después de haber revelado su secreto.

Él comprendió perfectamente que acababa de contarle algo todavía más importante que su nombre, y aunque era una chica inocente, él sabía reconocer una insinuación en los ojos de una mujer cuando la veía.

─¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? ─murmuró Kyubi.

El ardiente rubor y el tímido silencio de la joven solo podían interpretarse de una forma.

Él se levantó lentamente, dejó a un lado la copa de vino y cruzó los pocos metros que los separaban con tres zancadas; a continuación se arrodilló delante de la silla de ella, posó las manos en sus muslos y la acarició. Dios, aquella muchacha no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le atraía.

─Kyubi ─murmuró ella, lanzándole una mirada dulce e ingenua y deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él a modo de sensual bienvenida ─, ¿me prometes que no pensarás mal de mí aunque me guste?

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de él.

─Milady ─contestó él con voz ronca ─. Pienso asegurarme de que le guste mucho.

Entonces reclamó su boca dándole un beso.

Nada de lo que había vivido en sus veinte años de existencia podría haberla preparado para Kyubi Kitsune. Su beso le provocó una explosiva excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El corazón se le aceleró con placer teñido de culpabilidad. Aquello, que Dios la perdonase, era exactamente lo que había deseado, lo que necesitaba que él hiciera.

Él la incitó a que abriera los labios y entró en su boca ansiosamente; ella sucumbió con impaciencia. Kyubi sabía a vino, a humo y a hombre, mientras apretaba contra ella su pecho desnudo, que ardía como acero calentado al sol en la zona donde llevaba abierta la camisa. Ella gimió suavemente con la boca contra los labios de él y le rodeó la nuca con la mano por debajo de su melena de color rubio, atrayéndolo, bebiendo de él cada vez más profundamente. Lo besó abandonándose por entero, consciente de que no volvería a verlo; consciente de que con aquel beso impulsivo estaba prendiendo fuego a su reputación como doncella por encima de los convencionalismos y recogiendo la bandera de libertad de su madre.

Después de todo, el primer amante ilícito de la duquesa Hanna Hyuga había sido un luchador bruto y humilde, el campeón de boxeo, el Triturador de Killarney. Su madre habría aprobado plenamente a Kyubi Kitsune.

Hinata deslizó las manos ansiosamente por dentro de su camisa y acarició su piel sedosa, maravillándose de la anchura de sus hombros y del hierro esculpido del que estaban hechos sus brazos, mientras él le recogía el pelo con las manos y tiraba con delicadeza de su cabeza hacia atrás. La boca ardiente y lasciva de Kyubi abandonó la de ella y descendió por su cuello. Sus manos, tan hábiles y seguras sobre su piel hormigueante, llegaron al bajo escote del vestido y lo hicieron resbalar sobre las curva de su hombro. Ella se retorció y lo ayudó a liberar sus pechos. Fascinada, prácticamente incapaz de creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, Hinata observó cómo él le besaba el pezón.

La reverencia inicial de sus labios ante el pecho de ella desapareció a medida que pasaban los segundos y dio paso a una ávida succión. El placer y los sonidos graves de deleite que él emitía la abrumaron. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el duro respaldo de madera de la silla; un torbellino ardiente y sedoso de deleite inundó sus sentidos, dando vueltas cada vez más rápido a medida que el deseo que sentía por él adquiría peligrosamente vida propia. Necesitaba más.

─Kyubi ─susurró débilmente, acariciando su pelo y sus elegantes mejillas, para luego deslizar las manos por la amplia superficie de sus hombros musculosos. Sus insistentes caricias lo estimulaban.

Él volvió a subir por su cuello con sus besos hasta llegar a sus labios, con los ojos llameantes, y le acarició la boca; entonces, sin pedir permiso, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama cubierta con un sensual dosel. Ella protestó un instante; su voz sonó ronca y débil, pero entonces aspiró el voluptuoso perfume a especias exóticas que emanaba del colchón cuando él la tendió. Apoyándose con las manos por encima de ella, Kyubi posó su cuerpo musculoso sobre Hinata. Cuando separó las piernas de ella empujando suavemente con la rodilla, la seda blanca de la falda envolvió la recia tela negra de sus pantalones. Hinata lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas. Cada lugar dónde sus cuerpos se tocaban palpitaba con un fogoso deseo. La excitación desenfrenada del beso de Kyubi y la sensación de su peso firme sobre ella hicieron que su cuerpo ardiese y el corazón le latiese a un ritmo descontrolado. Al acariciar su largo pelo rubio le temblaban las manos.

Él cogió su mano con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La sensación de intimidad que experimentó al estar cogidos de las manos mientras él se movía sobre ella hizo que una oleada de anhelo todavía más profunda recorriera el cuerpo de Hinata. Podía notar la dureza de su sexo frotándose contra ella, acariciando su centro del placer con cada una de las sinuosas caricias de sus cuerpos.

Ella levantó las caderas, arqueándose de forma acompasada con el ritmo lento y embriagador de él. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad; le ardía la piel. él estaba temblando. Kyubi apartó la boca de la suya en pleno beso.

─Necesito estar dentro de ti.

─No ─dijo ella jadeando, al tiempo que abría los ojos rápidamente con cierta inquietud.

─Me aseguraré de que estés lista ─contestó él de forma tranquilizadora. Se colocó de lado junto a ella y le levantó el vestido por encima de los muslos.

─Kyubi ─susurró ella, con un débil tono de protesta.

─Silencio...

Mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de ella con la ligereza de una pluma, él le hizo la más suave y seductora de las caricias justo entre las piernas, y con una exquisita delicadeza presionó en el centro húmedo y caliente de su feminidad.

─Oh, Dios ─dijo ella gimiendo, retorciéndose de placer.

Lo besó como si fuera a consumirse mientras él la acariciaba y la masturbaba con sus maravillosas manos, frotando generosamente la zona húmeda situada encima del centro palpitante con la punta del dedo. La volvió loca de deseo. Las piernas de Hinata se abrían cada vez más como si tuvieran voluntad propia; su cuerpo se arqueaba movido por una sed impúdica que reclamaba las embriagadoras caricias que él le hacía. Estaba al borde del éxtasis cuando de repente él se detuvo y se desabotonó los pantalones con las manos temblorosas. Emitiendo un gemido de impotencia, Hinata se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y estiró los brazos hacia él.

─Por favor...

Él la observó sorprendido, pero mientras la miraba a los ojos, su expresión se suavizó.

─Oh, cielo. No pasa nada.

Kyubi obedeció su vergonzoso ruego y la empujó con delicadeza para que volviera a tumbarse en la cama. Con una increíble ternura, le beso los párpados y renunció a su propio placer para satisfacer el de ella.

Las palabras cariñosas que él le susurraba al oído con voz gutural dominaban los sentidos de Hinata. Cuando le dijo que se dejase llevar, ella no pudo por menos que obedecerle. Los dedos fuertes y cálidos de él le brindaron el final que ella deseaba ardientemente, penetrándola con una profundidad que solo habría podido satisfacer a una virgen como ella. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en medio de la agonía del éxtasis. Mientras tanto, Hinata notaba cómo él la observaba con una mirada intensa de placer, pendiente de su rendición hasta que, finalmente, ella se desplomó sobre el colchón: agotada, estupefacta, jadeante y feliz.

Su corazón tardó un rato en recuperar su ritmo normal. Se sentía lujuriosa, libre y gozosamente viva entre sus brazos; estuvo a punto de echarse a reír entre jadeos mientras él la besaba más suavemente, acariciándole la boca. La mano de él abarcaba con delicadeza su pecho. Embargada por las sensaciones, Hinata seguía flotando en una nube rosa de euforia, sin hacer caso al nubarrón oscuro que percibía a una distancia próxima.

─Kyubi, lo siento... No lo sabía. No podía...

─Calla ─susurró él, y le besó la punta de la nariz y luego la mejilla

─¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella reparó en el tono risueño de su voz.

─¿Mejor? Ha sido divino. ─Mientras reía suavemente, se estiró como una gata debajo de él y lo abrazó sin apretar ─. Nunca imaginé unas sensaciones tan maravillosas.

─No me digas ─contestó él, divertido.

─Ah, ─dijo Hinata suspirando, y se acurrucó en la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa ─, ya estoy lista para ir a Francia.

Él se río y le beso la frente.

─Qué criatura tan ridícula y encantadora ─dijo, con voz grave y ronca

─Relájate y disfruta.

Él se apartó de sus brazos, se levantó y se alejó de la cama. Por un instante, ella lo miró como si estuviera soñando. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y el oscuro contorno del tatuaje del zorro resultaba visible a través de la fina camisa de algodón blanca. Entonces Hinata cerró los ojos, lanzó otro suspiro de felicidad y se cubrió la frente con el antebrazo, disfrutando de las luces, los tonos y los destellos persistentes del cielo que acababa de descubrir y negándose obstinadamente a pensar por un momento en el futuro.

En aquel estado de dicha, no se dio cuenta de que Kyubi levantó su bolsa por la correa y la llevó hasta la cómoda, donde la abrió y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas. ─¿Dónde estás, cariño? Vuelve conmigo, Kyubi ─murmuró ella un momento después, divertida ante el ronroneo estridente de su propia voz. Impaciente por volver a besarlo, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación. Por un instante, en medio de aquella deliciosa bruma, no asimiló lo que vio.

Entonces reparó en que algunas de sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas sobre la cómoda y entró en razón bruscamente.

Se quedó boquiabierta y se incorporó sobresaltada en la cama.

─¡Canalla!

.

.

Continuará...


	8. La Realidad

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Cruda Realidad**_

* * *

─Te equivocas, chica de Cumberland ─contestó él tranquilamente ─Solo estoy velando por tus intereses. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si me tomase libertades con una joven dama cuando ni siquiera sé su nombre?

Hinata salió de la cama con dificultad y fue tras él con una furia llena de indignación.

─Ha sido una treta despreciable. ¡Despreciable!

─Parecía que te lo estabas pasando bien.

─¡Exijo que me devuelvas mis pertenencias ahora mismo!

─No.

Al oír el tajante tono de advertencia de su voz, Hinata se paró a unos metros de él, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, invadida por el miedo frenético del descubrimiento. Se sentía incapaz de detenerlo, pues él era demasiado fuerte físicamente para que ella lo dominase.

─Yo confiaba en ti.

─Si confiabas en mí, me habrías dicho tu nombre.

─No lo hagas, Kyubi. ¿Qué más da quién sea yo?

Hinata se llevó la mano a la frente, consciente de que su destino dependía del grado de analfabetismo de él. Sus documentos de viaje estaban en el bolso, y si él sabía leer, se enteraría de cuál era su nombre y casi con total seguridad la mandaría de vuelta con sus hermanos.

Cruzó los brazos con fuerza a la altura de la cintura mientras él amontonaba las monedas sueltas que ella había metido en el bolso en el sucio callejón. A continuación, dejó a un lado su cepillo del pelo y sus peines y su par de guantes de repuesto. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa, sacó su pañuelo primorosamente planchado, lo abrió sacudiéndolo y examinó sus iniciales bordadas en la esquina.

─«H. H.» ─leyó en voz alta, y la miró de reojo.

«De modo que reconoce las letras», pensó ella, tragando saliva. Pero aquello no significaba que supiera formar palabras. Miró sus ojos burlones con una expresión desafiante de indiferencia.

─Hum. ─Él la observó con escepticismo, pero no hizo ningún comentario ─.¿Qué es esto? ─Sacó su libro y empezó a hojearlo como un salvaje prudente. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.

─Es el corsario_, _de Lord Byron. Por favor, no lo estropees... Él se limitó a resoplar y se dispuso a dejarlo; entonces los documentos de viaje cayeron de entre las páginas.

─Vaya ─murmuró él para sí, y cogió los papeles.

El hallazgo hizo que Hinata atacase de nuevo.

─¡Devuélveme eso inmediatamente, salvaje! ─Cubrió la distancia que los separaba con unas pocas zancadas rápidas y estiró el brazo para arrebatarle los papeles, pero él los cambió de mano, riéndose de su ira.

─¡He dicho que me lo devuelvas ahora mismo, o iré a la policía! ¡Lo prometo! ─

─No, no lo harás ─dijo él en tono de mofa ─. Llorarías durante días si me colgaran.

─¡Eres un hombre odioso!

Kyubi la detuvo poniéndole una mano en la cintura. Con la otra, desdobló su pasaporte y entornó los ojos para leerlo sujetándolo con el brazo extendido a la luz de una vela que había cerca. A Hinata no le salían las palabras. Solo podía mirar fijamente su rostro, tratando en vano de interpretar su reacción mientras examinaba los documentos.

Él guardó silencio durante un largo rato. Apartó la mano de la cintura de ella y sostuvo los documentos con ambas manos, estudiándolos más cerca de la llama de la vela.

«No sabe leer; no sabe leer», pensó ella, deseosa de que así fuera, pero vio cómo su cara palidecía al fulgor de la vela.

─Dios mío -dijo Kyubi con voz apagada ─. Eres lady... Hinata Hyuga.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante. «¡Maldita sea!»

─¡Mocosa... traidora! ─rugió él, al tiempo que se giraba para situarse de cara a ella con expresión de sorpresa ─. ¡Podrías haberme avisado! ¿Y tú me acusas de utilizar una treta despreciable? Jamás te habría tocado si hubiera sabido quién eras, milady. Si hubiera sabido que eras la hermana de Itachi... Santo Dios, ¿es que quieres que me maten?

─No quiero meterte en esto. ─Ella intentó arrebatarle nuevamente los documentos, pero él los levantó por encima de su cabeza, donde ella no llegaba.

─Pues ya estoy metido, ¿no? No puedo creerlo. ¡Tenías que ser tú... de entre todas las personas! ¡La hermana soltera de Itachi! ─Se la quedó mirando con incredulidad, y luego se dirigió hacia la chimenea y apoyó la mano en la repisa, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras observaba las llamas.

─¡Hinata Hyuga, huyendo de casa! ¿Eres tonta, muchacha? Tienes comida en la mesa y un techo sobre la cabeza. Tienes una familia que te quiere y una sangre casi tan azul como la del rey. Te han servido la vida en bandeja de plata. ¿Qué más puedes desear?

─¡Libertad! -gritó ella ─. Dios, Kyubi, ¿de verdad crees que las comodidades son lo único que importa en esta vida?

─Creo que estás demente, eso es lo que pienso, maldita sea. ─Se giró y le lanzó una mirada colérica, con los brazos en jarras ─. No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes. ¿Te has fijado en cómo está el país, milady? Estamos viviendo una época peligrosa. La gente muere de hambre. Las cosechas son pobres. Medio millón de hombres han vuelto de la guerra, y no hay trabajo para ellos. Negocios y fábricas se ven obligados a cerrar por todas partes. Es posible que necesites la protección de tus famosos hermanos, porque esta ciudad podría sublevarse y estallar como hizo París en la revolución. Solo haría falta una chispa para que todo el barril de pólvora explote... y los lores lo saben. Sí, todos ellos, sobre todo esa serpiente, Orochimaru, del Ministerio del Interior. Su señoria tiene una sola respuesta para todos los problemas: construir otra horca.

─¿Y entonces qué, Kyubi? ¿Piensas derrocar el gobierno? ─preguntó ella en todo sufrido, cruzándose de brazos.

─Al contrario, milady, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el orden ─replicó él ─. ¿Por qué crees que tengo que encargarme yo de luchar contra Obito? Te diré por qué, porque los agentes de la ciudad ni siquiera pisan nuestro barrio. Voy a ser sincero contigo, lady Hinata. El mes pasado Obito y algunos miembros de su banda violaron a una chica de trece años a una manzana de aquí, y perdona si he herido tu sensibilidad. El padre se dirigió a las autoridades, pero es un irlandés católico sin un penique, así que ¿quién crees que va a mover un dedo para hacer justicia? Por supuesto, ellos no. Por eso acudió a mí; no merece la pena dirigirse a ellos. Pero si lady Sarutobi pierde un cuadro ─gritó, señalando hacia el Canaletto ─,esos payasos pondrán la ciudad patas arriba para encontrarlo. ¡Aquí estamos luchando por nuestras vidas, mientras los de tu clase solo piensan en si van a amueblar su nueva casa de campo al estilo chino o gótico! Su grito grave y apasionado resonó en la habitación.

Ella guardó silencio un instante y luego sacudió la cabeza.

─Sé que es injusto, Kyubi, pero si utilizas la cabeza por un momento en lugar de los puños, te darías cuenta de que eres mucho más rico que la mayoría de la gente; tienes muchos amigos leales aquí. Tú no lo entiendes porque eres libre. No tienes a cientos de personas encima de ti, observando cada uno de tus movimientos, esperando a que cometas un error para poder echarte a los lobos.

Él permaneció callado un momento, examinándola; luego se encogió de hombros.

─Lo siento, milady. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no podamos entendernos. Pero hay una cosa que sí sé. Tú tienes muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir en tu mundo que en el mío. Y tras decir aquello, se inclinó y arrojó los documentos de viaje al fuego.

Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Echó a correr en dirección al fuego gritando de congoja, pero él la agarró de la cintura, la retuvo y la hizo callar con suavidad mientras ella veía cómo su libertad ardía en llamas.

No había ayuda que valiera para según qué personas, pensó Kyubi poco después, resoplando de ira para sus adentros, mientras permanecía sentado frente a su señoría en el interior oscuro y desvencijado del coche de alquiler. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba ella?

La hermana de un condenado duque.

Hinata estaba envuelta de nuevo en su abrigo sucio, abotonado remilgadamente, tras haber conseguido dominar ligeramente su pelo gracias a las horquillas con forma de estrella. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido guardadas otra vez en la bolsa, y hasta el último penique que Konohamaru le había robado le había sido devuelto. A Kyubi por poco se le paró el corazón al darse cuenta de que no llevaba su collar de diamantes; creyó que uno de sus hombres podía habérselo arrebatado con destreza mientras él había ido a llamar a Chouji, pero ella le informó fríamente de que lo había metido en la bolsa.

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que ella le había dirigido. Ahora ni siquiera lo miraba. Permanecía sentada enfrente de él, mirando por la ventana, con expresión de reserva, traición, desesperanza y una fría ira. Kyubi sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ella, como mujer que era, había decidido odiarlo por ello.

La muy alocada había estado a punto de lanzarse al fuego en su habitación para intentar rescatar sus documentos de viaje. No habría llegado sana y salva a Dover, y mucho menos a París. Sin embargo, por el momento, él se alegraba de que no hubiera recurrido al arma definitiva de las lágrimas.

Pese a todo, la mirada de derrota que había en sus ojos hacía que Kyubi notase unas ligeras punzadas en el estómago, y la imposibilidad de volver a verla hacía que le entraran ganas de dar un puñetazo a cualquier cosa, por no hablar de que los hermanos de la chica probablemente lo castrarían cuando descubrieran que la había tocado. Se negaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pero no le hacía excesiva ilusión el encontronazo que se avecinaba. Itachi podía diseccionar a una persona con su mente perspicaz, y su hermano Shisui, el héroe de guerra, era verdaderamente aterrador. Tenía entendido que había más hermanos, pero no los conocía, ni le interesaba, dadas las circunstancias.

Al mirarla desde el otro lado del oscuro interior del coche, vislumbró fugazmente el perfil de ella cuando un rayo de luna se filtró entre dos altos edificios; luego quedaron nuevamente en la oscuridad y las sombras mientras el coche proseguía su camino traqueteando. El ruido de los cascos de los caballos y el estridente chirrido de las ruedas no contribuían a aliviar el silencio tenso que había entre ellos. Kyubi estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

─Algún día me darás las gracias por esto ─dijo, incapaz de soportar más el silencio.

─No servirá de nada. Volveré a escaparme.

─Me aseguraré de avisar a Itachi de lo que has dicho.

Ella se volvió hacia él; la débil luz de una farola permitió que Kyubi observara su rostro muy vagamente.

─No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto. ¿Por qué tienes que doblegar mi voluntad a la tuya?

─Porque tengo razón, y tú no. Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien.

─Oh, hombres ─ susurró ella con amargura ─atropellan a las mujeres como piedras de molino. Jamás te lo perdonaré.

─Bueno, eso apenas me importa, querida. ─Encendió un puro insolentemente para distraerse del sentimiento de culpabilidad ─. No nos movemos en los mismos círculos.

─Vaya. ─Ella guardó silencio un momento ─. Así que eso es todo. Se acabó. Ahora tendré que casarme con lord Otsutsuki.

─¿Tan malo es?

Ella le lanzó una mirada triste que hizo que a él le remordiera su débil conciencia.

─Si no lo quieres, debes decírselo a tu familia directamente ─dijo él con vehemencia.

─Tú no lo entiendes. Neji no me escuchará...

─¡Pues haz que te escuche! Defiéndete.

─No sabes mucho sobre duques, ¿verdad?

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante su tono calmado.

─No, pero sé que tus hermanos harían cualquier por ti, y que no puedes huir de los problemas sin más.

─Tú lo hiciste.

─En mi caso fue distinto.

─¿Porque eres un hombre?

─Porque no tenía opción. Si me hubiera quedado, mi padre me habría acabado matando.

Guardaron silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Kyubi empezara a arrepentirse de su confesión. Se removió tímidamente en su asiento y cruzó una pierna. Le dolía el costado donde tenía la herida.

─¿Y mis cosas? Sabes que no soy nadie sin mis chucherías ni mis comodidades materiales ─dijo ella, con una ironía fría y mordaz ─. He dejado mis baúles en la posada.

─Tu hermano puede mandar a alguien por ellos.

─¿Cómo es que conoces a Itachi, por cierto?

─No tiene importancia.

─Ah, claro. Seguro que la verdad sería una carga demasiado pesada para mi pobre cerebro de mujer. Me alegro tanto de que los hombres siempre estén protegiéndome... Por suerte, puedo averiguar las cosas yo sola. Itachi te paga a cambio de información sobre los criminales, ¿no? ─En la oscuridad, Kyubi podía distinguir el sarcasmo en sus ojos; entonces ella apartó la vista y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla ─. Supongo que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por unas cuantas monedas de plata. ¿Cuánto crees que sacarás por arruinarme la vida? Kyubi, que ya se sentía incómodo tras haber confesado los malos tratos de su padre, siguió a la defensiva y perdió la paciencia.

─No te estoy arruinando la vida, boba. Te estoy salvando el pescuezo.

─Te equivocas. Sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Porque tienes miedo de mis hermanos...

─Yo no tengo miedo de nadie ─la advirtió él.

─Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo ─dijo ella tensamente ─. Todavía puedes dejarme marchar.

─Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

─¿Qué lo sientes? Lo sentirás si les digo a mis hermanos lo que me has hecho...

─¿Te refieres a lo que me pediste que te hiciera?

─Tu vida no valdrá ni un cuarto de penique.

─Adelante, díselo. ─Kyubi se recostó y le lanzó una mirada apagada ─Te meterán en un maldito convento.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

─¿Siempre tienes que estar maldiciendo?

Él sonrió y le lanzó el humo del puro. Ella lo apartó agitando la mano y tosió indignada; luego abrió la ventanilla. Lo miró de reojo con un brillo de astucia en los ojos. Kyubi observó con recelo cómo se levantaba, cruzaba el pequeño espacio del coche y se colocaba en el asiento junto a él. Cuando ella posó una mano sobre su pierna se quedó muy quieto, pero se le aceleró el pulso al notar el contacto.

─Cariño ─dijo ella con voz zalamera, moviendo sus dedos enguantados por su muslo ─¿me dejarás marchar si te doy placer, como tú hiciste conmigo?

Él arqueó una ceja.

─Menudas ganas tienes de ir a Francia.

─Enséñame cómo se hace.

Con una sonrisa atrevida, ella lo pilló desprevenido y acarició su miembro todavía dolorido. Él se estremeció de deseo, pero halló la fuerza para quitar su mano de la ingle.

─Serás mala... ─dijo él en tono afable.

─Vamos, lo necesitas ─susurró ella.

─Siempre me queda Amaru.

─Vaya.

Maldiciendo entre dientes en francés, ella volvió a su asiento haciendo aspavientos y resoplando, se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él sonrió abiertamente, sosteniendo el puro entre los dientes. Cuando el carruaje entró en el elegante barrio de Itachi, se hizo otro silencio violento. En unos momentos llegarían a su magnífica residencia de Upper Brooke Street.

─Bueno ─dijo ella ─has descubierto mi nombre real. Creo que es justo que me digas el tuyo.

Él la miró sin hacer ningún comentario.

─Nadie se llama «Kyubi Kitsune». ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿ehh?

Él no respondió.

─anda dime, dime...

─¿Es que nunca te callas?

─Vamos dime, como es tu verdadero nombre, es justo si sabes el mío... anda dime... ─dijo ella en tono de mofa. Siendo la hermana pequeña de la familia, estaba claro que había perfeccionado su técnica para fastidiar a su numerosos hermanos mayores.

Él gruñó entre dientes y apartó la vista cuando el carruaje se metió en Upper Brooke Street. Dentro de unos instantes entregaría a la chica y probablemente no volvería a verla nunca más. Echó una ojeada y descubrió que ella lo estaba observando. Se miraron fijamente mientras el coche se detenía delante de la casa de su hermano.

─Kyubi, por favor ─susurró ella.

─No ─murmuró él bruscamente, desarmado por la inquietud que se advertía en sus grandes ojos grises. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de un empujón y salió del carruaje de un salto ─. Vigílala, Chouji. No dejes que se escape ─ordenó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Kyubi se preparó para enfrentarse a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la entrada resueltamente Modesta pero elegante, como su dueño, la residencia de lord Itachi tenía una fachada lisa con pequeños balcones de hierro forjado en las ventanas superiores. A cada lado de la puerta elaboradamente tallada había encendida una lámpara de latón. En una de las ventanas superiores, donde se veía luz a través de las persianas distinguió la esbelta silueta de la joven esposa de Itachi, que estaba cepillándose su cabello. Estiró la mano hacia la puerta principal, llamó con fuerza y esperó. Podía notar cómo Hinata lo observaba desde el coche. Un mayordomo de edad avanzada abrió la puerta. Preguntó por lord Itachi.

─Dígale que Kyubi está aquí.

El delgado anciano le lanzó una mirada cautelosa y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Kyubi aguardó de nuevo, fumando en un silencio lleno de inquietud, con el pulgar cogido distraídamente en la presilla de los pantalones. Minutos más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre alto y moreno apareció en la entrada.

─¿Kyubi?

Lord Itachi salió de su casa y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido tras él. Aunque llevaba la corbata desatada alrededor del cuello, iba vestido con formalidad de blanco y negro, como si acabara de regresar del mismo baile del que había escapado su hermana.

De repente, Kyubi se preguntó si alguien se habría dado cuenta ya de que Hinata había desaparecido. A lo mejor ella estaba en lo cierto y todavía no habían hallado su nota.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó Itachi; sus ojos negros brillaban intensamente a la luz de la luna.

─He encontrado algo tuyo. He pensado que podía interesarte recuperarlo.

Itachi lo miró con curiosidad. Kyubi hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección al coche y luego le contó todo lo ocurrido. Bueno, no todo. No era un suicida.

─¡Santo Dios! ¿Está herida?

─Solo en su orgullo ─murmuró Kyubi, pero Itachi ya estaba avanzando con grandes zancadas hacia el carruaje.

─¿Hina? ─Abrió la puerta del carruaje de un tirón mientras Kyubi se acercaba sin prisa por detrás ─. Cielo, ¿estás bien?

─Sí, Itachi, estoy perfectamente ─dijo ella cansinamente, en un tono aburrido y sufrido, desde el interior del coche.

Tras tranquilizarse al oír su tono insolente, la ira invadió el rostro de Itachi. ─Demonios, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Entra a casa ahora mismo! ¡Vas a tener que darme explicaciones! La joven belleza surgió de las sombras del interior del vehículo con el ceño fruncido, lanzó su bolsa a Itachi y salió del carruaje de un salto con aire desafiante.

─Y nada de berrinches ─le advirtió su hermano ─. Como despiertes a mi hija, te estrangulo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Hinata cogió nuevamente su bolsa de manos de Itachi, se volvió hacia Kyubi y lo miró en silencio durante un insoportable instante con cara de amargo pesar. No necesitó palabras para expresar su disgustó; la leve sacudida de su cabeza lo dijo todo. Tras subirse la correa de la bolsa en el hombro, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella sin mirar atrás.

─¡Menuda muchacha! ─estalló Itachi en cuanto ella cerró la puerta. Kyubi no podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí sintiéndose como un traidor.

─Ah, tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba algo así, pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. No sé qué haremos con ella. Cuanto antes esté casada, mejor... Es su segunda temporada.

Kyubi vaciló, consciente de que aquello no era asunto suyo ni tampoco le importaba pero tenía que decir algo para intentar ayudarla.

─Sea quien sea el hombre con el que quieren casarla ─soltó ─, ella no soporta la idea.

─¿Te ha dicho ella eso?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

─¿Quién es el tipo, y qué le pasa? ─preguntó con cautela.

─¿Qué qué le pasa? Nada. Es el marqués Otsutsuki uno de los mejores partidos de la sociedad. Se crió con nosotros en el norte. Ella lo conoce de toda la vida. Su mujer murió hace dos años en un parto, y todos pensamos que ya va siendo hora de que vuelva al mundo de los vivos. Harían una buena pareja.

Kyubi se lo quedó mirando confundido.

─¿No es un viejo?

Itachi se rió.

─¿Es eso lo que ella te ha dicho?

Kyubi evocó rápidamente la conversación que habían mantenido y negó con la cabeza.

─Es lo que me ha hecho suponer.

Itachi le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

─Es así de retorcida. ─Suspiró ─. ¿Quién puede llegar a entender lo que piensan las mujeres? Esa chica está tan loca como su madre.

Kyubi apartó la vista con inquietud e inmediatamente empezó a preguntarse si se habría equivocado llevándola otra vez a casa. Ella había confiado en él; él le había dicho que la escucharía. Pero ¿la había escuchado? Itachi se volvió hacia él lanzando un suspiro y le tendió la mano.

─Gracias por traerla a casa sana y salva, Kyubi. ─Estrechó su mano con firmeza ─. Dios sabe lo que podría haberle pasado ahí fuera. Te debo una, de verdad. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo tienes que decirlo.

─No ha sido nada ─dijo Kyubi bruscamente, recordando el comentario frio que había hecho ella acerca de la recompensa que iba a recibir por aquello.

Se giró para marcharse, notando que su humor se estaba volviendo hosco; de repente se detuvo en mitad de la vereda. Puso los ojos en blanco lleno de desprecio por sí mismo y se giró de nuevo.

─Itachi.

─¿Sí? ─El hombre se paró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Kyubi se preparó.

─La he besado, ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi entornó los ojos.

─¿Qué?

─¡No sabía que era tu hermana! Ella se negó a decirme su nombre hasta después de que lo hice.

El ex espía sostuvo su mirada con seriedad.

─¿Por qué me dices esto?

─Demonios, ¿tú qué crees? Porque ibas a enterarte de todas formas. Y... porque quiero que sepas que no ha sido culpa de ella. Ha sido todo cosa mía. Esperó a recibir un puñetazo o tal vez una bala.

─¿Culpa tuya? ─repitió Itachi, intentando formarse un juicio.

─Totalmente.

Los dos hombres sabían que era mentira, la mejor de las mentiras, una mentira caballerosa.

─¡Vaya ─farfulló Itachi ─, desde luego que ha sido culpa tuya!

─Así es, y pido disculpas. ─ Kyubi le dirigió una mirada deliberadamente perdida. Itachi lo examinó largo rato con su habitual agudeza.

─No intentes volver a verla, Naruto Namikaze... al menos hasta que estés preparado para volver a la vida que abandonaste. Ella es hija de un duque...

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Pura Maldad

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Pura Maldad**_

* * *

─No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo ─contestó él fríamente ─ y me llamó Kyubi.

─Como prefieras. Si eso es todo, te deseo buenas noches.

Kyubi le dedicó un insolente gesto con la cabeza.

─Una cosa más ─añadió Itachi, deteniéndose en la puerta ─Siento lo de tu hermano.

Kyubi se limitó a mirarlo. Aquel hombre sabía demasiado sobre todo y sobre todos.

Tras dedicarle un gesto cordial con la cabeza, Itachi volvió a entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta con firmeza tras él. Mientras se alejaba, Kyubi oyó cómo diversos pestillos se deslizaban bruscamente y, pese a saber que no era aquella la intención, se sintió ofendido. Miró por encima del hombro con desprecio. «No te preocupes, lord Itachi. Si quisiera entrar en tu casa, lo haría en un santiamén.»

Malditos aristócratas. Malhumorado, subió al asiento del cochero de un salto y se sentó con Shoji para emprender el viaje de vuelta a los suburbios. No necesitaba que lo pasearan por el centro como un condenado príncipe.

Mientras el coche serpenteaba por las calles oscuras y desiertas, miró pensativo sus manos ásperas y callosas posadas con suavidad sobre su regazo. Le temblaron de ira y vergüenza al recordar lo bajo que había caído en la vida, con la inquietud fría y ligeramente repugnante de un colegial que acaba de clavar las alas de una mariposa que ha atrapado inconscientemente con su red en un prado soleado.

Lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

Mientras esperaba a su hermano en el oscuro salón de la parte delantera, Hinata se paseó con agitación hasta que oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba. Echó a correr hacia el sofá, se sentó rápidamente y se alisó la falda. Alzó la barbilla y se puso derecha, preparándose para el combate. Itachi, el diplomático, era su hermano más tolerante e indulgente, pero aun así... Hinata sabía que esta vez le esperaba una buena.

Un momento después, él entró resueltamente y apoyó los puños en la cintura, mientras la señalaba con la cabeza.

─Te has metido en un buen lío, chica.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y apartó la vista.

─¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

─Tengo mis motivos.

─Tenemos mucha curiosidad por oírlos, te lo aseguro. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de que te lleve a la mansión Hyuga para hablar con los demás? Ella gimió ante la idea de una reunión familiar al completo.

─Itachi, por favor...

─No pienso cubrirte esta vez ─dijo él de forma inexpresiva ─. Maldita sea, ha sido una tontería. No sé qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza a un asesino como Kyubi para mostrar piedad, pero gracias a Dios lo ha hecho.

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

Itachi se acercó tranquilamente.

─¿Te ha hecho daño, te ha ofendido de alguna forma?

─Su arrogancia es de lo más ofensiva, sí.

─Ya sabes a qué me refiero ─la reprendió él ─. Ha reconocido haberte besado. Si ha hecho algo más, uno de nosotros va a tener que retarlo en duelo.

Hinata lo miró rápidamente y se quedó pálida.

─¡No! ¡Santo Dios, nada de duelos! Él no ha hecho nada de eso. ¡Itachi, ha sido culpa mía!

─¿Culpa tuya?

─Totalmente. ─Ella asintió con la cabeza impetuosamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ─. Yo... al principio me sentí atraída por él, Él arqueó las cejas.

─Pero ahora lo detesto, claro. ¡Yo quería ir a Francia, y ese bruto insolente ha tenido que entrometerse! Itachi se acarició la barbilla con expresión de sorpresa.

─¿Qué quería como recompensa por entregarme? ─preguntó ella con un cinismo lleno de recelo.

─Nada. A lo mejor con tu beso tuvo suficiente ─añadió él, encogiéndose de hombros con expresión sarcastica.

─¿Dirás a Neji y a los demás que me ha besado? Por favor, no lo hagas, Itachi, te lo ruego. Todo esto ya ha sido suficientemente humillante.

Él consideró la idea por un momento y luego suspiró con firmeza.

─Has salido ilesa de tu aventura, pero estás en un buen aprieto. No hace falta echar más leña al fuego. Además, no serviría de nada que Shisui o Sasuke corrieran a meterle un balazo. Ese canalla tiene su utilidad.

─¿Quién es realmente? ─preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia su hermano en actitud confidencial.

─él... ─dijo Itachi con una sonrisa opaca ─ el líder de los zorros de Fuego. Vamos, ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas.

Konohamaru "el Randa"llevaba la vida de un gato callejero. Mientras la mayoría de niños de su edad estaban en sus camas durmiendo, él paseaba sin prisa en medio de la oscuridad previa al amanecer en dirección al mercado de Covent Garden, para ver qué podía sacar a los vendedores que pronto abrirían sus puestos. Los libertinos de alta cuna que todos los días salían tambaleándose de los burdeles de la plaza a primera hora de la mañana, indispuestos debido al exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior también eran unos excelentes objetivos para un muchacho que quería robar un pañuelo de seda o un reloj de oro.

Mientras Konohamaru se aproximaba al cruce de dos estrechas calles situadas no muy lejos de la iglesia de St. Giles, pensando en las aventuras de la mañana que se avecinaba, alguien lo agarró repentinamente del hombro y notó que una mano enorme le tapaba la boca, tan grande que casi le cogía la cabeza de oreja a oreja.

Entonces tiraron de él como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo arrastraron al otro lado de la esquina, donde alguien lo puso de espaldas contra el muro de ladrillo del callejón.

─¡Lo tengo, Obito! Aquí está el niñito.

Konohamaru alzó la vista aterrado, prácticamente incapaz de respirar a través de la gigantesca mano que le tapaba la boca, y se vio rodeado de varios miembros de la banda de los akatsuki. Se dio cuenta de que eran los mismos hombres que habían hecho cosas horribles a aquella niña, quien tan solo tenía unos pocos años más que él.

Hidan era el que lo estaba sujetando, pero también se encontraban allí Kisame, recién salido del manicomio de Bedlam y con aspecto rabioso; Deidara, que lucía una llamativa pose de dandi apoyado contra el muro; y Zetsu, que tenía una risa que parecía un terremoto y era grande como una casa. El corazón de Konohamaru empezó a golpear con fuerza contra sus costillas cuando los Akatsuki se separaron para dejar paso a su jefe, el hombre delgado y fuerte de pelo castaño que respondía al nombre de Obito.

Aquel tipo, salió de entre las sombras más oscuras del callejón y pasó junto a sus secuaces. Un niño normal y corriente habría gritado inmediatamente, pero el pequeño y valiente Konohamaru logró contenerse y tragó saliva cuando vio lo que le había pasado a la cara de Obito.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el líder de los akatsuki se comportaba como un monstruo; ahora también lo parecía. El lado izquierdo de su cara parecía normal, pero el derecho era un amasijo hinchado e informe de color morado. Su párpado derecho era un bulto espeluznante que asemejaba un gran pegote tembloroso de mermelada de uva. Tenía la mejilla amoratada, llena de ronchas que avanzaban en diagonal. A Konohamaru aquellos cardenales le recordaban los eslabones de una cadena.

─Vaya, si es la mascota de Kyubi. ─Obito se inclinó lentamente hasta ponerse a la altura de Konohamaru, y su ojo bueno, oscuro y con la mirada de un demente, recorrió la cara del muchacho con una intensidad febril ─. Buenos días, hombrecito, No irás a gritar como una niña, ¿verdad? Al ver que Konohamaru negaba con la cabeza, aterrado, Obito hizo una seña con la cabeza a Hidan, que apartó la mano de la boca del pequeño. Al niño le costaba respirar y le palpitaba el pecho.

─Bueno, señor Konohamaru. Sabes quiénes somos, ¿verdad?

─Sí, señor. Los akatsuki.

─Así es. Y dentro de muy poco todo lo que ves a tu alrededor será nuestro territorio. ¿Por qué te juntas con un atajo de cobardes como los zorros de Fuego, Konohamaru? Un ladrón valiente como tú puede aspirar a más. Creemos que deberías unirte a nosotros.

Konohamaru se quedó muy quieto. Obito empleaba un tono suave y pícaro, pero el brillo duro y feroz de su ojo oscuro le asustaba.

─Sí, estás oyendo bien. ─Obito se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un chelín y lo sostuvo delante de la cara del chico ─. Voy a darte esto, señorito Konohamaru. ─Metió la moneda en el bolsillo del abrigo del niño ─. Si haces lo que te pido, ganarás muchas más como esta.

─¿Y si no lo hago? ─preguntó él en tono desafiante, tratando de mostrarse tan valiente como Kyubi. Obito se rió bruscamente y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

─Les dije que tenía agallas.

Konohamaru lo miró con recelo.

Obito se volvió de nuevo hacia él con una sonrisa fría e indulgente.

─Si no, haré que Kisame te desuelle vivo y me haré una cartera con tu pellejo.

Konohamaru se quedó boquiabierto y se echó hacia atrás contra el muro ante la horrible amenaza. Cuando alzó la vista hacia el ex interno de Bedlam, Kisame levantó su puñal, le echó el aliento sonriendo y empezó a pulir la hoja con su sucia manga.

Por un instante, le entraron ganas de vomitar. No le cabía la menor duda de que ese hombre lo despellejaría encantado y haría una cartera con su piel. Según se decía en los barrios bajos, Kisame asesinó a uno de sus caseros y sé lo comió.

─¿Qué quiere de mí? ─gritó Konohamaru, volviéndose hacia Obito, quien sonrió, se acercó lentamente y bajó la voz.

─Quiero que te conviertas en mi espía, amiguito. Quiero saber dónde y cuándo piensa hacer el próximo robo Kyubi.

─¿Por qué? ─dijo Konohamaru en voz queda, con los ojos muy abiertos.

─No hagas preguntas estúpidas, chico. Y ni se te ocurra traicionarme, porque me enteraré y haré que mis compas te cojan. Haz lo que te pido o desearás no haber nacido.

─Y tras decir aquellas palabras, Obito dejó que se fuera. Konohamaru se liberó y huyó tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Pain El terrible

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**El Terrible**_

* * *

Recostado en su cama bajo los velos que la cubrían, con un puro colgando de los labios, Kyubi miraba fijamente el lugar donde antes se hallaba el Canaletto. Ese mismo día había empeñado el cuadro con el fin de comprar armas para su guerra contra los Akatsuki. No era fácil colocar una obra de arte única en el mercado negro, pero sus conocidos en ese campo eran dignos de confianza y discretos. El halo de encanto que había conferido a su apagada habitación había desaparecido, dejándola como siempre había sido, humilde, austera y sin muebles. Las paredes estaban agrietadas, el techo manchado, y cada vez que llovía el tejado goteaba.

Soltando una bocanada de humo, apoyó el codo en su rodilla flexionada y levantó la mano para mirar el collar de diamantes que tenía enrollado alrededor del puño como una pequeña y reluciente cuerda de salvamento. Qué traviesa era aquella chica; dejarlo allí para que él lo encontrara...

Con la mirada perdida, estuvo dándole vueltas a qué debía hacer con el obsequio. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Su orgullo masculino estaba tocado; su cautela de superviviente le advertía de los cientos de peligros que corría; la esperanza parpadeaba de forma dolorosa como unas llamas temblorosas que torturasen su implacable voluntad.

Por Dios, él no era ningún niño de la caridad. Su orgullo no permitía la compasión de ella. En su opinión, ella había dejado el collar para tenderle una trampa y poder acusarlo de haberlo robado. Sería una forma ingeniosa de vengarse por haber sido entregada a su familia y por el matrimonio no deseado que la aguardaba.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez le susurraba su vulnerable corazón, ella lo había dejado porque había visto algo bueno en él. Algo digno de ser salvado. La posibilidad de que aquello fuera un regalo entregado libremente y que ella lo considerara respetable hacía que se estremeciera. Y mientras miraba fijamente las facetas relucientes del diamante, que brillaba con la luz del día que entraba oblicua por la ventana, su mente retrocedió a un día muy lejano en el tiempo, el día que descubrió que no valía nada en absoluto; eran recuerdos de Cornualles, su hogar, que casi nunca se atrevía a evocar, con el brillante resplandor del sol en el ancho mar azul...

─_¡Narutooo!_

─_¡Mira esa, Naruto!_

─_¡Estoy mirando!_

_Carcajadas. Voces juveniles._

_El sol bajo emitía destellos dorados en el catalejo plegable de latón mientras Naruto Uzumaki apoyaba el pie en la borda y estabilizaba su objetivo ante el cabeceo de la embarcación, con el pelo rubio revuelto por el viento salado. Llevaba un tirante caído, y su holgada camisa blanca ondeaba agitada por la brisa mientras miraba por el catalejo de su padre a las focas bigotudas y grises del Atlántico, que adoptaban distintas posturas y se llamaban entre ellas desde lo alto de las rocas de color negro verdoso._

_Antes de la época del rey Arturo, el gigante de Portreath arrojó allí cantos rodados para atrapar más fácilmente su cena en forma de barcos confiados. «Ya les he contado esa historia.» Cada centímetro de aquel rincón de Cornualles tenía una antigua leyenda o un extraño cuento relacionado con él. Naruto se devanó los sesos en busca de otra historia con la que entretener a sus dos compañeros de clase, que habían acudido con él a su casa desde Eton para pasar las vacaciones de primavera._

_Los tres chicos tenían trece años. Chojuro Bentínck, un muchacho de ojos oscuros y ligeramente anémico, estaba pescando entusiasmado a babor, mientras que Gaara No Sabaku, con su mata de cabello pelirrojo, vigilaba los remos y arrojaba migas de pan de vez en cuando a las estridentes gaviotas que batían sus alas rápida e infatigablemente junto a ellos. Naruto no quería que sus invitados se aburrieran. Nunca antes había tenido amigos en casa no estaba seguro de que alguna vez se lo hubieran permitido, pero ahora que era un orgulloso estudiante de Eton, su vida había cambiado por completo._

_Muchos de los nuevos chicos habían tenido tristeza por estar lejos de sus hogares, durante la primera mitad del trimestre de otoño, pero él no. Para Naruto, el colegio era lo único que necesitaba. Fuera del alcance de la oscura sombra de su padre, había empezado a florecer, En el intervalo de un breve trimestre, sus maestros de Eton ya habían empezado a fortalecer su coraje con auténtica confianza. Se había asombrado al percatarse de que, al contrario de lo que su padre afirmaba a menudo era bastante inteligente._

_En casa lo trataban como a un perro rabioso de la calle, pero en el colegio se sorprendió al descubrir que era muy apreciado, incluso popular, gracias a su habilidad para el frontón, su buena disposición para impresionar a los demás chicos con sus temerarias proezas, su ocasional descaro con los profesores y la palabra «lord» que llevaba delante del nombre. Lord Naruto Uzumaki, para ser exactos, segundo hijo del marqués de Konohagakure y St. Austell._

_Esto último era lo que le había brindado la compañía de sus amigos durante las vacaciones de primavera. Chojuro y Gaara eran miembros de la aristocracia rural y la baja nobleza; sus padres prácticamente los habían metido de cabeza en el carruaje después de enterarse de que sus retoños habían sido invitados por el hijo pequeño de un marqués a pasar las vacaciones en el castillo de su señoría en Cornualles. Los tres chicos se habían puesto en camino entre numerosos vítores. Por supuesto, si los padres de Chojuro y Gaaran hubieran conocido realmente a su padre, meditó Naruto con un cinismo impropio de su edad, habrían pensado de otra forma. En cualquier caso, lo único que le importaba ahora era pasar las vacaciones y volver al colegio sin que se produjeran incidentes._

_Su joven rostro se endureció mientras apartaba lentamente el catalejo de su ojo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que no solo había llevado a sus amigos a su casa para disfrutar de su alegre compañía, sino con la esperanza de mitigar los inevitables arrebatos de furia de su padre._

_Afortunadamente, el viejo no iba a volver hasta dos días más tarde, pensó._

_Cerró el catalejo dándole un golpecito vengativo y se volvió hacia sus compañeros, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el sol y el viento y un brillo pícaro en los ojos._

─_¿Quieren ver unas cuevas de contrabandistas?_

─_¿Contrabandistas de verdad? _─_gritó Gaara, volviéndose hacia él, mientras el viento soplaba desenfrenadamente entre su cabello pelirrojo._

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza en actitud fanfarrona._

─_La costa está llena de ellas._

─_¡Sí, capitán! _─_chilló Gaara, pero Chojuro palideció y se aferró a la borda con fuerza, mientras la pequeña embarcación surcaba las olas azules por delante de los imponentes acantilados._

─_Parece un poco... peligroso._

─_Lo es._

_Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa intrépida, devolvió el catalejo a Chajuro y se situó con desenvoltura a los remos. Gaara ocupó su lugar en la proa para recibir la espuma del mar en la cara, mientras Naruto remaba con fuerza contra el furioso oleaje._

_Era un chico robusto y más alto que los demás. Todo el mundo decía que iba a ser tan grande como su padre, pues ya era tan ancho de espaldas como su hermano de diecisiete años, Sasori._

_Bajo las inhóspitas ruinas de piedra de un antiguo fuerte situado en lo alto de las cumbres calcinadas, Naruto remó por delante de la cueva de entrada redondeada donde se rumoreaba que había almacenada una fortuna en bienes del mercado negro. Todas las chicas de los alrededores estaban enamoradas de los románticos y apuestos contrabandistas. Adoptando una expresión engreída, preguntó a sus amigos si querían ir a echar un vistazo al interior de las cuevas, pero se sintió secretamente aliviado al ver que ambos negaban con la cabeza. Se alegraban de no haber divisado a la flota francesa ni a Bonaparte dirigiéndose a cumplir su antigua amenaza de invadir Inglaterra._

_Finalmente, Naruto los llevó de vuelta a la breve extensión de playa desde la que se habían hecho a la mar esa mañana. Mientras el sol se ponía hacia el oeste, detrás de ellos, él y Gaara salieron de la embarcación de un salto, descalzos, con los pantalones arremangados, y arrastraron la pequeña embarcacion hasta la arena dorada. Estaban hambrientos. Subieron a la espectacular posición ventajosa que ofrecía el promontorio para tomar su comida campestre consistente en pastel de Cornualles y queso de West Country acompañados de una jarra de deliciosa sidra._

_Se quedaron un rato sentados en silencio, contemplando cómo la puesta de sol iluminaba el mar; una mancha de oro líquido que se extendía. El cielo brillaba intensamente con ardientes tonos anaranjados y rosados veteados de púrpura, mientras un azul apacible se deslizaba lentamente por el este, encendiendo las pequeñas estrellas una a una. Naruto se sentía arrullado por el rítmico sonido de las olas que azotaban las rocas que había debajo, como los latidos del corazón de una madre._

_Poco a poco, el mar se volvió añil y el cielo negro, y el faro situado en el pequeño islote rocoso que había a una legua de la costa lanzó majestuosamente su haz de luz por encima del mar y las rocas donde la gaviotas se acurrucaban para pasar la noche. Los chicos recordaron entonces que la cocinera les había prometido nata cuajada con melaza cuando volvieran. Se pusieron en pie; recogieron sus espadas de pirata de juguete y sus cañas de pescar, el cubo con el besugo y el rape que habían pescado, las conchas y piedras interesantes que habían encontrado, y los trozos de serpentina y minerales bien envueltos en un pañuelo con topos; y caminaron con pesadez en dirección a casa mientras anochecía._

_Naruto se metió el catalejo en el bolsillo hondo de su chaqueta mientras avanzaba por un extraño y frío sendero. El frescor neblinoso rozaba sus mejillas como si fuera un fantasma que pasara flotando. Aquella sensación le erizó el vello de la nuca, pero entonces, a medida que los chicos se acercaban a la cumbre, aparecieron las torres de Torcarrow y luego el resto del edificio. Torcarrow constaba de una mansión solariega fortificada del siglo XIV adosada a un antiguo torreón con vistas al mar, pues los señores guerreros de Konoha St. Austell habían protegido Cornualles de los invasores franceses durante casi trescientos años._

_Pero cuando Naruto miró hacia abajo por el prado inclinado en dirección a su casa, sintió que se le helaba la sangre._

_El carruaje de su padre estaba allí._

_De inmediato su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No esperaba el regreso de el Terrible hasta al cabo de dos días, pero a la luz de las antorchas que ardían en el patio de la entrada este, vio el coche del marqués agazapado como un animal listo para saltar._

_Naruto tragó salíva e hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el miedo a sus amigos. De repente perdió el apetito por el postre de la cocinera y fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en volver a guardar el catalejo de su padre en su caja de cristal del estudio antes de que lo echara en falta. Por desgracia, el polvoriento estudio con paneles de roble era el primer lugar al que solía acudir el marqués cuando volvía a casa, para ocuparse de cualquier asunto o negocio o de la correspondencia que había recibido durante su ausencia. Borracho o sobrio, lord Pain disfrutaba de las responsabilidades que aumentaban su poder y control en todos los asuntos_ _concernientes a sus terrenos y posesiones, entre los que contaba a los miembros de su familia._

_Los chicos tardaron otros veinte minutos en recorrer el serpenteante camino de entrada que los llevó hasta la sombra de Torcarrow. Naruto llevó a Chojuro y a Gaara a las cocinas para entregar los peces que habían pescado y decirle a la cocinera que ya estaban listos para el postre. Ansioso por devolver el catalejo antes de que su padre regresara a su estudio, se disculpó y dijo a sus amigos que volvería inmediatamente, pero hizo una pausa y miró a la señora Chiyo, la querida y vieja cocinera de la familia._

─_¿Dónde está mi madre?_

─_Lo siento, amo Naruto _─_dijo la robusta anciana, lanzándole una sutil mirada de advertencia _─_Su señoría acaba de retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar. Me temo que le dolía un poco la cabeza._

_Naruto recibió la noticia con seriedad. Su madre tenía una especie de barómetro interno que siempre predecía las inminentes tormentas de Pain. Cuando sabía que se avecinaba una, se retiraba sabiamente a la seguridad de su habitación y no salía hasta que el dolor de cabeza había pasado. Nunca preguntaba a Naruto por sus golpes._

_Con el catalejo escondido en el bolsillo holgado de su chaqueta, recibiendo golpes en el costado que a cada paso le hacían sentirse más culpable, recorrió sigilosamente los pasillos hasta más allá de la gran escalera de caoba. Se fijó en que los criados se amontonaban aquí y allá, procurando apartarse del camino de su amo._

_Un silencio familiar e inquietante había invadido la casa, pero mucho antes de que viera el estudio de su padre, oyó que el marqués gritaba a un lacayo. La reprimenda parecía más severa de lo habitual._

─_Maldita sea _─_susurró Naruto para sí, al oír que su padre estaba acusando al lacayo de haber robado su catalejo y amenazándolo con entregarlo a alguacil._

─_¡Padre, a lo mejor solo estaban limpiándolo! _─_oyó que decía su hermano mayor, Deidara, dentro de la biblioteca._

_Deidara, el heredero de la familia, un altanero joven de diecisiete años que había terminado sus estudios en Oxford, era, aparte de su madre, la única persona en la casa que nunca recibía palizas. Era mejor así, pues se trataba de un muchacho delgado y lánguido que se resfriaba a la menor brisa. Si se hubiera enfrentado alguna vez con su padre, probablemente habría muerto. Sin embargo, Naruto era distinto. Él podía aguantar un puñetazo._

_Mientras se dirigía hacia el estudio, las palmas de sus manos se enfriaron y empezaron a sudar, pero logró armarse de valor. Incluso antes de entrar en la habitación y ver a su viejo, borracho y desaliñado con su abrigo de terciopelo arrugado, estampando al perplejo lacayo contra la pared, supo que cuando confesara lo que había hecho iba a recibir una buena._

_Lo mejor sería que mostrase seguridad en sí mismo, pensó. No sabía que Chajuro y Gaara lo habían seguido y estaban a punto de presenciar todo lo que iba a ocurrir._

_Se enderezó y entró en la biblioteca resueltamente, al tiempo que sacaba el catalejo del bolsillo._

─_Señor _─_Le enseñó el artilugio _─_. Yo tengo su catalejo. Nadie lo ha robado. Aquí está. _─_Se detuvo, sosteniendo el instrumento mientras su padre se giraba, con el pecho palpitante y la cara roja tras su diatriba _─_. Lo cogí prestado._

_Pain miró a Naruto entornando sus ojos legañosos. Soltó con brusquedad al lacayo vestido con librea. El joven criado se marchó atropelladamente._

─_Vaya _─_dijo el marqués _─_. Así que lo cogiste prestado._

_Naruto se mantuvo firme. La rojez de los ojos de Pain, producto del alcohol, hacía que sus iris parecieran todavía más brillantes y propios de un loco. Con su largo pelo rojo con mechones grises y su mandíbula, que necesitaba un afeitado con urgencia, el marqués tenía más aspecto de pirata del que Naruto podría aspirar a lucir jamás; pero a medida que su padre se acercaba, echándole el aliento a licor en la cara, lo único en lo que Naruto pensaba era en el gigante de Portreath._

─_Padre _─_dijo Deidara en tono de advertencia, mientras el marqués se aproximaba lentamente al pequeño Naruto._

_Naruto sostuvo la mirada a su padre con la insolencia de quien había aprendido hacía mucho que no servía de nada arrastrarse._

─_¡Padre _─_rogó Deidara, desesperado _─_, por favor! Déjalo en paz..._

_El primer puñetazo mandó a Naruto volando contra la estantería más próxima. Se dio con el labio contra un estante y le cayó encima una lluvia de libros. Su padre avanzó a grandes zancadas entre el montón de volúmenes polvorientos que nadie había leído, lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó con el fin de obtener un ángulo mejor para darle un segundo puñetazo y luego un tercero. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio que su sangre salpicaba las páginas abiertas de Le morte d'Arthur, pero no había forma de escapar de la cascada de puñetazos y patadas de su padre. Pain incluso cogió un pesado díccionario y le golpeó con él en la cabeza._

─_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas? ¡Ladronzuelo! Creías que podrías volver a guardarlo sin que yo me enterara, ¿verdad? ¿Te crees muy listo? Naruto farfulló una negativa y una sarta de disculpas que no le sirvieron de nada._

_Cuando su padre le agarró un mechón de pelo y le tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un agudo grito de dolor. __Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta vez su padre iba a matarlo._

─_¡Padre! _─_gritó Deidara, corriendo hacia ellos, pero Pain lo apartó de un fuerte revés y lo echó al suelo._

─_Nunca toques mis cosas. En ese colegio te están enseñando a darte aires, ¿verdad, Naruto? ¡A lo mejor lo que necesitas es quedarte aquí conmigo, donde pueda enseñarte modales!_

_Mientras sangraba por la nariz y por la comisura de la boca y notaba que su ojo izquierdo empezaba a cerrarse por la hinchazón, Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre a los ojos con una expresión de dolor silenciosa y suplicante. El marqués le estampó la cabeza contra los libros esparcidos y le propinó una patada en el estómago. Los siguientes minutos se hicieron eternos; Naruto sintió que perdía la conciencia. Sus oídos zumbaban tan fuerte que casi no podía ni oír los gritos._

─_¡Basta! _─_gritó una voz aguda._

_Milagrosamente, la orden surtió efecto, pero cuando Naruto recobró fuerzas para mirar hacia la puerta, vio a Chojuro y a Gaara de pie, pálidos y aterrados, y su humillación fue absoluta. Su orgullo se vino abajo al ver que su terrible secreto quedaba al descubierto. En un instante, toda su vida se echó a perder. Sus nuevos amigos contarían a los demás chicos del colegio lo que habían visto; entonces todo el mundo sabría que, él no valía nada, que nadie lo quería. El refugio que había hallado en Eton desapareció entre la bruma como el reino perdido de Lyonesse, que, según la leyenda, se había hundido en el mar a la altura de la costa de Cornualles hacía siglos. Su padre se enderezó despacio y se quedó mirando a los intrusos durante tanto rato que Naruto temió que fuera a atacarlos a ellos también._

─_¿Se... señor Pain? _─_tartamudeó Gaara, estupefacto y horrorizado._

_El marqués carraspeó, tiró de su abrigo y se alisó el largo pelo revuelto._

─_Caballeros, mi hijo ha cometido una grave infracción de las normas de esta casa. Me temo que tendrán que regresar junto a sus familias inmediatamente. Las vacaciones han concluido._

─_¿Naruto? _─_susurró Chojuro _─_. ¿Estás bien?_

_No se sentía con el valor suficiente para mirarlos, ni a él ni a Gaara. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, pero se negó a derramar ninguna._

─_No se alarmen, muchachos. Naruto es muy fuerte. Prepara el coche. Los jóvenes partirán esta noche, dirigiéndose al cochero._

─_¿Esta noche? _─_gritó Deidara _─_. Los caminos son peligrosos a estas horas..._

─_Si no te gusta la idea, acompáñalos tú _─_le espetó Pain._

─_¡Lo haré! _─_contestó Deidara, ofendido. Se volvió hacia los chicos _─_. Chojuro, Gaara, iré en el coche con ustedes para asegurarme de que llegan sin ningún percance._

─_Te veremos en el colegio, Naruto _─_declaró Gaara tímidamente._

_«Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie», quería rogarles él, pero su orgullo le impedía solicitar favores a ninguna persona; desde que nació siempre había obtenido un no por respuesta._

_Pain ordenó que todos salieran del estudio, dejando a Naruto medio enterrado bajo un montón de libros, aturdido y al borde de la inconsciencia. Una vez que Gaara y Chojuro se fueron a recoger sus pertenencias, el marqués advirtió a los criados que no se entrometieran y que dejaran a su hijo en la soledad de su castigo._

_El marqués lanzó una mirada hostil a la destrucción que había sembrado._

─_Quiero esta habitación limpia antes de que te retires _─_gruñó a Naruto, y acto seguido cerró la puerta tras él, dejando la habitación a oscuras._

_Naruto permaneció inmóvil un largo rato. Cerró los ojos, sumido en la tristeza mientras el dolor invadía su cuerpo. Incapaz de contener el llanto más tiempo, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ante la pérdida de la breve felicidad que había vivido en el colegio. Se preguntó desesperado si alguien lo querría alguna vez. Pero entonces, mientras permanecía allí, destrozado en cuerpo y alma, un torbellino de furia empezó a agitarse en su interior, cobrando cada vez más fuerza. Miró distraído los libros que le habían ordenado que guardara y vio las manchas de sangre que salpicaban algunas páginas. Alargó la mano lentamente y empezó a recoger los libros, pero al levantar uno, la furia estalló dentro de él. Lanzando un grito de ira reprimida, agarró un puñado de páginas y las arrancó._

_Hizo trizas un libro y luego otro, y tiró las cubiertas de piel al otro lado de la habitación, como un animal enloquecido. Ya le daba igual todo. Notaba que su cuerpo temblaba, pero estaba fuera de sí; el dolor dejó de importar. Había llegado al límite de lo que su orgullo y su alma podían soportar; la venganza resultaba maravillosa._

_Agarró el catalejo de su padre y lo usó para romper su caja de cristal; el instrumento se dobló al hacerlo. Con el pecho palpitante, miró el escritorio del marqués con ojos de demente, se dirigió hacia él con paso airado y arrojó su contenido al suelo. Cogió el tintero y lo lanzó, salpicando de manchas negras azuladas el retrato de su padre realizado en su juventud. Una vez destruida irrevocablemente la imagen del joven lord Pain, la ira desapareció repentinamente._

_Naruto se quedó mirando el cuadro maltrecho en la habitación iluminada por la luna; la odiosa cara de su padre quedaba oculta por la mancha informe de tinta. A medida que entraba en razón lentamente y miraba con incredulidad lo que había hecho, empezó a sentir una oleada de terror._

_El estudio de su padre estaba destruido. Las cartas de negocios, los libros mayores y los papeles con el estado de sus cuentas se encontraban esparcidos por la habitación, rotos, arrugados y desordenados._

_«¿Qué he hecho? Ahora seguro que me matará. Tengo que largarme de aquí...» «Tengo que largarme de aquí.» ..._

A medida que el pasado y todo su dolor se alejaban tras el velo grisáceo del tiempo, Kyubi se halló mirando una vez más el resplandeciente collar de diamantes.

Cerró la mano en torno a la cadena incrustada de joyas y respiró entrecortadamente, abrumado por la repentina y angustiosa necesidad que sentía de ver a la hermosa joven que le había hecho aquel inesperado obsequio. ¿De verdad había visto algo bueno en él? Aquella pregunta lo llenaba de un angustioso sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Él, que nunca había necesitado a nadie, veía cómo su alma pedía a gritos la suave caricia de una chica a la que apenas conocía. Una chica que tenía motivos para despreciarlo. Buscó desesperadamente una excusa para volver a verla.

«Claro», pensó de repente. Tenía que devolverle el collar. No sabía qué haría aparte de devolverle la joya, pero por lo menos tenía que asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien.

Su mano tembló ligeramente al apagar la colilla del puro en un cenicero situado cerca de él. Tras colocarse la pistolera por la cabeza, se abrochó el cinturón donde llevaba la funda del puñal, se puso la chaqueta de piel negra y echó un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Las cinco en punto. Incluso un delincuente como él sabía que solo había un lugar donde los ricos y las personas elegantes podían encontrarse a esa hora: Hyde Park. Kyubi salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos, listo para hacer frente a cualquier problema con el que pudiera tropezar fuera de los límites de su fortaleza en los barrios bajos. Al fin y al cabo, aquella joven ingenua y refinada había tenido el valor de entrar en su mundo oscuro y sin ley. Había llegado el momento de que él invadiera el de ella.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Pues si, Pain sera el padre de Naruto aquí... por obvias razones, lo cambie xD  
Esta fue una de las primeras adaptaciones que hice, así que... no quede muy feliz la primera vez que puse a Minato en el papel de este papá para este Naruto, bueno no se me ocurrió nadie mas si no que "Pain" ... igual pues espero que no les influya tanto en la historia el haber hecho este cambio, especialmente para quienes leyeron ya esta adaptación.**_

_**saluditos :3**_


	11. Alza tu Voz

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Alza tu voz**_

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, y con él, la inevitable reunión familiar. La noche anterior, cuando Itachi la había llevado de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga, todo el mundo ya se había retirado a sus aposentos, de modo que su castigo había sido aplazado para ese día. Se trataba, sin duda, de la experiencia más humillante de su vida.

─¿En qué estabas pensando?

─¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Hinata?

Mientras los asustados sirvientes escuchaban desde el otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, Hinata permanecía sentada en una silla de madera dura en pleno torbellino, profundamente abatida y avergonzada, sin saber qué decir para disculparse, al tiempo que sus indignados hermanos se culpaban a sí mismos, a la institutriz, al carácter impetuoso de las mujeres, a la sangre materna que corría por las venas de la joven y, sobre todo, a la propia Hinata. Sus esposas, habían salido airadamente en defensa de ella, lo cual había dado lugar a numerosas discusiones matrimoniales.

Hinata se alegraba de que Shisui y Naori siguieran recluidos en su finca de Berkshire después del nacimiento de sus dos hijos gemelos, que había tenido lugar dos meses atrás; de lo contrario, habría tenido que vérselas con el más temible de sus hermanos, el coronel del ejército, además de con Itachi y Neji.

─Neji, no debería casarse con alguien con quien no quiere unirse. ─estaba diciendo Tenten, en el tono más diplomático posible.

─Debería poder escoger por sí misma, como hicimos nosotras. Hinata tenía la esperanza de contar con el apoyo moral de su querido hermano lord Sasuke, su hermano favorito, el más joven y el más próximo a ella en edad, pero nadie lo había visto.

─¡Lo único que quiero es protegerla! ─dijo Neji, prácticamente a voz en grito ─. ¡Si no se casa pronto, terminará metida en algún escándalo! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

─¡Por favor! Por favor, escúchenme todos... ─no paraba de decir la pobre Sakura, aunque nadie le hacía caso, Sakura, la mejor amiga de Hinata y su acompañante, se sentía culpable y trataba de explicar que ella tenía la culpa de todo por no haber cuidado mejor de Hinata, mientras la señorita Natsu, su institutriz, manifestaba repetidamente su resignación.

─Pueden enviarme lo que me deben a esta dirección ─estaba diciendo la señorita Natsu, al tiempo que tendía un trozo de papel a la elegante mujer de Neji ─ En mi vida me había encontrado con una chica tan mala y testaruda...

─Señorita Natsu, por favor ─imploró Tenten ─. No puede marcharse sin ni siquiera darnos la oportunidad de entrevistar a otras institutrices...

Itachi intentó hacer de moderador, pero sus dotes para la diplomacia, tan útiles con los dignatarios extranjeros, no servían de nada con su propia familia. Trató en vano de calmar a los demás, pero no le quedó más remedio que cruzarse de brazos y mirar a Hinata con el ceño fruncido en actitud acusadora. Sin embargo, cumplió su palabra y no reveló a los demás que su hermana había dejado que Kyubi la besara.

Ella no sabía por qué aquel sinvergüenza había confesado. Debía de haber creído que Hinata les contaría sus coqueteos a sus hermanos, tal como había amenazado a la ligera.

─¿Cuánto hacía exactamente que planeabas la escapada, jovencita? ─inquirió Neji. El duque, un hombre alto y tez blanca que rondaba los treinta y tres, con unas facciones marcadas y unos penetrantes ojos grises, parecidos a los de ella, apoyó las manos en la supeficie pulida de su imponente escritorio y se inclinó hacia ella lanzándole una mirada amenazadora-. ¿O no lo tenías planeado? ¿Fue simplemente otro de tus caprichos?. Hinata bajó la barbilla, retorciéndose las manos en su regazo.

─¿Te pasó por la cabeza en algún momento que estaríamos muertos de preocupación? Y la cosa siguió. Cada vez que ella intentaba contestar una de las preguntas que le lanzaban, no le permitían hablar. Aquella era la suerte que le correspondía por ser la hermana pequeña de una familia gritona y bulliciosa, y la única mujer de la prole.

Entonces la niñera trajo al pequeño Morley, el hijo de dos años de Neji. El pequeño heredero del ducado lloraba a lágrima viva, alterado por todo aquel griterío. Tenten cogió al niño de manos de la niñera y dejó que Izumi discutiera con la indignada institutriz.

Hinata cerró los ojos, con el corazón palpitante. Justo cuando estaba segura de que aquel calvario no podía empeorar, llegó lord Toneri, para ultimar los detalles de su acuerdo matrimonial. Cuando el afable marqués se enteró de que su futura esposa había intentado huir de casa para no tomarlo como marido, Hinata vio por primera vez su agradable rostro ensombrecido por la ira.

Toneri frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia ella, mientras su postura regia traslucía un agravio digno de un león.

─Entiendo ─dijo, con una expresión de disgusto y ofensa cada vez mayor. Hinata deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, empezó a balbucir una retahíla de excusas que rápidamente acallaron Itachi y Neji, que se pusieron a hablar al unísono intentando disculpar la mala acción de su hermana.

Entonces Izumi y Tenten se reincorporaron a la discusión, para defenderla. Entretanto, Toneri la miraba con recelo y suspicacia, como si desde el principio hubiera esperado algo así. El niño comenzó a berrear de nuevo, y Hinata sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar con todo aquel griterío.

«Haz que te escuchen había dicho Kyubi. Defiéndete.» Estaba fracasando; notaba cómo los últimos vestigios de su libertad se escapaban. lncluso alguien tan sereno como Itachi se estaba enfadando ahora. Comprendió que si no hacía algo rápidamente, acabaría siendo vigilada el resto de su vida.

Incapaz de soportar un segundo más aquella situación, se puso en pie de un brinco.

─¡Basta! ─gritó, con el rostro encendido por la ira ─. ¡Por favor!

Todos guardaron silencio, sorprendidos por su arrebato. Incluso el niño se calmó y se sorbió la nariz fatigosamente, cansado de llorar.

Temblorosa, Hinata miró alrededor a su querida y exasperante familia. ─Por favor, no peleen más por mí. Sé que todos intentan protegerme, pero no puedo soportarlo. Ahora entiendo lo equivocada y lo estúpida que he sido y lamento todos los problemas que he causado.

Su institutriz resopló de forma remilgada.

Hinata bajó la barbilla y le lanzó una mirada sumisa.

─Señoríta Natsu, por favor, no dimita. Le pido disculpas por lo que he hecho e intentaré portarme mejor en el futuro. ─Lágrimas de arrepentimiento y humillación afloraron rápidamente a sus ojos, pero se contuvo y se volvió hacia el atractivo marqués-. Lord Toneri, merece una explicación, además de una disculpa. No crea que no lo aprecio. Es usted un gran hombre, honrado, amable y bueno. Solo que yo... yo no puedo casarme con usted si sigue enamorado de su difunta esposa...

─¡Hinata! ─exclamó Neji, pasmado ante la mención de la difunta mujer del marqués.

─No pasa nada. Deja que hable ─murmuró Toneri, alzando la mano.

Hinata tragó saliva.

─Voy a decirlo para que todos lo entiendan, y si después piensan mal de mí al menos habré dicho la verdad claramente. Si tuviera que casarme con usted, Toneri, sabiendo que en realidad no me quiere, o no de la forma que a mí me gustaría, temo que... Oh, perdone lo que voy a decir, pero un amigo leal merece la verdad. Me conozco lo bastante bien para no fiarme de mí plenamente. Usted se mostraría distante, y yo me sentiría rechazada y sería débil. Al fin y al cabo, soy hija de mi madre. Por eso debo declinar su generosa oferta. Usted ha sufrido mucho con la muerte de su esposa. Yo no querría contribuir a aumentar su dolor por nada del mundo ─concluyó.

Un silencio absoluto reinó en la estancia tras su sorprendente revelación.

Sintiéndose desnuda y desprotegida, Hinata aguardó desesperada a que alguien reaccionara.

─Tiene razón, Neji. ─Toneri alzó la vista del suelo y miró al duque ─ Quiero a Hinata como a una buen amiga, y si ella cree que la única forma de superar el ejemplo de su madre es casándose por amor, será mejor que dejen que espere hasta que lo encuentre.

─Maldita sea ─murmuró Neji, dejándose caer en su sillón de cuero con un suspiro de derrota. Hinata cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza con un silencioso alivio preguntándose si, a pesar de todo, algún día se arrepentiría de aquello, pues Toneri era un hombre atento y sabio y habría cuidado muy bien de ella.

Entonces Neji solicitó hablar en privado con Toneri y ordenó a todo el mundo que saliera de la biblioteca. Incluso Hinata fue despachada de momento.

─Terminaremos esto más tarde ─gruñó el duque con seriedad. La mirada de sus ojos claros auguraba que, tanto si Toneri estaba furioso como si no, Hinata iba a tener que pagar las consecuencias de los imprudentes actos de la noche anterior.

A decir verdad, comprendía perfectamente a Neji, quien sin duda ya no sabía qué hacer con ella. Afligida, salió al pasillo. Cuando reparó en el compasivo pero reprobatorio ceño fruncido de sus cuñadas, murmuró más disculpas vanas y luego escapó. Mientras se iba corriendo por el pasillo, rechazó incluso los intentos de Sakura. por expresar su solidaridad.

─¡Hina! ¿Adónde vas?

Cuando miró hacia atrás, su amiga había irrumpido en el pasillo. Sakura era una joven de veinte años con la piel blanca, unos meditabundos ojos de color verde y el cabello de un tono rosa recogido en un moño.

─¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

─Por favor... Ahora mismo solo necesito estar sola. Dile a Neji que he ido a dar un paseo a caballo por Hyde Park, ¿quieres? Volveré pronto. Dile que no se preocupe -añadió, incapaz de reprimir la nota de amargo disgusto de su é a un mozo de cuadra conmigo para que me vigile en todo momento.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se fue corriendo a sus lujosos aposentos en la cuarta planta y ordenó a los criados que ensillaran su caballo castrado blanco mientras ella se ponía el traje de montar.

Mientras cabalgaba a medio galope por los prados ondulados del parque por fin sintió que podía volver a respirar. Disponía prácticamente para ella sola de la zona remota de Hyde Park donde se encontraba, pero no tardaría en llenarse, pues se acercaba la hora punta. La única persona conocida a la que veía en aquel momento era una especie de ídolo para ella: lady Tsunade, una mujer de treinta años lanzada, refinada y muy elegante, cortada por el mismo patron que su madre.

La familia de Tsunade Senju la había obligado a casarse a la edad de Hinata con «un vejestorio», según palabras de Kyubi, pero su decrépito marido había fallecido pocos años después, por lo que lady Senju se quedó viuda a los veinti pocos años.

Desde entonces, la mujer había hecho lo que había querido y con quien había querido, disfrutando de total impunidad. Había cumplido con su deber, y ahora era libre; había jugado siguiendo las reglas de la alta sociedad y había ganado.

Cuando Hinata la vislumbró cerca del Ring, la espléndida baronesa iba en su reluciente carruaje amarillo acompañada de un atractivo oficial de la guardia de Dragones.

Hinata suspiró con cierta envidia, pero apartó de su mente a lady Senju y a su amante más reciente, apurando a su hermoso purasangre para que avanzara más rápido por el césped. El mozo vestido con el uniforme de los Hyuga cabalgaba detrás de ella, aunque tenía problemas para mantener el ritmo a lomos de su caballo.

Hinata dejó atrás sus preocupaciones como el pañuelo vaporoso de color rosa intenso que llevaba atado alrededor de la copa de su sombrero de montar. El pañuelo se agitaba grácilmente detrás de ella con la brisa, y la larga falda de su traje ondeaba lo largo del flanco del caballo mientras ella cabalgaba con pericia sobre la silla de montar. Sin embargo, al rodear el Ring, adentrada en el parque, no pudo evitar sentirse como uno de los animales salvajes de la colección de fieras de Exeter Street, que se paseaban incesantemente a lo largo del perímetro de sus jaulas de cemento y metal en busca de una salida.

A medida que Hyde Park empezaba a llenarse de miembros de la alta sociedad, Hinata se topó con un grupo de amigos y admiradores masculinos: el quisquilloso y destacado dandi Sai Loring, su compañero inseparable Shin Winthrop, y un grupo formado por otros jóvenes frívolos y elegantes montados a horcajadas sobre sus espléndidos purasangres. Con su divertido sarcasmo, su animación y sus bromas, Sai y su grupo consiguieron poner de buen humor a Hinata gracias a sus halagos y sus chanzas.

Sin prisas por regresar a la mansión Hyuga y enterarse de la sentencia que había recibido, Hinata se dejó convencer por los jóvenes para hacer una carrera por Rotten Row. Shin Winthrop se enfurruñó porque ella le ganó, pese a la desventaja que suponía su silla de montar. Embravecido tras la victoria, el caballo de Hinata se movía nerviosamente mientras el grupo de jóvenes se congregaba a su alrededor en el prado, lejos de las personas elegantes que avanzaba por el camino cercado. Sai, que fue el ganador de la carrera, refrenó a su magnífico caballo de caza marrón junto a ella. Era un joven alto y atractivo de pelo negro, vestido con una chaqueta verde botella de exquisito corte, unos pantalones de color pardo claro y unas altas botas negras de montar perfectamente lustradas.

─No mires ahora, milady ─dijo alargando las palabras, y sonrió de satisfacción al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada altanera en dirección a la baranda, dónde solían acudir espectadores a observar a los ricos y famosos ─, pero creo que una de esas aburridas periodistas de moda de _La Belle Assemblée _está tomando notas sobre tu traje de montar.

─Tal vez debería pasar por delante de ella para que pudiera verme mejor ─ dijo ella con ironía.

─No te lo recomiendo, a menos que quieras que todas las mujeres de los tenderos de Londres lo lleven puesto la semana que viene.

─¿Dónde está?

─¡Yuju! ¡Lady Hinata! ¡Señoría! ¡Aquí!

Sai hizo un gesto grácil e irónico en dirección al lugar del que procedía la voz aguda. A continuación frunció el ceño.

─Cielo santo, ¿qué está haciendo ese bárbaro aquí?

Hinata se giró y vio a una mujer con un gran sombrero de paja que le hacía señas frenéticamente con la mano, pero su sonrisa de diversión desapareció de sus labios cuando posó sus ojos en el «bárbaro».

─Shin, mira a ese tipo del pelo largo ─dijo Sai, divertido ─. ¿Viene hacia aquí?

─Espero que no ─dijo Shin bromeando ─. Parece un asesino.

Se echaron a reír, pero Hinata se quedó mirando, inmóvil y con el corazón en un puño. «Dios mío, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?»

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

* * *

Hinata era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Apoyando una mano en la baranda, Kyubi saltó con agilidad y se situó en medio del tráfico que avanzaba por el camino; sus reflejos adquiridos en los suburbios apenas resultaban lo bastante rápidos para cruzar Rotten Row a pie sin percances, entre la nube de polvo que levantaban los carruajes que pasaban zumbando y los estruendosos cascos de los caballos. Varias personas echaron pestes de él, pero Kyubi no les hizo caso y siguió avanzando con una inquietante determinación.

—Diez libras a que lo aplastan antes de llegar al otro lado —dijo Sai.

—Hecho —contestó Shin.

Hinata lo miraba petrificada, con una mezcla de asombro y temor hasta que Kyubi llegó al otro lado del camino sano y salvo. El joven se agachó por debajo de la baranda y apareció en el apacible prado, limpiándose el polvo de su chaqueta.

—Caramba, por ahí va nuestra apuesta.

—A pagar, Sai... Dios mío, creo que ese rufián viene directo hacia nosotros.

—Se... seguro que te equivocas —interpuso ella al comprender de repente el desastre que se avecinaba si no se retiraba inmediatamente.

—No te asustes, milady. Nosotros te protegeremos —dijo Sai en tono de broma. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata miró al caballero que lideraba el grupo de jóvenes y luego al jefe de la banda. No era su seguridad lo que le preocupaba, sino la de Kyubi. Sus irascibles amigos aristocráticos estarían dispuestos a escupirle si osaba acercarse a ella, y la violenta pelea que se desencadenaría terminaría no solo con sangre derramada, sino que también atraería a uno de los policías que patrullaban el parque. Ellos lo superaban en número y llevaban ventaja. Era totalmente imposible que él ganara. Tenía que pensar algo o él sería arrestado y, con la larga lista de crímenes que tenía a sus espaldas, también sería ahorcado. Con el corazón palpitante, se devanó los sesos en busca de una forma de interceptar a Kyubi o de distraer a sus pretendientes.

—¿Qué demonios querrá?

—Sin duda viene o a pedirnos un chelín o a asesinarnos.

—Qué conjunto tan interesante —comentó Sai, recorriendo con su mirada altiva la polvorienta chaqueta negra de Kyubi, sus pantalones de dril color canela y sus botas llenas de rozaduras. En lugar de corbata, llevaba un pañuelo azul descolorido con un nudo holgado—. Me pregunto si nos dirá quién es su sastre. ¿Barbazul, quizá?

—Oh, cállate, Sai —replicó Hinata bruscamente —Está claro que es pobre. Vámonos. Me aburro.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Me da igual. Esto es aburridísimo.

Los jovenes accedieron, pero Kyubi seguía avanzando, como si se considerara al mismo nivel que cualquiera de los jóvenes de alta cuna que la rodeaban. Casi estaba encima de ellos, con su intrépida mirada clavada en ella. Al cabo de unos segundos pronunciaría su nombre, y aquello seria catastrófico para ambos.

¿Qué estaba pensando aquel canalla? ¡Debería tener más juicio! Era un tonto si intentaba hablar con ella allí. Entonces Hinata vio algo brillante alrededor de su mano, era su regalo. En ese momento supo que él no se detendría por nada. Lo miró sin saber qué hacer. No le dejaba alternativa. Lo miró con frialdad, como si no lo conociera, como si no existiera, y a continuación apartó la vista, haciéndole un desaire punzante como un estoque.

Aquel golpe hizo que él se parara en seco.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al ver el dolor y la sorpresa que se reflejaban en su rostro, pero no quiso sentirse culpable. Era lo mínimo que él merecía después de no haber respetado su voluntad la noche anterior; pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio la asombrosa velocidad con la que la expresión de dolor y perplejidad del joven se tornaba en disgusto.

Una parte de su corazón se partió en aquel instante. No soportaba mirarlo. A pesar de que él no se acercó más, Hinata se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Sai lo estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos entornados, como si Kyubi fuera el primer zorro de la temporada de caza.

—Ese canalla está armado —murmuró despacio—. Y no me gusta la forma en que te está mirando.

—Vamos, Sai, Me aburro —repitió ella con nerviosismo, pero Sai no le hizo caso.

Sin previo aviso, el joven chasqueó con la lengua a su caballo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Kyubi.

—¡Sai! —dijo ella airadamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Él se volvió hacia Hinata en su silla de montar.

—¡Se supone que tienes que prestarme atención! ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor recurso para poner celosa a Ino?

Él frunció el ceño.

La forzada sonrisa de Hinata se veía falsa.

—¡Te echo una carrera hasta el Long Water! —Y agitando suavemente el flanco del caballo con su vara, emprendió el camino a un vertiginoso galope.  
Kyubi se quedó mirando cómo ella se alejaba, mientras una furia mezclada con humillación corría por sus venas. Su pulso empezó a latir con un redoble primario al ver cómo ella cruzaba el parque a lomos de su magnífico caballo blanco con una experta elegancia; una cazadora de implacable belleza ataviada con una falda gris y un pañuelo rosa atado alrededor del sombrero ondeando al viento. Los estirados con los que coqueteaba la seguían alegres. Todos menos uno.

La mirada de Kyubi topó con la del hombre arrogante de la chaqueta verde botella.

Tenía ganas de matarlo.

Después de obsesionarse con la chica durante las últimas dieciséis horas, le sorprendió encontrarla rodeada de pretendientes, pero había logrado contener su genio. Había advertido cómo, con una mirada de advertencia, ella le señalaba claramente que retrocediera, pero aun así se había acercado. No sabía si ella estaba intentando disuadirlo porque se avergonzaba de él o si simplemente trataba de protegerlo de la paliza que temía que le propinarían aquellos refinados caballeros.

Como cualquiera de las dos posibilidades resultaba intolerable para su orgullo, había hecho caso omiso de su advertencia. Después de todo, tenía un asunto que tratar con ella, devolverle su collar de diamantes. Pero ella había dejado muy claros sus sentimientos; incluso un patán como él podía darse cuenta.

Bien, de acuerdo, había captado el mensaje. La señorita había terminado con él. El gélido desaire que le había dedicado lo hizo entrar en razón bruscamente; un recordatorio cortante de la imposibilidad de que hubiera cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos. Dios, qué tonto era. Ella no era más que una niña rica que había buscado emociones fuertes. Kyubi se sentía utilizado. Y pensar que se había comportado como un tierno pretendiente cuyo amor no era correspondido en vez de gozar de ella... sin preocuparse por sus hermanos. No le daban miedo.

Tenía ganas de golpear muy fuerte a alguien.

Quizá aquel estirado consentido y refinado había percibido la ira asesina que se ocultaba tras su mirada, pues después de avanzar unos pasos hacia él hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo marrón. Tras lanzar a Kyubi una última mirada despectiva por encima del hombro, él se marchó detrás de Hinata. Kyubi se preguntó si habría creado un monstruo con aquella chica. Ahora que él le había enseñado qué agradables podían resultar aquellos juegos, ¿probaría también con esos hombres?. Bueno, ella le había advertido que su madre, la duquesa, había sido una auténtica fresca. Había que estar loco para amar a semejante mujer.

—¡Eh, tú!

Kyubi lanzó una mirada siniestra y peligrosa hacia el lugar de donde procedía el grito y vio a un policía que lo observaba desde cierta distancia.

—¡Muévete!

Al pensar en su instinto de supervivencia y en las numerosas recompensas que se ofrecían por su cabeza, se giró y se alejó frunciendo el ceño de forma sombría. Minutos más tarde, paró un desvencijado coche de alquiler y volvía a toda prisa a St. Giles. Otro lugar que no era el suyo, pensó con amargura. Apoyó el codo en el saliente de la ventanilla y se llevó los nudillos a la línea rigida de su boca, Cerró los ojos un instante con la furia y la persistente vergüenza que le inspiraba su persona, el rufián mezquino y grosero en el que se había convertido. O en el que había decidido convertirse.

«Olvídala.»

Sería fácil. Al diablo con ella y su cuerpo tierno y voluptuoso, sus amigos elegantes y su brillante matrimonio. No la necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ella podría haber sido suya. Podría haber hecho que se arrastrase por él, pero había elegido aquel camino hacía quince años. Ya no había vuelta al pasado. Se negaba a volver atrás, ni por ella ni por ninguna otra persona.

Su viejo no merecía salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Una vez muerto su hermano mayor y sin más herederos, a Kyubi le parecía que la extinción del linaje era un castigo muy apropiado para Pain el Terrible.

Sí, como dijo el poeta, "más vale reinar en el infierno que servir en el cielo". Ahora él era Kyubi, de los Zorros de Fuego. peligroso, arriesgado y complejo. A medida que el destartalado y chirriante coche entraba lentamente en los suburbios, pensó en las personas humildes que se habían convertido en su nueva familia. Ellos dependían de él y contaban con su protección en aquel lugar peligroso.

Miró por la ventanilla a los niños andrajosos que jugaban en el arroyo y, pronunciando un silencioso juramento, decidió redoblar sus esfuerzos y consagrarse a su vida criminal.

**[...]**

Tras haber evitado por los pelos el desastre en el parque, Hinata atravesó las altas puertas negras de hierro forjado de la mansión Hyuga con su caballo, conmovida todavía por la mirada de dolor e ira que había visto en los ojos de Kyubi tras rechazarlo. «¡Pero no me ha dado otra opción!» Desmontó ágilmente con las piernas temblorosas y entregó el caballo al mozo de cuadra.

Se acercó resueltamente a la porticada entrada blanca de la mansión y se preparó para oír su sentencia de boca de Neji, pero ahora su preocupación más apremiante era contarle a Sakura lo ocurrido con Kyubi. El mayordomo, le abrió la puerta en el preciso momento en que ella se acercaba a la casa.

—Buenos días, ¿Sigue todavía aquí lord Otsutsuki? —susurró.

—No, milady —contestó él con discreción.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde está la señorita Haruno, por favor?

—En el salón.

—Gracias.

Se echó la larga cola de la falda del traje de montar por encima del antebrazo y subió apresuradamente la escalera de mármol, al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes.

Su querida, sabia y maternal Sakura era un gran apoyo y siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar y a ofrecer un hombro en el que llorar. Sakura sabría qué hacer. Al haberse criado juntas desde su más tierna infancia, ella era la mejor amiga de Hinata y desde hacía mucho tiempo era como una hermana para la familia. El padre de Sakura trabajó de administrador de la propiedad para Neji en Hawkscliffe Hall, como antes hizo su padre, y el padre de este. Pero el señor Haruno falleció cuando Sakura tenía tan solo cuatro años, y desde entonces la pequeña huérfana se convirtió en la pupila del duque. Se decidió que sería la acompañante de lady Hinata, que entonces tenía tres años, y sobre todo la compañera de juegos de la aristocrática muchacha, también huérfana, que solo tenía hermanos mayores que ella.

A medida que Hinata llegaba a lo alto de la escalera, oyó el alboroto procedente del piso superior. Al principio pensó que todavía seguía la discusión en torno a la «proeza» de la noche anterior. Asombrada y furiosa ante esa idea, subió corriendo el último tramo de escalera, pero, para su alivio, descubrió que su desventura no era el motivo del jaleo.

Era Sasuke.

Lord Sasuke, el más joven de los cuatro hermanos, era un adonis de cabello negro y un libertino que solía valerse de su encanto para conseguir lo que se proponía, sobre todo si tenía que ver con el bello sexo. Las mujeres adoraban a Sasuke.

Al parecer, no podían resistirse. Hinata había visto a niñas de cinco años pedirle que se casara con ellas cuando crecieran y a viudas con título de edad madura pellizcarle discretamente el trasero cuando pasaba por delante de su mesa de cartas.

Todos —y sobre todo Sakura — prodigaban mimos a Sasuke mientras él permanecía sentado con aspecto principesco en medio de la habitación, con un pie descalzo apoyado en un escabel. Uno de los mejores cirujanos de la zona estaba dándole golpecitos con cuidado en la pierna.

—¡Ay! Maldita sea, insensato —dijo Sasuke en tono arrogante—. ¡Te he dicho que duele!

—¡Sasuke, querido! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Hinata corrió junto a él frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Le tranquilizó advertir que la armonía se había restablecido entre los dos matrimonios; el pequeño Morley sonreía en los brazos de su niñera, y la señorita Natsu estaba cosiendo en un sillón junto a la pared, con la expresión avinagrada de siempre, pero apaciguada.

—Hola, pequeña. — Sasuke le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y mirar al cirujano con el entrecejo fruncido—. Amigo, te lo advierto...

El cirujano alzó la vista hacia Neji, que se hallaba cerca, cruzado de brazos y mirándole con desaliento.

—Excelencia, tiene el tobillo roto.

—Arréglelo —ordenó Neji.

—Sí, excelencia.

—¡Oh, Sasuke, zoquete! ¿Qué te has hecho? —Hinata se inclinó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué travesura has cometido?

—Ninguna tan grave como la tuya, te lo aseguro —murmuró él, lanzándole una mirada cómplice de reojo—. Otra estúpida apuesta. —Se removió incómodo en su sillón.

—Tienes que contármelo...

—No creo que sea conveniente —la interrumpió Neji—. No le des ideas.

Señor Gekko, asegúrese de que traigan a lord Sasuke todo lo que necesita de sus habitaciones del Albany, por favor.

—Muy bien, excelencia —dijo el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Magnífica idea!

Sasuke se animó ante la propuesta de que pasara su convalecencia en casa, donde los leales criados de la familia y las mujeres de la casa podrían cuidar de él. Sin duda lo atenderían con más solicitud que los atareados empleados del elegante hotel situado junto a Curzon Street donde tenía su residencia de soltero.

Sakura se encontraba cerca de Sasuke, inquieta por su lesión; él le cogió la mano, depositó un beso en ella con su estilo despreocupadamente galante y la acercó a su corazón.

—Querida Sakura, ¿me traes un poco de vino?

—Claro, querido —murmuró Sakura, sonriéndole con cariño al oír que la llamaba por ese apelativo.

—Sasuke, pídeselo a uno de los criados —protestó Hinata.

—Sabe mejor cuando lo trae Sakura —dijo él, lanzándole una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

—No pasa nada... No me importa... Es un momento. —Con las mejillas arreboladas, Sakura se liberó de la presión suave pero posesiva que Sasuke ejercía con su mano y se apresuró a cumplir su deseo.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos; de repente se sintió algo molesta porque Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran bajo el mismo techo, pero no dijo nada. Sakura estaba enamorada de aquel sinvergüenza desde que tenía nueve años, aunque ella aseguraba que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás su encaprichamiento. Hinata esperaba que así fuera, pues pese a lo mucho que quería al disoluto de su hermano, todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke coleccionaba los corazones de las mujeres de la misma forma que lord Sarutobi coleccionaba cajas de puros. Aunque le habría encantado que Sakura se convirtiera en su verdadera hermana por medio de ese matrimonio, sabía que Sasuke haría añicos su delicado corazón.

—Hinata, quiero hablar contigo a solas —ordenó Neji.

—Claro —murmuró ella, y a continuación salió al pasillo detrás de él.

El duque cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tenten ha convencido a la señorita Natsu para que no dimita... aunque estoy tentado de despedirla por no haber conseguido adivinar y evitar tu estúpido intento de abandonarnos. Mientras tanto, he resuelto el asunto de lord Toneri. La boda se ha cancelado.

—¿Está enfadado conmigo?

—No.

—¿Y tú, Neji?

Él se limitó a suspirar y a mirarla sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad.

—Lo sé. —Le dio un abrazo paternal—. Pero me preocupas, pequeña... ¿Cómo no voy a temer un desastre? Es como cuando salí al pasillo y te vi tambaleándo en lo alto de la escalera. En mi vida me he movido más rápido...

—Ya no tengo dos años.

—Perdóname si una parte de mí desearía que los tuvieras. Era mucho más fácil seguirte entonces. En cualquier caso, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no estoy enfadado contigo, sino terriblemente preocupado. —La agarró con delicadeza de los hombros y la sujetó con los brazos extendidos—. Te voy a mandar al campo...

—¡Neji, la temporada acaba de empezar!

—Tú te lo has buscado —la reprendió él—. Pasarás el resto del mes de abril en Hawkscliffe Hall, donde aprovecharás la paz y la tranquilidad del campo para recapacitar sobre lo equivocado de tus costumbres.

Ella refunfuñó.

—Podrás volver a la ciudad para el baile de Devonshire, la noche de la boda de la princesa Carlota. Sé que te hace mucha ilusión asistir.

—¿Al menos puedo llevarme a Sakura conmigo? —preguntó ella, abatida, mientras él la acompañaba otra vez al salón.

—Sí, si a ella le apetece.

Pero minutos más tarde, cuando Hinata pidió a su amiga que la acompañara al campo, Sasuke la interrumpió antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar.

—Oh, no, no irás. Necesito que Sakura esté aquí para cuidar de mí.

Hinata se burló de él y cogió a su amiga del brazo.

—Sasuke, estoy segura de que Sakura tiene mejores planes que ser tu enfermera.

—No, no los tiene —dijo Sasuke con desenfado—. ¿Verdad, querida? Consternada, Sakura se volvió hacia ella como si la idea de mimar a Sasuke durante las siguientes semanas le pareciera perfectamente aceptable.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Hinata al ver la indecisión de su amiga—. ¡Moriré de aburrimiento si estoy sola allí!

—Tonterías. Tendrás a la señorita Natsu —dijo Sasuke con picardía—. Al fin y al cabo, es un castigo, Hinata, no unas vacaciones. Además, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta? ¿Por qué tiene que perderse ella la temporada por culpa de tu estúpida hazaña?

—A Sakura le da igual la temporada, y por lo que respecta a mi «estúpida hazaña», al menos yo no me he roto el tobillo por una ridícula apuesta. Tú solo quieres que se quede para que atienda a tus caprichos, como si fuera un perríto...

—¡Vaya con la pequeña diva! Tú solo quieres que vaya contigo para que te siga como si fuera tu público...

—¡Por favor, detente los dos! —exclamó Sakura, mirando a uno y a otro—. No me apetece ir al campo ahora mismo. Debería quedarme aquí para ayudar a Sasuke...

—¿Lo estás escogiendo a él en vez de a mí? —inquirió Hinata.

—¿No recuerdas cuánto me afecta mi alergia al polen en primavera? Lo último que quiero es tener que dar caminatas por el campo detrás de ti y tus perros de caza sin parar de estornudar.

—¡Así se habla, chica! —dijo Sasuke, regodeándose en su sillón junto a ella.

—Además —añadió Sakura, con un tono rosado de ira en las mejillas poco habitual—, él tiene razón. Es tu castigo. No veo por qué debería ir para hacértelo más agradable. Después de todo, a ti no te molestó dejarme atrás cuando decidiste ir a Francia. Además, lord Sasuke me necesita. —Posó su mano en el hombro de él—. Su excelencia, la duquesa, y los criados no pueden cuidar de él solos.

Sasuke cerró su mano sobre la de Sakura.

Hinata se los quedó mirando, sorprendida, y luego murmuró.

—Como desees.

Pero miró a su amiga a los ojos, transmitiéndole una silenciosa advertencia para que tuviera cuidado con él.

—Vamos, milady —dijo la señorita Natsu, levantándose de su asiento. Se colgó con remilgo la cesta de la costura del antebrazo y cruzó la habitación en dirección a ella—. Debemos hacer el equipaje para ir al campo, Partiremos temprano.

En efecto, el carruaje y el séquito de criados que iban a acompañarla a Hawkscliffe Hall estaban listos para salir a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

Sakura no solo no había cambiado de parecer, sino que parecía mucho más decidida a aprovechar aquella oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas con el hombre de sus sueños. Hinata se despidió de su familia.

El viaje de Londres hasta los remotos parajes de Cumberland que rodeaban Hawkscliffe Hall, el castillo solariego de la familia de Hinata, duraba cuatro días, pero esta vez le pareció el doble de largo, encerrada en el carruaje de viaje con su ofendida institutriz. La señorita Natsu se mostraba tan seca, brusca y poco caritativa con la joven que tenía a su cargo, que la doncella de Hinata, terminó realizando gran parte del viaje en el asiento del techo con el fin de evitar la tensión que se respiraba en el coche. Sin embargo, el segundo día, a medida que transcurría el viaje, Hinata se dio cuenta poco a poco del gran cambio que el encuentro con Kyubi había operado en ella.

Había realizado el trayecto de Londres a Great North Road en incontables ocasiones, pero solo esta vez le impresionó verdaderamente el sufrimiento y las duras condiciones que veía por toda la región. Era tal como él lo había descrito.

Pasaron por delante de los edificios sin vida y medio quemados de las fábricas de algodón, sin actividad y sumidas en el silencio; héroes de la batalla de Waterloo, mutilados y borrachos, mendigaban en los pueblos. Cuando hicieron un alto para pasar la noche en York, oyó a un agitador que hablaba con vehemencia a la multitud en la plaza acerca de la destrucción de su sustento por parte de las nuevas máquinas que estaban quitando el trabajo a la gente. Ella quería escucharlo, pero la señorita Natsu la hizo entrar enérgicamente en el hotel.

Por las noches descubrió que Kyubi no solo había despertado en ella una mayor conciencia del mundo. Se quedaba tumbada en la habitación del hotel ardiendo con el recuerdo de su boca sobre la de ella y sus manos sobre sus pechos. Cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía podía ver con todo detalle los fascinantes tatuajes de su piel, y en sus sueños recorría cada uno de ellos con los labios y las puntas de los dedos.

¡Oh! Debía esforzarse en recapacitar sobre lo equivocado de sus costumbres, pensó, luchando contra el deseo que sentía por aquel atrevido y maleducado pícaro.

Lejos de la mirada de Neji, debía reconocer que no sabía qué sería de ella. Kyubi le había demostrado que la peligrosa lujuria de su madre corría por sus venas. Era una criatura débil, ansiosa por recibir las caricias de un hombre. O tal vez solo Kyubi ejercía aquel efecto sobre ella. En cierto modo, aquella posibilidad era peor.

A medida que transcurría otra noche en medio de aquel anhelo insatisfecho, pensó con desesperación en la diferencia entre sus respectivas posiciones sociales y en la imposibilidad de llegar a poseerlo. Aunque él fuera un príncipe, y un buen partido, discutió Hinata consigo misma, ya había demostrado que era tan dominante como sus hermanos, y aquello era exactamente lo que ella no deseaba. Aquella idea la ayudó a entrar en razón, junto con el recuerdo de la frialdad que había asomado a sus ojos cuando ella le asestó el golpe en Hyde Park.

«Olvídate de él.»

Fuera cual fuese el fino vínculo que había existido entre ellos aquella noche en su habitación, en su cama, ella lo había roto aquel día en el parque, y suponía que aquello sería positivo a la larga

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Trampa

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Trampa**_

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Kyubi estaba terminando de fumar su puro mientras afilaba su puñal para el trabajo de aquella noche. La decisión que tomó aquel día al volver de Hyde Park había dado lugar a diversos actos criminales en los lujosos barrios de Mayfair y St. James. Al oír que alguien avanzaba por el pasillo, miró con recelo la puerta cerrada de su habitación y escondió rápidamente el collar de diamantes de Hinata en su bota.

Todavía no había empeñado la joya, y tampoco se atrevía a esconderla allí, teniendo en cuenta que compartía la casa con una banda de ladrones consumados.

Aunque se decía a sí mismo que podía guardarla para colocarla algún día en el adorable cuello de la joven, la triste verdad era que no quería entregársela porque constituía el único vínculo que lo unía a lady Hinata. ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor le daba buena suerte.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -gritó.

La puerta se abrió, y Shikamaru asomó su cabeza.

-Falta poco para la hora.

-¿Choji tiene listo el carruaje?

-Casi. -Shikamaru entró sin prisa y cerró la puerta tras él. Se frotó las manos como para darse calor y luego hizo crujir los nudillos, Kyubi terminó de afilar su puñal favorito, con el puro colgando de la comisura de los labios.

-¿Has visto hoy al pequeño Konohamaru? -preguntó Shikamaru, apoyándose en la ventana.

-No.

-Por lo visto nadie lo ha visto desde hace días.

-A lo mejor se ha caído por una alcantarilla -dijo Kyubi en un tono aburrido.

-¿No estás preocupado?

-Los bribones tienen siete vidas. Es probable que siga enfadado conmigo porque le hice devolver el dinero que le robó a la chica rica. Volverá.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y observó la pared un instante.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kyubi, Shikamaru se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido y se rascó la cabeza.

-Estoy pensando que deberíamos cancelar el trabajito de esta noche.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Hay algo que me da mala espina.

Kyubi se burló de él.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo Shikamaru-. En cuatro noches hemos robado en seis casas. Nos estamos volviendo un poco imprudentes, ¿no crees? A lo mejor es demasiado.

-Oh, no vengas a quejarte a mí, Shikamaru. Si necesitas una noche libre, ve a buscar a Sora o a Darui para que te sustituyan.

-¡No es eso! Puedo hacer mi parte como cualquier otro.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

-No lo sé. -Shikamaru movió la cabeza con disgusto-. Hay algo en el ambiente, pero no sé exactamente qué.

Kyubi resopló, se puso en pie y lanzó el puro consumido a la chimenea.

-¿No te extraña que Obito esté tan tranquilo últimamente? -insistió Shikamaru.

-No me extraña. No puede ver. La última vez que coincidimos casi le saqué un ojo. -Kyubi cargó las pistolas con sus manos con destreza, se puso su chaqueta de piel negra y le dio una palmadita a Shikamaru en el hombro, al tiempo que lo llevaba afectuosamente hacia la puerta cogido por la nuca -. Ve a decirles a las damas que ha llegado la hora del baile.

-Eres un perfecto cabrón -murmuró. Se detuvo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación-. Pero ellos te seguirían hasta el mismísimo infierno y yo también.

Kyubi dejó de sonreír pícaramente y se puso serio.

-Lo sé_. _Gracias, Shikamaru.

-Tú tráenos de vuelta vivos, ¿vale?

-Siempre lo hago -replicó él, mientras Shikamaru se alejaba por el pasillo para buscar a los demás.

Poco después, en una calle lateral adoquinada que salía de la imponente Portman Square, cinco figuras vestidas de negro bajaban sigilosamente de un coche de alquiler y se deslizaban corriendo por la oscuridad, trepaban el muro del jardín y caían ágilmente sobre el esponjoso césped.

Avanzaron con experta eficiencia hacia la entrada trasera de la enorme y opulenta residencia, que se encontraba vacía; un par de hombres se adelantaron rápidamente y se situaron para cubrir a los dos siguientes, que pasaron por delante de ellos, acercándose cada vez más a la casa. Al llegar a la terraza enlosada, saltaron sin hacer ruido por encima de la balaustrada de piedra. El clima neblinoso y húmedo contribuía a que actuasen con cierto descuido, pero el sonido de la lluvia amortiguaba cualquier ruido que pudieran hacer.

Kyubi y Shikamaru se dirigieron hacia la puerta; Shikamaru cubrió a Kyubi mientras este sacaba las ganzúas del interior de su chaqueta, se agachaba y comenzaba con pulso firme la delicada tarea de forzar las tres cerraduras de la puerta. Mientras tanto, Kiba y Lee se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia las ventanas con Iwabee, el más prometedor de los jóvenes. Los tres echaron un vistazo furtivo. Al no ver a nadie dentro, hicieron una seña a Kyubi, que acababa de hacer saltar la última cerradura.

Su corazón palpitaba, agitado, pero no dejaba de respirar de forma regular y relajada bajo el pañuelo azul que llevaba atado alrededor de la parte inferior de la cara. Se levantó, posó una mano en la puerta y giró el pomo con delicadeza. Los demás esperaron, listos para entrar, mientras él abría la puerta poco a poco.

Permaneció atento por si oía sonidos, pero no escuchó nada.

Como siempre, su información era precisa. Sabía que la señorita Ino Yamanaka había estado en casa de sus primos hasta entonces. Sus padres, el vizconde y la vizcondesa, se habían retrasado por culpa de una gripe, y no volverían a la ciudad hasta al cabo de dos semanas. Los criados debían empezar a preparar la residencia para su regreso esa misma semana, pero por el momento la imponente casa se encontraba vacía.

Kyubi hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus hombres y entraron sigilosamente.

Como curtidos profesionales que eran, todos conocían de antemano la ruta de salida; cada hombre sabía el momento exacto en el que Chouji pasaría por delante de la otra entrada en el mismo carruaje en el que los había llevado. Incluso tenían una ligera idea de la distribución de la casa, después de haber hecho aquello en incontables ocasiones. Esperaban entrar y salir en veinte minutos. No había necesidad de correr riesgos innecesarios quedándose más tiempo. Una vez en el umbral, empezaron a robar por la casa siguiendo el acostumbrado método furtivo.

Kyubi les había dicho previamente que su objetivo era la caja fuerte, pero mientras él y Shikamaru registraban la casa, los otros cuatro rastrearon minuciosamente cada habitación en la que entraban; cogían todos los objetos de valor que encontraban y los metían en sus sacos: candelabros de plata, lujosas cajas de rapé y objetos de arte de las repisas de las chimeneas. Centrado en la búsqueda de la caja fuerte, Kyubi los esperó en el pasillo. Sin embargo, mientras los observaba se sorprendió al ver el mueble cubierto con un tapete que se encontraba, como un fantasma, en cada habitación a oscuras.

«Dios pensó, esto parece una tumba.»

Se le erizó ligeramente el vello de la nuca en una ancestral señal de peligro, pero no veía ninguna amenaza. Miró detrás y delante de él en el pasillo, y de repente aquel golpe empezó a preocuparlo de veras. No sabía qué iba mal. Pero era demasiado sencillo.

-Vamos, chicos -murmuró.

Ellos lo siguieron al piso de arriba. Kyubi se movía en silencio como de costumbre, pero los demás estaban empezando a confiarse demasiado y no prestaban atención a los escalones que crujían mientras subían al segundo piso, y luego al tercero. Se movieron por el pasillo formando una V prieta en busca de la habitación del dueño, donde era más probable que se hallara la caja fuerte.

Finalmente encontraron las habitaciones de su señoría en la esquina oeste del edificio principal. La puerta de la suite daba a un gran salón. La tenue luz de la luna brillaba a lo largo de la alta cómoda de estilo Sheraton e iluminaba un jarrón chino expuesto sobre un pedestal junto a la ventana. Sin perder tiempo Kiba y Lee empezaron a registrar el salón mientras Iwabee entraba a hurtadillas en el dormitorio delante de Kyubi. Colocado detrás de él, Kyubi se detuvo en la puerta mirando la enorme cama de columnas cubierta con tela dorada. El colchón, digno de un rey, estaba situado a tanta altura por encima del suelo que para tumbarse en él había que subir cuatro escalones de madera pulida. Movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto, pensando en los niños de su barrio que tenían que dormir en las aceras junto a las alcantarillas abiertas. Al menos gracias al trabajo de esa noche algunos de ellos podrían seguir con vida, pensó. De repente, Shikamaru lo llamó con un tenso susurro desde el salón.

-¡La he encontrado!

Kyubi atravesó la estancia con paso majestuoso y se agachó un instante junto a los demás. Ante él se hallaba la caja fuerte, mal escondida dentro del escritorio de su señoría. Se trataba de un modelo sencillo: una simple caja de hierro de color apagado que medía casi un metro por un metro. Kyubi deslizó la mano por la cerradura con una sonrisa astuta. Olvidada toda la inquietud anterior con la emoción de la inminente victoria, forzó la cerradura con las ganzúas y luego contuvo la respiración, expectante, mientras abría la puertecita. Metió una mano en el estante más pequeño y notó un metal frío.

Había una pequeña cadena. Algo redondo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-¿Está vacía? -susurró Shikamaru en un tono de urgencia.

-No, hay algo... -Cerró la mano en torno al extraño objeto y cogió algo más, algo áspero, como... una soga.

Iwabee estaba junto a la ventana esperando a que llegara Choji con el carruaje, pero Kiba y Lee se acercaron a Kyubi y a Shikamaru y se inclinaron por encima de su hombro, aguardando con impaciencia para ver el botín. Kyubi extrajo el contenido y sus ojos brillaron, de horror.

-¿Qué diablos es? -dijo Shikamaru.

-Corran -dijo Kyubi en voz baja, pero los cuatro hombres se quedaron paralizados una fracción de segundo mirando fijamente lo que les habían dejado en la caja fuerte: unas esposas y una soga con un nudo corredizo.

-¡Corran! -rugió Kyubi. Se levantó de un salto _y _se giró para enfrentarse al enemigo, al mismo tiempo que los muebles cubiertos con tapetes cobraban vida.

Veinte agentes de Bow Street se quitaron de encima las telas que los tapaban y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. La Peor Pesadilla

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**La Peor Pesadilla**_

* * *

La extensión formada por los arboles bañados por el sol y los valles ondulados la envolvía creando un paisaje interminable, con las estribaciones azules de las montañas a lo lejos. Un viento constante y tonificante, aunque no particularmente frío, arrastraba las altas nubes por el cielo azul. La corriente agitaba y ceñía la falda de lana del traje deportivo de color pardo de Hinata alrededor de sus piernas mientras esperaba, con su mosquete para cazar aves apoyado contra el hombro, a qué su spaniel bretón levantara al par de urogallos escoceses que comían los brotes tiernos del brezo.

Los gruesos pájaros de plumas moradas alzaron el vuelo; inmediatamente, el perro de suave pelaje se sentó en cuclillas, agazapado y a la espera de la orden de cobrar la presa. Hinata entornó los ojos mientras seguía con el arma el rastro veloz y cambiante de las aves de caza. Los primeros pájaros que se veían eran los de mayor edad, los más fuertes; como el urogallo se quedaba estéril después de una temporada de cría, aquellos ejemplares se podían cazar con moderación sin poner en peligro a la población en fase de cría.

¡Pum!

El disparo despidió una bocanada de humo y resonó en el valle. El pájaro más grande cayó. Hinata hizo una señal con la cabeza al guardabosques, quien a su vez dio la orden al perro. El experto spaniel se deslizó grácilmente entre los arbustos y las hierbas, mientras el sol relucía en su largo pelaje marrón rojizo y blanco. Sin embargo el can más pequeño, una llamativa perra de muestra tricolor, todavía era un aprendiz en su oficio e iba de aquí para allá con una energía exuberante, ladrando nerviosamente ante la caza e irritando profundamente a su más experimentado compañero, que se tomaba sus obligaciones con la misma seriedad que cualquier criado de rango superior. El spaniel llevó el urogallo con delicadeza entre sus fauces al guardabosques. El señor Might Guy aceptó el ave riéndose entre dientes y la colocó en el bolso; a continuación alzó la vista hacia la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del sol.

-Magnífico pájaro, milady.

Hinata sonrió y miró su presa dentro del morral de piel. Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta al cumplido del guardabosques y luego entregó el mosquete a su mozo, cuya función consistía en recargar el arma por ella.

Salvo por la soledad que sentía a causa de la ausencia de Sakura, siempre le había resultado muy fácil adaptarse al ritmo pausado de la vida campestre.

-Un disparo admirable, milady -dijo una voz remilgada detrás de ella. Se protegió los ojos del sol con la mano enfundada en un guante de piel y se volvió hacia su institutriz.

-Vaya, gracias, señorita Natsu.

La mujer estaba empezando a mostrarse amable con ella. La partida de caza prosiguió; caminaron contra el viento por el páramo descubierto formando una ancha fila. Los perros exploraban el terreno por delante del mosquete, olfateando a las presas entre el aromático tomillo silvestre. Detrás de Hinata, los criados con el uniforme verde oscuro de los Hyuga completaban el séquito; tres lacayos la seguían con las cestas de picnic y una gran sombrilla, y un par de mozos de cuadra llevaban los caballos de las damas.

A medida que se aproximaban al límite de la propiedad de su familia, donde el bajo muro de piedra seguía la curva sinuosa del cerro, el guardabosques le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El spaniel había localizado a otro urogallo.

Hinata recibió el mosquete cargado de manos del mozo y lo amartilló; luego lo apoyó en su hombro, esperando a que el pájaro saliera de su escondrijo. El spaniel se abalanzó y espantó a la pareja de asustadas aves, que echaron a volar hacia el cielo.

Ella siguió la trayectoria desenfrenada y zigzagueante del pájaro más grande.

¡Pum!

Falló. El pájaro se lanzó en picado y escapó milagrosamente hacia los árboles. Pasó volando por encima del muro, y Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver que la perra salía corriendo detrás de él por el campo, agitando las orejas. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, había subido los escalones del muro y había desaparecido entre los árboles, dejando tras de sí el eco de sus ladridos.

-Maldita sea -murmuró ella.

-Ve por la perra, chico -ordenó Might Guy al mozo, que hizo una reverencia y echó a correr detrás del animal.

-¿Es esa la finca de lord Otsutsuki? -preguntó la señorita Natsu, arqueando las cejas.

-No, señora -‐contestó Guy-. Los terrenos de lord Otsutsuki lindan con los de su excelencia hacia el noroeste. Ahora estamos en dirección sudeste. Ese bosque forma parte del parque de Warflete Manor, el hogar del conde de Kashin.

-¿Lord Koji Kashin, el político? -preguntó la señorita Natsu, sorprendida.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-El mismo. Supongo que ahora debe de ser muy mayor. No lo veo desde que era una niña. -Acarició la cabeza de su spaniel de impecable dice que es un cascarrabias. Claro que Neji dice que todos los del partido conservador lo son.

Creo que lord Kashin es un consejero especial del Ministerio del Interior.

Guy sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Se ha enterado de que ese caballero ha construido un campo de golf en su finca?

-¿De verdad? -dijo Hinata con interés. Ese deporte escocés estaba haciendo furor.

De repente, se oyó que la perra ladraba desde el interior del lejano bosque.

Hinata respiró hondo al escuchar una voz airosa que gritaba al perro, y la voz aguda del mozo. Ella y Guy se cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Yo me ocuparé -declaró Guy, que ya había echado a correr en dirección a la finca de lord Kashin.

-¡Espéreme!

-¡Milady! -gritó la señorita Natsu exasperada.

-¿Y si lord Kashin cree que el chico estaba cazando furtivamente? - replicó, y se puso a correr detrás del guardabosques, con el arma todavía en las manos. Al llegar al muro, se remangó la falda a la altura de los tobillos y subió ágilmente por la escalera de madera. Bajó de un salto y siguió corriendo, aproximadamente a un minuto de distancia del señor Guy.

En el limite del bosque encontró un sendero de pisadas de ciervos entre dos altas y frondosas hileras de retama con hojas amarillas y se internó en el bosque moteado.

Siguió el sonido de los ansiosos ladridos de la perra que llegaban por encima del tenue murmullo del viento entre los árboles. Los carpes, los fresnos y los robles se mecían suavemente, y de vez en cuando aparecía un arbol morera negra aquí y allá, vieja e imponente. Los ruidos sonaban cada vez más fuerte. Podía oír a varios perros ladrando, al hombre pronunciando su violenta diatriba, al chico gritando y al señor Guy intentando hacerse con el control de la situación.

Mientras espantaba a un mosquito, irrumpió en el claro a tiempo para ver como la perra corría en círculos con dos grandes pastores escoceses y luego se lanzaba de un salto al estanque a la caza de los patos que flotaban junto a la orilla. Los patos alzaron el vuelo graznando de pánico mientras la perra chapoteaba hacia un lado a otro intentando atrapar a uno.

El furioso dueño de los pastores escoceses se hallaba en la orilla, con una caña de pescar en la mano. Era un viejo deportista de rasgos duros y aspecto curtido, con botas altas y pantalones campestres de tweed. Gritaba en vano a la perra, que había revuelto el estanque hasta formar un remolino y sin duda había ahuyentado a los peces.

Tras esquivar los intentos del muchacho por atraparla, la perra saltó alegremente a la orilla para conocer al pescador, y al sacudirsle con regocijo el corto pelaje, le salpicó las gafas de montura metálica y lo empapó de agua embarrada.

-¡He dicho que te estés quieto, ridículo animal! -rugió el hombre.

El cachorro se sentó en cuclillas de inmediato y se encogió de miedo ante él; la viva imagen de la obediencia. Hinata hizo una mueca; no necesitaba ninguna presentación formal para saber que la imponente figura a la que habían molestado de forma tan grosera no era otro que el propio conde. El tono autoritario de su voz lo dejó claro al instante, pero si había alguna duda, quedó despejada por un médico pálido que, vestido de negro, se acercó al hombre con cautela.

-Milord, por favor, siéntese. Ese genio no es bueno para su corazón.

-Oh, lárgate, viejo cuervo -murmuró el conde, pero se frotó el pecho ligeramente.

La perra lanzó un gemido de arrepentimiento y ofreció su pata al conde.

-Llévese este estúpido animal de aquí antes de que le pegue un tiro. ¡Señor, está invadiendo mi propiedad! -declaró el intimidante conde, volviéndose para lanzar una mirada asesina a Guy cuando este se apresuraba a coger a la perra-. ¿Qué está haciendo en mi terreno? Cazando furtivamente, ¿eh? ¿Robando un poco de mi caza? ¡No esperaba encontrarme en casa, supongo!

-Perdone, milord. La partida de caza de su señoría estaba atravesando los páramos cuando la perra se escapó. Le pedimos sinceras disculpas por el contratiempo...

-¿Qué señoría? ¿La mujer de Hyuga? -preguntó él en tono mordaz-. Es demasiado fina para disparar. Maldita advenediza burguesa.

-No, señor. Pero yo sí disfruto disparando -dijo Hinata, disimulando una sonrisa de desconcierto a medida que se dirigía hacia él.

El viejo cascarrabias la miró entornando los ojos y se limpió las gafas con el pañuelo.

-¿Qué hace usted con esa escopeta? -preguntó.

-Cazando aves, mas exactamente urogallos milord. Espero no asustarlo. Llévate a la perra -indicó al chico, que de inmediato puso un collar al animal.

-Bueno, mientras no sea una radical que quiere matarme por las leyes de los cereales -gruñó lord Kashin, y acto seguido volvió a ponerse sus gafas redondas-. ¡Santo Dios! -dijo repente-. ¡Es usted la viva imagen de Hanna!

-Quizá sea porque soy su hija -contestó ella en tono irónico, ofreciéndole la mano. El conde sostuvo sus dedos suavemente y se inclinó sobre su mano con gesto mecánico; luego volvió a mirarla entrecerrando los ojos con un inquisitivo asombro.

-¿La pequeña lady Hinata?

-Sí, milord ¿Ocurre algo?

-Está tan... -El conde agitó su pañuelo, haciendo un gesto vago - ... crecida.

-Sí, señor. La temporada pasada hice mi presentación en sociedad.

-¿Por qué no está en la ciudad? -replicó él, al tiempo que volvía a meterse el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pecho. Alzó su barbilla cuadrada, inspeccionándola como haría un general con sus tropas-. Estamos a principio de la temporada, ¿no? ¿No debería estar buscando marido como el resto de jóvenes bobaliconas?

A Hinata le desconcertó su franqueza, pero pensándolo mejor, la encontró refrescante después de oír siempre la hipocresía de la alta sociedad.

-Me han mandado al campo por mi mala conducta -contestó ella en tono prosaico. Para gran sorpresa de ella, el viejo gruñón empezó a reír entre dientes con lentitud.

-Bueno, es lógico, ¿no? Después de todo, es usted la hija de Hanna.

Ella escrutó su rostro con un interés cada vez más intenso.

-¿Conoció usted a mi madre, señor?

-Desde una distancia prudencial -dijo él, con un centelleo pícaro en sus ojos negros-. Sí, tuve el privilegio de disfrutar de su amistad. Su madre tenía el corazón de una leona.

Hinata respiró hondo, casi incapaz de contener la alegría. ¡Alguien que había conocido de primera mano a la elegante extraña que había sido su madre!

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotros y nos acompaña en nuestro picnic, milord? Mi institutriz y yo no hemos tenido ninguna compañía agradable desde que nos marchamos de Londres.

-Yo nunca resulto agradable, pregúntele a cualquiera, pero... como una joven dama sin duda es mejor compañía que el doctor aquí presente... acepto. Encantado. -Sus perspicaces ojos negros centellearon tras sus gafas al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo.

Hinata le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y lo aceptó.

.

.

Magullado e inmóvil, Kyubi se hallaba en una mazmorra en las entrañas de la prisión de Newgate, sobre un banco tallado en la piedra. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Un olor a humedad emanaba de la paja infecta que había esparcida por el suelo, y oía cómo las ratas correteaban por los rincones. Había una ventana estrecha con barrotes que se hallaba a demasiada altura para poder mirar por ella; a través de dicha ventana entraba una luz tenue y grisácea.

Las paredes transpiraban, y desde algún lugar lejano podía oír el eco de los gritos de un prisionero sometido a una brutal paliza. Iban a colgarlo. Y a Shikamaru. Y a los demás.

Todo había acabado. Todo, todo... acabado.

Sus hombres estaban en una celda colectiva junto a otros compañeros delincuentes, pero como jefe de la banda, Kyubi había sido encerrado en aquella mazmorra solitaria. Suponía que con aquello pretendían quebrantar su espíritu. No había estado en Newgate desde que tenía quince años. Por aquel entonces lo pillaron robando el pañuelo de seda de un anciano. Unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento le hicieron merecedor de la compasión del juez y de treinta días en la carcel. Después de aquello, puso en práctica sus nuevas técnicas con impunidad, pues el mes en la celda colectiva sirvió para completar su educación en las artes criminales.

Esta vez los magistrados querían información y detalles sobre los tejemanejes del submundo criminal de Londres. De hecho, le habían ofrecido conmutarle la sentencia de muerte por una cadena perpetua de trabajos forzados en Nueva Gales del Sur. A cambio, él solo tenía que proporcionarles los nombres de los hombres que estaban detrás de ciertos negocios turbios que estaban investigando, así como el paradero de otros selectos criminales a los que llevaban mucho tiempo buscando.

Kyubi rechazó el trato, pero ofreció su total cooperación a cambio de la liberación de sus amigos; sin embargo, los magistrados se mofaron de él. De modo que mantuvo la boca cerrada y recibió una paliza por su insolencia.

No quería ni pensar en lo que estaría ocurriendo en ese preciso momento en el cuartel general de los Zorros de Fuego en la calle Bainbridge, ya que no le cabía ninguna duda de que Obito estaba a punto de hacerse con el control. Rogaba por que Amaru hubiera sacado a las demás mujeres de allí.

Reclinó la cabeza contra la pared lanzando un suspiro tenue y se quedó mirando el rincón cubierto de telas de araña. «Me tienen cogido por los huevos.»

Justo entonces un ruido metálico seco resonó por el oscuro palillo de piedra.

Miró bruscamente en aquella dirección. «Dios, ¿qué pasa ahora?» Se levantó del banco sigilosamente y atravesó la celda, preguntándose si el tribunal le habría asignado por fin algún abogado justo para que lo defendiera.

-Diez minutos -ordenó secamente el carcelero a su visitante.

Pero entonces una voz aguda gritó en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Kyubi! ¡Kyubi! -El sonido de unas suaves pisadas llegó hasta él al tiempo que una pequeña figura bajaba corriendo los gruesos escalones de piedra.

Kyubi abrió unos ojos como platos, con incredulidad.

-¿Konohamaru?

-¡Kyubi! -El muchacho saltó el escalón inferior y echó a correr en dirección a él, pero se detuvo en seco. Su rostro pálido adoptó una expresión seria y redujo la marcha al ver a su ídolo en una celda.

Kyubi se puso en actitud defensiva; no le gustaba que le viera en aquel estado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Este no es lugar para ti. ¿Cómo has conseguido que te dejen entrar?

-Les he dicho que eras mi padre. Ojalá... lo fueras.

Kyubi hizo una mueca al oír las conmovedoras palabras del huérfano. El niño recorrió con la mirada los barrotes de la celda.

-No los van a colgar ni a ti, ni a Shikamaru, ni a Kiba ni a los demás, ¿verdad, Kyubi? La mirada dura de Kyubi se suavizó, y se apoyó contra los barrotes lanzando un suspiro.

-Oh, Konohamaru. -Movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto-. Me temo que las cosas no pintan muy bien.

-Pero... ¡no pueden hacerlo! -Tenía una expresión afligida. Aun así, vaciló-¡Tú nunca te dejas coger! ¡Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar!

Kyubi frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Konohamaru?

El muchacho no dijo nada, pero se lo quedó mirando, confundido.

-¿Konohamaru? ¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto? Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas; entonces se vino abajo. Kyubi se agachó y lo miró sombríamente a través de los barrotes.

-Obito me obligó a espiarte. ¡Dijo que si no le ayudaba se haría una cartera con mi piel! ¡Oh, Kyubi, no pueden colgarte! -dijo con voz entrecortada, sin asomo de su fanfarronería de pícaro-. ¡Todo es culpa mía!

-No, no lo es -dijo él con seriedad, aunque era lo único que podía hacer para ocultar su sorpresa y su ira ante la despiadada traición de Obito-. Tú solo eres un niño, Konohamaru. Conozco a Obito. Te amenazó. No tenías opción. No ha sido culpa tuya, amigo.

El muchacho lo miró con desolación y a continuación lo abrazó a través de los barrotes.

Kyubi intentó consolar al afligido huérfano lo mejor que pudo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-No te preocupes, chico -dijo con brusquedad, revolviendo el pelo de Konohamaru antes de ponerse en pie-. Sécate las lágrimas. Tu viejo amigo Kyubi todavía se guarda un as en la manga.

Itachi Hyuga aún le debía un favor.

Envió a Konohamaru a buscar a su único contacto con el gobierno, mientras andaba sin parar por la celda, pero cuando lord Itachi llegó y se enteró de cómo Kyubi y su banda habían sido pillados con las manos en la masa, su habitual expresión serena se tornó rigida.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, Namikaze, pero no tengo tanta influencia.

-¿Conoces a alguien que la tenga? -replicó él con impaciencia.

Itachi hizo una pausa.

-No, pero tú sí.

-Maldita sea -susurró, y se giró como si aquel hombre le hubiera dado un golpe. Se pasó la mano por su melena tupida y enmarañada y se recostó contra la pared fría y húmeda para mirar el techo, cruzado de brazos.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago ante la sola idea de volver a ver a su viejo torturador, pero desde el principio había tenido la impresión de que no le quedaría más remedio. Estaba indeciso.

Las vidas de Shikamaru y los demás estaban en juego. ¿Qué significaban los tatuajes que llevaba en la piel si no lealtad a sus hermanos? Cielo santo, habría preferido que lo ahorcaran a tener que volver arrastrándose hasta su viejo y suplicarle que lo ayudara.

«Tú tráenos de vuelta vivos», había dicho Shikamaru. «Siempre lo hago», había contestado él presuntuosamente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Aquella humillación resultaba insoportable, pero no veía otra alternativa. Ni siquiera sabía si aquello iba a funcionar. Su padre podría dejar que se pudriera allí y ser el último en reír.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Itachi, observándolo atentamente.

Incapaz de recuperar el habla, Kyubi se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Sosteniendo su elegante sombrero de copa entre las manos, Itachi le dio un golpecíto en el ala con desenfado.

-Sabia decisión -dijo-. Volveré pronto. No te vayas a ninguna parte.

Kyubi lo miró con el ceño fruncido al oír su comentario jocoso. Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lleno de seguridad en sí mismo; se giró y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la escalera de piedra. Subió los escalones sin prisa y se marchó en busca del único hombre al que Kyubi no quería volver a ver, el único hombre al que odiaba todavía más que a Obito. El marqués de Konohagakure y St Austell. Su padre.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Muerte de Kyubi

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Muerte de Kyubi**_

* * *

Sentada sobre la manta de picnic bajo la sombrilla junto a su institutriz y lord Kashin, a Hinata le hervía la cabeza de actividad. El antiguo hombre de Estado estaba relatando una historia sobre las disparatadas travesuras de su madre en un baile de máscaras. Ella escuchaba con asombro y embeleso cómo el conde describía el tocado que lució su madre, su alta peluca blanca adornada con infinidad de pequeñas jaulas, cada una de ellas ocupada por un pájaro vivo. Hinata se rió con incredulidad, e incluso la señorita Natsu no pudo reprimir una carcajada indecorosa cuando el hombre explicó cómo, al caer la medianoche, la duquesa abrió todas las jaulas. -Canarios, periquitos, escribanos, cardenales, un azulejo... Todos los invitados se agachaban cada vez que la bandada se lanzaba en picado de un lado a otro del salón de baile, intentando encontrar una salida. Creo que un par de cardenales usaron el cuenco del ponche como pila para pájaros. Lady Ilcester, nuestra anfitriona, quería estrangularla... y eso que uno de los animales todavía no había hecho sus necesidades encima de su hombro. ¡Menudo alboroto se armó! -exclamó sacudiendo los hombros con una repentina carcajada-. Lady Ilcester se puso histérica y le dio a tu madre una buena reprimenda, pero Hanna se limitó a volverse hacia ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y dijo: «Querida Amelia, ¿no sabes que eso trae buena suerte?».

Incluso el lacayo; que los estaba atendiendo tuvo que contener una risita.

-¡Oh, querido lord Kashin, cuéntenos otra anécdota! -le rogó ella, enjugándose una lágrima de risa. Él hizo memoria y la complació.

Para entonces, a Hinata su vecino ya le caía muy bien. Rápidamente había advertido en él un lado cruel bajo el destello oscuro de sus ojos de halcón -no era alguien a quien ella querría hacer enfadar-, pero como aquella no era su intención, y puesto que estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de hombres poderosos, se sintió tan relajada con él como con sus hermanos. Era directo, estoico y testarudo: un hombre que decía exactamente lo que pensaba sin preocuparle en absoluto que sus opiniones no agradaran a su interlocutor. Se enteró de que era viudo. La señorita Natsu le preguntó si lady Kashin había ido al campo con él y supo entonces que la condesa había fallecido hacía casi una década.

Aquella revelación puso en funcionamiento el cerebro de Hinata. Mientras, escuchaba, sonriendo, observaba a su vecino. Sin duda de joven había sido un hombre fornido y atractivo. Lord Kashin tenía casi sesenta años, y aunque todavía era robusto, estaba en el campo siguiendo las indicaciones de su médico, quien le había recomendado reposo a causa de su delicado corazón.

-Ah, ahí viene mi torturador -dijo en tono sombrío, mirando cómo el doctor se dirigía hacia ellos-. El condenado es infatigable. Puede que me cure si no lo mato a él yo primero. Supongo que viene a mortificarme delante de una joven dama diciéndome que es la hora de mi siesta. Por desgracia, tiene razón.

-Todos necesitamos dormir nuestras horas, milord -bromeó Hinata, y él sonrió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Gracias por permitirme acompañarlas en su picnic.

-Ha sido un placer. De hecho, el próximo miércoles invitaré a algunas personas a cenar en Hawkscliffe Hall. El reverendo y la señora Picket estarán presentes. Estaría encantada de que nos acompañara.

-Suena muy agradable.

-Considérelo una invitación, entonces. ¿Quedamos a las siete en punto?

-Vaya, es usted muy elegante al mantener el horario de la ciudad en el campo.

Ella se rió de su comentario.

-Gracias, milady. Allí estaré -le aseguró lord Kashin.

-¡Excelente! Y, por favor, use con total libertad su caña de pescar en cualquiera de nuestros arroyos o estanques. Mi hermano los mantiene muy bien poblados. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que mi perra haya espantado hoy a todos sus peces.

-Parece usted una buena deportista. Tal vez le gustaría probar el golf. He construido un campo en Warflete, ¿sabe?.

-Eso me ha dicho el guardabosques -exclamó ella.

-Es un deporte noble. Si a usted y la señorita Natsu les apetece pasar a verme mañana, les daré una lección.

-Estoy segura de que me gustará mucho -dijo Hinata con cordialidad, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Le aseguro que el golf es mejor medicina que esa espantosa infusión de hierbas. -Se inclinó sobre la mano de ella e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la señorita Natsu; a continuación se dirigió penosamente hacia su mé voy -gruñó al hombre, y cogió a desgana el vaso con una infusión de extraño color que el doctor le tendió. Hizo una mueca y se la bebió.

Mientras los dos hombres regresaban a Warflete Manor, las mujeres se cruzaron una mirada de diversión.

-Creo que su excelencia tiene razón -susurró la señorita Natsu-. El conde es un poco cascarrabias.

-A mí me parece encantador -declaró Hinata, pero al ver que la señorita Natsu arqueaba las cejas, manteniendo en equilibrio la taza de té y el platillo, dedicó a su institutriz una inocente sonrisa-. A su manera, claro.

.

.

Habían pasado dos horas. Al oír el sonido de pasos y voces en el pasadizo de piedra Kyubi alzó la barbilla bruscamente. Se levantó del banco con sigilo, se acercó con recelo a los barrotes de metal oxidados y miró a través de ellos mientras la puerta reforzada con hierro se abría en lo alto de la escalera de piedra. El guardia con aspecto de duende introdujo una antorcha en el espacio húmedo y oscuro.

-Por aquí, milord. Cuidado con los escalones. -Itachi entró detrás del bajo y desagradable carcelero y a continuación se apartó con un gesto cortés.

Kyubi tragó saliva, rodeando con los dedos los barrotes.

Un hombre alto y delgado con un sombrero de copa, una elegante capa negra y un bastón en la mano se agachó bajo el dintel. Mientras bajaba sin prisa la escalera, el marqués abarcó con una mirada arrogante la mazmorra con aspecto de cueva. Cuando el hombre se quitó el sombrero, Kyubi tomó aire, nervioso, mientras los viejos altercados rugían con violencia en su interior.

Nagato o como se le conocía Pain, se volvió hacia el carcelero y lo despachó; acto seguido se acercó con un aire de calculada prevención.

-Lord Itachi, ¿nos disculpa, por favor?

Itachi miró a Kyubi en actitud interrogativa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero el ex espía le transmitió una silenciosa advertencia para que no perdiera la calma ante la forma en que Nagato lo estaba mirando, como si fuera un caballo en la casa de subastas.

-Si me necesitas -dijo Itachi-, estaré en el pasillo. -Y se retiró en silencio.

Una vez que él se hubo marchado, se hizo un largo y tenso silencio. Los dos hombres se escrutaron con una inquietante hostilidad.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Nagato con frialdad al cabo de un rato, mientras se aproximaba sin prisa-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Kyubi apretó los barrotes de la celda con las manos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Pain seguía siendo un hombre alto de anchos hombros, pero parecía bastante demacrado y enfermo. Tal vez ya no podía comer, solo beber, pensó con amargura. Su rostro aguileño estaba surcado por profundas arrugas y resultaba más duro de lo que Kyubi recordaba, y su cabello pelirrojo se habían vuelto algo cano. Bajo su capa abierta, su chaleco de lana rojo realzaba lo rojiza de su piel, fruto de la disipación, pero sus ojos inyectados en sangre, del color del mar impuro, todavía poseían aquella intensidad de pirata que en otra época hubieran estremecido a un niño.

Kyubi sostuvo la mirada a su padre en actitud desafiante y le pareció detectar un atisbo de dolor en las profundidades de sus ojos vidriosos. El hombre frunció la boca en una sonrisa burlona de hastío vital que se clavó en el corazón de Kyubi como una astilla.

Apartó la vista. El silencio era insoportable. Por un momento, Nagato agachó la cabeza, toqueteando pensativo el bastón con puño en forma de león que probablemente no recordaba haber usado como maza con su hijo después de beber tres botellas de coñac una noche cualquiera. Pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista, su mirada se posó en la pequeña y visible cicatriz de la frente de Kyubi con forma de estrella irregular y las que tenia en las mejillas. Todas las dudas que hubiera podido tener sobre la identidad del hombre encerrado en aquella celda se despejaron al ver la cicatrices que le había hecho a su hijo en la cara. Tal vez fue más la vergüenza que el odio lo que hizo que el marqués bajara la vista, agachando la cabeza con una brusca inclinación.

-Así que estás vivo.

-Sí, de momento eso parece -contestó él, en tensión.

-Lord Itachi dice que te van a colgar.

-Así es.

Nagato recorrió el cuerpo de Kyubi con una mirada de asombro, reparando en la silueta fuerte y musculosa del hombre en que se había convertido. Un atisbo de algo asomó a sus ojos: no era orgullo, desde luego, sino quizá saber que si volvía a pegarle, recibiría a su vez golpes mucho más fuertes.

-Procura contener la euforia, padre -dijo él alargando las palabras, mientras lo miraba de forma inexpresiva, aunque su corazón latía desbocado.

El marqués se quedó mirando el puño tallado con forma de león de su bastón.

-Tu hermano ha muerto. Tuberculosis.

-Lo sé.

Nagato le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y frunció el ceño con recelo, meditabundo al saber que su hijo pequeño había estado vivo todo aquel tiempo; sabía que se había convertido en el heredero de un rico marquesado, y no había reclamado su herencia. Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula del marqués.

-¿Y bien? -dijo en tono ácido-. ¿Tengo que celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida? Kyubi reprimió una réplica cortante y apartó la vista, apoyando el hombro en los barrotes mientras se metía los pulgares en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ni hablar. Sé que estás disfrutando tanto como yo. No pensaba hacer esto Jamás. Quería hacerte sufrir de la única manera que podía.

-Apartándote y dejando que nuestro linaje se extinguiera.

-Exacto.

-Pero ahora... bueno, parece que te has metido en un lío, ¿verdad?

Kyubi se contuvo al oír el tono burlón de superioridad de su padre y rogó a Dios que lo ayudara a soportar aquella tortura para su orgullo. El muy cabrón se estaba regodeando.

-El único motivo por el que te he llamado son mis amigos. Ellos han sido para mí una familia como la que tú nunca fuiste.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente, Naruto?

Contuvo su genio a fuerza de voluntad, mientras sus orificios nasales se ensanchaban al respirar de forma profunda y constante.

-Utiliza tú poder, tu influencia y todos los sobornos que hagan falta para poner a mis hombres en libertad y a cambio, yo volveré y haré... lo que tú digas.

Nagato lo miró fijamente, imperturbable.

-Me parece que no estás en situación de exigir.

-Pues recházame y lárgate. No me da miedo morir.

Lord Nagato se echó a reír de su vehemente bravata. Se giró y se paseó por el otro lado de los barrotes. Kyubi lo observó intensamente, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Consiguió permanecer callado.

-Juro por Dios que si te llevo de vuelta acatarás las normas. -Su padre se giró para situarse de cara a él. Fue entonces cuando Kyubi advirtió la profunda emoción que se reflejaba en el fondo de sus ojos y reparó en el ligero temblor de su voz y sus manos-. Romperás todos los lazos con esos rufianes. Dejarás tu vida criminal sin volver la vista atrás, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí.

-Además, espero que te cases... ¡de inmediato! Sí, cuanto antes. Con una chica adecuada, de buena familia. No voy a permitir que me desobedezcas en eso. Nuestra estirpe ha estado en peligro durante mucho tiempo. Te casarás y empezarás a procrear sin demora. No sé cómo voy a presentarte en sociedad. Tendré que pensar algo, una historia que contar a la gente sobre dónde has estado, pero entretanto... mírate. Pareces un salvaje.

Kyubi sonrió con cinismo.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-Maldito seas -soltó Nagato, al cabo de un largo rato-. Si tu hermano estuviera vivo, dejaría que te pudrieras aquí. Dios sabe que lo haría.

-Sí, padre, no me cabe ninguna duda.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que le has hecho pasar a tu madre?

Kyubi se limitó a mirarlo mientras se apoyaba contra los barrotes.

-Veré qué se puede hacer. -Y soltando un resoplido, el marqués volvió a subir la escalera para consultar con lord Itachi.

Kyubi cerró los ojos y no se permitió espirar hasta que él se hubo marchado, pero el único pensamiento ardiente que surgió de aquel caos como una estrella llameante fue que si aquello funcionaba -si de veras su padre lo llevaba de vuelta y lo reconocía como su heredero-, entraría en los elevados círculos de Hinata Hyuga y sería un soltero tan cotizado como cualquier altiva mujer casadera pudiera desear, no para arrastrarse a los pies de ella, sino para hacerla suya; siempre, claro está, que lord Itachi no se opusiera.

Mientras andaba por la celda, frotándose la nuca con irritación, esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo a que su padre regresara para enterarse de su destino. Cuando la enorme puerta volvió a abrirse con un chirrido, se acercó a grandes zancadas a los barrotes y vio que Nagato e Itachi regresaban con sir Danzo Shimura, el magistrado. Sir Danzo, un antiguo y astuto abogado, era un hombre bajo de mediana edad con aspecto agresivo, ojos penetrantes y patillas de color oscuro. Juntó las manos por detrás de la espalda y examinó a Kyubi a medida que se acercaba a la celda.

-Ah, el ilustre Kyubi Kitsune, azote del West End, héroe de los barrios bajos. Por fin nos conocemos.

Kyubi lo miró con indecisión, pero su padre intervino.

-Sir Danzo, permítame presentarle a mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki, conde de Rasengan -aclaró el marqués, empleando el título de cortesía que antaño había correspondido a su hermano mayor pero que ahora le pertenecía a él.

-Hum -dijo el magistrado en tono evasivo.

-Le he explicado la situación a sir Danzo, lord Naruto -terció Itachi con sutileza-. Le he hablado de la vital ayuda que nos ha proporcionado en el pasado a mí y a mi familia.

-De todas formas -dijo sir Danzo -, no puedo abrir las celdas sin más y poner en libertad a sus cómplices...

-Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar -dijo Kyubi.

-Déjeme acabar, por favor -le reprochó con aspereza el magistrado-. Antes de que acepte ceder su custodia a su señoría, hay tres puntos en los que debo obtener su plena colaboración.

Observó a Itachi, que lo miraba alentándolo; a continuación asintió con la cabeza a sir Danzo.

-Continúe.

-En primer lugar, si realmente va a convertirse en el conde de Rasengan, lord Nagato y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Kyubi Kitsune debe morir.

-¿Señor?

-Deberá cortar todo lazo con sus antiguos cómplices, y para ayudarlo a conseguirlo, diremos que Kyubi fue ahorcado en secreto para evitar que la turba se amotinase. En segundo lugar, seré indulgente con sus amigos. Los enviaré a hacer trabajos forzados a Nueva Gales del Sur, pero de ninguna manera los liberaré.

-¿Trabajos forzados? -gritó él iracundo. ¿Iba a vivir en una mansión con criados y ropa elegante mientras sus amigos trabajaban en los campos y canteras de Australia?

-Lo toma o lo deja, joven. Sus hombres fueron pillados con las manos en la masa. O trabajan o van a la horca. Soy un hombre razonable, pero no me dejo sobornar.

Kyubi conservó la calma y tragó saliva, con los orificios nasales ensanchados.

-Sí, señor. ¿Y él tercer punto? -gruñó.

-Información -dijo, acercándose a la celda de Kyubi al tiempo que lo miraba intensamente a los ojos-. Usted podría sernos de gran utilidad. Nombres, lugares, detalles sobre varios individuos que hemos estado persiguiendo, bandas criminales que llevamos mucho tiempo intentando desarticular.

«Demasiado peligroso», pensó él, mirándolo con recelo. Si alguno de sus antiguos cómplices criminales se enteraba de que «Kyubi» seguía vivo y estaba delatándolos, su padre tendría que buscarse otro heredero, porque él no viviría mucho.

-Con su información sobre el funcionamiento del mundo criminal, la policía puede hacer grandes progresos en la limpieza de esta ciudad.

Kyubi se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo, mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero tal vez, pensó, le convenía cambiar de bando. Volvió a pensar en los niños harapientos que jugaban en los barrios bajos. Hacía mucho tiempo que le rondaba un pensamiento: que la decadencia moral del suburbio era tan culpable de las condiciones de aquellos muchachos como las duras leyes impuestas por el Parlamento. Con su ayuda, tal vez las cosas pudieran cambiar. Tal vez la policía pudiera hacer algo para controlar aquellas calles sin ley que eran el entorno perfecto para que monstruos como Obito pudieran prosperar. Consideró aquella idea por un instante y luego asintió con la cabeza rígidamente.

-Muy bien. Lo haré.

Los ojos de Itachi parpadearon en señal de aprobación; Nagato asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Se lo advierto, estaremos vigilándolo -le avisó el magistrado.

Kyubi alzó la barbilla en una muestra de comedida insolencia.

-¿Algo más?

-Solo una cosa. Parece usted un salvaje, lord Uzumaki -replicó sir Danzo con ironía-. Le aconsejo que se corte el pelo.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Opulencia

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Opulencia**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, conde de Rasegan.

Tres semanas más tarde, Naruto se miraba a sí mismo de cerca en el espejo, tomándose un último momento para asegurarse de que tenía su nuevo nombre bien metido en la cabeza, mientras se abrochaba los gemelos de nácar. Desgraciadamente, "Kyubi Kitsune" ya no existía; había sido ahorcado en secreto en el patio de Newgate y había muerto joven y sin nadie que lo llorara, para sorpresa de pocos.

Viéndose en el espejo, apenas se reconocía a sí mismo vestido con ropa de etiqueta negra, Su pelo lo cortaron, ya no perecía un salvaje, tenía la cara bien afeitada y las manos impecablemente cuidadas, aunque sus antiguos callos no parecían querer desaparecer. Había soportado la manicura lo mejor que había podido, pero pronto perdió la paciencia ante los intentos de su ayuda de cámara por aclararle el cutis hasta dotarlo de la palidez de un caballero con un surtido de pociones y lociones. La corbata almidonada rozaba su barbilla como el collar que se pondría a un perro desagradable con el fin de amansarlo. Bajó la vista para mirarse la ropa: la fina camisa blanca de lino, los pantalones negros lisos sujetos con unos tirantes que formaban una Y en la espalda y los relucientes zapatos negros.

Bueno, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo hombre. Pero aunque por fuera parecía más civilizado, lo cierto era que no se sentía así, rodeado de gente en la que no se atrevía a confiar y en un mundo de cuyas reglas no estaba seguro. Todos sus leales compañeros habían sido trasladados a Australia para realizar trabajos forzados. Casi no quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos en el suburbio, pero pensaba averiguarlo enseguida. Sin duda Obito creía que había ganado, pero la partida no había terminado ni mucho menos.

Un ligero movimiento detrás de él atrajo su mirada, pero tan solo era su ayuda de cámara, Shino, un hombre eficiente de constitución menuda, con una extrañas gafas, que se situó a una distancia respetuosa, sujetando pacientemente su chaleco de seda blanco. Tras él, en el reflejo, se veía su opulenta habitación de la mansión de ladrillo rojo que su padre poseía en la plaza de Lincolnʹs Inn Fields.

Las paredes tenían espejos de pie dorados y paneles de seda francesa, y el techo lucía un medallón pintado. Las dos ventanas simétricas estaban adornadas con unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo azul con borlas doradas. Preciosa, pero aun así, una jaula.

-¿Su chaleco, milord? -lo instó Shino.

Naruto metió los brazos por los agujeros de las mangas y dejó que el hombre le pusiera el elegante chaleco y se lo abotonara. Por fin había empezado a entender que no tenía que mover un dedo para hacer nada a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Él seguía el juego porque sospechaba firmemente que Shino era un espía de su padre. No podía fiarse de ninguna de las personas de su nueva vida, ni siquiera de su madre, que seguía llorando cada vez que lo veía.

Había pasado dos de las últimas tres semanas con sus irritantes progenitores en la finca de su padre en Surrey. Allí lo habían provisto de un nuevo vestuario, le habían impartido un curso para repasar los modales elementales, había sido interrogado prácticamente a diario por sir Danzo y un par de investigadores de Bow Street, y había sido aconsejado sobre los rasgos que debía buscar en una mujer, cuya adquisición, había descubierto, no distaba mucho de la compra de una vaca lechera en el mercado.

De todas formas, a pesar de los innumerables peligros que debía tener en cuenta, era agradable volver a estar en Londres. Había llegado a odiar el campo.

Resultaba demasiado tranquilo. Una vez de vuelta en la ciudad, sus primeras incursiones en la alta sociedad transcurrieron sin contratiempos, aunque la primera vez que le presentaron formalmente a Sai Loring vivió unos minutos de tensión. Afortunadamente, el estirado no lo identificó como el bárbaro del que se burló en Hyde Park.

Dejando de lado ese encuentro, el revuelo y la curiosidad que había despertado en la alta sociedad únicamente le provocaban diversión. De hecho, pensó mientras dejaba que el ayuda de cámara le pusiera el frac negro, en ese momento se encontraba totalmente listo para cazar a Hinata Hyuga.

Desde su llegada, ella no había aparecido en ningún acto de la ciudad, pero había llegado a sus oídos que se esperaba su asistencia al baile que daba esa noche el duque de Devonshire. Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando posara sus ojos en él. En el reflejo del espejo, una débil sonrisa de perversa expectación curvó sus labios mientras se ponía sus inmaculados guantes blancos. Ah, esa noche se iba a divertir.

Iba a seducirla, a atormentarla, a alterarla un poco. Iba a jugar con su bonita cabeza como ella había hecho con la de él. No solo quería vengarse del arrogante desaire que ella le dedicó aquel día en Hyde Park, sino que, en cierta manera, ella era la responsable de su privación de libertad. Fue ella quien lo enojó tanto con su manifiesto desprecio. Ella le hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos en el crimen, los cuales, a su vez, llevaron a su detención.

Ahora volvía a estar dominado por su padre, y todo por culpa de aquella muchacha exasperante. Si no hubiera perdido el juicio por ella, habría hecho caso a Shikamaru; se habría dado cuenta de que algo iba mal en lugar de arrastrar a sus hombres a aquel desastroso robo. Incluso la víctima escogida aquella noche había sido consecuencia de la conversación que mantuvo con ella. Eligió expresamente a los Yamanaka porque, como Hinata le había confesado, su única hija solía ser cruel con ella.

Y aquello era lo que había logrado, pensó. Sin embargo, ella le interesaba, y pensaba conseguirla. Sus motivos eran prácticos, además de desearla. Necesitaba controlarla para asegurarse de que no decía nada sobre su pasado. Cuando fueran marido y mujer, los intereses de ella serían los mismos que los de él, y de ese modo se vería obligada a guardar el secreto. Por último, necesitaba su experiencia para abrirse paso entre la alta sociedad. Sabía que estaba fuera de su elemento; necesitaba una guía capacitada y digna de confianza en aquel extraño mundo.

Ella se le resistiría, por supuesto. Sin duda todavía seguía furiosa con él por haberla devuelto a su familia, pero, por otro lado, él también era consciente de su debilidad, el espíritu lujurioso que ardía en sus venas. Puede que pensara que era un bruto grosero y vil, pero el deseo que sentía por él se puso de manifiesto la noche en que él le dio su primera experiencia de placer carnal, y no descartaba utilizarlo contra ella.

-Estoy bien, ¿verdad, Shino?

El sirviente alisó la chaqueta y a continuación lo observó con ojo crítico.

-Sí señor, muy elegante.

Naruto miró a su ayuda de cámara con recelo, se giró y se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta. Antes de salir del dormitorio, cogió un clavel del ramo de flores frescas que su madre encargaba a diario para casi todas las habitaciones de la casa. Partió el largo tallo y se metió la flor carmesí en el ojal.

.

.

¡Era desesperante! Algunas de sus mejores maniobras de flirteo estaban pasando totalmente desapercibidas. Si lord Kashin fuera un pretendiente normal, para entonces estaría de rodillas pidiéndole la mano en matrimonio, pensó Hinata resoplando; pero para un político tan astuto y con tanto mundo a sus espaldas, la posibilidad de que ella fuera en serio a dedicarle sus atenciones y sus empalagosos cumplidos parecía incomprensible. Por el contrario, él la trataba como a una niña graciosa.

Una nieta.

-Mira los fuegos artificiales, cielo -dijo él en tono de reprimenda cuando Hinata le pidió que bailara con ella-. Soy demasiado viejo para bailar.

Ella se enfurruñó, hizo un mohín e intentó engatusarlo adoptando una pose elegante, apoyándose sobre la balaustrada para acercarse una ramita del cerezo y aspirar su dulce perfume. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que él seguía hablando con sus ancianos amigos y algunos dignatarios extranjeros en la terraza iluminada con faroles que daba a los espléndidos jardines de la mansión de los Devonshire. Él no le prestaba la menor atención. Hinata apretó la mandíbula, cruzó sus brazos enfundados en altos guantes por delante del pecho y miró los malditos fuegos artificiales.

A las nueve y media, los cañones del palacio y la torre estallaron en una ruidosa salva. Por todas partes empezaron a sonar campanas de iglesias que ahogaron el hermoso minueto de Haydn que la orquesta estaba tocando en el salón de baile. Toda Inglaterra estaba de celebración esa noche con motivo de la boda real de la rechoncha, alegre y querida princesa Carlota con el atractivo y estudioso príncipe Leopoldo de Sajonia‐Coburgo. A decir de todos, se trataba de un matrimonio por amor.

Al pensar en ello sintió una punzada en su romántico corazón y un leve suspiro afloró a sus labios, pero ya había tomado una decisión. La idea de conseguir la libertad final se hallaba muy arraigada en su interior, y estaba decidida a llevarla a cabo.

Durante las últimas semanas, tanto en el campo como luego en Londres, se había forjado una insólita amistad entre el hombre de Estado gruñón y la joven y chispeante debutante. El médico del conde, el doctor Cross, había comunicado en privado a Hinata que ella era la única persona que había hecho reír a lord Kashin en las últimas dos décadas. Ciertamente, su plan estaba yendo a las mil maravillas; lástima que él no se diese cuenta de que iba en serio al prestarle tantas atenciones.

Y sin embargo, al oír el festivo alboroto, tuvo una profunda sensación de soledad. Alzó la vista por encima de los llamativos fuegos artificiales hacia la luna blanca, que volvía a estar llena. Costaba creer que hubiera pasado un mes entero desde su aventura en los suburbios. Miró pensativa los extensos jardines de de la mansión de los Devonshire mientras el último rayo de luz se desvanecía por el oeste. De entre todas las mansiones de Londres que ella frecuentaba durante la temporada social, aquella poseía las mejores vistas: unos preciosos jardines que llegaban hasta donde alcanzaban los ojos. Los jardines de Devonshire bordeaban los de la mansión Lansdowne, y más allá de ellos se hallaba el jardín del centro de Berkeley Square.

La noche realzaba los deliciosos perfumes que desprendían las florecientes lilas, los cerezos llenos de flores níveas, de un blanco perla, y los jazmines que trepaban por un lado de la casa. Los pulcros senderos que había por debajo estaban bordeados de modestos lirios del valle y capullos de rosa que exhibían sus primeros frutos, rojos y exuberantes.

Mientras permanecía junto a la balaustrada, con la brisa nocturna que agitaba suavemente la falda de su vestido de baile de cintura alta con el delicado tono de flor de almendro, oyó unas risitas y unas pisadas y al volverse vio a unas amigas de confianza de Ino que, con paso ligero, cruzaban el umbral de las contraventanas abiertas. Las chicas atravesaron la terraza a toda prisa en dirección a ella, haciendo botar sus rizos y agitando sus abanicos.

-¡Hinata! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo, de inmediato! -ordenó Shion con una risa entrecortada, mientras corría hacia ella haciendo susurrar el tafetán rosa de su vestido.

Shizune la seguía, ataviada con un traje amarillo de muselina india con volantes alrededor del dobladillo.

-¡Está aquí fuera, Ino!

-Sí, estoy aquí -contestó Hinata con voz alegre, volviéndose hacia ellas-.¿Qué pasa?

En cuanto se hizo pública la noticia de que no iba a casarse con lord Otsutsuki, sucedió algo de lo más curioso: Ino Yamanaka y Shion Taylor se habían empeñado en convertirse en sus amigas íntimas.

En su interior, Hinata no se tragaba nada de aquello: no era tonta. La repentina amabilidad de la actual belleza de la alta sociedad y de su sequito de amigas no hacía más que poner de manifiesto que alguna de ellas había deseado a Toneri desde el principio. Aun así, por mucho que la halagaran, Hinata no tenía la menor intención de hacer de casamentera,

-¡Oh, aquí estás! -exclamó Ino, saliendo del edificio resueltamente en dirección a ellas-. Nos estábamos preguntando dónde te habías metido. -La alta y esbelta rubia iba ataviada con un vestido verde claro de satén y gasa con grandes rosas rosadas bordadas alrededor del dobladillo y mangas cortas abombadas-. Dios mío, no te encontrarás mal, ¿verdad? -preguntó atentamente, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-No, solo necesitaba un poco de aire -dijo Hinata con una estudiada sonrisa de sociedad.

-¡Bien, entonces volvamos dentro! Te estás perdiendo la fiesta. Además... -Ino le dedicó una sonrisa tímida-. ¿A que no sabes quién ha venido? ¡Lord Otsutsuki! Acaba de llegar acompañando a tu cuñada Izumi, Vamos a saludarlo. -Y lanzando una risita, Ino la cogió del brazo, sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Adonde vas, querida? -preguntó lord Kashin, divertido, observando cómo las chicas tiraban de ella alborotadas.

-No lo sé -gritó ella.

-¡Se la devolveremos dentro de poco, milord! -contestó Shion.

Tras dejar su copa de vino en la balaustrada, Hinata dejó que sus nuevas «amigas» la acompañaran alegremente al interior. Ino la condujo por el concurrido salón de baile, mientras Shion y Shizune las seguían un paso por detrás.

Después de haberse acostumbrado a la relajante oscuridad del jardín, se veía obligada a parpadear ante las luces brillantes de los candelabros que colgaban del techo enyesado con multitud de adornos; cada uno de ellos tenía dos docenas de velas blancas cuya luz se veía reflejada por los enormes espejos con marco dorado que había en las paredes.

En el baile había una increíble multitud, pues la hospitalidad del duque de Devonshire era conocida. Las chicas tuvieron que dar un rodeo para llegar al lugar donde lord Otsutsuki se encontraba charlando con Izumi, Neji y Tenten. Mientras atravesaban el salón donde se había servido un refrigerio y se habían colocado las mesas de whist_, _los juegos de naipes,encontraron a Sasuke sentado ante uno de los tapetes verdes para jugar a las cartas, con las muletas apoyadas contra su silla. Jugaba contra tres viudas dominantes por la discreta cantidad de un chelín el punto, y estaba desplumándolas mientras las seducía con descaro. Como él también era uno de los favoritos de las jóvenes, tuvieron que detenerse a saludarlo. Sasuke dedicó una sonrisa picara a Hinata, mientras contestaba las preguntas de las chicas sobre su pobre tobillo lastimado quitándole importancia.

«Eres un sinvergüenza», le comunicó a su hermano preferido con una mirada penetrante.

Sakura rondaba alrededor de él como una gallina clueca. Su bonita figura estaba cubierta con un recatado vestido, de satén verdemar con encaje de color marfil, En ese momento, Sakura, parecía a punto de blandir una de las muletas de Sasuke con intención de darle a las chicas, que se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. Al ver a Hinata, se separó de su lado con cara de exasperación y rodeó la mesa de cartas en dirección a ella, dejando que Sasuke coqueteara con las jóvenes.

Hinata sonrió cuando su desventurada amiga se juntó con ella. Sakura le ofreció un sorbo de su limonada sin pronunciar palabra, pero ella declinó el ofrecimiento; a continuación las dos miraron a Sasuke.

-Menudo granuja está hecho -comentó Hinata, divertida.

-Lo sé -dijo Sakura suspirando-, pero es imposible enfadarse con él. -Movió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño con gesto de preocupación-. Espero que termine de jugar antes de que entren los hombres y apuesten cantidades más altas, pero me temo que solo está calentando.

-No será tan tonto. Por el amor de Dios, Neji le advirtió que si volvía a apostar lo desheredaría, ¿no?

Sakura la miró nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hinata.

Sakura bajó la voz, angustiada.

-Neji lo ha desheredado, Hinata... en parte. Ocurrió cuando tú estabas en el campo. Sasuke me lo confesó hace varias noches. Neji le dijo que no volverá a darle más dinero para gastos hasta que Sasuke demuestre que puede dejar de jugar durante un mes. Me temo que Sasuke volvió a perder una gran cantidad en Brookʹs. Y tuvieron una terrible pelea. Comprendo perfectamente a Neji. Alguien debe hacer algo con ese pobre granuja, pero... Oh, no sé. No soporto verlo infeliz.

-Querida, Sasuke hará lo que tenga que hacer -dijo Hinata con delicadeza-.Tú no tienes la responsabilidad de salvarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero que se meta en líos -dijo Sakura en voz baja, mirando al canalla con consternación.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo, señorita Fugitiva -replicó Sakura, y a continuación miró a las demás chicas con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Puedes llevarte a esas frívolas tontorronas de aquí, por favor?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza riendo entre dientes. Sakura se apresuró a volver junto a Sasuke mientras ella y las demás chicas seguían recorriendo la estancia para llegar al otro lado del salón de baile. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud cada vez más numerosa de invitados aristocráticos hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba reunida la familia de Hinata.

Haciendo gala de todo su encanto, Ino y las demás chicas dedicaron una reverencia a sus excelencias el duque Neji y su esposa Tenten y a Izumi, y felicitaron profusamente a ambas damas por sus vestidos antes de apiñarse en torno a lord Otsutsuki con impaciencia. Toneri parecía bastante sorprendido por las joviales atenciones que le concedía aquel trío de jóvenes debutantes. Neji miró a su amigo, divertido, mientras Tenten e Izumi besaban a Hinata en la mejilla.

Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, era una mujer menuda con aspecto de duendecilla, unos intensos ojos oscuros y el cabello castaño oscuro. Lucía un vestido de satén de color melocotón claro que la favorecía mucho dado su cutis blanco. Tenten, la actual duquesa, considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de la alta sociedad, llevaba un vestido de seda rosa suave con las mangas largas de crepé transparente. Era una verdadera diosa sosegada, elegante y serena con el pelo del color castaño y unos ojos oscuros, que contrastaban perfectamente con el cabello castaño largo y cogido en una espléndida cola, y la intensidad de los ojos grises claros de Neji, situado junto a ella e imponente con su ropa negra.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Hinata? -le preguntó Izumi.

-Mucho. ¿Dónde está el bobo de tu marido esta noche?

-Está dedicándose a las labores del campo en Somerset -dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

-Vaya por Dios. -Ella todavía no había visto Revell Court, pero sabía que Itachi había heredado de su verdadero padre aquella extensa mansión de la época de Jacobo I, aunque se encontraba en un estado de considerable deterioro-. Es la primera cosecha desde que están allí, ¿verdad?

-Debería serlo, pero el administrador que ha contratado Itachi parece incapaz de llevarla a cabo de forma adecuada. Los arrendatarios se quejan de que no hay suficientes trabajadores. No sé qué es lo que ha salido mal. Itachi no quería ir, pero yo le dije que si ese hombre echa a perder el trabajo, pondrá toda la cosecha en peligro. Así que ha ido a intentar solucionarlo antes de que empiece la siega del heno.

-Seguro que dentro de poco lo tendrá todo bajo control.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Izumi riéndose-. Ojalá tuviera tanta confianza como tú, querida. Itachi no es precisamente un hombre al que le guste el trabajo del campo. De no haber sido por los niños, yo misma habría ido a ocuparme del asunto, pero -añadió con altivez- supongo que él tendrá que aprender alguna vez.

Hinata se rió de su tono gracioso y se mostró de acuerdo.

-Por suerte, Toneri, amablemente, me acompañó esta noche en ausencia de mi marido -prosiguió Izumi, volviéndose con cariño hacia el marqués, que parecía un tanto desconcertado con las coquetas atenciones de Shion y su círculo de amigas.

-Oh, es un hombre cómo ya no quedan -asintió Tenten en actitud comprensiva, dedicando una inequívoca indirecta a Hinata.

-¿Y sabes una cosa...? -Izumi le lanzó una picara mirada de reojo-. Tiene unas pantorrillas muy bien formadas. ¿No te parece?

-En mi opinión no lleva relleno -asintió Tenten.

-¡Oh, qué pareja de tercas están hechas! -las reprendió Hinata en un susurro, mientras sus cuñadas se reían de ella;-. No me casaré con él. -Señaló con la cabeza a Izumi-. Tú antes eras muy remilgada y formal. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, señora?

-Tu hermano -declaró Izumi.

-Brindo por eso -la secundó Tenten, guiñando el ojo.

Bebieron vino a sorbos entre risas y observaron a lord Toneri, rodeado de chicas prendadas de él a las que doblaba en edad. El marqués alto y elegante lanzó a Izumi y a Tenten una mirada que decía claramente: «¡Socorro!».

Las damas se limitaron a sonreírle mientras disfrutaban con la turbación del hombre.

-Tenemos que conseguir que ese pobre hombre se case, ¿no crees? -comentó Izumi-. Si no con lady Hinata, con otra mujer.

-Yo sé de una voluntaria -murmuró Hinata con recelo.

Izumi arrugó la nariz y miró discretamente a Ino y Shion...

-Oh, no. Jamás.

-No -asintió Tenten. Y apartó la vista - Me pregunto si lady Hinata cambiará de opinión, Izumi. Ya sabes que suele hacerlo. Muy a menudo.

-Cierto.

-Bah.

Frunciendo el ceño ante sus bromas, Hinata cambió de tema y preguntó a Izumi por los pequeños Harry y Pippa. Izumi la estaba informando acerca del último resfriado de su hija de un año cuando su anfitrión se juntó inesperadamente con ellas.

-Excelencia -dijeron las mujeres con satisfacción mientras lo saludaban con una reverencia cortés.

Si había un soltero en la sociedad todavía más codiciado que lord Otsutsuki, era el duque de Devonshire, de veintiséis años. Su título era antiguo; sus recursos, abundantes; y no solo era un magnífico anfitrión y un hombre inteligente, sino también bastante atractivo. Cuando el joven duque estrechó la mano a lord Otsutsuki, las chicas no supieron a cuál de los dos adular. Hinata esperaba que alguien tuviera sales aromáticas, pues temía que Shizune iba a necesitarlas.

-Devonshire, me alegro de verle -dijo Neji, dando un paso adelante para estrechar a su vez la mano al duque-. Gracias por la invitación.

-Es un placer. Espero que lo estén pasando bien -contestó su anfitrión, a modo de saludo.

-Mucho. Es un baile precioso -dijo Tenten cordialmente.

-Lo será cuando ustedes nos hayan honrado con sus bailes. Las mujeres rieron al oír su simpática réplica.

-Me estaba preguntando si todos han tenido ya el placer de conocer al recién llegado. -El duque lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro e hizo señas afablemente a alguien a quien Hinata no podía ver debido a la multitud, y a continuación se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos-. Permítanme que les presente a Naruto Uzumaki, conde de Rasengan.

Hinata esperó a que apareciera el desconocido. Reconocía el nombre, pues Shion había hablado del hombre misterioso que había irrumpido en sociedad mientras ella se encontraba en el campo. Por lo visto, lord Uzumaki era el hijo perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo del marqués de Konohagakure y St. Austell; era rico, atractivo y sumamente cotizado. Las chicas le habían comentado entre risitas que resultaba un poco raro, en un sentido peligroso literal. A ellas les recordaba a un tigre enjaulado. Su familia lo creía muerto desde que había desaparecido siendo un muchacho, pero ahora que había aparecido en Londres sano y salvo, el testarudo joven se negaba a decir una palabra sobre dónde había estado o qué había hecho durante todo aquel tiempo.

En vista de su silencio, naturalmente habían empezado a circular algunas teorías entre la alta sociedad: que había adoptado un nombre falso y se había hecho a la mar, o que había ido a la guerra a luchar contra Napoleón, o que había estado corriendo aventuras en las provincias fronterizas de la India. Según las chicas, cualquiera de aquellas posibilidades explicaría sus toscos modales, pero ¿acaso no era horrible que atormentase a la sociedad con la curiosidad? Hinata pensaba para sus adentros que aquella era una forma de decir que el pasado del joven no era asunto de nadie, pero lo único que sabía con certeza sobre lord Uzumaki era que tenía a las mujeres encandiladas y a los caballeros más altivos muertos de envidia. No estaba segura de querer conocer a aquel individuo, pues parecía sinónimo de problemas.

Entonces el joven salió de entre el gentío en dirección al grupo, y el mundo de Hinata se detuvo. No podía ser.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, como la primera vez que había saltado una valla de un metro ochenta de alto a lomos de su purasangre. El salón de baile daba vueltas a su alrededor formando un conjunto borroso y lleno de color, y parecía incapaz de respirar.

¿Lord Uzumaki? Era Kyubi Kitsune.

O bien era él o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. En un estado de absoluta conmoción, observó cómo él saludaba a cada miembro de su familia y sintió como si la más leve ráfaga de aire, pudiera derribarla.

Lo identificó al instante, aunque apenas era reconocible con el pelo rubio cortado y alisado hacia atrás, que dejaba a la vista la magnífica estructura ósea de su rostro bien definido. Desde la perfección almidonada de su corbata a sus lustrosos zapatos negros de etiqueta, parecía un perfecto caballero, pero la inesperada imagen que acudió a la cabeza de Hinata fue su piel bronceada adornada con aquellos tatuajes paganos.

Cuando su mirada de asombro se desplazó hacia el clavel rojo de su ojal como el que llevaba aquel día lejano en la mansión Hyuga salió súbitamente de su aturdimiento.

«¡Dios mío, he atraído a un criminal a la sociedad!»

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Mentiras Verdaderas

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Mentiras Verdaderas**_

* * *

De repente Hinata notó que su corsé holgado le apretaba mucho. Miró a su alrededor, con el corazón desbocado, preguntándose si alguien tendría sales aromáticas. Mientras intentaba pensar con pánico en lo que iba a hacer, Naruto estrechó la mano a lord Otsutsuki, al tiempo que lo evaluaba con una mirada perspicaz. Tuvo el deseo de huir antes de hacer frente a las presentaciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Y esta —dijo el duque de Devonshire, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella— es la hermosa lady Hinata Hyuga.

Alto y fornido, hermoso y viril como un dios, el elegante extraño se giró, la miró maliciosamente a los ojos y le dedicó una reverencia cortés.

—Milady.

La caricia íntima que significó aquella simple palabra hizo que se estremeciera. Su aspecto había cambiado, pero el timbre grave de su voz era el mismo, así como sus hipnóticos ojos, salvajes y profundos. Bajo sus pestañas de color tostado, aquella mirada emitía destellos de tonos claros y azulados.

Hinata se quedó sin voz, pero mientras le sostenía la mirada, todo un mundo lleno de significado, medió entre ellos. No quería ni imaginar lo que él estaba haciendo allí. Apenas podía oír por encima del ruido de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Aunque había sido presentada en media docena de cortes europeas, en ese momento no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Cuando él la tocó, alzando con delicadeza la mano de Hinata para depositar un beso en sus nudillos, ella tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no desmayarse.

Su rostro no reflejaba nada en absoluto, pero su mirada atrevida y rebelde captó la de Hinata y brilló en ella un atisbo de humor y de advertencia ante el peligro que les aguardaba a ambos si alguien se enteraba de que ya se conocían. Le dio en los dedos un firme y sutil apretón.

—Milady, ¿me concede el honor de bailar conmigo?.

Embargada por una tumultuosa inquietud teñida de aturdimiento, de los labios de Hinata brotó una vaga incoherencia.

Tan audaz como siempre, él tomó su tartamudeo por una respuesta afirmativa, la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó despidiéndose alegremente de la familia de Hinata, como si no tuviera la menor intención de devolvérsela. Ella miró hacia atrás con inquietud en dirección a sus familiares, pero no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo mientras la arrastraba de la mano. El avanzaba con resolución entre la multitud un paso por delante de ella, desprendiendo el mismo halo intenso de liderazgo que ella recordaba del suburbio. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia fue de que estaba entre sus brazos a un lado del salón de baile mientras la orquesta tocaba un vals.

—¿Sabes bailar? —dijo ella, tras recobrar repentinamente el habla, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, se trataba de una pregunta absurda.

—La verdad es que no —contestó él en tono despreocupado, lanzando una mirada de alerta alrededor del salón de baile—, pero te mereces que me ponga en ridículo.

—¡Kyubi!

—Naruto —la advirtió él suavemente—. Vas a tener que ayudarme un poco, cielo. Creo que tu mano va... aquí. —Colocó la mano izquierda de Hinata sobre su hombro derecho y a continuación le sonrió, con un tenue fulgor posesivo en los ojos.

Le ofreció su mano izquierda y esperó a que ella la tomase. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer, y acto seguido alzó su mirada de asombro hacia la cara de él. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con voz de aturdimiento.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

—No te preocupes, Dalila; no he perdido la fuerza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró ella.

—Hinata, querida, te lo explicaré todo, pero nos van a pisar si no haces algo. Rápido.

—Pero tengo prohibido bailar el vals —dijo ella abatida—. A Neji le dará un ataque.

—Deja que yo trate con Neji —murmuró él con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Coge mi mano.

Ella miró su mano, recordando la noche en el callejón y el momento en que él le había ofrecido la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del montón de basura como un pirata renegado. Entonces su mano áspera y callosa estaba manchada de mugre y sangre reseca. Ahora estaba enfundada en un inmaculado guante blanco de piel de cabritilla. Lenta, tímidamente, mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, Hinata posó su mano derecha en la izquierda de él.

—Así está mejor —susurró él—. Dios mío, estás radiante. —Deslizó su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de ella para agarrarla con un poco más de firmeza.

Hinata reaccionó a su contacto con un intenso escalofrío que la arrancó bruscamente de su aturdimiento. Una oleada de furia y desconfianza emergió de lo más profundo de su estado de confusión.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —susurró ella con fiereza cuando la música comenzó.

—Ampliando mis horizontes, como dirías tú. —Él le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática al tiempo que la guiaba en el baile.

—Así que es lo que me temía —dijo ella, con un nudo en el estómago—. Has vendido los diamantes que te di para esto. Para abrirte paso en la sociedad valiéndote de engaños y así poder planear robos todavía mejores. Es eso, ¿verdad?

—Qué chica tan lista. Has adivinado exactamente mi plan. ¿Has visto los cuadros que Devonshire tiene en su galería? Podría hacer una fortuna con ellos...

—¡Estás loco! —dijo ella, con creciente alarma—. ¡No debes hacerlo! ¡Kyubi, debes marcharte y no volver jamás! Acabarás... ahorcado. Créeme, no funcionará.

—¿Por qué? No iras a delatarme, ¿verdad? Después de todo —la sujetó un poco más fuerte—, yo también podría contar ciertas cosas sobre ti. No he olvidado lo cariñosa que estuviste entre mis brazos —murmuró él, y bajó la cabeza hasta casi rozar la punta de la nariz con la suya. Ella percibió el olor a jabón de su piel y la agradable fragancia de su loción de afeitado—. Tú y yo todavía no hemos acabado. Tengo que enseñarte muchas más cosas placenteras.

—¡No menciones esa noche! —logró decir ella.

La sonrisa lobuna de él se hizo más amplia y lució el brillo de sus dientes blancos.

—¿Por qué no? Te lo pasaste bien. Todavía me debes una, ya sabes.

—Kyubi...

—Naruto —susurró él.

—¡Como quieras llamarte! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! Es muy cruel por tu parte hacer creer a lord y lady Uzumaki que eres el hijo que perdieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Hinata, corazón, soy su hijo. Estaba bromeando.

Ella escudriñó su cara, confundida. Tenía una expresión tan absolutamente sincera y seria que la desconcertó.

—Pero... ¿cómo?

—De la forma habitual, supongo.

Ella resopló al oír su irreverente contestación.

Él se echó a reír.

—Te doy mi palabra de honor de que mis días de delincuente han terminado. Estoy totalmente reformado. Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un hombre cuando se enfrenta a la soga —añadió en tono sardónico.

—¿Qué soga?

—La que me enseñaron cuando me arrestaron y me metieron en la carcel en Newgate. De lo contrario, te aseguro que no estaría en este sitio tan aburrido —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Te arrestaron?

Él asintió con la cabeza muy serio.

—Obito nos tendió una trampa. Amenazó a Konohamaru para que le dijera dónde planeábamos dar el siguiente golpe. Luego simplemente le dijo a la policía dónde tenían que esperarnos: una bonita forma de deshacerse de los Zorros de Fuego. Pero te aseguro que los Akatsuki volverán a vérselas conmigo.

A Hinata le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero lo examinó mientras giraban por la pista de baile al ritmo de la música. Le daba la impresión de que él la estaba manipulando, pero no podía soportar seguir escuchando aquel cuento chino.

—Espero que Obito no hiciera daño al niño —dijo con recelo.

—Lo asustó un poco, pero ya conoces al chico. Podía haber sido peor. Lo he mandado a un internado en el campo como su benefactor anónimo. Con un poco de suerte, se convertirá en alguien de provecho.

—¿Y Shikamaru y los demás? —preguntó ella con escepticismo.

—Los trasladaron a Australia. Por eso estoy aquí. Todos íbamos a ser ahorcados hasta que yo dije quién era.

—Quien pretendes ser. Esto no va a funcionar, y desde luego yo no pienso ayudarte en esta locura, si eso es lo que andas buscando. Si alguien descubre a qué estás jugando, te meterás en un buen lío...

—¡Hinata, estoy diciendo la verdad! Procura entenderlo —dijo él más suavemente, observando su mirada de perplejidad—. Por eso no podía decirte mi verdadero nombre aquella noche en el suburbio. Lo he mantenido en secreto todos estos años. Ninguno de mis hombres conocía mi origen noble. No me habrían aceptado. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que había escapado de casa cuando era niño?

—Sí, pero... ¡no puedes hablar en serio! ¿Aquel padre monstruoso al que le gustaba ponerte el ojo morado era el marqués de Konohagakure y St. Austell?

—El mismo.

—¡No te creo!

—Es cierto. Desde que mi hermano mayor murió el invierno pasado, me convertí en el heredero. No pensaba reclamar mis derechos porque consideré que el final de nuestro linaje sería un buen castigo por todo lo que me hizo.

—Estás bromeando —dijo ella, asombrada.

—Te equivocas. —El frío asesino que asomó a los ojos de él provocó un escalofrío a Hinata; parecía demasiado auténtico para ser falso, pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mover la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad, aturdida por sus declaraciones y los interminables giros del baile—. Sigues sin creerme —dijo él un momento después con voz apagada.

—¡No sé qué creer! Que yo sepa, eres un criminal reincidente.

Al recordar de nuevo que debía bajar la voz, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo para asegurarse de que nadie había reparado en la intensidad de su discusión.

Él miró con desconfianza por encima de la cabeza de Hinata, escudriñando a la multitud.

—Si de verdad pensabas eso, ¿por qué me dejaste tu collar de diamantes?

Ella se ruborizó a su pesar.

—La pregunta debería ser, ¿por qué no vendiste el maldito collar en lugar de volver a robar? Si tu gente realmente estaba necesitada, lo único que tenías que hacer era venderlo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No podía.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ninguno de tus infames cómplices lo habría comprado?

—No. No acepto caridad, Hinata. Pensaba devolverte el collar. Por eso fui a Hyde Park a verte. Espero que te acuerdes de aquel día —añadió en tono ácido.

—Por supuesto.

El recordatorio del desaire que le había dedicado sirvió para sofocar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, e hizo que acudiera de nuevo a su cabeza el intento de escapar a Francia para reunirse con los amigos de su madre que él había frustrado.

—Bueno, pues si de verdad esto es cierto y no empeñaste mi collar para financiar tu farsa, entonces podrás devolvérmelo tan pronto como te sea posible.

Él frunció los labios y apartó la vista mostrándose terco como una mula.

—No puedo.

—Ajá.

—Tuve que deshacerme de él en casa de los Yamanaka. ¡Hinata, estoy diciendo la verdad! —protestó él al ver que ella se burlaba—. Está en un jarrón del dormitorio del dueño. Conseguí esconderlo allí durante la refriega. Veinte agentes de Bow Street nos cazaron por sorpresa en plena faena...

—¿Quieres decir que Ino Yamanaka tiene mi collar de diamantes?

Él se limitó a mirarla.

—¡Kyubi!

—Naruto. Hinata, cuando nos atraparon estábamos robando en casa de los Yamanaka. Lo hice por ti, después de lo que me dijiste. ¿No te complace?

—¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Y pensar que por un momento he estado a punto de creerte! Mi collar de diamantes desaparece por arte de magia, tú apareces y reclamas el marquesado Uzumaki, las autoridades te dejan salir impune de Newgate, ¿y esperas que crea que todo esto no es un montaje?

—No es un montaje. ¿Qué estás insinuando exactamente?

—Estoy insinuando que de alguna forma te enteraste de la historia del hijo desaparecido de lord Nagato y decidiste hacerte pasar por él en beneficio propio. Que vendiste mi collar para financiar tu farsa...

—¡Maldita sea, eso es mentira! —susurró él, ultrajado—. Pregúntaselo a mi padre si no me crees. Él sabe quién soy. Fue él quien me hizo esta cicatriz de la ceja y me reconoce por las señas en las mejillas. ¡Pregúntaselo a tu hermano Itachi! Él descubrió la verdad hace mucho tiempo... Y para tu información, no me dejaron salir impune. Tuve que acceder a dar información detallada a la policía sobre algunos de los peores criminales de Londres. ¿Crees que me hace feliz ganarme la enemistad de esos hombres?

—¿Y qué? Tú no corres ningún peligro —susurró ella a su vez, en tono airado— . ¡Me has dicho que en los suburbios todo el mundo cree que Kyubi Kitsune está muerto!

—Sí, y lo estaré si esos hombres se enteran de que los delaté. No soy un mentiroso. Pero incluso en el caso de que esto fuera un montaje, ¿qué más te daría a ti? Tú detestas a esas personas, los mismos «hipócritas pretenciosos» que se portaron de forma tan cruel con tu madre. Por lo que yo recuerdo, era una de las principales razones por las que escapaste.

—¡Un plan que tú hiciste fracasar, si no recuerdo mal!

—Así que... ¿sigues negándote a reconocer que lo hice por tu bien?

—No era una decisión que tuvieras que tomar tú. ¡Me correspondía a mí!

Él apretó la mandíbula, intentando controlarse; a continuación movió la cabeza en actitud paciente y decidida.

—Hinata, Hinata, mi picara rebelde. ¿No te das cuenta? —La atrajo más hacia sí, y su aliento cálido movió los rizos que ella tenía junto a la oreja—. Ahora podemos estar juntos —murmuró—. Después del susto de la muerte de mi hermano, mi padre insiste en que me case inmediatamente para proteger el linaje de la familia, que se encuentra en peligro. Me he enterado de que te libraste de tu compromiso con lord Otsutsuki... y te felicito por seguir mi consejo. Dios, qué tipo tan soso y aburrido. Él no podría domarte. Bueno, ¿qué dices? Tú y yo somos las dos únicas personas que hay aquí capaces de calar a todos esos idiotas pretenciosos. Además, si unimos fuerzas, tendremos la seguridad de que nuestros secretos permanecen a salvo.

«Así que eso es lo que está buscando.» Hinata se retiró y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, asombrada y más furiosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Nuestros secretos?

—Mi pasado en los suburbios. Tu... peligrosa debilidad, mi querida «criatura débil». —Él sonrió con picardía.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. Resultaba evidente que su arresto y su estancia en la cárcel no habían hecho mella en su arrogancia.

—¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? ¿Así, sin más?

Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo gala de una presuntuosa confianza.

—Sí, así, sin más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Para poder vigilarme de cerca, para asegurarte de que no te desenmascaro? —Alzó la voz de la ira—. ¿Para poder controlarme, como mis hermanos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Oye, Hinata, espera un momento...

—No, espere usted, señor. —Lo miró negando con la cabeza—. Las cosas han cambiado por aquí. ¡Para tu información, después de que me llevaras a rastras con mi familia, encontré a otra persona!.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Estrategias

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Estrategias**_

* * *

Al ver la forma en que el rostro de él se ensombrecía y los músculos de su hombro se tensaban bajo su mano, Hinata pensó que iba a estallar. Pero él no perdió el paso. El momento de peligro pasó. Con un brillo calculador en los ojos, Naruto forzó una tensa sonrisa y a continuación se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Bueno, sea como sea, ambos sabemos que es a mí a quien realmente deseas.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante la arrogancia de aquel hombre.

-¡Eres increíble!

Mientras se reía en voz baja, él se inclinó sobre su oreja y la hizo girar suavemente sobre la pista de baile.

-En absoluto, milady. Casándote conmigo tendrías ciertas ventajas. -A Hinata le entraron escalofríos al notar su cálido aliento-. Si te preocupa seguir los pasos de tu madre, puedes estar tranquila, yo te satisfaré de tal modo que jamás se te pasará por la cabeza descarriarte.

-¡Uf!

Lanzando un grito ahogado, ella se soltó de sus brazos en un extremo de la pista de baile y salió corriendo hacia la terraza por las contraventanas, furiosa y ruborizada por su lujuriosa promesa. Sus mejillas ardían al recordar el voluptuoso episodio que sus palabras habían evocado, aquella noche en la habitación de él. ¡Qué horrible, qué odioso era! Tenía que escapar de él antes de que alguien notara su exaltada reacción ante aquel sinvergüenza. Tenía que recuperar la compostura. Naruto, o Kyubi, o como se llamara, salió al exterior varios pasos por detrás de ella.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Vete! ¡Tú no eres un caballero!

Él se rió.

Tratando de escapar de él desesperadamente, bajó a toda prisa la escalera de piedra hasta el jardín, pero una vez más, él la siguió por la alameda cubierta de hierba y bajo los espaldares de los rosales, persiguiéndola con largas y enérgicas zancadas.

-¡Hinata! Maldita sea, no me des largas después de haberte ofrecido mi persona y mi título en bandeja de plata. Olvídate de tu ridículo encaprichamiento. Los dos sabemos que me perteneces.

-¡Antes prefiero morir!

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

-Si es Sai Loring, puede que tenga que hacerte entrar en razón.

-No lo es -replicó Hinata, corriendo delante de él -. ¡Vete!

-¿Quién es, entonces?

-¡Nadie que tú conozcas!

De repente, el sendero que ella había estado siguiendo llegó a un callejón sin salida y se vio delante de una pequeña fuente situada en una cuidada zona circular del jardín, cuyas paredes estaban formadas por arbustos de boj altos y curvados. Cuando llegó allí, sin saber hacia dónde girar, con el corazón desbocado, los fuertes brazos de él le rodearon la cintura por detrás. Antes de que ella pudiera gritar, él la hizo girar y reclamó su boca con una ardiente urgencia, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

-¡Basta! -protestó ella, pero al abrir la boca no hizo más que invitarlo a que la besara más profundamente. Cuando él le rodeó la cintura con más fuerza con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha la cogió de la nuca de forma sensual y posesiva, Hinata gimió suavemente.

Oh, conocía su sabor, su calor, la seductora dulzura de su boca. Conocía su tacto, su olor. Kyubi... Él la atrajo hacia sí entre sus brazos, pero ella se resistió a aquella fuerza embrujadora y al deseo de rendir su cuerpo. Logró dejar de besarlo. Y notó que los labios de él esbozaban una sonrisa maliciosa contra su boca ante su obstinada resistencia.

-Vamos, milady. -La voz de él se había, vuelto ronca. Deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por el contorno de la mandíbula de Hinata y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, que brillaban de un ferviente anhelo -Salúdame como es debido.

Y bajando la cabeza despacio, la besó hasta separarle los labios con una imperiosa exigencia. Cuando él invadió su boca, ella no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Inconscientemente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él.

Naruto...

Él se sacó el clavel rojo del ojal y recorrió con sus suaves pétalos la mejilla de Hinata mientras la besaba; luego colocó la flor detrás de su oreja. La dulzura de aquel gesto la hizo suspirar de deseo. Acarició su mejilla rasurada y deslizó los dedos por su pelo, pero cuando notó que él cogía su pecho con la mano recobró bruscamente el juicio. ¡Aquello era una locura! Se separó de él a toda velocidad, jadeando. Él volvió a agarrarla. Hinata lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡No! No deseo hacer esto. No te deseo.

Él apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo de deseo frustrado e ira ante su negativa.

-¿Quién es él? -gruñó.

-Lord Kashin -soltó ella en actitud desafiante.

-No lo conozco. Estoy deseando que me lo presenten. ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando le hable de tu visita a los suburbios? ¿O de cómo intentaste seducirme en el carruaje para que te dejara marchar a Francia?

-No te atrevas a amenazarme -susurró ella, sosteniéndole la mirada de forma asesina-. Los dos podemos jugar, Kyubi. Si dices una palabra sobre esa noche a lord Kashin o a cualquier otra persona, contaré a todo el mundo tu pasado con tu asquerosa banda de ladrones.

Él la miró reprimiendo la diversión.

-_Touché, _querida. Parece que has aprendido un par de cosas en el suburbio.

-Tú eres el que decía que tenía que aprender a pensar como un ladrón. Apártate de mi camino y yo me apartaré del tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú me arrastraste otra vez hasta esta vida. Pues si tengo que quedarme aquí, pienso sacar el máximo partido.

Él la examinó con perspicacia.

-Apartarme de ti es lo único que no puedo prometerte. -Ella comenzó a girarse con el ceño fruncido, pero él la detuvo agarrándola del brazo-. Te deseo, Hinata -le advirtió con suavidad-. Te tendré de una forma o de otra.

-Inténtalo y mis hermanos te cortarán la cabeza. Ahora estás en mi mundo, y si haces que me enfade, lord Uzumaki, serás tú quien lo lamenté.

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, tiró el clavel rojo al suelo y volvió deprisa a la fresca y húmeda oscuridad del jardín para regresar al reluciente salón de baile antes de que alguien la echase en falta.

Mientras se maldecía por haberlo echado todo a perder, Naruto se quedó allí, mirando cómo ella se alejaba, sin saber con certeza qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, estaba molesto por haber sido rechazado de nuevo por aquella condenada mujer. Observó cómo ella avanzaba con paso vacilante por el sendero iluminado por la luna, balanceando sus cabello azabache y haciendo ondear su falda de gasa alrededor de las piernas. Subió corriendo los escalones bajos que conducían a la terraza y desapareció en el interior del edificio.

Él espiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo, y al recordar que lo habían obligado a cortárselo frunció el entrecejo.

«¿Lord Kashin? -pensó-. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?»

Tras tirar de su corbata almidonada con un gruñido, regresó al palacio de Devonshire con paso airado y pisó el clavel rojo al pasar. Se detuvo con cautela en el umbral de las contraventanas; se sentía otra vez fuera de lugar y frustrado debido a su ignorancia respecto a aquel mundo y todos sus sutiles peligros.

Mientras escudriñaba el salón de baile en busca de su presa, su mirada pensativa regresó al lugar donde antes se encontraba la familia de ella. Decidido a echar un vistazo a aquel pretendiente ideal al que ella consideraba digno de su mano, avanzó con recelo entre la multitud hasta que vio al anfitrión de la fiesta hablando con un grupo de invitados. Devonshire le diría quién era el tal Kashin. Se situó al lado del joven duque; tuvo que soportar otra ronda de presentaciones, y decir que estaba encantado de conocer a todas aquellas mujeres, cargadas de diamantes. Todos le lanzaban la misma mirada especulativa y mencionaban a sus hijas y sobrinas, pero él ya había escogido en secreto a su futura novia, tanto si a ella le gustaba como si no.

Tras la absurda cháchara de los invitados, llevó aparte a Devonshire con discreción y le formuló la decisiva pregunta. Cuando el duque le dijo lo que quería saber, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al otro lado del salón de baile, donde todavía se hallaba la familia Hyuga, Naruto no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Está bromeando -dijo, mirando de nuevo a su anfitrión.

Devonshire negó con la cabeza, muy serio.

-¿Es... el mismo lord Kashin del Ministerio del Interior? -preguntó, para asegurarse.

-Sí -le dijo el duque, asintiendo con la cabeza.

No se le había pasado por la mente aquel nombre hasta que vio al caballero. No parecía posible. «¿Qué demonios está tramando esa chica?» Naruto entornó los ojos.

Hinata, la joven radiante a la que había llegado a considerar suya, se agarraba con desespero al brazo de un hombre que debía de tener setenta años como mínimo. Un hombre conocido como uno de los opresores más infames del gobierno. Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el viejo tirano. Él lo advirtió en su risa alegre, el movimiento de sus pestañas, la elegante inclinación de su cabeza y el meneo del abanico. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

«Se ha vuelto loca -pensó-. ¿Ese vejestorio... por encima de mí?»

Bueno, no sería difícil arrebatársela a aquel viejo. Con su constitución robusta y su mandíbula cuadrada, lord Kashin no era un anciano de aspecto frágil, pero su piel curtida estaba surcada de arrugas, y su pelo lucía el mismo color gris apagado que su frac. Sus gafas redondas centelleaban a la luz de las velas, como si incluso entonces estuviera tramando una intriga palaciega o una nueva forma de pisotear a los pobres.

Cuando Naruto miró con asombro a Hinata, recordó la apasionada determinación con la que ella habló de sus ansias de ser libre aquella noche en su habitación; recordó que él le tomó el pelo ante la idea de que se casara con un viejo. Poco a poco comprendió lo que ocurría.

«Vaya con la astuta señorita. Estás hecha una arpía y una maquinadora, querida.» La miró asombrado desde el otro lado del salón de baile. «Al final has encontrado las llaves de tu jaula.»

El único marido que no le causaría molestias era un marido muerto.

Naruto se quedó de piedra. Se habría echado a reír abiertamente de la arriesgada estratagema de la joven, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que aquello significaba que el viejo era un rival más serio de lo que en un principio había pensado. La amenaza no era el propio Kashin, sino lo que podía darle a Hinata.

Libertad.

Lo mismo que él le había arrebatado la noche que la entregó de nuevo a su familia. Su leve sonrisa sarcástica se desvaneció mientras intentaba orientarse en medio de aquellas nuevas y confusas circunstancias. Como si hubiera notado su mirada, ella echó un vistazo y lo miró furtivamente por encima de su abanico; sus miradas coincidieron a través de la multitud. Cuando se vio atrapado por el fuego de aquellos ojos claros y sensuales, Naruto se quedó sin respiración por un instante. Mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sardónica a modo de reproche, le hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza. «No funcionará. Me deseas demasiado.»

Ella agitó la cabeza en señal de altivo desdén y apartó la vista; un rizo rebelde que caía por su frente dio un brinco, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron. A continuación su maduro pretendiente se la llevó de allí para que se mezclara con los dignatarios extranjeros que habían empezado a llegar de la boda real.

Con una ira cada vez mayor y una incertidumbre creciente, Naruto observó a la desigual pareja mientras pudo contener su genio - aproximadamente nueve segundos - y luego salió decidido del baile como un huracán, sin despedirse de nadie. Ya estaba harto de aquella maldita cortesía. Había llegado el momento de dar caza a los Akatsuki. Al tiempo que se desanudaba la corbata de un tirón, salió del edificio con paso airado en dirección al carrocín nuevo y absurdamente caro que su padre le había comprado; un lamentable intento, sospechaba, de tranquilizar su conciencia por haberle golpeado en tantas ocasiones.

Cuando Naruto empezó a conducir el carrocín impetuosamente por las calles, el mozo de cuadra se agarró como si le fuera la vida en ello. El carruaje superaba hasta tal punto en ligereza y rapidez a los carros que él estaba acostumbrado a llevar, que casi lo volcó al doblar a toda velocidad la esquina de Piccadilly con St. James's Street. Oyó, que el mozo tragaba saliva sonoramente y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de desahogar su ira con el pobre caballo. Él no era su padre.

Tras refrenar al animal, condujo el resto de trayecto hasta la majestuosa y sombría mansión de Lincolnʹs Inn Fields a un paso más razonable, sin dejar de cavilar. ¡Dios, aquella muchacha era una testaruda! Pero, aunque quisiera, no podía permanecer indiferente ante ella. Era una locura desear a una mujer como aquella. Incluso Itachi había dicho que la chica era astuta. Perplejo y furioso, hizo que el caballo se detuviera delante de la casa alta de ladrillo construida ochenta años atrás por George Dance el Joven.

Salió del carrocín de un salto y lo dejó en manos del mozo de cuadra. Mientras el criado se llevaba el llamativo vehículo a los establos por el estrecho pasaje, Naruto subió la escalera de la parte delantera, mirando en todo momento por encima del hombro. Detrás de él, la plaza del jardín, que antaño había sido escenario de ejecuciones públicas, se hallaba a oscuras y en silencio; las otras grandes casas que había alrededor conservaban su antigua respetabilidad como viudas que recordasen sus días de debutantes. Los edificios se mantenían en buen estado, pero el barrio había dejado atrás sus días de gloria. Incluso el hermoso teatro situado cerca de Portugal Street había perdido a su público, y ahora se usaba como almacén de artículos de porcelana. El mundo elegante se había desplazado en dirección al este, hacia Mayfair; de hecho, desde la ventana del piso superior de su casa, casi podía ver el límite de su antiguo territorio.

No quería pararse a pensar si existía algún motivo por el que hubiera escogido un territorio tan próximo a la residencia de su padre. De todas formas; el viejo desgraciado pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Cornualles, emborrachándose, y ni siquiera se molestaba en asistir a la ceremonia de apertura anual del Parlamento.

Naruto lo sabía ya que había seguido las actividades de su familia con amargura desde la distancia. Continuó subiendo la escalera y se sorprendió cuando Iruka, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta dedicándole una reverencia cordial.

-Lord Uzumaki.

-Buenas noches, Iruka. ¿Está mi padre en casa?

-No, señor, su señoría está en el club. ¿Le mando subir algo de comida?

Él rechazó la oferta con la mano.

-No, ya he tenido suficiente.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tener personas que lo hacían todo por él. De hecho, le resultaba imposible tratar a los criados como los eficientes autómatas que se suponía que eran.

-Gracias, amigo -dijo, y dio al hombre una afectuosa palmadita en el hombro al pasar junto a él.

-Cla... claro, milord -contestó el criado, sorprendido mientras Naruto abandonaba el vestíbulo y subía la amplia escalera de caoba en dirección a sus aposentos.

Acababa de pasar por el descansillo del primer piso y se disponía a subir al segundo cuando una voz débil y tenue lo llamó desde detrás.

-Naruto.

Inmediatamente reconoció aquel tono desvalido; tuvo que reprimir el amargo y largamente alimentado rencor que recorrió su cuerpo al instante. Se detuvo en la escalera y se giró cansinamente mientras su madre salía del salón situado debajo, silenciosa como una sombra.

A sus cincuenta años, la delgada y antaño elegante marquesa de Konohagakure y St. Austell era una mujer endeble de belleza menguante y una constante expresión de angustia. Cuando era un muchacho, en las calles de Londres, en ocasiones había sentido nostalgia al recordar el olor de su madre o, más exactamente, el olor de sus cosméticos, el compuesto negro de incienso con el que teñía los párpados y las pestañas, el aceite de talco que le confería un cutis suave y lechoso, y el carmín que a veces le había visto ponerse con una fina brocha de pelo de camello. Incapaz de evitar que su marido pegase a su hijo pequeño, la marquesa se había evadido de la realidad de su maltrecha familia y había hallado una vía de escape en el esmerado cuidado de su apariencia.

Naruto no creía que pudiera llegar a perdonarla, pero no se atrevía a expresar la ira que sentía por ella por miedo a que aquella frágil criatura se desplomase y se convirtiera en un montón de polvo.

Le hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, señora.

-Has vuelto a casa pronto.

«¿Casa? -se preguntó él, con cansancio y hastío-. ¿Es ahí donde estoy?»

Ella salió al descansillo, donde las velas de la pared proyectaban sombras cadavéricas en los huecos situados bajo sus altos pómulos.

-¿No ha sido de tu agrado el baile de Devonshire?

Él se la quedó mirando mordiéndose la lengua. Tenía ganas de decirle que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez, que era demasiado tarde para que intentara hacerse amiga de él, pero en lugar de ello se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

No pudo evitar un ligero tono de ironía, pero de todas formas ella no lo captó.

La mujer arqueó las cejas con interés al oír que mencionaba una dolencia física, pues las enfermedades eran su segunda afición. Los terribles dolores de cabeza habían sido su excusa preferida para poder encerrarse en su habitación cada vez que intuía que se avecinaba una tormenta, abandonándolo cuando más necesitaba un aliado adulto. Ella solía decir que sus nervios no podían soportar los gritos, pero ahora que era adulto, Naruto entendía su razonamiento. Si no veía lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si no existiera.

-Llamaré para que te traigan polvos para el dolor de cabeza...

-No, gracias, milady. Lo único que necesito es un poco de reposo.

-Ah. -Los delicados hombros de la mujer se encorvaron ante su negativa a dejar qué su madre le ofreciera ayuda-. Como desees, Naruto.

-Buenas noches, señora.

-Buenas... noches -contestó ella débilmente, mientras él se apartaba y se apresuraba a subir el resto de escalones.

Tras quitarse de encima la persistente sensación de desamparo que le inspiraba su madre, llegó a sus opulentas habitaciones del segundo piso y entró sin hacer ruido. En el oscuro cuarto de estar, sobre el par de mesas de pie de madera con mosaico, brillaban dos faroles; la tenue luz de las velas relucía a través de los agujeritos de sus recipientes de lata perforados.

Cerró la puerta tras él, atravesó la habitación y tocó la campanilla. Shino, su ayuda de cámara, estaría esperando la llamada e informaría a la marquesa. Debía parecer que no ocurría nada extraño.

El eficíente hombre llegó inmediatamente para atenderle. Encendió las velas y a continuación guardó todos los lujosos artículos de ropa de etiqueta que Naruto se quitó. Cuando se despojó de sus largos calzones blancos y sus calcetines de lana, Shino le tendió su exquisito camisón de satén azul. Naruto introdujo los brazos en las mangas y se lo colocó moviendo los hombros. Una vez con los hombros cubiertos por la prenda voluminosa y holgada, cogió uno de los libros sobre la India que estaba leyendo para poder hacer creer a la alta sociedad que había estado allí todos aquellos años y atravesó tranquilamente la gran estancia, con el libro en una mano y una vela en un candelero de peltre en la otra.

Distraído, pidió un coñac a Shino, y el criado se lo sirvió inmediatamente.

-No necesitaré nada más -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, milord. - Shino hizo una reverencia, se retiró hacia la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y escuchó atentamente, esperando oír las pisadas del sirviente alejándose por el pasillo, pero Shino permaneció un instante al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando sin duda.

Plenamente consciente de que estaba siendo vigilado, Naruto se limitó a beber un sorbo de coñac, pasó las páginas del libro y siguió paseándose lentamente de un lado a otro de la habitación. Finalmente, el ayuda de cámara se convenció de que su amo no estaba tramando nada que pudiera ser del interés de su padre. En cuanto el sonido de las pisadas del criado se apagó por el pasillo, Naruto cerró el libro, lo dejó rápidamente sobre la mesa y fue a cerrar la puerta con llave. Atravesó el dormitorio caminando a grandes zancadas en dirección al vestídor, con el camisón ondeando detrás de él.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones lisos y unas botas, una camisa sencilla y una chaqueta negra holgada; se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia la mesa, donde sacó la daga que había escondido en uno de los compartimientos secretos. Se detuvo un momento para apartar la gruesa cortina de terciopelo y escrutó la calle para ver si los policías encargados de vigilarlo estaban de servicio.

Comprobó con satisfacción que debía de haberlos perdido en alguna parte de la masion de Devonshire. Su salida repentina del baile había tenido inesperadas ventajas. Probablemente todavía estarían apostados en el exterior de la mansión del duque. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca formando una línea adusta, miró el horizonte negro de la ciudad en dirección a los suburbios en la calle Bainbridge. Soltó la cortina y apagó la vela con un soplo.

Momentos más tarde, salía de la casa por una puerta lateral, escalaba el muro del jardín y saltaba ágilmente al otro lado Su corazón latió con fuerza al experimentar de nuevo la libertad. Para un hombre acostumbrado a hacer lo que le venía en gana sin dar cuentas a nadie, el último mes había sido un verdadero infierno: dominado por su padre, espiado por la policía y por su propio ayuda de cámara, expuesto a la constante mirada de la sociedad con su inagotable ansia de habladurías. Mientras reflexionaba que si iba a matar a los Akatsuki, y no a confraternizar con ellos, técnicamente no estaba faltando a su palabra con sir Danzo, se internó en la oscuridad del callejón y caminó hacia St. Giles.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, se situó con sigilo en el tejado donde antaño había colocado a sus centinelas. «Son muchos más que yo», pensó al contar a los quince Akatsuki que merodeaban por la calle y holgazaneaban en el pórtico delantero de la taberna que había sido el antiguo cuartel general de los Zorros de Fuego. Su única ventaja era que todos sus enemigos creían que estaba muerto. Miró hacia la calle donde se celebró la fiesta la noche que llevó a Hinata al suburbio. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando reparó en que los Akatsuki se habían instalado por completo en el nuevo territorio.

Entornó los ojos con una hostilidad llena de rencor al ver que Obito se pavoneaba por el edificio con un mosquete apoyado en el hombro y una botella de licor balanceándose en la otra mano. Parecía ebrio de su recién adquirido poder mientras gritaba improperios a sus hombres. Estaba claro que Obito seguía regodeándose del modo en que había entregado a los Zorros de Fuego a la policía, y de cómo se había quitado de encima a sus enemigos y había salvado su situación con las autoridades al mismo tiempo. La policía no iría por él después de haberles sido de tanta ayuda.

De repente Naruto reparó en los cuatro hombres corpulentos que flanqueaban a Obito. Guardaespaldas, pensó. Tal vez Obito estaba empezando a percatarse de los constantes peligros que conllevaba ser el líder del suburbio. Entonces paseó la mirada por la plaza desvalijada y su rostro se ensombreció. «Mira lo que han hecho de este lugar.» El almacén había sido saqueado, y el pobre edificio estaba medio abandonado. Las ventanas estaban rotas, la polea colgaba de lado de unas cuerdas enmarañadas, la puerta había sido arrancada de sus goznes, y aquellos hijos de puta ganduleaban por todas partes. La visión lo llenó de dolor y de furia; un angustioso recordatorio de cómo había fallado a sus hombres y a pesar de todo ahora vivía con gran lujo.

Esa noche era su oportunidad de devolver el golpe. Sabía exactamente lo que quería conseguir. Se moría de ganas de lanzar un ataque frontal, pero teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaba a docenas de hombres, habría sido una locura. Su estrategia era enfrentar entre sí a los Akatsuki para que se rompiera la unidad del grupo e iniciaran una guerra todos contra todos. La banda se autodestruiría, y cuando emprendiesen caminos separados, él podría acabar con ellos de uno en uno.

Miró hacia donde Obito estaba dando órdenes a algunos de sus subordinados, en la vieja fábrica de carruajes abandonada contigua al cuartel general de la banda. Lo que Obito no sabía era que la fábrica conectaba con el edificio por medio de una trampilla como las que había en todos los suburbios de Londres.

De niño había memorizado la localización de todas las que había podido descubrir. No tardó en aprender que, en contra de la creencia popular, los ladrones eran cualquier cosa menos vagos. A lo largo de generaciones, las clases criminales de Londres habían construido todo un laberinto de túneles claustrofóbicos entre edificios, escaleras escondidas y agujeros abiertos en los muros de ladrillo que resultaban lo bastante grandes para dar cabida a un hombre; luego los habían ocultado con letreros publicitarios que giraban sobre bisagras para ofrecer vías de escape. Había sótanos secretos y espacios entre las plantas de los edificios, falsos fondos de armarios y escondites situados bajo el suelo que daban a callejuelas; todo ello construido con el fin de engañar a los policías.

Gracias a esos conocimientos, Naruto sabía cómo entrar y salir en su antiguo cuartel general sin que ningún Akatsuki reparara en su presencia.

Tras desenvainar su daga, desapareció entre las sombras.

Minutos más tarde avanzaba a hurtadillas en medio del silencioso hueco de la fábrica de carruajes abandonada. La luz de la luna apenas entraba por las altas y estrechas ventanas, pero él conocía el camino. El aire estaba lleno de polvo. En la siniestra oscuridad de los recónditos rincones de la fábrica, se oía cómo correteaban las ratas. Sujetando, la daga entre los dientes, Naruto subió por una escalera de mano hacia el desván. Al llegar a lo alto, se deslizó hasta la trampilla y entró sin hacer ruido en lo que ahora era la fortaleza de los Akatsuki.

La elección de sus víctimas fue una combinación de estrategia y azar. Tenía que escoger habitaciones de fácil acceso, pero únicamente entró en acción cuando halló estancias ocupadas por miembros fuertes de los Akatsuki.

El primer individuo al que atacó fue a Yahiko, el «guapo» de la banda. El joven de ojos oscuros estaba cantando una canción subida de tono de un espectáculo de variedades delante del espejo, mientras se peinaba con cuidado y se arreglaba las patillas. Naruto estiró el brazo desde el espacio del techo situado entre las dos plantas y cogió el reloj de bolsillo grande y reluciente que había sobre la cómoda. El joven dejó de cantar para examinar el vello de sus orificios nasales y luego continuó alegremente con el siguiente verso. Naruto volvió a esconderse en el espacio del techo, con el corazón acelerado. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero le resultaba divertido.

En otro rincón del edificio se hallaba el infame ogro de Kakuzu, el segundo miembro de los Akatsuki que fue atrapado en su tela de araña. Naruto pilló al imponente bruto, en plena acción con una fornida fulana capacitada físicamente para soportar el asedio. Mientras ambos actuaban como gigantes en celo, no se percataron de que él estaba entrando sigilosamente por el otro extremo de la habitación, tenuemente iluminada.

Se acercó de puntillas al montón de ropa tirada, cogió el pequeño monedero de piel de Kakuzo y dejó el reloj de Yahiko en su lugar. Al darse cuenta de que los gemidos obscenos de los gigantes se estaban volviendo más intensos, miró rápidamente por encima del hombro. Salió sin ser visto; le habría gustado presenciar el momento en que Kakuzu iría a coger el monedero para pagar a su amiguita.

Por último, se dirigió a la solitaria habitación del piso superior donde se encontraba el miembro más raro de todos, Kisame. Incluso Obito le temía pues había estado ingresado en el manicomio de Bedlam en repetidas ocasiones. El pasillo estaba vacío, pues el resto de la banda evitaba el encuentro con el triste Kisame.

Cuando Naruto olió el humo de opio que salía por la rendija de debajo de la puerta de Kisame, supo que tenía que arriesgarse. El gran Kakuzu contra Kisame. Era perfecto.

Un momento después, abría la puerta y entraba tranquilamente. El hombrecillo enjuto y fuerte estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando al vacío. Su pipa de agua turca se hallaba tirada junto a él. Kisame alzó la vista lentamente haciendo lo que parecía un enorme esfuerzo, prácticamente incapaz de mantener abiertos sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Hola, Kisame -dijo Naruto en voz baja y tono afable, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

-¿Kyubi? -Una vaga sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro pálido y puntiagudo de Kisame-. Creía que estabas muerto.

-Lo estoy -contestó-. Por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Un... un fantasma? -El hombre drogado retrocedió con dificultad hasta su cama-. ¡No te acerques!

-No tengas miedo, amiguito. He venido a darte un regalo -dijo él en tono tranquilizador.

-¿A mí? ¿Por... porqué?

-Porque tú y yo tenemos el mismo enemigo.

-¿A... a qué te refieres?

-Lo descubrirás dentro de poco. Ten. Toma esto como prueba de buena voluntad.

Balanceó suavemente el monedero de Kakuzu ante los ojos vidriosos del hombre y a continuación se lo arrojó. El monedero cayó en el suelo entre Kisame y su pipa emitiendo un tenue sonido metálico.

-¿Es para mí? ¡Gracias, Kyubi! ¿Por qué me das dinero? -Kisame se giró y se esforzó por dar con el monedero, murmurando-. Nadie me da nada.

-Créeme, lo mereces.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó el hombre en voz baja, observando la lluvia de monedas mientras las arrojaba al suelo entre sus piernas extendidas. Mientras Kisame estaba distraído, Naruto le robó con destreza la cajita de madera con opio turco de primera calidad.

Salió lentamente y sin hacer ruido de la habitación y fue a depositar la droga en la habitación más grande del edificio: la que antes era suya y ahora pertenecía a Obito. Al poco rato, Naruto estaba fuera del lugar, avanzando calle abajo a grandes zancadas, eufórico con el éxito de su mision. Dentro de poco se descubriría a los ladrones y los Akatsuki se atacarían unos a otros. Si Kisame decía a los demás que había visto al fantasma de Kyubi Kitsune, pensarían que se trataba de la alucinación de un adicto al opio.

Orgulloso y libre por un momento, Naruto se sentía como el de antes, pero de repente echó terriblemente de menos a sus amigos. Sobre todo a Shikamaru. Él aliviaba su dolor. No podía permitirse sentir aquello. Había hecho todo lo que había podido por ellos. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente solo, aislado de todas las personas en quienes confiaba, la sensación de victoria se desvaneció.

Saltó a la parte trasera de un pesado carro que pasaba por delante y realizó el viaje de vuelta furtivamente, como solía hacer cuando era un muchacho. Al cabo de veinte minutos estaba delante de la casa de su padre. Saltó otra vez por encima del muro del jardín y regresó a su jaula de oro.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Ángel de la Guarda

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Ángel_**_** de la guarda**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, justo después de desayunar, Hinata fue a la biblioteca privada de la esquina de St. James y Pall Mall para investigar sobre lord Uzumaki consultando el auténtico oráculo de la alta sociedad: el _Debrettʹs Peerage. _Todas las jóvenes inteligentes sabían que si querían descubrir su linaje y origen debían buscar a sus pretendientes y a otras personas de interés en aquella respetada publicación. Hojeó las delicadas páginas del enorme tomo, con la decisión de una mujer enfrascada en una misión.

Mientras Itachi seguía en el West Country, el influyente libro le pareció la mejor opción para confirmar la historia de Kyubi. Entretanto, detrás de ella, los demás lectores se movían sin hacer ruido por el suelo de madera noble, llevando los libros que habían elegido al gran escritorio circular del bibliotecario. La señorita Natsu estaba leyendo un artículo del último ejemplar de _La Belle Assemblée, _con el sombrero bien atado bajo la barbilla y su sombrilla plegada colgada del antebrazo.

Sakura, por su parte, se había separado de Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para acompañarla, pues nunca perdía la oportunidad de entrar un momento en el templo de los libros. Sakura estaba examinando los estantes en busca de los últimos volúmenes de los filósofos alemanes de moda, con los ojos entornados tras sus gafas de leer. Cuando vio la obra más reciente de Goethe, emitió un gritito de regocijo que resonó por la silenciosa biblioteca.

-¡Chis! -dijo el bibliotecario para que se callase.

-Perdón -se excusó Sakura, distraída.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada risueña. Sakura le enseñó el libro de Goethe y lo señaló entusiasmada. Hinata movió la cabeza con gesto de diversión. «Es una intelectual incorregible», pensó, y sonrió a su amiga. Después de haberse confiado a Sakura, por fin las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad entre ellas. La noche anterior, en el carruaje, durante el trayecto a casa desde el baile de Devonshire, Sasuke no había parado de fastidiar a Hinata con chistes sobre el vals que había compartido con lord Uzumaki, que al parecer había provocado algunos arqueamientos de cejas, por no hablar del enfado de Neji.

Después de que Tenten aliviara el disgusto del duque, Hinata creyó que se encontraba libre de peligro, pero más tarde, cuando se estaba preparando para meterse en cama, Sakura entró en su habitación de puntillas vestida con su camisón y empezó a hacer preguntas.

Hinata acabó contándoselo todo a su mejor amiga. Bueno, casi todo. Le contó toda la historia de su encuentro con Kyubi Kitsune en el suburbio e incluso reconoció que le había dejado besarla, pero después de sonrojarse, no se sintió con valor de contar a Sakura lo lejos que había dejado llegar a aquel salvaje tatuado. Las chicas se quedaron sentadas en la cama bebiendo chocolate y hablando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Después de compartir toda la historia con su mejor amiga, Hinata se sintió mucho mejor. Tenía que haberlo hecho antes, lo sabía, pero Sakura se tomó su intento de huir de casa como algo personal y se mostró disgustada con ella, de modo que Hinata no sabía cómo recibiría la noticia de su visita al suburbio. Además, Sakura definió a Kyubi como un «hombre desagradable» el día que se presentó en la mansión Hyuga para proporcionar información a sus hermanos. Sakura seguía tan escéptica con respecto a Kyubi como ella misma, pero como había evitado que Hinata huyera y la había entregado sana y salva a su familia, estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Ante todo, Hinata sabía que podía confiar en que Sakura guardaría el secreto del pasado de él. Incluso en el caso de que Kyubi estuviera mintiendo, no quería que se metiera en líos con la policía. En ese momento estaba pasando las páginas del _Debrettʹs _dedicadas a la familia Uzumaki. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad al recorrer la estrecha columna de texto con la punta de su dedo enguantado.

lord. Naruto Uzumaki. Nacido en 1788; segundo hijo del marqués de Konohagakure y St. Austell. Educado en Eton. Desaparecido en 1801. Supuestamente fallecido.

-¿Y bien?

Alzó la vista. Sakura estaba a su lado mirándola con expectación, Hinata dio unos golpecitos sobre el párrafo con perplejidad. Sakura lo leyó con ojos de miope y se volvió hacia ella al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro en dirección a la señorita Natsu y a continuación volvió a mirar a Hinata.

-A lo mejor dice la verdad.

Hinata se mordió el labio, pensativa. Sentía una gran curiosidad, y aunque no sabía qué creer, tenía que reconocer que la entrada de Naruto en sociedad había dado a la temporada que tenían por delante una innegable emoción. ¿Era posible que aquella historia fuera cierta? Docenas de preguntas sobre su pasado se agolpaban en su cabeza. Si realmente era el hijo de un marqués, ¿cómo había ido a parar con los ladrones? ¿De verdad nunca había querido reclamar su puesto legítimo solo para vengarse de su padre?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Sakura, mientras Hinata cerraba el libro de golpe con determinación.

-Voy a hacerle hablar -declaró, luciendo un brillo de decisión en los ojos-. Tengo que saberlo todo.

-En mi opinión, es muy poco caballeroso que alguien se niegue a decir dónde ha estado durante la última década y media -se quejó Shin Winthrop esa misma noche, frunciendo el ceño mientras bebía su copita de oporto.

-Tonterías, Shin -dijo Sai Loring alargando las palabras, girado hacia él para dedicarle una sonrisa de superioridad-. Si Uzumaki prefiere hacerse el misterioso, está en su derecho. Me atrevería a decir que al guardar silencio ha proporcionado a la sociedad más diversión de la que tenía desde... bueno, al menos desde la caída en desgracia de Byron el pasado mes.

Los caballeros se rieron disimuladamente.

-Aunque debo admitir -prosiguió Sai, mientras se rascaba su lisa mandíbula - que uno se pregunta si nuestro nuevo amigo tendrá algo que realmente merezca la pena esconder. ¿Tú qué dices Uzumaki?

El elegante grupo de jóvenes caballeros aguardó con expectación su respuesta.

Naruto tenía ganas de matarlos. Sin embargo, consiguió controlar su genio, consciente de que tenía suerte de que ninguno de ellos se hubiera percatado de que era el mismo bárbaro del que se habían burlado en Hyde Park. Sonriendo de forma insulsa, evitó morder el anzuelo.

«No cometas ningún error», se advirtió a sí mismo, al tiempo que su ira aumentaba. Allí, en la sala de estar de lady Sarutobi, se hallaba asediado. A diferencia de Obito y sus Akatsuki, el elocuente Sai Loring y sus amigotes eran expertos en el ataque por sorpresa. Siendo como era alguien nuevo en la alta sociedad, no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, ni cómo debía defenderse de aquellas insinuaciones y aquellos comentarios insultantes. En el suburbio, donde el respeto lo era todo, había llegado a matar hombres por menos. Al ver que se volvía hacia uno de los imprudentes estirados gruñendo, Sai se rió de su incapacidad para encajar una broma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban intentando provocarle para ver si se ponía en ridículo.

No se atrevían a desafiarlo abiertamente. Le tenían miedo. Podía olerlo. Lo único que los envalentonaba era que lo superaban en número. No tenía más remedio que aguantar y esperar a que llegara el resto de invitados a la cena de lady Sarutobi. Había acudido únicamente con la esperanza de encontrar a Hinata y poder hablar de nuevo con ella después de haber metido la pata la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ahora tenía miedo de verla, porque sabía que aquellos cabrones consentidos iban a humillarlo delante de ella como habían hecho aquel día en el parque.

Sai empezó a fanfarronear otra vez sobre la carrera de caballos. Naruto miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. La posibilidad de ver a Hinata era lo único qué lo disuadía de salir de allí como un huracán, como había hecho la noche anterior. Algunas mujeres ya lo habían regañado por haberse marchado del baile de Devonshire tan pronto.

A continuación, los estirados comenzaron a rememorar sus días en Oxford, perfectamente conscientes de que él no había estudiado con ellos. Se quedó un tanto perplejo con tantas referencias clásicas y máximas latinas, pero se sintió perdido cuando Sai y Shin intercambiaron unas frases en francés, mirando por el rabillo del ojo para ver si él los había entendido. Naruto se limitó a permanecer allí, sintiéndose como un idiota. Era evidente que estaban insinuando que era un ignorante.

Pues muy bien.

Entonces pasaron a hablar del divertido tema de quién le había confeccionado la ropa.

-Esto... Stultz, creo -dijo él, con poca fortuna.

-¿Lo crees? ¿No lo sabes? -exclamó Shin, horrorizado.

Sai se rió distraídamente mientras lo miraba.

-Pero bueno, Uzumaki, ¿un chaleco morado? Deberías azotar a tu ayuda de cámara por haberte dejado salir de casa. Por la noche hay que llevarlo blanco o negro, hombre. ¿Es que no te enteras de nada?

-Ah.

Él fingió tomárselo todo con buen humor, pero, mientras esperaba que Hinata llegase en cualquier momento, sintió herido su orgullo. Le daba pánico verla, convencido de que en cuanto ella le lanzase una mirada se pondría a reír; sin embargo, al echar un vistazo alrededor del salón, creyó sinceramente que iba tan bien vestido como cualquiera de los hombres presentes. Después de todo, su padre encargaba la ropa a Stultz. La chaqueta recta y los pantalones de Naruto eran de seda negra de estilo conservador, y su corbata era impecable. Sus condenados zapatos habían sido pulidos con champán. Así pues, ¿qué había de malo en que un hombre quisiera poner una nota dé color? ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse exactamente al resto del mundo?

Se preguntó qué opinarían aquellos jóvenes de sus tatuajes.

-Un caballero solo confía en el señor Weston, de Conduit Street, para conseguir el corte perfecto de su ropa -le estaba informando Sai-. Las botas, de Hobyʹs, y los sombreros, de Lockʹs. Cualquier otra cosa es de bárbaros.

-Bueno, tal vez yo sea un poco bárbaro -advirtió él, con una sonrisa peligrosa, notando que se le agotaba la paciencia.

-Así es -asintió Sai.

El resto de los presentes, que parecían ansiosos por presenciar una buena discusión, estallaron en exclamaciones. Sai sonrió de satisfacción, sin saber lo poco que le faltaba para ser estampado contra la pared más cercana. En ese momento, como un ángel de la guarda, lady Hinata entró en la habitación.

Naruto notó su corazón en la garganta al ver su encantadora sonrisa mientras saludaba a los anfitriones. Sus rizos azabaches estaban estudiadamente despeinados, recogidos en lo alto con una cinta atada en un lazo por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Su vestido de noche era de seda de color mandarina claro, con mangas cortas y abombadas adornadas con encaje blanco. Lucía un modesto collar de perlas alrededor del cuello y unos guantes blancos de satén. Sobre los brazos llevaba echado un chal de seda con dibujos de intenso tono dorado, ámbar y morado, que caía a lo largo de su esbelta figura.

Entonces se giró para saludar a otra persona, y Naruto se quedó sin aliento al ver el corte bajo de la espalda del vestido. La miró fijamente, fascinado por su piel blanca, la curva flexible de su columna y la delicada estructura de sus omóplatos. Los suaves pliegues de su chal de seda rozaban la parte posterior de su cintura. Poseído por visiones en las que besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Naruto no recobró el aliento hasta que ella siguió avanzando y entró en el salón. Saludó a los individuos aquí y allá con una cordialidad y un refinamiento más arraigados en su persona que todas las rebeldes protestas contra la alta sociedad, que había manifestado la noche que apareció en el suburbio, cuando estaba furiosa con el mundo.

Mientras Naruto se recuperaba de su inicial arrebato de deseo, la simple visión de Hinata consiguió aliviar parte de su tensión, aunque sabía que ella lo despreciaba. Se irguió ligeramente, empezó a respirar con mayor facilidad y la observó con un brillo posesivo en los ojos. Ella resplandecía como una joya rara y encarnaba la máxima exquisitez que podía ofrecer la aristocracia. Naruto suponía que cualquier hombre con sentido común se habría olvidado de ella después del rotundo desplante de la noche anterior, pero de algún modo el desafío que suponía cada uno de sus rechazos solo lograba que la deseara todavía más.

Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa cuando el grupo de invitados de la familia Hyuga atravesó la estancia. Su anciano pretendiente, lord Kashin, no se veía por ninguna parte. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Hinata se acercó de forma tranquila y despreocupada al grupo donde él se encontraba acompañada de otra joven dama, pero Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta con disgusto de que le estaba ignorando. Sí, notaba una clara frialdad hacia él. Mientras tanto, los estúpidos estirados la acosaron con cumplidos. Hinata se tomó a risa sus piropos, dijo que eran ridículos y maltrató a sus admiradores alegremente con su ingenio.

-Hinata -dijo Sai-, ¿qué opinas del chaleco de Uzumaki?

Los otros se rieron.

Ella lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento a Naruto.

Él miró al cabecilla de los estirados frunciendo el ceño de forma feroz, con el corazón palpitando de violencia reprimida. Sabía que el momento de la humillación acabaría llegando, pero había sido tan estúpido que no había escapado mientras había tenido la ocasión.

Hinata se volvió otra vez hacia Sai y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es morado.

-Ya lo veo -dijo ella.

-El morado es de mal gusto -dijo Sai con desdén.

Hinata examinó a Naruto un largo rato. Él casi no tenía valor para mirarla a los ojos, muerto de vergüenza, pero entonces algo, tal vez lástima, brilló fugazmente en los ojos soñadores de ella.

-Eso no es lo que dice Sasuke -comunicó ella a Sai en tono calmado, señalando con la cabeza a un joven con muletas.

Los estirados soltaron un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-¿Lord Sasuke lleva ropa morada? -preguntó Shin Winthrop alarmado.

-En este momento no, bobo, pero de camino aquí nos ha estado hablando de un chaleco morado que encargó la semana pasada. Se enfadará con usted, lord Uzumaki. -Lo obsequió con una sonrisa rápida y fría, aunque sus ojos desprendían chispas-. A mi hermano siempre le gusta ser el primero en marcar una nueva tendencia. Es el árbitro de la moda.

Él no dijo nada y le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que ella estaba mintiendo para defenderlo, que había acudido en su rescate cuando podría haber asestado el golpe de gracia a su orgullo. Naruto no podía evitar mirarla prendado con absoluta adoración. Tras lanzarle una atrevida mirada en señal de íntimo reproche, Hinata se giró y siguió avanzando con su amiga. «Piensa rápido.»

-Lady Hinata -dijo Naruto, y ella se detuvo-. ¿Ha visto el Canaletto de lady Sarutobi? -Señaló el cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

Hinata arqueó sus cejas oscuras. Siguió la mano de él con la mirada. Colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, se hallaba el luminoso paisaje del maestro italiano en todo su esplendor.

-Vaya, es precioso -murmuró su acompañante, acercándose un paso.

Hinata se volvió de nuevo hacia él en actitud interrogativa, sin apenas ocultar su confusión.

-Dios mío, tenía entendido que lo habían robado.

Él se encogió de hombros, moviendo los ojos.

-Lady Sarutobi nos estaba diciendo hace un momento que un benefactor anónimo lo recuperó y se lo devolvió.

-¿Un benefactor anónimo? -preguntó ella de manera significativa.

-Eso es.

-¡Qué misterioso! Me alegro mucho de que haya sido devuelto a su dueño legítimo. -Hizo una pausa, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada astuta-. De hecho, lord Uzumaki, no sabía que conociera a lady Sarutobi.

-Es mi tía -dijo él con sequedad-. La hermana de mi madre.

Ella parpadeó con estupefacción y apartó la vista rápidamente, mientras se mordía el labio para contener la diversión que le había provocado su revelación. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Lord Uzumaki, permítame que le presente a la amiga que más quiero en el mundo, la señorita Sakura Haruno.

Él se inclinó ante su compañera de delicada belleza.

-Señorita Haruno, es un placer.

-¿Cómo está, milord? -murmuró la chica, que era mayor que Hinata y tenía el cabello de un tono rosa extraño.

Naruto se sintió examinado atentamente por la mirada penetrante de la señorita Haruno mientras se inclinaba sobre su mano. A decir verdad, en aquel momento deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, pues notó que la mejor amiga de Hinata estaba formándose su propio juicio sobre su valía o su falta de ella. Dios sabía lo que Hinata le habría contado a su amiga sobre él; tal vez incluso le había revelado su torpe proposición de la noche anterior. Condenadas mujeres. Eran incapaces de callar nada, pero aquella en concreto podía ser decisiva para él en su relación con la abeja reina.

Volvió a enderezarse y miró a Hinata, bastante disgustado por sus sospechas. Esperaba que la señorita Haruno no se fuera de la lengua y contara lo que ella le había dicho.

Cuando poco después se anunció que la cena estaba servida, Hinata consideró oportuno concederle el privilegio de que él la llevara a la mesa. En el comedor lujosamente decorado brillaban los candelabros, que bruñían los dorados de toda la habitación y relucían sobre la fina cubertería de plata y la vajilla de porcelana exquisitamente pintada. Naruto acompañó a la dama hasta su sitio, retiró la silla de Hinata y esperó mientras ella se sentaba con delicadeza. Rozó la piel desnuda de su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos enguantados y se fijó en el leve escalofrío que le recorrió la columna ante su ligera caricia accidental.

-Estás deslumbrante -murmuró lo bastante alto para que lo oyera solo ella.

Ella le lanzó una mirada altiva con la que le advirtió que todavía no estaba fuera de peligro. Convenientemente escarmentado, él asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar su asiento. Pronto descubrió que la chiflada de su tía lo había rodeado de jóvenes damas cuyas madres nunca habían osado infringir las normas de la sociedad.

Hinata se hallaba al otro lado de la mesa, dos sillas más allá. Cuando tomó asiento, Naruto palideció al ver la intimidante colección de cubiertos de plata que tenía ante él, extendidos como si fueran el instrumental de un cirujano. «Maravilloso», pensó con disgusto. Sai estaba sentado cerca de él y lo observaba con interés, como si sospechara que la mitad de aquellas cucharas de extraña forma y aquellos diminutos tenedores le resultaban totalmente extraños. Naruto bajó la vista y se colocó la servilleta en el regazo.

Cuando se sirvió el primer plato, observó a los demás y vio que correspondía a los caballeros trinchar el plato de carne que casualmente se hallaba delante de ellos. Miró el espinazo de cordero humeante que tenía ante él, cogió el largo cuchillo dentado y lanzó a Sai Loring una mirada dura y elocuente, sin necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra para dejar clara su amenaza con concisión. La altanería y la petulancia de Sai desaparecieron cuando vio cómo Naruto cortaba en tajadas los más de tres kilos de humeante carne roja; Cuando acabó, confió en que el estirado hubiera captado el mensaje. Una vez cortada la carne, clavó el cuchillo en el cuarto de cordero con una floritura y ofreció el plato a las debutantes sentadas a su alrededor. Se fijó en que Hinata le lanzaba una mirada exasperada. La miró encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. Ella apartó la vista, moviendo la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de empezar a comer, vaciló, tan inseguro como la víctima inocente de un embaucador, mientras su mano temblaba sobre el surtido de cubiertos. Recorrió con la mirada a los demás comensales con desesperación hasta que vio a Hinata mirándolo fijamente. La persona que ella tenía al lado le hizo una pregunta, y Hinata se reincorporó a la conversación con una sonrisa, pero él vio cómo cogía lentamente el segundo tenedor por la izquierda y lo hacía girar de forma juguetona entre sus dedos. Naruto escogió el cubierto con alivio. Un instante después, ella lo miró brevemente para asegurarse de que no había cometido otra metedura de pata.

De algún modo, ella consiguió que superara con éxito la cena de tres horas de duración. Las damas se retiraron, mientras los hombres se quedaban en la mesa un poco más, bebiendo oporto y jerez. Naruto conoció al vividor lord Sasuke, que era de su misma edad, e inmediatamente le cayó bien.

Finalmente, hombres y mujeres se reunieron en el salón, donde habían sido dispuestas unas mesas de cartas para jugar unas partidas de _whist. _Sin embargo, las debutantes parecían más interesadas en hacer alarde de sus dotes musicales con el piano, ya fuera tocándolo para un grupo de invitados o cantando el acompañamiento. Naruto se quedó en el fondo de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared y bebiendo a sorbos otra copa del denso vino. Prefería esperar a que llegara la interpretación de Hinata, pero en lugar de dirigirse al piano, ella empezó a deambular lentamente por el concurrido salón.

La miró a los ojos mientras ella andaba distraídamente hacia él. Entre ellos saltaron auténticas chispas, pero ella apartó la vista con recato y se apoyó junto a él contra la pared, dando sorbos a su vino. Él fingió estar disfrutando con la música, pero todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en ella.

Naruto también advirtió qué intensamente consciente era ella de su presencia.

No poder tocarla era una tortura.

-Gracias por ayudarme allí dentro -dijo entre dientes.

Ella agitó su abanico de seda distraídamente, evitando su mirada.

-Sé que piensas que soy un adorno inútil, pero a veces mi experiencia sirve de algo.

-Nunca he dicho que seas inútil. -Se le ocurrían varios usos que darle, pero todos le habrían hecho merecedor de una bofetada-. ¿Significa tu amabilidad que has decidido creerme?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has ayudado?

-He decidido no emitir juicios hasta que Itachi vuelva a casa. Eso es todo.

-Muy bien.

-Hasta entonces... -Ella suspiró. Mientras fingía que seguía la interpretación de una debutante al piano, le lanzó una mirada recelosa de reojo-. No tengo mucho tiempo, y no quiero que lo interpretes como una muestra de ánimo, pero... lord Uzumaki, resultas patético. No sobrevivirás en la alta sociedad tú solo; por motivos que no deseo plantearme, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Ven a verme mañana a la una. No llegues tarde.

Sorprendido, Naruto no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando ella le lanzó una mirada alentadora y siguió vagando entre la multitud, charlando con la gente aquí y allá. Él la observó mientras la esperanza brotaba en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Patético?, se preguntó, divertido. ¿Cómo podía alguien interpretar aquello como una muestra de ánimo? Pero disimuló su amplia sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de jerez; se sentía demasiado feliz para preocuparse.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Mi Historia

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Mi Historia_**

* * *

A la una menos cinco del día siguiente, un magnífico carruaje con el escudo de los Uzumaki en la portezuela cruzó las altas puertas de hierro forjado de la mansión Hyuga. Hinata lo observó desde una ventana superior y advirtió que el cochero y los lacayos iban vestidos con un uniforme color canela, con pequeñas chorreras blancas de encaje y tricornios negros. Los cuatro caballos color azabache eran totalmente idénticos, con sus arreos negros con elegantes costuras carmesíes. Con los ojos brillantes de emoción, la joven se fue corriendo al salón para recibir a su visita.

Dudaba que él estuviera lo bastante familiarizado con las costumbres de la sociedad para darse cuenta de que había sido invitado a una hora absolutamente informal, reservada a las visitas de los amigos más íntimos; las citas sociales se volvían más ceremoniosas a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Era evidente que quizá necesitaría el día entero para ponerlo a punto. Como hacía una tarde soleada y agradable, había decidido que ella y lord Uzumaki darían un paseo por Green Park, donde podrían hablar en privado. Al saber con antelación que él iba a acudir, había enviado a la señorita Natsu a hacer un recado inútil. Con ellos iría Sakura, una acompañante mucho más agradable que la institutriz con ojos de lince.

Oyó que el señor Walsh abría la puerta en el piso de abajo. Entró con sigilo en la sala de estar, donde Tenten y Sakura estaban cosiendo, y se apresuró a colocarse en una postura elegante sobre uno de los sofás, alisando bien la falda a su alrededor. Sakura, que estaba al corriente de todo, le lanzó una mirada jovial, pero Tenten se hallaba absorta en su labor, enhebrando una aguja. Por suerte, Neji se encontraba en Whiteʹs, aunque su presencia tampoco habría disuadido a Kyubi.

Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa al oír los pasos seguros y sonoros de Naruto mientras subía la escalera de mármol detrás del señor Walsh. Un momento después, el mayordomo llamó a la puerta de la sala de estar y la abrió tras contestar la duquesa. El señor Walsh entró en la habitación, se colocó a un lado de la puerta e hizo una reverencia a Tenten, la señora de la casa.

-Excelencia, el conde Uzumaki.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando su visita apareció en la puerta de la sala de estar. A pesar suyo, una oleada de placer inundó sus venas. Tal vez no estuviese todo perdido, pensó con ironía mientras recorría su cuerpo con una mirada de aprobación. Iba vestido con relajada elegancia; llevaba una chaqueta recta de un intenso azul turquesa, un inmaculado chaleco blanco, una bonita corbata con nudo _trône dʹamour _y unos pantalones blancos de dril.

Él se quitó el sombrero de copa, entró en la estancia con paso decidido y saludó a las damas por orden de importancia. En una mano llevaba un bastón con el puño de plata, y en la otra, un enorme ramo que ofreció a Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Qué detalle -exclamó Tenten, mientras Sakura los miraba con regocijo.

Hinata se sonrojó y aspiró la deliciosa mezcla de fragancias de las tigridias, los lirios, los tulipanes y las rosas. Mientras los demás intercambiaban cumplidos, ella llamó a un criado para que pusiera las flores en un jarrón. Al poco rato había obtenido el permiso para ir a pasear al parque con Naruto, acompañados de Sakura_. _Su mejor amiga se sumió en la lectura de su libro con aire de complicidad y caminó varios pasos por detrás de ellos, demasiado discreta para dedicarse a escuchar a escondidas.

-¿Tienes intención de volverme loco, lady Hinata, o simplemente lo haces de forma natural? -inquirió lord Uzumaki en un murmullo pícaro, lanzando una mirada de admiración al vestido de paseo escogido con primor que ella lucía, con su corpiño rosa pequeño, prieto y claramente escotado y su larga falda blanca. Como el vestido tenía las mangas cortas, llevaba unos largos guantes blancos y un chal transparente de color rosa que le cubría coquetamente los hombros. El borde ondeante del vestido rozaba a Naruto con provocación.

-Naruto -le advirtió ella, empleando osadamente su nombre de pila a la vez que lo miraba por debajo del ala de su sombrero redondo, adornado con narcisos de seda y atado con una cinta rosa.

Él sonrió en muestra de arrepentimiento.

-De acuerdo. Me portaré bien.

Él hacía que se le acelerase el corazón, pero Hinata se esforzó por mantener al menos una apariencia exterior serena. Pasearon despacio al mismo paso por el ancho y silencioso camino bordeado de árboles. Naruto medía sus pasos con el bastón mientras que Hinata hacía otro tanto con el extremo de su sombrilla.

-Gracias por las flores.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me rescataras anoche. No lo esperaba, la verdad.

-Bueno, es lógico. Puesto que soy una dama, mi deber es ayudar a aquellos que son menos afortunados que yo, y, perdona que te lo diga, pero está muy claro que sin mi orientación te comerían vivo. Por lo tanto, he decidido ayudarte, lord Uzumaki. Por eso te he pedido que vengas hoy aquí.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

-Educándote.

-Entiendo. -Una sonrisa radiante cruzó su atractivo rostro-. Una proposición interesante.

-Creo que puede resultar una tarea divertida, sí.

-Pues aquí tienes a tu entusiasta alumno. Soy arcilla en tus manos. Moldéame como desees -dijo él, en un perezoso ronroneo.

Ella lo miró escéptica, pues cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios parecía cargada de insinuaciones maliciosas... o tal vez era solo fruto de su viva imaginación. Se aclaró la garganta tosiendo ligeramente y optó por hacer caso omiso de su comentario.

-Antes de empezar, debo saberlo todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu pasado.

-Ya lo conoces.

-No todo. Dices que empezaste siendo el hijo pequeño de lord Nagato, y he visto con mis propios ojos que acabaste siendo el líder de los Zorros de Fuego. Lo que quiero saber es qué pasó entre medias, cómo fuiste de una posición a la otra.

Él le lanzó una mirada recelosa de reojo.

-¿Y todo eso forma parte de mi proceso de educación?

-No -contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida-. Simplemente es el pago que exijo por mis servicios.

-¿Tus servicios? No sabía que fuese a recibir algún tipo de servicio, milady.

-¡Oh, vamos, Naruto, tienes que contármelo! ¡O moriré de curiosidad!

-Está bien, está bien, si tanto te empeñas en conocer mi triste historia. Pero antes quiero hacerte una pequeña pregunta inofensiva.

-¿De qué sé trata? -preguntó Hinata con cautela.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿No te parece un poco cruel la forma en que estás utilizando a ese viejo?.

Su directa acusación la sorprendió, pero sabía que se refería a lord Kashin.

-No lo estoy utilizando.

-Sí que lo estás haciendo.

-¡No lo estoy utilizando!

-No te molestes en decirme que estás enamorada de él. Los dos sabemos lo que de verdad andas buscando. Tu libertad.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con inquietud.

-Tú... ¿has descubierto mi intención?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Es arriesgado, ¿sabes? ¿Y si él se da cuenta de cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos?.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-No se trata de eso. Entre nosotros no hay sentimentalismos. Lord Kashin no es bobo. Simplemente le hago compañía. En el pasado él fue un admirador de mi madre; ahora es un anciano solitario sin nadie que cuide de él. Yo le hago feliz.

-¿Él te hace feliz a ti?

-No necesito que un hombre me haga feliz, lord Uzumaki.

-¿Y el amor?

-¿Amor? -Ella soltó una risa breve e irónica-. Bueno, parece un lujo que no me puedo permitir.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo él en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada pesarosa-, ¿qué ha sido de mi pequeña romántica?

-Oh, por favor -replicó ella-. Ya conoces el dicho, Kyubi. «Más vale ser la querida de un viejo que la criada de un joven.» -Citó el proverbio con los ojos brillantes.

Naruto resopló.

-Cásate con él, si es eso lo que quieres, un hombre seco y aburrido que no te hace sentir nada. Pero no entiendo por qué la idea de la libertad es tan condenadamente importante para ti.

-Te diré por qué. Porque no estoy dispuesta a querer a alguien para que luego me abandone -le espetó ella. Al darse cuenta de que había hablado con más vehemencia de lo que pretendía, rápidamente fijó la mirada de nuevo en el camino y siguió avanzando.

Él arqueó las cejas y la siguió.

-¿Abandonarte?

-Sí -contestó ella en tono irritado. Hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse callada, pero le resultó imposible refrenarse-. Sé cómo son los maridos de la alta sociedad, lord Uzumaki. De hecho, no se diferencian mucho de los hermanos. Dan a sus mujeres una bonita casa y luego las encierran allí como si fuera una jaula, siempre con la excusa de protegerlas. Mientras tanto, los hombres disfrutan del mundo, tienen aventuras, hacen cosas interesantes, son importantes. En cambio, a las mujeres no les queda otra cosa que las partidas de cartas, las visitas sociales y los chismorreos a la hora del té. No, gracias. No pienso desperdiciar toda mi vida fingiendo que solo me interesa la última moda en sombreros y el escándalo del mes. Voy a trazar mi propio camino, ir a donde me plazca y no dar cuentas a nadie... ¡y si eso significa casarme con un viejo para poder ser libre lo antes posible, que así sea! -Su apasionada voz se quebró de repente; entonces se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había hablado gritando. Su pecho palpitaba debido a la vehemencia de su diatriba; sus mejillas estaban encendidas-. Lo siento -logró decir al tiempo que se apartaba, avergonzada de su arrebato, pero Naruto la cogió del brazo con delicadeza.

-Si fueras mía -dijo en voz baja, con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos-, te llevaría conmigo cuando «disfrutara del mundo».

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón de dolor.

-No, Naruto. -Se soltó con una mueca de confusión-. No me mires así. No vuelvas a hablarme de matrimonio, te lo ruego. Únicamente te haría daño. Te he ofrecido mi amistad; tómala o déjala. Si no puedes aceptarla...

-Tranquila, cielo -la calmó él, en un tono de voz suave y profundo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. No me tengas miedo. Haré... lo que tú quieras.

Ella lo miró con intensidad, aferrándose a la seguridad que él le ofrecía. Él asintió con la cabeza de forma tranquilizadora y le cogió la mano. A continuación, empezó a caminar, pero ella se quedó inmóvil. Naruto se volvió hacia ella de nuevo en actitud interrogativa, la miró sin prisas y se le acercó. Llevó la punta de su dedo enguantado a la mejilla de Hinata y le apartó un rizo de la cara.

Ella se estremeció, cerró los ojos un instante y apoyó su mejilla contra los nudillos de él.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Sí, Hinata?

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. La mirada pensativa de Hinata se posó en los labios de él. No se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba en él embargada por un intenso anhelo hasta que un recatado «¡Ejem!» sonó a varios metros de distancia.

La discreta advertencia de Sakura los arrancó con brusquedad de su embeleso.

Naruto bajó la mano de nuevo hacia su costado. Hinata echó un vistazo avergonzada, pero Sakura ya había escondido de nuevo la nariz en el libro.

Ruborizada, Hinata toqueteó su chal rosa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Perdóname; no sé cómo hemos acabado hablando de mí. Ibas a contarme cómo llegaste a verte envuelto en la banda.

Él miró a la acompañante y a continuación sonrió irónicamente a Hinata.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a la señorita Haruno para que lo oiga también? Así te ahorrarás tener que repetirlo todo más tarde.

Al oír aquellas palabras, los labios de coral de Hinata formaron una O de indignación no exenta de culpabilidad, pero para satisfacción de Naruto, la joven no hizo el menor intento por negar su acusación. Tras mirarlo frunciendo el ceño con malicia, llamó impaciente a su amiga.

Lo cierto era que aquellas dos chicas le divertían muchísimo, pensó Naruto, mirándolas en actitud protectora y afectuosa mientras tomaban asiento en un banco situado a la sombra y aguardaban con picara solemnidad a que él comenzara.

Contempló a aquellas adorables criaturas, conmovido por la inocencia de ambas. Por ese motivo decidió ocultar la brutalidad de sus experiencias infantiles con un tono informal, como si estuviera contando una historia divertida que hubiera leído. Pasó por alto la última y terrible paliza de su padre y les contó cómo fue de Cornualles a Londres, alejándose de los caminos principales y viajando tras el ocaso para evitar a los hombres que su padre había enviado en su búsqueda.

Les narró la primera noche que pasó solo: cómo se acurrucó entre las raíces de un antiguo roble, se envolvió en su abrigo y se quedó tumbado con el frío de la noche primaveral, contemplando la luna creciente entre las susurrantes ramas del árbol. Las anchas franjas de nubes azules y añiles que rodeaban la luna le hicieron suspirar por su querido mar, con sus focas, sus sirenas y todas sus antiguas leyendas, pero pese a lo descorazonadora que resultaba su perdida, esa noche juró que no volvería a poner los pies en Cornualles.

En lugar de eso, partió hacia Londres a probar suerte.

Las chicas escuchaban con miradas cada vez más absortas y embobadas conforme iba transcurriendo la historia.

Durante varios días avanzó hacia el este, viajando lejos de los caminos principales por los campos y los senderos poco frecuentados, y rellenando su cantimplora en los manantiales. Descubrió la bolsita de monedas que la señora Chiyo, su cocinera, le había metido en la bolsa, probablemente la mitad de los ahorros que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida. Aunque racionó los víveres lo mejor que pudo, el día que llegó a las inmediaciones de Londres su estómago rugía.

Tenía un aspecto lamentable, empapado por la llovizna de abril y con el ojo todavía morado del puñetazo que le había propinado su padre. Recordó la fascinación morbosa que sintió al ver los cadáveres de unos criminales que habían sido ahorcados en la cima de una colina y habían sido dejados allí a modo de advertencia para todo aquel que se plantease cometer fechorías. Observó cómo colgaban de sus sogas y luego les dio la espalda y caminó hacia Londres con determinación, preguntándose qué sería de él.

Consideró la posibilidad de alistarse en el ejército, pero no tardó en enterarse de que tendría que mostrar su certificado de nacimiento al oficial de reclutamiento para demostrar que tenía como mínimo quince años, y solo tenía trece. Solicitó empleo de mozo de cuadra en un magnífico establo, con la esperanza de obtener trabajo entrenando a los caballos, pero los jinetes, a pesar de ser hombres adultos, únicamente le llegaban a la barbilla. Era demasiado alto. Se planteó emprender un oficio respetable, pero descubrió que tendría que presentarse ante un magistrado y someterse a un maestro artesano por un período de siete años. Estaba demasiado impaciente para ello.

Sin comida, dinero ni ideas, se guareció de la lluvia en una taberna cuyo amable dueño le habló de la fábrica de ladrillos que había cerca, donde un muchacho podía ganarse el sustento y algunos chelines trabajando de mozo de carga. Siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre, halló sin problemas la gran y concurrida fábrica de ladrillos. Sin embargo, duró allí un solo día. En cuanto vio el lugar y cómo los capataces hacían trabajar a los chicos, tuvo sus dudas, pero como no tenía muchas más opciones, se presentó con el fin de aprender a fabricar ladrillos. El capataz, que no tenía a ningún muchacho tan alto y robusto, accedió rápidamente a darle una oportunidad.

El trabajo de mozo de carga, según explicó a Hinata y a la señorita Haruno, era sencillo y consistía principalmente en coger con cuidado los ladrillos húmedos y recién formados de manos del maestro ladrillero y transportarlos hasta los campos de secado situados a considerable distancia de allí. Transportaban ladrillos de un lado a otro como hormigas en fila. Era un trabajo sucio y bastante precario para unos desgarbados adolescentes. Aunque a los muchachos no les permitían hablar durante el trabajo, uno de ellos llamó su atención: un huérfano flaco con el cabello rizado vestido con un uniforme verde del asilo de pobres. El endeble chico parecía incapaz de transportar un ladrillo sin que se le cayera. Cada ladrillo húmedo que le daba el maestro acababa en el suelo, convertido en una bola de barro.

Las chicas rieron mientras escuchaban absortas cómo él describía su creciente dificultad para mantener la boca cerrada cada vez que el capataz corpulento y barrigón intimidaba y regañaba al huérfano por su ineptitud.

-Pero cuando vi que pegaba al chico, algo dentro de mí... estalló.

Las chicas dejaron de reír y su expresión se tornó seria. Él movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto y les dijo que arrojó el ladrillo húmedo que tenía en la mano al capataz.

-Le dio de lleno en la espalda, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y le dejó una mancha de barro en la camisa. El capataz se giró furioso y se irguió por encima de él, pero la expresión ceñuda del hombre no evitó el ataque de Naruto Uzumaki. «¡Déjelo en paz!», gritó.

-Estaba tan furioso que casi no veía.

Les dijo que el dueño de la fábrica salió corriendo e intervino en la riña. Los llevó al huérfano y a él a su despacho, los regañó y los despidió sumariamente.

-Y así -dijo- es como conocí a Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al reconocer el nombre, pues había conocido a Shikamaru aquella noche en la calle Bainbridge.

-Shikamaru protestó con amargura contra mí por haber hecho que lo despidieran del trabajo -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-, pero nos juntamos de forma muy natural, ya que él era huérfano y no tenía a nadie, y habría preferido morirse, a volver al asilo de pobres. Al final, el viejo tabernero, nos contrató de mozos para que le ayudáramos en la taberna. Nos dio alojamiento en un pajar del cobertizo donde dormían las gallinas y las cabras, pero nosotros estábamos encantados porque teníamos un patrón de trato fácil y nunca nos faltaba comida.

Entonces describió cómo llegaron a la taberna tres hombres ataviados con gabanes negros una noche lluviosa.

Naruto estaba sacando un escurridor con jarras de cerveza limpias de la parte de atrás cuando los vio. Los reconoció de inmediato como criados de su padre. Estaban preguntando al viejo Sam si había visto a un muchacho rubio con los ojos azules de trece años. Naruto se retiró a la parte trasera sin hacer ruido, dejó el escurridor en el suelo, agarró a Shikamaru de la camisa y escapó.

Después de salvarse por los pelos, entraron en el centro de la ciudad y, una vez más, se vieron obligados a conseguir comida sin poder pagar. Al cabo de unos días, Naruto consiguió que los contrataran a los dos en un barco de pesca del Támesis, donde les asignaron todas las tareas más desagradables: alquitranar la cubierta, destripar los peces o achicar el agua del pantoque.

-Shikamaru lo odiaba -dijo a las chicas-. El capitán era un buen hombre, pero los tipos de la tripulación eran unos brutos. Les teníamos miedo y no tardamos en descubrir que teníamos buenos motivos para ello.

Después de trabajar como negros durante dos semanas, recibieron su paga de dos chelines cada uno y obtuvieron permiso para desembarcar, pero a altas horas de la noche se vieron en un apuro con el primero de a bordo, que estaba borracho. Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando les describió cómo el hombre los amenazó y les exigió su paga, armado con un cuchillo.

-No tuvimos otra opción que darle el dinero. Dijo que si se lo contábamos a alguien, nos destriparía, y echaría nuestros cuerpos a los peces.

-¡Qué horror! -exclamó Hinata.

-No nos pareció prudente volver al barco -dijo con aspereza-. Cuando amaneció, tuvimos que enfrentarnos otra vez a la cuestión de cómo íbamos a sobrevivir. Casualmente estábamos sentados en la orilla del río pensando en nuestro destino cuando nos fijamos en una extraña procesión de muchachos cubiertos de barro que estaban metiéndose en el agua con la marea baja.

Aquellos chicos, explicó, eran los más pobres entre los pobres, niños mendigos que registraban el lecho del río a diario cuando la marea estaba baja en busca de monedas, trozos de carbón que hubieran caído de las barcazas que pasaban o cualquier cosa de valor que pudieran vender por unos pocos peniques. Esa mañana, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Naruto y Shikamaru se remangaron los pantalones y se pusieron a rebuscar en el lodo. Sin embargo, poco después, un plebeyo fanfarrón y menudo se acercó a ellos a través de la niebla.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? -preguntó en tono agresivo-. ¡Soy Obito, y esta es mi parte del río! Desde el primer momento, Shikamaru y Naruto se sintieron impresionados por él.

Obito era un auténtico plebeyo_, _originario de las inmediaciones de la iglesia de St Mary‐le‐Bow. Habiendo nacido y crecido en la ciudad, sabía cómo arreglárselas por su cuenta. Aunque la primera vez que se lo encontraron lo vieron rebuscando en el lodo, el muchacho dejó claro que aquel sucio trabajo no era más que un pasatiempo para él. Les aseguró que si un chico era listo, podía vivir como un rey en la ciudad. Para sorpresa de ellos, se ofreció a ayudarlos cuando le explicaron lo que les había ocurrido. Les dijo que conocía a un viejo caballero que les ofrecería comida y techo.

Ellos se mostraron escépticos, pero al no tener ninguna otra alternativa en el horizonte, fueron con él. El lugar donde Obito les aseguró que podrían hallar cobijo resultó ser una guarida de delincuentes desvencijada y ruinosa, y el negocio del viejo caballero consistía en adiestrar y encargar trabajos a pequeños ladrones. Mientras los niños que se encontraban bajo su dudosa custodia le llevasen carteras, relojes, pañuelos de seda y cosas por el estilo, él les proporcionaba suficiente pan, leche y caldo aguado para poder subsistir, así como una especie de hogar.

-Dios mío -dijeron en voz baja las chicas.

-Ese mismo día Shikamaru y yo fuimos con un grupo de chicos a ver un ahorcamiento fuera de la cárcel de Newgate. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido la semana pasada. Había miles de personas allí reunidas. Yo nunca había visto una ejecución, pero a Shikamaru y a mí nos mandaron que nos olvidásemos del espectáculo de la horca y mirásemos a Obito y a los demás chicos.

Naruto describió cómo los otros chicos se dedicaron a ir de aquí para allá, desplumando a los presentes. Recordó lo rápido que le latía el corazón de miedo a que pillaran a alguno de ellos, pero no atraparon a ninguno. Incluso consiguieron que resultara divertido. Los pequeños ladrones no parecían haber reparado en lo irónico de desvalijar a los ciudadanos de Londres al mismo tiempo que tres asaltadores de caminos eran llevados a la horca, pero a Shikamaru y a él desde luego no se les escapó el detalle.

Una vez realizado su trabajo, todos los chicos regresaron juntos a la guarida. Los muchachos estuvieron charlando de lo contento que iba a ponerse el viejo de su éxito, pero Naruto guardaba silencio, meditando sobre el alto precio que tendría que pagar cualquiera de ellos si lo cazaban.

-De repente pregunté a los chicos por qué tenían que entregar todas sus ganancias al viejo cuando eran ellos los que se arriesgaban -dijo a sus hermosas oyentes-. Ni que decir tiene que la pregunta hizo que se sintieran bastante incómodos, pero yo les demostré que lo que él gastaba en su comida y su alojamiento no era más que una pequeña parte de los beneficios que los niños le proporcionaban.

Analfabetos, sin educación, y totalmente ignorantes de las nociones de matemáticas más elementales, los pequeños ladrones no tenían ni idea del valor de los artículos que robaban; al haber pasado hambre y haber vivido en la más absoluta miseria desde su nacimiento, no sabían que la comida que les daba el anciano era escasa y repugnante.

-Los chicos se enfadaron cuando hice los cálculos. Al enseñarles todas las ganancias que estaban ofreciéndole al viejo y ponerles unos ejemplos de lo que podrían comprar con aquellas sumas, Obito dijo que no debíamos volver a la guarida, sino formar nuestra propia banda. Y eso -dijo- es exactamente lo que hicimos.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclamaron las jóvenes damas.

-¿Estuviste en una banda con Obito? -preguntó Hinata.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Él era el que conocía la calle, mientras que yo era el que tenía educación. Combinadas, esas cualidades nos convirtieron en toda una amenaza. Yo me encargaba de preparar las distintas tretas y los timos para estafar a las víctimas desprevenidas, y Obito dirigía a los demás chicos para llevarlos a cabo.

-¿Qué clase de tretas? -preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa picara.

-Veamos. -Él se rascó la barbilla-. Mi preferida consistía en hacernos pasar por una empresa de deshollinadores. Entrábamos en grandes casas con el pretexto de limpiar las chimeneas, cuando en realidad nos dedicábamos a estudiar la casa metódicamente de cara a un futuro robo: identificábamos las vías de entrada, averiguábamos dónde se guardaban los objetos de valor, sí había perro o no. Esa clase de cosas.

Las chicas reían, escandalizadas.

-Mientras hubo un equilibrio entre la fuerza de Obito y mi cerebro, las cosas fueron sobre ruedas. Pero una noche todo cambió.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Hinata.

Él se quedó en silencio un instante, buscando las palabras con mucho cuidado, pues no deseaba herir la inocencia de las chicas al mencionar a los malvados hombres que había capaces de utilizar a un chico, incluso a un niño, para su propio disfrute. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos sabía qué vulnerables eran. Tras dormirse rápidamente en su escondite, un viejo almacén quemado situado junto al río, ninguno de los miembros de su pequeña banda infantil oyó cómo Bastón Amarillo entraba sigilosamente en medio de la noche.

Todos los niños de la calle sabían que no debían acercarse al extraño y rapaz estirado conocido como Bastón Amarillo por el elegante báculo que siempre llevaba. Su uña del dedo meñique, con el que siempre estaba tomando rapé, era larga y estaba pintada. Naruto lo había visto a menudo en las calles, en las casas de juego y buscando los burdeles más peculiares. Esa noche algo lo despertó de su profundo sueño. Con los ojos soñolientos, se horrorizó al ver a Bastón Amarillo apuntando con un cuchillo al cuello de Obito amenazando al chico para que guardara silencio y fuera con él. Todavía recordaba su impresión al ver la cara del duro Obito mojada de lágrimas de terror.

Naruto se levantó de un salto lanzando un rugido y lo atacó sin pensar. Su reacción podría haber hecho que Obito acabara con el cuello rebanado, pero en lugar de ello, sobresaltó a Bastón Amarillo, lo que permitió a bito apartar la mano del hombre en la que tenía el arma. Bastón Amarillo intentó echar a correr, pero Naruto se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle el cuchillo. La pelea fue confusa, pues su grito había despertado al resto de chicos. Todos estaban gritando. Obito agarró el infame bastón amarillo y empezó a aporrear al hombre con él. Lo siguiente de lo que Naruto fue consciente era que tenía el cuchillo de Bastón Amarillo en la mano. Cuando el estirado metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gabán para coger su pistola, Naruto le dio una puñalada en el cuello.

-¿Lord Uzumaki? -La suave caricia de Hinata sobre su antebrazo lo devolvió al presente con un sobresalto.

La miró con brusquedad, mientras las sombras oscuras de su pasado desaparecían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? -repitió ella con suavidad.

Él forzó una leve sonrisa.

-Obito fue atacado una noche, y yo lo salvé.

Los ojos grises de Hinata parpadearon, como si intuyera que no le estaba contando la peor parte, pero no insistió.

-A partir de ese momento -continuó-, los demás me consideraron su líder.

Obito no pudo olvidar la humillación de haber sido rescatado por mí, pues se suponía que era un chico duro. Su vergüenza se convirtió en odio hacia mí. Con el tiempo nos acabó dejando, formó su propia banda y se volvió corrupto, supongo que por los apuros que había pasado toda su vida.

El resto -murmuró- ya lo conoces.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego lo miraron a él.

Hinata le acarició el hombro, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-Lamento que hayas tenido una vida tan dura, Naruto.

-Yo también -añadió en voz baja la señorita Haruno.

-Bueno, sin duda mis circunstancias han mejorado -dijo él con una alegría forzada-. Es cierto, estoy dominado por mi padre, pero Shikamaru y los demás están vivos. Eso es lo que cuenta. -Apartó la vista pensativo y se quedó mirando a lo lejos un largo rato, intentando quitarse de encima su persistente sensación de culpabilidad-. He contratado a un hombre de negocios para que me busque una propiedad en Australia. Tengo pensado comprar una plantación allí para que ellos puedan cumplir sus sentencias en un lugar donde al menos sean tratados con humanidad. Por desgracia, debo permanecer en el anonimato como su benefactor. No puedo volver a tener contacto con ninguno de ellos. A todos se les ha dicho que «Kyubi kitsune» ha muerto.

-Qué pena -murmuró Hinata-. Eran como hermanos para ti.

-Por lo menos he conseguido que no vayan a la horca. Aun así -dijo él meditabundo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar las ramas que agitaba el viento encima de ellos-, no parece suficiente. Yo estoy aquí sentado con dos hermosas damas mientras ellos están encadenados a bordo de un barco penitenciario.

-Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido -dijo Sakura en actitud comprensiva.

-Les has salvado la vida -asintió Hinata.

-¿Sabe qué podría hacer, lord Uzumaki? -dijo Sakura de repente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él, al tiempo que se volvía afectuosamente hacia la chica.

Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío, mientras se daba golpecitos en el labio en actitud pensativa.

-Dios mío, Sakura ha tenido una idea -dijo Hinata en tono exultante-. ¿Te he dicho que la señorita Haruno es una genio, lord Uzumaki?

-No, no lo has mencionado.

-Una vez que tenga su plantación en regla, podría enviar a un maestro de escuela para que los educara -dijo Sakura-. Y a artesanos para que les enseñaran oficios honrados. De ese modo, cuando hayan cumplido sus sentencias, tendrían los recursos necesarios para adoptar una nueva vida al margen del crimen.

-Hum. Me temo que no querrán tomarse la molestia. Ya no son unos chicos. Hace mucho que dejaron atrás el momento de aprender y, como se suele decir, perro viejo no aprende, gracias.

-Mi querido lord Uzumaki, cuando Sakura tiene una idea, normalmente funciona. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella -dijo Hinata-. De hecho... se me ocurre un motivo que podría ser justo lo que hace falta para inspirar a tus amigos a cambiar de costumbres.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Esposas -declaró ella-. Consígueles mujeres.

Naruto y Sakura rompieron a reír.

-¿Esposas, Hinata? -exclamó Sakura.

-¿Por qué no? Seguro que un hombre con mujer e hijos a los que cuidar se siente menos inclinado a jugarse el pellejo con absurdos proyectos criminales - insistió ella por encima de sus carcajadas-. Si les das algo más que perder, apuesto a que al cabo de pocos años se habrán convertido en ciudadanos honrados.

-¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que podría funcionar-murmuró Naruto. Le llenaba de regocijo pensar en Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Choji y el resto como hombres casados con hijos. Miró a Hinata, que se alisó la falda, mostrándose plenamente satisfecha consigo misma-. Creo que las dos son unas genios -dijo. Las chicas se cruzaron una mirada de diversión al oír su cumplido.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Moldeando a un Noble

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Moldeando a un Noble_**

* * *

La suya era una amistad teñida de deseo.

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Hinata dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a educar a Naruto, aunque en realidad no quería verlo amansado. No, teniendo en cuenta que disfrutaba de sus peligrosas y excitantes insinuaciones. Él flirteaba abiertamente con ella cuando conseguía salirse con la suya, y aunque ella fingía una divertida irritación, ser el continuo objeto de sus provocativas atenciones resultaba un halago delicioso.

Decidió no tomarse sus picaras insinuaciones muy en serio, pero aquel coqueteo íntimo había introducido en su vida una emoción de la que sin duda había carecido hasta entonces. Cuando se quedaban a solas por un momento, él siempre la tocaba, aunque de forma sutil: una caricia en la mejilla, un pícaro tirón del pelo, un beso galante en la mano. De algún modo, ella nunca encontraba motivos suficientes para protestar, aunque a veces se hacía la enfadada ante sus cumplidos cada vez más subidos de tono. Le parecía importante mantenerlo a raya.

Por suerte, la frecuente presencia de Sakura ayudaba a disipar la tensión sexual que a veces hacía que el aire entre ellos crepitase. Por lo que respectaba a su institutriz, Naruto había cautivado fácilmente a la señorita Natsu, pero él era un hombre estimado sobre todo por otros hombres, e incluso sus hermanos le habían tomado un moderado aprecio gracias a Itachi, que había respondido por él.

Poco sabía ella que Naruto ya había dado a conocer sus intenciones a sus hermanos y había obtenido el permiso de Neji para cortejarla...

Lo cierto era que Naruto no tenía alternativa. Ella era menor de veintiún años y no podía casarse sin el consentimiento de su tutor, por no hablar de que sus hermanos podían poner fin al cortejo antes de que este hubiera empezado, si lo consideraban oportuno. Él no quería ganarse su enemistad. Era arriesgado, pero sabía que la única solución consistía en poner las cartas sobre la mesa, demostrar lo que él valía, ganarse su respeto y de ese modo asegurarse un lugar entre ellos desde el principio. A decir verdad, en su vida se había portado mal muchas veces, pero aquello le resultaba lo bastante importante como para que quisiera hacerlo todo bien.

En un gesto audaz, solicitó audiencia al duque un día que sabía que Hinata estaría fuera de compras con sus hermosas cuñadas y la encantadora señorita Haruno. Tal vez el duque había adivinado el objetivo de su visita, pues cuando Naruto entró en el estudio del duque, halló a los cuatro hermanos Hyuga colocados ante él.

Si, afortunadamente Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban presentes y ya habían decidido aceptarlo. Neji observaba el menor de sus movimientos con sus ojos claro teñidos de escepticismo: Naruto fue presentado al hermano que más le preocupaba; Shisui, conde de Winterley. El coronel de ojos oscuros y curtido en la guerra había llevado a su mujer, Miranda, a la ciudad para que fuera de compras con sus familiares. Shisui le estrechó la mano al tiempo que lo miraba; en realidad, lo examinó como si fuera un nuevo recluta del regimiento poco satisfactorio. No obstante, al final el guerrero de rostro duro accedió a darle una oportunidad.

La agotadora entrevista de dos horas de duración, hizo que las largas sesiones de interrogatorio de sir Danzo Shimura y sus policías parecieran un juego de niños.

Sabía que no era el candidato favorito -no era lord Otsutsuki-, pero en todo momento fue sincero con los familiares de Hinata.

Se sometió con incomodidad a su escrutinio y les ofreció un relato realista de su pasado; una versión bastante más minuciosa que la que había brindado a las chicas en el parque. Confesó el verdadero alcance de la violencia de su padre para que comprendieran que tenía motivos para huir de casa. A continuación les dijo cómo había llevado las cosas en St. Giles, cómo había mantenido a cientos de personas con sus ganancias ilícitas, uniendo a varias bandas con el objetivo de poner fin a los asesinatos de jóvenes, y empleando la amenaza de su poder para imponer cierto sentido del orden en el suburbio mientras estuvo bajo su control.

No sabía si sus logros, por poco que valieran, ejercerían alguna influencia en sus hermanos o, incluso, si le creerían; pero cuando Itachi les dijo que había sido Naruto quien encontró a Hinata y la llevó de vuelta a casa sana y salva la noche que había intentado escapar, los Hyuga cruzaron unas miradas perspicaces entre sí.

Entonces Itachi les habló de la ayuda secreta que había prestado a la policía, que contribuyó a llevar a cabo numerosos arrestos. Falsificadores, prestamistas deshonestos, empleados de casas de juego ilegales, ladrones de caballos, una banda de asaltadores de caminos asesinos, comerciantes del mercado negro, un asesino a sueldo, un extorsionista y un par de pirómanos que, a cambio de una cantidad, ayudaban a la gente a quemar sus casas con el fin de cobrar el seguro contra incendios; todos habían ido a la cárcel gracias a su información.

Al oír todo aquello, Neji y Shisui lo miraron con los ojos llenos de respeto, aunque a regañadientes.

Por último, el abogado de Nagato había redactado unos documentos certificados en los que constaban la suma de su fortuna y los terrenos que un día pasarían a ser de Naruto. Los papeles habían sido preparados antes de que su padre le ordenara que empezara a buscar esposa. Mientras Neji echaba una ojeada a los documentos, Sasuke dedicó a Naruto una sonrisa de envidia.

-Ahora ya sé a quién tengo que acudir para pedir un préstamo.

-Sasuke -le advirtió el duque.

-Lo digo en broma, Neji. Por el amor de Dios -dijo él altivamente.

Mientras hacía tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio, Neji estudió detenidamente el estado financiero de Naruto, y a continuación echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación: primero observó a Itachi, que le miró asintiendo con la cabeza discretamente; luego a Shisui, que apenas se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su asiento; por último, a Sasuke, que lanzaba una moneda al aire con cara de aburrimiento.

Neji dejó los papeles y entrelazó los dedos, mirando fijamente a Naruto un instante más.

-Muy bien -dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente-. Puede cortejarla. Pero le estaremos vigilando. Como dé un mal paso...

-Lo entiendo, excelencia. Gracias. Milords, les agradezco el tiempo que me han concedido.

Se levantaron; él se preparó para marcharse.

-¿Quiere tomar un coñac con nosotros, Uzumaki? -lo invitó el duque mientras rodeaba su escritorio.

-Con mucho gusto, excelencia. Gracias.

-Llámeme Hyuga.

Todavía estaba asombrado de que hubieran decidido aceptarlo cuando Sasuke se levantó de su asiento apoyándose en las muletas.

-Estoy deseando bromear sobre ello con esa pequeña granuja.

-¡No! -exclamó Naruto, volviéndose hacia él con excesiva vehemencia.

mientras los demás se dirigían sin prisa hacia la puerta-. Disculpe, pero... -Echó un vistazo a los hombres a su alrededor con una expresión desvalida-. Nadie debe mencionar esto a lady Hinata. Al menos, todavía no.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Itachi lanzándole una mirada de curiosidad.

-Ya saben que es una mujer caprichosa. Si intentan atraerla hacia mí, solo conseguirán lo contrario. Me temo que no le gusta... que le digan qué tiene que hacer.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa y se echaron a reír.

-¿Señores? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es usted un hombre valiente, Uzumaki. -Shisui le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Que Dios le ayude.

Una vez que contó con la aprobación de sus hermanos, Naruto se propuso ganarse el corazón y la confianza de Hinata. Mientras la temporada avanzaba, esperó el momento propicio, dispuesto a jugar según las reglas de ella por el momento. Se desvivía por ella como el más obediente galán, le llevaba copas de ponche o de champán, abría las ventanas cuando tenía calor, le acercaba el chal cuando tenía frío; incluso aguantaba interminables partidas de _whist _y perdía grandes sumas de dinero por el placer de sentarse frente a ella.

Hinata lo estaba ablandando, incluso respecto a su padre. Cierto día Naruto se disponía a salir de su casa a primera hora de la tarde para hacer la visita diaria a su dama cuando pasó por delante del salón y se fijó en que su padre se hallaba hundido en un sillón vestido con su bata, los pies calzados con sus zapatillas y apoyados en una otomana, y unas rodajas de pepino sobre los ojos. Encima de la mesita que tenía al lado había una taza de café cargado y un frasco de polvos para el dolor de cabeza. El marqués estaba tan inmóvil que Naruto se sorprendió y se sintió bastante alarmado.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación con cautela y se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Padre?

-¿Eh? -gruñó bruscamente lord Nagato. Al parecer estaba dormitando y no se molestó en mirar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

-En mi vida he estado mejor -dijo él con una voz débil.

Naruto sonrió irónicamente a su pesar.

-¿Ha pasado una mala noche?

-Debo de haberla pasado. No me acuerdo.

Apoyado contra la puerta, luchó consigo mismo un instante, mientras se armaba de valor.

-¿Padre? Estaba pensando en ir a Tattʹs más tarde a comprar un caballo de montar...

-Gasta lo que quieras, Naruto. Te he dicho que puedes hacerlo.

-Sí... Me preguntaba si querría venir conmigo. -No podía creer que estuviera ofreciéndose, tendiéndole la mano de aquella manera-. Usted siempre ha tenido buen ojo para los caballos.

Durante un largo rato, el marqués permaneció inmóvil.

Naruto, tragó saliva, pendiente de su respuesta como el niño que había sido, muriéndose de ganas de recibir la aprobación de su terrible padre, que para él era como un dios.

-Hoy no, hijo. Estoy agotado.

Naruto agachó la cabeza ante su rechazo, mientras la ira invadía todo su ser. Nagato se quitó las rodajas de pepino de sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Mañana, tal vez?

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el portazo de la puerta principal que se oyó cuando Naruto salió. Poco después llegó a la mansión Hyuga en su carrocín. Aunque todavía estaba dolido por la forma en que su padre lo había rechazado, sabía que la visión del dulce rostro de Hinata lo tranquilizaría.

Bajó de su carruaje de un salto, lo dejó al cuidado del mozo de cuadra y se acercó con paso resuelto a la entrada. Lo cierto es que acudía a aquella casa con demasiada frecuencia, pero después de todo, Hinata lo estaba esperando. El señor Walsh lo hizo pasar sin demora. El mayordomo de aspecto solemne se había convertido en una imagen familiar a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

-Milord -entonó el imponente criado, al tiempo que le abría la puerta de par en par.

Naruto se quitó el sombrero, lo saludó y se dirigió a la sala de estar; por el camino, se detuvo a saludar a la duquesa y le dedicó al pequeño Morley un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla cuando la niñera se lo llevaba. Estaba al margen del clan Hyuga, y lo sabía, pero nunca antes había sabido qué se sentía al formar parte de una familia. Nunca antes le había resultado tan fácil imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida con una mujer.

Cada día sentía que conocía mejor a Hinata, que se entendían de forma un poco más profunda. Le encantaba el caprichoso sentido del humor de ella y sus detalles sutiles y afectuosos, como cuando lo llevó aparte en una velada para arreglarle la corbata, o aquella tarde en que le quitó las riendas del carrocín en Hyde Park y condujo a una velocidad vertiginosa alrededor del Ring para enseñarle cómo se hacía, rozando con su cadera la de él mientras permanecía a su lado luchando con el caballo.

Desde luego, aquella diosa de cabellos azabaches no sabía lo cerca que él estaba de hacerla caer de su pedestal y seducirla, pero a pesar de todo, accedía con gusto a ser esclavo, atrapado en el magnetismo de su órbita como un planeta ardiente y derretido girando en torno a una estrella brillante. Hinata era la única que se negaba a ver que su «amigo» Naruto se había propuesto cortejarla.

-No, querido, quédate en el pasillo hasta que él haya dicho tu nombre. Tom, hazlo otra vez -ordenó Hinata al lacayo.

-Sí, milady -dijo el sufrido criado.

Hacía una tarde lluviosa y Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar, enseñando las normas de protocolo a Naruto entre carcajadas y miradas ceñudas.

-Me siento como un maldito oso de feria -murmuró él, mientras regresaba al pasillo de mármol, dando fuertes zancadas. El lacayo también ocupó su puesto, retirándose al pasillo para abrir la puerta una vez más. Entró en la habitación, miró a Hinata y anunció:-Lord Uzumaki, milady.

Naruto, que estaba esperando la indicación, entró en la estancia avanzando con pasos medidos e hizo una reverencia a Hinata.

-No te inclines tanto -lo reprendió ella, tendiéndole la mano con los ojos brillantes de alegría-. _Enchantée, monsieur._

-_Mademoiselle. _-Él se inclinó sobre su mano-. Borra esa sonrisa picara de tu cara o te juro que te daré unos azotes -murmuró él lo bastante alto para que pudiera oírlo.

-¿No es encantador? -Ella se volvió hacia Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa y radiante.

-Señorita Haruno. -Naruto repitió la elegante reverencia a la otra joven.

-Lo está haciendo de maravilla, lord Uzumaki.

-¿Le apetece un refrigerio? -Hinata señaló con garbo el té, los sandwiches, las galletas y la fruta que habían sido preparados para sus ejercicios de adiestramiento.

Él observó receloso la mesa puesta con esmero.

Sakura siguió mirando con una diversión llena de afecto mientras Hinata lo interrogaba sobre el uso y la denominación de los distintos cubiertos que podría encontrar en una mesa bien dispuesta. Entre abundantes carcajadas ante los gruñidos de suplicio de Naruto, el joven acabó dominando poco a poco los aspectos más sutiles de la etiqueta.

En su intento por «educarlo», Hinata también había diseñado un programa de actividades culturales al que ella y Sakura sometían a su pupilo; incluía visitas a galerías de arte y museos de la ciudad, así como recitales y conciertos de la recién creada Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres. Asistieron a recepciones científicas en Ackermannʹs, donde escucharon las últimas teorías de economistas políticos, botánicos, lingüistas, arqueólogos que habían visitado las pirámides e incluso naturalistas que hablaban de los fósiles de las rocas. A él le encantaba, aprender.

Cuando Hinata pensaba en la temprana edad a la que se había visto obligado a abandonar el colegio y veía cómo asimilaba todos los conocimientos, se le alegraba el corazón.

Sin embargo, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que se enriqueciese culturalmente, no dejaría de ser el hombre desagradable que la había fascinado desde el primer momento, pues un día le envió un obsequio envuelto en papel crepé con una pequeña nota que decía: «Lo vi en una tienda y pensé en ti. Que lo disfrutes. N.».

Cuando lo abrió a solas en su habitación, descubrió que se trataba de uno de esos escandalosos libritos obscenos con dibujos indecentes de amantes en pleno frenesí de la pasión. Maldijo a Naruto entre dientes por ser un sinvergüenza y un auténtico demonio, pero miró cada página con avidez. En los márgenes, aquí y allá, él había escrito picaros comentarios sobre algunas de las diversas posturas. Pero a pesar de las numerosas noches que ella soñaba ardientemente con su cuerpo tatuado entrelazado con el suyo, se negaba a sucumbir a sus delicadas tentaciones. Su cabeza, si no su corazón, se había centrado en la idea de llegar a ser un día tan libre como la elegante lady Senju, vencer a la sociedad en su propio juego; era su venganza privada por lo que le habían hecho a su madre.

No estaba dispuesta a dejarse disuadir de su plan. Aunque Naruto hacía que su corazón palpitase desbocado y dibujaba una sonrisa -normalmente maliciosa y de desaprobación- en sus labios, continuó con su campaña para cazar a lord Kashin.

A pesar de que pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Naruto y el grupo de amigos que él estaba reuniendo a su alrededor, ponía empeño en charlar con lord Kashin en cada evento de la interminable sucesión de bailes, fiestas, veladas y suntuosas recepciones en las casas de los miembros de la alta sociedad.

En junio, Naruto les anunció a ella y a Sakura que había comprado una plantación en Australia y que había hecho que su agente localizara a cada uno de sus antiguos amigos para asegurarse de que eran llevados allí. Unos viejos conocidos se lo encontraron una tarde en Hyde Park, mientras Hinata conducía su carrocín a toda velocidad alrededor del Ring. Él se hallaba sentado junto a ella, disfrutando del espectáculo de su hermosa y temeraria cochera. Con las mejillas sonrosadas por el viento y la emoción, Hinata detuvo el vehículo al ver que dos jóvenes caballeros lo saludaban con la mano llenos de entusiasmo.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó, pero él los estaba mirando profundamente, asombrado.

-Dios mío -fue cuanto Naruto murmuró, y a continuación bajó del carrocín de un salto y los saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

Uno tenía un aspecto bastante anémico, y el otro era pelirrojo.

Hinata se quedó mirando, confundida, mientras los dos le daban palmadas en la espalda, lo abrazaban y hacían grandes aspavientos.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki, Dios santo! ¡Mírate, hombre! Hemos venido en cuanto nos hemos enterado de que habías vuelto.

-Todo este tiempo hemos sabido que estabas vivo. ¡Te lo aseguro, lo sabíamos!

-¿De verdad has vuelto con tu padre? -preguntó el joven Chojuro, asombrado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza muy serio, pero le lanzó una extraña mirada para indicarle que se callara. Se volvió hacia ella y le presentó a sus dos amigos: Chojuro Bentinck y Gaara No Sabaku.

Le explicó que eran amigos suyos de su breve estancia en Eton, pero en sus ojos había una mirada de preocupación que ensombrecía su sonrisa afable. Más tarde, ella le preguntó sí ocurría algo, pero él evitó la pregunta intentando robarle un beso.

Al día siguiente, los simpáticos jóvenes los acompañaron en su siguiente salida cultural, Hinata y Sakura iban a llevar a Naruto a ver los mármoles del Partenón. El afable grupo estaba saliendo de la mansión Hyuga, bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Natsu, cuando las amigas de Ino, Shion y Shizune, se presentaron con sus institutrices, comentando que tenían un nuevo rumor que estaban deseosas de compartir con Hinata.

Invitaron a las chicas a visitar las antiguas estatuas griegas con ellos; poco después todos habían pagado la entrada y se internaban en el pabellón. El hombrecillo que hacía de guía explicó al sobrecogido grupo que lord Elgin y su equipo de trabajadores habían extraído concienzudamente las estatuas de tamaño natural del friso del antiguo Partenón de Atenas una a una. Gastando una gran cantidad de dinero, su señoría había enviado las enormes piezas de mármol a Inglaterra, donde podrían ser debidamente conservadas.

De repente Shion y Shizune se le acercaron y la llevaron a un lado.

-No vas a creer lo que ha hecho Ino -susurró Shion-. ¡No debes decírselo a nadie!

-No se lo diré a nadie. ¿Qué ha hecho? -preguntó ella con impaciencia.

La frívola pareja se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Le ha tirado los tejos, a lord Otsutsuki... -empezó Shizune.

-¡Y él la ha rechazado! -concluyó Shion.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Estan bromeando!

-No. Lo hizo anoche en el teatro.

«¡Oh, pobre Toneri!»

-Acabamos de dejarla. Está hecha una furia -dijo Shizune con un cruel regocijo-. Quería anunciar el compromiso en el baile que su familia va a celebrar el próximo sábado por la noche. Habrás recibido la invitación, supongo.

Hinata asintió con actitud inocente, regocijándose para sus adentros al recordar la reacción de Naruto al recibir la invitación para el baile de los Yamanaka. Él le había sonreído con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. «Tú y yo vamos a recuperar tus diamantes», le prometió en un murmullo sensual.

-¿No recuerdas que la pasada temporada intentó cazar a Devonshire? Ino está decidida a casarse con un marqués como mínimo. Será mejor que le digas a lord Uzumaki que se ande con cuidado.

-Lo haré -murmuró ella. Cuando lo miró, de repente se sorprendió al ver que estaba contemplando las estatuas del Partenón con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Perpleja, se disculpó ante sus amigas y se acercó a él-. ¿Qué pasa? Él señaló al guía haciendo un gesto brusco con la barbilla. Hinata centró su atención en lo que estaba diciendo el anciano.

-La colección será trasladada al Museo Británico avanzado el verano, una vez que la venta esté terminada. Hinata frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-El gobierno ha comprado estas estúpidas estatuas por treinta y cinco mil libras. ¡Treinta y cinco mil! Y eso en un momento en el que la mitad de los hombres de Inglaterra ni siquiera pueden dar de comer a sus familias... -Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, como si estuviera demasiado furioso para continuar; luego movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto-. A lo mejor tu querido lord Kashin puede explicarlo, porque a mí se me escapa la lógica de los conservadores. Disculpa, milady.

-Le dedicó una brusca reverencia, se dio la vuelta y salió del pabellón con paso airado. Hinata se lo quedó mirando confundida y sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible saber los extraños motivos que hacían reaccionar a Naruto de forma tan exagerada.

Sakura lo siguió un momento después, también con el ceño fruncido, y las mejillas sonrosadas de la ira.

-Santo cielo, ¿adonde van todos? -exclamó Hinata.

-Vamos, milady. Abandonemos el lugar de este crimen. ¡Mutilar el Partenón!-dijo Sakura con amargura, lanzando una última mirada al esplendor destruido de las estatuas-. Lord Elgin no es más que un saqueador.

Hinata era la única que quedaba en el pabellón.

-Pero si son preciosas. Por Dios, somos británicos, no podemos dejarlas allí mientras se estropean, ¿no?. El guía le hizo una reverencia en señal de conformidad; entonces la señorita Natsu asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-No se entretenga, milady. El carruaje está esperando.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a las extrañas reacciones de sus amigos, y salió dando brincos detrás de ellos. Naruto se alegraba de que Hinata lo hubiera llevado a ver los mármoles del Partenón, pues esa tarde volvió a casa pensativo, después de tomar conciencia de que su nueva condición lo había situado en una posición de enorme poder con el que podía combatir las mismas injusticias contra las que había luchado en el suburbio, pero de forma legal y a gran escala.

Sí, ahora podía hacer algo más que irritarse ante los absurdos gastos del Consejo de Ministros conservadores y sus despiadadas medidas políticas. Estimulado, al día siguiente asistió a su primer mitin del partido radical. Inmediatamente supo que había encontrado su sitio, el lugar donde podría contribuir a mejorar el mundo de forma real y significativa.

Aunque los elevados títulos como el suyo iban en contra de todo lo que representaba el partido radical, sus líderes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, conscientes del valor de tener a un futuro marqués como uno de sus partidarios. La mayoría de sus miembros eran comerciantes, industriales y otros plebeyos ricos o procedentes de los estratos más bajos de la nobleza como Chojuro y Gaara, aunque contaban con un puñado de individuos de privilegiada posición entre ellos.

Cuando más tarde le dijo a Hinata que había asistido a un mitin del partido radical, ella criticó su elección. Constantemente le rogaba que se plantease la posibilidad de afiliarse a un partido liberal y al mismo tiempo aristocrático, pero a los ojos de Naruto, los liberales no llegaban lo bastante lejos en sus deseos de reforma. Sin embargo, las objeciones de Hinata no disuadieron a Naruto de dedicarse a sus recién descubiertos intereses políticos, como tampoco lo disuadía la pareja de policías de sir Danzo, apostados ante la puerta de su casa de salir furtivamente de noche con bastante frecuencia para causar estragos entre los Akatsuki.

Tampoco se atrevía a contarle aquello a Hinata, pues sin duda lo habría desaprobado. Sabía que ella suponía que simplemente había delatado a Obito, como había hecho con tantos otros de sus antiguos colegas crimínales, pero este caso era distinto. Quería a aquel cabrón para él. Últimamente sus ataques se habían vuelto bastante despiadados, ya que estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su misión antes de tomar a Hinata por esposa. Estaba ansioso por cerrar la puerta a su oscuro pasado de una vez por todas y dar paso a su radiante futuro con ella.

Ella era una chica testaruda, sin duda, pero estaba seguro de que se dejaría convencer cuando él se hubiera ganado plenamente su confianza. Tenía que reconocer que se le estaba agotando la paciencia ante sus continuas negativas a reconocer el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Por supuesto, conocía sus razones. Aquella mujer quería ser libre. Tenía miedo a entregarse a él, pero Naruto sabía que se estaba acercando a ella. Cuando aparecía en la mansión Hyuga con algún que otro ramo de flores tras sus peleas, ella lo desarmaba completamente con los mimos que le dedicaba, como si fuera un niño, acariciándolo, besándolo y pidiéndole que le dijera cómo se había hecho daño. Él disfrutaba con sus atenciones -no podía evitarlo- y controlaba a duras penas sus pensamientos libidinosos. Recurría a mentiras inofensivas para justificar sus leves heridas, pues no quería disgustarla ni recordarle lo que él había sido en el pasado.

Cuanto antes se olvidara de ello, mejor.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Persiguiendo tu Luz

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Persiguiendo tu Luz_**

* * *

Finalmente Hinata conoció a los padres de Naruto en la enorme fiesta con baile y banquete que ofrecieron la noche del sábado los padres de Ino, lord y lady Yamanaka.

El marqués, atractivo pero de aspecto disoluto, y su esposa distante, frágil y meticulosamente vestida, estaban presentes, en una de sus raras incursiones en la alta sociedad. Al verse cara a cara con el hombre que había torturado a Naruto de niño, Hinata no pudo evitar atacar abiertamente al marqués. Sentada frente al tiránico padre de Naruto en la suntuosa mesa, lanzó a lord Nagato varias miradas frías y deliberadas que poco a poco parecieron poner nervioso al hombre. Refutó sus opiniones cada vez que él comentaba algo en la mesa, pero parecía que el marqués no se atrevía a reprenderla, al menos en público. El hombre no dejaba de beber y finalmente optó por no mirarla.

Sin duda, pensaba Hinata al final de la cena, Pain el Terrible se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba al tanto de sus crímenes. Por lo que respecta a la marquesa, Hinata la consideraba despreciable por no haber hecho nada para salvar a su hijo de la violencia ebria de su padre. Una vez en la sala de estar, después de la cena, se fijó en que Ino procuraba caer simpática a la marquesa, alabando su vestido blanco con lentejuelas. Shion y Shizume se lo habían advertido. La táctica de Ino resultaba bastante evidente, estaba empeñada en impresionar a los padres de Naruto con el fin de que ellos presionaran a su hijo en favor de ella a la hora de escoger novia.

Hinata se quedó escuchando a medias el relato detallado del reciente triunfo de lord Kashin en el campo de golf, aguardando la señal de Naruto.

-La mejor puntuación que he tenido...

-Qué bien -murmuró ella, mirando al otro lado del salón en dirección al lugar donde Ino estaba sonriendo a Naruto.

Él estaba de espaldas a Hinata, de modo que no podía ver su reacción a los coqueteos de la rubia. No sería tan tonto para dejarse deslumbrar por la belleza de Ino y no darse cuenta de que era una consentida, ¿verdad?. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver que Ino engatusaba a Naruto para que bailara con ella. Vio a Sai Loring a un lado, que también los miraba con mala cara, pues estaba enamorado de Ino desde siempre.

Frunciendo los labios y agitando su abanico airadamente, Hinata observó cómo Naruto hacía una reverencia e Ino sonreía con afectación.

Si él no estuviera tan condenadamente guapo esa noche... como lo estaba el resto de noches, por otro lado. Las velas que ardían en los candelabros de la pared emitían un brillo dorado sobre su cabello rubio y lustroso. Hinata recorrió con la mirada sus anchos hombros enfundados en su ceñido frac negro azulado, y a continuación descendió hasta su cintura esbelta, sus caderas compactas y sus largas piernas, cubiertas con unos pantalones negros. Resultaba irritante que pareciera más atractivo cada día que pasaba; además, ella lo conocía cada vez mejor. Sabía qué significaba cada una de sus sonrisas sardónicas; cada sutil tono de color azul que lucían sus ojos reflejaba una emoción distinta, y las había memorizado todas. Un tono azul cielo claro bajo sus pestañas pardas erizadas equivalía a alegría; sus ojos lucían un brillante matiz de rubi cuando se apasionaba con la política o cualquier otro asunto; el intenso azul verdoso de la sombra de un bosque significaba que estaba pensativo y que no convenía molestarlo.

Cuando el baile terminó y él se separó de Ino, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción al ver que se dirigía inmediatamente hacia ella. Mientras atravesaba la multitud de invitados, Naruto le lanzó una mirada seductora arqueando las cejas con aire pícaro. Él siempre guardaba las distancias cuando lord Kashin se hallaba cerca, pues temía no ser lo bastante cortés; sin embargo, esa noche los dos tenían una misión especial, y fue hacia ella pese a la presencia del vejestorio.

-Milady -dijo lord Uzumaki a modo de saludo, con una reverencia muy correcta.

Aunque cuando él acudió a su lado se estremeció de placer en lo más profundo de su feminidad, le dedicó una inclinación bastante fría y se volvió hacia su maduro compañero.

-Lord Kashin, creo que no conoce a mi amigo lord Uzumaki. Es el hijo del marqués Nagato Uzumaki. Lord Uzumaki, le presento al conde de Kashin.

Naruto se inclinó ante él con cautela.

-Señor.

El antiguo hombre de Estado alzó la barbilla y lo escrutó, mientras sus gafas lanzaban destellos.

-Así que este es el nuevo radical del que habla todo Londres.

Naruto miró a Hinata con incomodidad.

-Sí, milord, he quedado muy impresionado por las ideas de lord Hatake.

-Un terco, muchacho. Ese hombre es un agitador. No me fío de su brillantez. Cuidado con él. Si Hatake consiguiera lo que se propone, a todos nos llamarían «señor».

-Con el debido respeto, señor, prefiero juzgar el valor de un hombre por sus acciones antes que por su origen.

-¿Aprendió en la India esas condenadas ideas exóticas, muchacho? - preguntó Kashin, irritado.

-Señor, le agradecería que no emplease ese lenguaje delante de una joven dama -dijo Naruto con un sorprendente aplomo, alzando la barbilla.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Después de la infinidad de cosas poco caballerosas que «Kyubi Kitsune» había hecho delante de ella, estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero a ninguno de ellos le convenía que montara una escena. Por lo visto, el adiestramiento al que estaba sometiendo a Naruto estaba resultando mejor de lo que ella había previsto.

-¡Oiga! -dijo lord Kashin resoplando.

-Disculpe la interrupción -dijo Naruto a Hinata con elocuencia-, pero me preguntaba si le molestaría concederme un momento de su tiempo, milady.

-Con permiso, lord Kashin.

Antes de que el anciano pudiera responder, Naruto la cogió de la muñeca de forma posesiva y fue resueltamente hacia un rincón desierto de la extensa terraza iluminada por la luna. El calor húmedo de la noche de junio hacía que a Hinata se le pegase el vestido, lo que aumentaba la turbación por su deseo insatisfecho.

-No hacía falta que fueras grosero con él, Naruto.

-¿Grosero? Tiene suerte de que no le haya dado un puñetazo. -Tal vez el clima estaba haciendo que los dos se sintieran irritados, pues él también parecía estarlo-. No puedo creer que sigas a la caza de ese viejo verdugo conservador. Me atrevería a decir que estoy empezando a tomármelo como algo personal -murmuró, y rápidamente bebió un trago de su copa de vino-. Si lord Kashin estuviera interesado, ¿no crees que ya habría respondido a las insinuaciones que le has lanzado durante toda la temporada?

-Perdona, pero yo no me he insinuado a ningún hombre -susurró ella con altiva indignación-. ¡La única mujer que se ha insinuado esta noche es Ino, que no ha parado de echarte los tejos!

-Pero ¿qué es esto? -La hermosa boca de Naruto se curvó en una sonrisa provocadora-. ¿Estás celosa, cielo?

-¿Estás listo para recuperar mis diamantes o no?

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le dio un golpecito cariñoso debajo de la barbilla.

-Esa es mi chica. Te va el juego, lady H. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Pues vamos. -Y guiñando el ojo con picardía, señaló con la cabeza en dirección al salón de baile y la majestuosa escalera situada más allá.

-De acuerdo. -Ella se puso derecha, abrió su abanico de un golpe y adoptó una expresión de elegante hastío.

Mientras fruncía los labios para contener la risa, Hinata volvió al salón de baile y lo atravesó en dirección a la escalera, saludando a conocidos aquí y allá y deseándoles que pasaran una buena velada al tiempo que seguía avanzando.

Agitando su abanico distraídamente e intentando parecer despreocupada, salió del salón de baile sin prisa y entró en el vestíbulo, donde siguió alternando con los invitados. Luego empezó a subir con cuidado la amplia escalera doble. Uno de los salones privados situados arriba había sido destinado a las mujeres; fingió que se dirigía hacia allí. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero levantó su mano enfundada en un guante blanco y se alisó el pelo mientras avanzaba lentamente, con elegancia, por la escalera.

¡Tener que robar su propio collar de diamantes!

Cuando estaba en mitad de la escalera vio a su cómplice, que atravesaba tranquilamente la habitación de abajo en el momento justo. Naruto estaba despejando el camino cortésmente al hermano de Hinata, Sasuke, que lo seguía apoyado en sus muletas. Ayudó a su hermano a entrar en el salón, en el cual, según había dicho, había una puertecita blanca que conducía a la escalera de los criados. Él conocía la distribución de la casa gracias al robo que había perpetrado allí aquella noche. Una vez que accediese a los pasillos del servicio, se reuniría con ella en el tercer piso.

En los pisos superiores no se oía nada excepto algún que otro lacayo o doncella que pasaba en silencio para realizar alguna tarea, o de vez en cuando alguna carcajada femenina procedente del salón destinado a las damas. Mientras se movía con tranquilidad por el pasillo, Hinata aguardó su oportunidad; miró a izquierda y derecha, se recogió la falda, atravesó a toda prisa el pasillo que cruzaba sin hacer ruido y dobló la esquina. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción ante la pequeña aventura. Subió a hurtadillas el siguiente tramo de escalera hasta el tercer piso, e hizo una mueca cuando una de las tablas crujió bajo sus pies. Los sonidos apagados del baile se desvanecieron a medida que recorría el resto de escalera y entraba furtivamente en el pasillo central del ala residencial privada de la familia. Con la falda aún levantada, empezó a buscar el dormitorio del dueño caminando de puntillas.

«No puedo creer que él se ganase la vida haciendo esto.» Le aterraba la idea de que alguien la viera, pero la emoción y la posibilidad de que consiguiera salirse con la suya hacían que sus mejillas ardieran y el corazón le latiera con más fuerza. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando se acercó a una esquina con sumo cuidado y Naruto salió de entre las sombras.

Hinata reprimió un grito. Él la cogió del antebrazo y la hizo doblar la esquina tirando de ella.

-¡Chis! -la reprendió cuando ella tropezó con su cuerpo grande y fuerte.

Hinata tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar soltar una carcajada. Él se inclinó hasta colocarse a la altura de sus ojos y posó un dedo sobre sus labios, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con una alegría traviesa.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto!

-Son tus diamantes. No es como si los estuviéramos robando.

-Es divertido -susurró ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada irónica.

-Date prisa.

Ella lo siguió de puntillas mientras él rondaba por el pasillo, sin hacer un solo ruido.

-¿Cuál es la pena por robar tu propio collar de diamantes?

-Haz el favor de tomarte esto un poco más en serio, ¿quieres? -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras, y a continuación señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo decorado con elegancia de la izquierda-. Buscamos la suite del lado oeste. Vamos.

-El pasillo se hallaba tenuemente iluminado con velas colocadas en unas consolas dispuestas a intervalos regulares. Naruto señaló en dirección a un par de contraventanas situadas al final del pasillo-. Allí está; esa es la habitación donde perdí la libertad.

Ella lo miró y a continuación se quedó inmóvil al oír algo en el siguiente pasillo.

-¡Viene alguien!

-Corre. -Naruto la cogió de la mano con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, mientras las pisadas se oían cada vez más fuerte.

Echaron a correr cogidos de la mano hacia las contraventanas blancas.

Sujetándose la falda en torno a las espinillas, Hinata iba mirando frenéticamente por encima del hombro. Un carrito del té apareció al doblar la esquina un instante antes de que lo hiciera el criado que lo empujaba. A Naruto le dio el tiempo justo de abrir la puerta, meterse en la habitación y tirar de Hinata. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella.

-¿Qué están haciendo...?

-¡Chis!

Arrimados a la puerta, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse por miedo a ser oído. Hinata contuvo la respiración con los ojos muy abiertos mientras oía cómo el sirviente empujaba el carrito cada vez más cerca. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad de la habitación de su señoría, el sonido chirriante del otro lado de la puerta, siguió avanzando.

Hinata se llevó la mano al corazón y se apoyó en la puerta, mirando boquiabierta y de forma cómica a su compañero de travesura.

Él movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad, y su sonrisa blanca y lobuna brilló brevemente en la oscuridad.

-Casi nos pillan.

-Dios mío, eres una influencia muy mala.

Él sonrió. Hinata lo siguió mientras él se dirigía a un pedestal de caoba situado junto a la ventana. Encima había un impresionante jarrón chino. Naruto cogió el jarrón, le dio la vuelta con una mano y agarró con la otra el collar de diamantes con cuidado.

-Eureka -murmuró-. Salgamos de aquí.

Ella se apresuró a seguirlo mientras él seguia el camino andado y regresaba hacia la puerta.

-Dame mi collar, granuja. -Hinata metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Naruto conteniendo una risita, pero él la cogió de la mano y la hizo girar con delicadeza de modo que quedó apoyada con la espalda contra la puerta. Hinata lo miró con los ojos entornados, reprimiendo una sonrisa-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Alto y esbelto, con su cuerpo musculoso cubierto por la ropa de etiqueta blanca y negra, Naruto apoyó una mano en la puerta junto a la cabeza de Hinata y se inclinó hacia ella, dejando colgado su collar ante sus ojos.

-¿Lo quieres? Ven a cogerlo.

Ella intentó arrebatárselo, pero él lo levantó sonriendo de forma burlona. Los diamantes centelleaban y brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¡Naruto!

-¿No quieres tu bonito collar?

-Sí -contestó ella, moviendo la barbilla en actitud desafiante. Él acercó su cabeza a la de ella, mientras la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana emitía un destello plateado a lo largo de su perfil de elegantes facciones y la superficie plana de su mejilla.

-Dame un beso y es tuyo.

Ella retrocedió y respondió a su mirada agresiva con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión severa, pero su vista bajó hacia sus tentadores labios, echando a perder el efecto.

-Ya es mío.

-No, no, milady, me lo regalaste. -Sus ojos color azul brillaban mientras enrollaba el collar de diamantes alrededor de sus dedos y lo balanceaba ante la cara de Hinata, hipnotizándola-. Pero si me besas, te lo devolveré.

Ella hizo un tímido mohín.

-Pero, lord Uzumaki, hemos acordado que solo somos amigos.

-Un beso de amigos -susurró él, mientras se acercaba a ella e inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Ella sintió que desfallecía bajo el poder de su encanto.

-Puede que... uno.

Los labios de él rozaron los suyos de un lado a otro, en una lenta y tentadora caricia que la hizo estremecerse. Pero cuando la besó más profundamente con una pausada destreza, acariciando su cuello de forma seductora, Hinata soltó un débil gemido y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos poco a poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras disfrutaba de su embriagador sabor a hombre. Su beso apasionado, le arrebató los sentidos. Dio gracias por tener detrás de ella la puerta sólida, sujetando su débil cuerpo.

Naruto descendió con la punta del dedo por el cuello de ella hasta el centro del escote de su vestido. El pecho de Hinata palpitaba bajo su roce diestro y temerario. Su mano caliente y hábil se deslizó bajo la parte delantera del corpiño y cogió su pecho. Ella jadeó de placer cuando le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

Durante un pecaminoso instante, Hinata deseó que le rompiera la ropa y la tomase, que exigiera simple y bruscamente lo que ella no se sentía con el valor de ofrecer por propia voluntad. ¡Él la confundía tanto! Había sucumbido tan fácilmente la noche en el suburbio, cuando creía que no volvería a verlo -cuando no había consecuencias de ningún tipo-, pero ahora abandonarse a aquel peligroso deseo significaba arriesgarse a poner todo su futuro en manos de él. Si reparaban en la ausencia de ambos en el salón de baile -si alguien iba a buscarlos y los encontraba juntos en la oscuridad de aquel dormitorio-, se vería obligada a casarse con él o a hacer frente a la deshonra más absoluta. Su corazón latía alocado, debatiéndose entre el deseo y el rechazo obstinado a correr aquella suerte.

Seguía decidida a ser la dueña de su destino, pero el orgullo también entraba en juego, y complicaba todavía más el asunto. La noche del baile de Devonshire había jurado que jamás permitiría que él la controlara. Una pareja casada se convertía en una sola persona a los ojos de la ley y de Dios... y el hombre era aquella persona. Su madre había clamado contra ello en varios de sus ensayos. Como amiga de Naruto, seguía siendo su igual. Pero en ese mismo momento notó que perdía el control debido a la forma embriagadora en que él le estaba quitando los largos guantes blancos, acariciándole las manos.

Mientras su control se desvanecía, Hinata temió que él perdiera el interés por ella una vez que la hubiera poseído. ¿Y si lo único que le atraía era la emoción de la conquista...? Además, ¿por qué debía dar ella su brazo a torcer? Si era lista, podría nadar y guardar la ropa, le decía una voz pragmática aunque bastante calculadora en su cabeza. Una vez que hubiera cumplido con su deber respecto al viejo lord Kashin y fuera una viuda independiente, podría tener a lord Uzumaki como amante. Pero eso podría ser dentro de muchos años...

Su cuerpo se estremeció con avidez cuando él deslizó la mano por su vientre acariciándola lentamente.

-¿Te doy placer otra vez? -murmuró él con una voz suave, plenamente dispuesto a satisfacerla.

Ella no tenía fuerzas para protestar, pero lo besó con ardor mientras él ahuecaba la mano con delicadeza sobre el montículo de su sexo. Sus dedos audaces presionaron la muselina vaporosa de la falda entre las piernas de Hinata. Ella lanzó un gemido tenue como un susurro contra los labios de él; Naruto no necesitó más muestras de consentimiento. Dios, hacía tanto que ella deseaba aquello.

Él se arrodilló despacio, siguiendo las curvas del cuerpo de Hinata con las manos. Le acarició las caderas y los muslos de forma posesiva y descendió hasta sus tobillos; a continuación deslizó las manos bajo su falda. Con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta, y la visión borrosa del deseo, ella pasó sus manos por el cabello dorado mientras él le besaba el vientre a través del vestido y le levantaba suavemente la falda con sus hábiles manos. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró ardientemente a los ojos, el corazón de Hinata le golpeó con fuerza contra el pecho. Ella acarició su rostro duro y aguileño; a continuación, él bajó las pestañas y agachó la cabeza, acercándose a ella.

Y lo que le hizo entonces... Ah, lo que le hizo. Ella nunca había experimentado aquel deleite; intensas sensaciones estallaron en su interior cuando él besó su sexo virginal, rindiendo tributo a su más íntima feminidad. Hinata había visto aquel acto amoroso en el librito inmoral de dibujos lascivos, pero jamás había imaginado un placer semejante. No pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por la excitación y disfrutar lujuriosamente de la desinteresada entrega amorosa de Naruto mientras acariciaba con maestría el sensible centro de su placer. Le había introducido los dedos y la estaba tocando con un diligente cuidado.

Oh, qué deliciosamente perverso era, pensó Hinata, jadeando y aferrándose al pomo de la puerta para no caer.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero él no tardó mucho en llevarla a un poderoso e intenso clímax. Ella soltó unos gemidos suaves y apasionados: «Naru.., Naruto... Oh, Dios mío, Naruto». Se agarró a él, subyugada, febril, embelesada y salvaje. Toda preocupación, todo temor y todo control desaparecieron en el torbellino de aquella gozosa sensación.

Él se levantó y la cogió en brazos con delicadeza. Se apoyaron contra la puerta, aferrándose el uno al otro hasta que finalmente ella se recuperó. Naruto le besó el pelo y acto seguido la agarró con suavidad de los hombros, le hizo darse la vuelta y le puso el collar de diamantes. Ella se quedó temblando ante su proximidad mientras él deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por su nuca para abrochar el cierre. Nunca se había sentido tan próxima a alguien, tan electrizada por la presencia de otra persona.

Con un deseo más intenso de lo que revelaba su aire travieso y juguetón, Hinata rozó con la mano su miembro duro y palpitante, que le presionaba el trasero mientras él forcejeaba con el cierre del collar detrás de ella. Naruto jadeó bruscamente al notar su ligero roce. Ella alzó la vista hacia él por encima del hombro, fascinada.

Sin apartar la mano, Hinata se giró y exploró su cuerpo a través del pantalón.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó él con voz ronca, mirándola fijamente como si fuera a devorarla.

Ella no respondió, absorta por sus descubrimientos. Notaba cómo el cuerpo de él cambiaba al contacto de cada caricia, hinchándose hasta adquirir proporciones cada vez más grandes, pero él la detuvo y le cogió las manos. Hinata se sorprendió de lo grandes y fuertes que eran sus manos comparadas con sus delicadas manitas cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, agachó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo largamente.

Cuando Naruto volvió a hablar, rozando con sus labios los de ella, su voz sonó en un susurro aterciopelado.

-¿Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?

-Naruto -dijo ella en voz baja, rodeando la esbelta cintura de él con los brazos.

Posó la cabeza en su torso, cautivada por la dicha de su abrazo, pero no sabía qué contestar.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, le besó el pelo y se detuvo un instante.

-Nadie me había hecho sentir así, Hinata. -Hablaba con una voz muy suave y cautelosa-. Solo... quería que lo supieras.

Ella se apartó un poco e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, temblorosa y asombrada, para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miró con seriedad pero también con recelo mientras esperaba su reacción. Hinata levantó la mano despacio y acarició su mejilla rasurada.

Él cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la mano que le acariciaba con tanta suavidad. Ella lo observó como si lo estuviera descubriendo por primera vez, mientras un inesperado asombro se abría paso en su interior al darse cuenta de que era el primer y el único hombre que la había tratado como a un igual. Después de Sakura, lo consideraba su amigo más íntimo. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que era más que un simple amigo.

Mucho más.

De repente él giró la cabeza y le besó la mano con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Ya ha sido suficiente tortura -murmuró-. Larguémonos de aquí.

Incapaz de encontrar palabras con que expresarse, Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y lo siguió mientras él abría la puerta, miraba a un lado y al otro y le hacía señas para que saliera al pasillo. Una vez más, recorrieron juntos los pasillos a toda prisa.

Ella empezó a preocuparse por si alguien había reparado en su ausencia. Sin duda lord Kashin debía de estar preguntándose dónde se habían metido ella y lord Uzumaki. Momentos más tarde se separaron; Hinata regresó por el camino por el que había venido, y Naruto enfiló una vez más los pasillos del servicio. Él le robó un rápido beso de despedida antes de abrir la puerta blanca por la que había venido.

-Eh, preciosa -la llamó Naruto en voz baja al ver que ella se detenía a mirarse en uno de los espejos situados encima de las consolas del pasillo.

-¿Sí?

-Estás para comerte -murmuró él con picardía, lanzándole un beso.

Hinata soltó un jadeo virginal, pero antes de que pudiera contestar él ya había desaparecido entre las sombras. Tan solo oyó el tenue ritmo de sus pisadas, que se iba desvaneciendo por la escalera oculta del servicio. Esbozando una tímida sonrisa, volvió a mirarse en el espejo iluminado por las velas y contempló con un placer íntimo y secreto el collar de diamantes, que descansaba sobre su piel encendida y sonrosada. Movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad al ver su reflejo y suspiró al comprobar que aquel granuja la había dejado desaliñada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y aspecto de haber sido besada apasionadamente, que era exactamente como ella se sentía. Se alisó el pelo con un rápido ademán, se arregló el vestido y volvió precipitadamente al salón de baile sin que sus pies tocaran apenas el suelo.

«Es mía.» Oh, sí. Tanto si aquella preciosidad descarriada y llena de vida quería reconocerlo como si no, por fin estaba empezando a sentir la misma atracción que él llevaba semanas experimentando. Estaba seguro de ello. Sonriendo para sí en la oscuridad, subió la escalera de la parte delantera de la casa de su padre en Lincolnʹs Inn Fields.

Era tarde. Acababa de llegar a casa del baile de los Yamanaka. Como siempre, Iruka, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta antes de que a él le diera tiempo a llamar. Naruto tiró la ceniza de su puro antes de entrar en la casa. Su madre consideraba su afición al tabaco «un hábito desagradable», pero un hombre tenía que tener sus vicios.

Dios, qué ganas tenía de poder trasladarse a una elegante habitación de soltero, preferiblemente al otro lado de la ciudad, pero sir Danzo y los agentes de Bow Street que se encargaban de su caso querían que siguiera allí, donde les resultaba más fácil vigilarlo; no por comodidad, sino por la propia seguridad de Naruto, ahora que había enviado a tantos criminales a la cárcel de Newgate. Según ellos, en aquellos hoteles para solteros siempre había demasiada gente entrando y saliendo.

Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo y subía sin prisa la escalera que conducía al piso principal, sus pensamientos volvieron rápidamente a la exasperante e irresistible lady Hinata, como le ocurría a menudo. Esa noche había corrido un gran riesgo, pero se alegraba enormemente de haberlo hecho. Aquel era el problema de todas las reglas de la alta sociedad, pensó.

Prácticamente era imposible conseguir estar a solas un momento con una chica. En el suburbio, la mayoría de mujeres tenían libertad para pasar un rato con quien ellas decidieran, y si les gustaba un muchacho, no escatimaban sus favores. Él no estaba acostumbrado a todos aquellos obstáculos que un hombre tenía que escalar como si se tratara de las almenas de una ciudadela: las acompañantes de ella, su institutriz, sus hermanos, las matronas con ojos de lince de la sociedad. Pero esperaba haber dado a Hinata una adecuada dosis de persuasión esa noche. Ahora ella debería saber lo bien que irían las cosas entre ellos.

Sí, ya era hora. Dios sabía que él necesitaba aliviarse. Había impedido a Hinata que siguiera tocándolo porque sabía que no quedaría satisfecho con nada que no fuera su virginidad, y su futura mujer no iba a ser desflorada en la cama de otro hombre. Aun así, tenía que hacerla suya pronto o iba a volverse loco. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo fantaseando que la desvestía, desatando cada uno de sus elegantes lazos, quitándole sus ligeras y delicadas prendas una a una...

-¡Naruto! -gritó una voz áspera, interrumpiendo sus agradables pensamientos.

Se giró, arrancado de sus incontrolables fantasías, y vio a su padre que caminaba hacia él por el pasillo, con la corbata desatada colgándole de los hombros y la cara roja a causa del alcohol. Estuvo a punto de sonreír con humor irreverente al verlo, recordando las miradas ceñudas que Hinata había dedicado a Nagato el Terrible durante la cena.

Sin embargo, al ver la luz agresiva que brillaba en los ojos vidriosos color azul de su padre, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y su humor se ensombreció al instante. Conocía aquella mirada, aunque hacía años que no la veía. Instintivamente se puso en guardia y observó cómo su padre se dirigía hacia él tambaleándose ligeramente.

-Apaga eso, malnacido insolente -farfulló el marqués-. Sabes de sobra que tu madre ha prohibido fumar en casa. ¡Mientras estés bajo mi techo, juro por Dios que obedecerás mis normas!

Naruto se lo quedó mirando un instante. Al parecer, su padre no se daba cuenta de que ahora medía algunos centímetros más y que tenía más de diez kilos de puro músculo, por no hablar de los quince años que había pasado luchando por su vida. Tal vez los esfuerzos de Hinata por educarlo estaban surtiendo efecto, pensó, pues pese a tener todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, consiguió responder como un auténtico caballero. En el pasillo había un pequeño limonero dentro de una maceta. Naruto se acercó a él despacio y apagó el puro en la tierra. A continuación volvió a erguirse lentamente.

-Discúlpeme. No pensaba que fuera a molestar a nadie.

-¡Pues a mí me molesta, maldita sea!

«Menudo patán estás hecho», pensó, mirando al hombre.

-Y por si te interesa, te diré otra cosa que también me molesta -continuó el marqués borracho, con sus ojos febriles que brillaban cada vez más-. La zorrita Hyuga a la que siempre andas siguiendo.

A Naruto se le encendieron los ojos de la ira, y clavó la mirada en la cara de su padre.

-Milord -le advirtió-, no tolero que se insulte a esa dama en mi presencia.

-¿Dama? -dijo él en tono de mofa-. Olvídate de ella. Me diste tu palabra de que te casarías inmediatamente, y ya han pasado casi dos meses. Ha llegado el momento de que plantes tu semilla, muchacho. He hablado con lord Yamanaka sobre su hija, y hemos decidido que tú y ella deberán casarse...

-¿Ino Yamanaka? -exclamó él, con desdén.

-Sí, esa. Ino-dijo su padre, con una sonrisa.

-Padre, esa chica es una arpía. Me voy a casar con lady Hinata. -«Si entra en razón.»

-Ni lo sueñes.

Su sentido de la desobediencia a la autoridad se puso en estado de alerta ante aquella orden.

-¿Por qué no? Lady Hinata procede de una excelente familia. -Es como comprar una vaca lechera, se recordó con cinismo-. Es hermosa, saludable y tiene una dote de cien mil libras. -Aquello debería complacer al hombre.

-Me da igual los miles de libras que tenga -masculló Nagato -. Es una zorra arrogante y no me gusta.

«Tú tampoco le gustas mucho a ella.» Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por dominar su ira creciente. -Pues a mí sí.

-¿No te das cuenta de la clase de putita que es, idiota? ¡Es igual que su madre! Ningún hijo mío va a terminar casado con una furcia ligera de cascos...

-¡Basta! -rugió Naruto a su padre en la cara, perdiendo los estribos.

Nagato intentó darle un puñetazo tras lanzar un gruñido; Naruto atrapó el puño del hombre con la mano derecha. Su reacción defensiva fue automática; con un movimiento perfeccionado en incontables peleas callejeras, su padre salió volando y cayó de espaldas en el pasillo de mármol, sin aliento. Naruto se irguió por encima de él con una mirada asesina y puso un pie en el cuello de su padre. Miles de recuerdos de su sufrimiento acudieron a su cabeza y empezaron a correr como veneno por su flujo sanguíneo.

-¿Sabe cuan fácilmente podría matarlo? -susurró apretando los dientes, mientras el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra el pecho.

Nagato clavó los ojos en él con un miedo absoluto. A Naruto aquello le dio una satisfacción intensa pero fugaz.

-¿Por qué...? -empezó a decir Naruto, pero su voz se apagó en su garganta.

Su orgullo se negaba a permitir que hiciera las dolorosas preguntas que después de todos aquellos años seguían llenando su corazón de pesar. «¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer el trato que me has dado? ¿En qué te he defraudado?»

El momento de debilidad pasó.

-Diga lo que quiera sobre mí, pero si vuelvo a oír que pronuncia otra palabra despectiva sobre mi futura mujer, le juro que le daré una paliza que no olvidará nunca. -Quitó el pie de encima de la garganta de su padre, se puso derecho y se marchó.

Su padre se levantó y gritó toda clase de improperios detrás de él por el pasillo, recordándole, por si lo había olvidado, que era un desecho, que era tonto y débil y que no servía más que para hacer las obras del demonio.

-Debería haber dejado que te pudrieras en la cárcel. ¡Prefiero que el linaje desaparezca a dejar una excusa lamentable como tú para que me suceda.

Naruto se rió de la crueldad pura y desquiciada de las palabras de su padre, pero cuando llegó a su habitación estaba temblando; la felicidad que había sentido de camino a casa desde el baile había desaparecido. Una vez en su habitación, miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué estaba haciendo allí. Cerró la puerta tras él y, sin encender ninguna vela, se dirigió fatigosamente a su cama; cuando se tumbó en ella, la pesada carga del pasado pareció oprimirle. Durante un largo rato, se quedó inmóvil mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos a medida que el antiguo y medio olvidado dolor emergía y lo envolvía; a partir de entonces ya no hubo escapatoria. Llevaba dentro de él el fracaso y la imperfección. «¿Es que nadie va a quererme nunca?»

En la oscuridad, su corazón comenzó a avanzar a tientas en dirección a la única luz que había encontrado, la luz de Hinata, pero al pensar en ella el dolor se multiplicó por dos, por tres. Era tan fácil temer que todo lo que su padre decía fuera cierto... ¿Y cómo iba a querer ella a alguien como él? ¿A quién quería engañar? Podía proporcionarle placer, pero en el fondo él no valía nada y sin duda no merecía el amor de ella. La angustia se agitaba en su interior tan abruptamente que unas ardientes lágrimas de furia empezaron a escocerle en los ojos. Se incorporó con rapidez y las desechó frunciendo el ceño. Se puso en pie, se pasó la mano por el pelo e hizo retroceder a los demonios; logró recordar las numerosas atenciones que ella le había deparado, sus compasivas preguntas... y la forma en que lo miraba. Ella nunca miraba así a nadie.

Y también, cómo no, estaba el tema del collar de diamantes. Ella se lo había dejado semanas atrás, un regalo ofrecido libremente porque había visto algo bueno en él.

«Ella estaba equivocada -dijo la voz insidiosa de su cabeza-. Eres un inútil. No eres nada.»

No sabía qué parte creer. Se levantó lanzando un gruñido grave y furibundo y se tiró nerviosamente de la corbata. Se paseó por la habitación a oscuras y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Tras apartar las cortinas, miró la calle, donde estaban apostados sus centinelas. Sus ojos parpadearon con una siniestra violencia.

Dejó caer la cortina y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Minutos más tarde, un vengativo susurro de metal sonó débilmente en la oscuridad cuando sacó su puñal favorito del compartimiento secreto del cajón. Miró el contorno negro de la ciudad situado al otro lado de la ventana. Era el momento de ir a cazar a los Akatsuki.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Somos tu y yo

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Somos tu y yo_**

* * *

Poco después, Naruto avanzaba sigilosamente entre las sombras del suburbio. Dejó atrás la ira que se agitaba en su interior ante el desprecio de su padre mientras recorría un angosto pasaje entre edificios, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la fábrica de carruajes abandonada que había estado usando como puerta de acceso al antiguo cuartel general de su banda.

La luna brillaba como un ojo vigilante. El suburbio estaba silencioso.

Demasiado silencioso.

Tal vez habían desertado más hombres de Obito, pensó, pues sabía que los estaba poniendo en fuga. Todo empezó con Kisame, que extendió su histeria vociferando que había visto al fantasma de Kyubi Kitsune. Naruto se enteró de que Obito acabó llevando a Kisame de vuelta al manicomio de Bedlam, y ahora se hallaba encerrado en una celda donde no suponía ningún peligro; pero el daño ya estaba hecho. El caos reinaba en el suburbio. Tal como Naruto había planeado, la banda de los Akatsuki estaba haciendo implosión. Obito estaba perdiendo poco a poco el poder sobre sus hombres.

Kakuzu y Yahiko se mataron entre sí en una pelea motivada por el reloj de bolsillo. Debido al azote de sus visitas nocturnas, otros tres miembros de los Akatsuki fueron hallados muertos en sus habitaciones o en los oscuros callejones de los alrededores. Todos habían participado en la violación de la hija de Murphy. Muchos otros desertaron, pues ahora todo St. Giles sabía que los Akatsuki estaban siendo acechados y liquidados uno a uno por el fantasma de Kyubi Kitsune. Circulaban rumores disparatados, alimentados por la imaginación de los analfabetos rufianes plebeyosy los irlandeses indigentes y supersticiosos que se hacinaban en las casas de los alrededores.

La gente cayó rápidamente en un estado de delirio. La mitad de los ciudadanos del suburbio aseguraba haber visto la sombra de Kyubi en distintos lugares al mismo tiempo. Kyubi había vuelto de la tumba, decían, para cumplir su promesa de vengar el honor de la inocente chica que había sido atacada. Se decía que era un fantasma despiadado, capaz de cortar el pescuezo a un hombre, pero solo los malvados debían tenerle miedo. Aseguraban que podía aparecer en distintas guaridas del barrio en cuestión de segundos y que desaparecía sin hacer el menor ruido. El único rastro que dejaba tras matar a alguien eran unos pétalos de un clavel rojo. Sí, pensó de forma amenazante, aunque Obito no creyera en los fantasmas, sus hombres estaban asustados, y eso hacía que resultara mucho más fácil vencerlos.

Naruto se acercó con mucha cautela a la fábrica abandonada, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía y acto seguido agarró el pomo de la puerta. Sin hacer ningún ruido, la abrió lo suficiente para poder entrar. Nada más cruzar el umbral y penetrar en la oscuridad, Naruto sintió un intenso dolor en el cráneo; alguien le había asestado una estocada demoledora en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Soltó un rugido y cayó tambaleándose sobre una rodilla, aturdido y medio cegado por el dolor. Tres hombres se le echaron encima y lo derribaron. Luchó por mantener el equilibrio, con la cabeza a punto de estallar. No podía ver en la oscuridad. Un puño golpeó en su estómago y le hizo doblarse. Comenzó a pelear a ciegas mientras los otros iban por sus armas.

Alguien le puso la zancadilla; lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de tener la cara pegada al serrín mohoso. Notó la bota de un hombre en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Naruto empezó a escupir improperios, pero el talón de la bota no hizo más que apretar su cabeza sangrante con más fuerza, estrujándole la mejilla contra el suelo mugriento. A continuación le alzaron los brazos de un tirón por detrás.

-Vaya. Está vivo.

-Levantenlo.

-Obito tenía razón: ¡Kyubi está vivo!

-No por mucho tiempo.

Alguien escupió cerca de él; luego, unas manos ásperas lo agarraron de los brazos y lo levantaron. Naruto alzó la barbilla mientras le goteaba sangre de la comisura de la boca y se vio cara a cara con el hombre que apodaban Zetsu, la mano derecha de Obito.

-Hola, Kyubi. Estás cambiado. Te has cortado el pelo. Obito va a cortarte el pescuezo.

Él se limitó a lanzarle una mirada glacial por toda respuesta. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó poco a poco en la cara de Zetsu.

-Tan arrogante como siempre. Sabíamos que te cogeríamos una de estas noches. -Zetsu le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento-. ¡Esto es por Kakuzu, cabrón!

Mientras él se esforzaba por encajar el golpe, los hombres que lo sujetaban de los brazos volvieron a levantarlo ante la lacónica señal de cabeza de Zetsu.

-Llevenselo.

Lo llevaron medio a rastras, al cuartel general, donde lo metieron en una bodega y lo encerraron. Dos hombres se quedaron detrás de él para vigilarlo mientras Zetsu iba a buscar a Obito. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Se levantó lentamente del suelo arrastrándose y lanzando un silencioso gemido de dolor. Se apoyó con las manos y las rodillas y se sentó en cuclillas mientras todo le daba vueltas. Dios, ¿con qué le habían pegado? Notaba cómo la sangre caliente goteaba por la parte de atrás del cuello a causa del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. «Supongo que me he vuelto descuidado. O simplemente arrogante.» No creía que Obito fuera tan listo para descubrir la forma en que había estado entrando a hurtadillas en el cuartel general, pero una cosa estaba clarísima, pese al aturdimiento de su cabeza. Si no salía de allí, estaba muerto. Naruto alargó la mano para coger su puñal, preparándose para defenderse, pero se dio cuenta de que lo habían desarmado. Situado a pocos metros de distancia, uno de los centinelas le mostró su puñal de la suerte, burlándose de él con el cuchillo.

-Supongo que ahora vuelves a ser el Kyubi de siempre, ¿verdad? Naruto lanzó una mirada hosca alrededor de la bodega, tratando de orientarse. Sabía que la habitación estaba situada cerca del almacén, no muy lejos de la zona de carga y de la corta escalera trasera por la que llevó a Hinata la noche que la encontró.

De hecho...

Su mirada se posó en las tablas del suelo del centro de la habitación. Se acordó de que su habitación también tenía una trampilla. Lo recordaba porque un día Konohamaru salió inesperadamente del suelo y lo interrumpió mientras disfrutaba de los favores de una deliciosa muchacha cuyo nombre había olvidado por completo.

Si pudiera esquivar a los centinelas, podría deslizarse hasta los cimientos fríos y húmedos de tierra compacta situados bajo el edificio y escapar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La idea de huir de Obito le repugnaba, pero no iba armado y, estaba herido; si no podía luchar, tendría que escapar.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta. Naruto alzó la vista, pero en lugar de encontrarse con Zetsu y Obito, vio que el joven Hidan entraba con cautela en la habitación. Era un miembro reciente de la banda de los Akatsuki; un muchacho alto y delgado de aspecto serio con el pelo color plata y los ojos color violeta. Los dos centinelas dejaron de burlarse y se pusieron serios cuando entró el joven.

Naruto había oído que Hidan estaba ganándose la confianza del resto de hombres con su inteligencia y su capacidad natural de liderazgo. Este se acercó a él con pasos acompasados.

-Así que tú eres el gran Kyubi. Por fin nos conocemos.

Él no dijo nada.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Nada bueno, seguro.

Hidan echó un vistazo a su rostro, estudiándolo.

-Todo lo contrario. Tú dirigiste la mayor banda del norte del Támesis. Tú la creaste.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Los Zorros de Fuego habían sido el resultado de la fusión de varias bandas, incluida su antigua organización.

-Incluso los hombres más cercanos a Obito reconocen que sabías cómo hacer dinero -comentó Hidan, mientras lo examinaba.

-Sí, lleva su tiempo -admitió él, asintiendo con la cabeza y tratando de concentrarse pese al intenso dolor-. Y valor, y un poco de ingenuidad. Eso es todo. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres uno de los hombres cercanos a Obito?

Los ojos recelosos de Hidan parpadearon. Negó con la cabeza a modo de sutil respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto. Un viejo proverbio acudió a su cabeza: «El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo». Tal vez él y Hidan pudieran ayudarse mutuamente.

Sin hacer más comentarios, el joven alto y desgarbado se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras él hizo un gesto perspicaz con la cabeza a Naruto a modo de despedida. Aunque sospechaba que Hidan había ido a ver qué podía hacer para ayudarle, Naruto sabía perfectamente que la ley del suburbio consistía en cuidar de uno mismo. No tenía la menor intención de confiar su suerte ni a las maquinaciones de Hidan ni a la compasión de Obito, pues aquel hombre carecía de ella. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Deslizó la mano furtivamente a lo largo de la unión situada entre las tablas del suelo y notó que una de ellas cedía ligeramente. Era gruesa, estaba desgastada y no estaba clavada. Resultaría un arma útil así como una vía de escape, pensó, mirando a los centinelas. Los atrajo rogándoles débilmente que le dieran agua. Ellos se acercaron sonriendo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber, cabrón? -dijo uno de ellos mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones-. Yo te daré...

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto levantó la tabla, la blandió con intención de dar a los dos hombres y los derribó golpeándoles en las piernas. La imagen del rostro de Hinata acudió a su mente y lo llenó de renovada energía. Golpeó a uno de los hombres con la tabla por segunda vez para asegurarse de que no se levantaba y le propinó al otro una patada en el estómago. A continuación arrancó las otras tres tablas del suelo y bajó de un salto al estrecho conducto; cayó ágilmente sobre las viejas losas frías y húmedas. Antes de que los centinelas se recuperaran, salió de debajo del edificio y cruzó la calle corriendo para internarse en el laberinto de los suburbios.

Al cabo de unos instantes oyó que los Akatsuki iban detrás de él. Su cabeza palpitaba siguiendo el compás del ritmo de sus pisadas mientras corría sobre las calles empedradas; su respiración resonaba en medio de la quietud de la noche. No volvió la vista atrás. Oía cómo lo perseguían: seis, siete pares de pies, voces que gritaban, aunque solo reconocía una con seguridad.

Obito.

-¡Siganlo! ¡Siganlo! ¡Averigüen adónde va! ¡Te atraparé, Kyubi, hijo de puta!.

Dobló una esquina y siguió corriendo, pero el esfuerzo estaba haciendo que el corte de la parte de detrás de la cabeza sangrase más deprisa. A cada paso que daba sentía más náuseas y se encontraba más mareado. Temeroso de estar a punto de desmayarse, abrió la puerta de un viejo cobertizo situado entre dos edificios, entró dando traspiés y la cerró sin hacer ruido. Se desplomó contra la pared, tratando de silenciar su respiración sonora y entrecortada mientras oía que los Akatsuki pasaban corriendo por delante.

-¡Miren allí abajo! ¡Vamos, nosotros iremos por aquí!

Se separaron y se oyeron dos grupos de pisadas que se alejaban siguiendo dos direcciones distintas, pero Naruto sabía que no habían ido lejos. «Dios, me he librado por poco.» Volverían, pero él estaba demasiado débil para defenderse. Se deslizó lentamente por la pared, se sentó en el suelo duro y cerró los ojos, con la cara cubierta de sudor frío. Al principio pareció que se recuperaba tras el breve descanso, pero luego todo se le vino encima y sintió un terrible dolor. Notaba como si, en efecto, le fuera a estallar la cabeza. Se obligó a levantarse haciendo una mueca.

Tras aquel fugaz respiro, abrió la puerta un par de centímetros y vio que la calle estaba vacía. Echando mano de la resistencia que le quedaba, salió del cobertizo sigilosamente y recorrió el resto de trayecto de vuelta a la casa de su padre en Lincolnʹs Inn Fields todo lo rápido que pudo.

«Shikamaru, viejo amigo -pensó al desplomarse sobre su cama un rato después -,esta noche no me habría venido mal tu ayuda.» Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa manchada de sangre, cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad lo invadiera.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al mediodía sintiéndose como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado por encima de él. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y dolorido. Se sentía magullado por todas partes. Le dolía el abdomen en la zona donde le habían dado repetidas patadas. Notaba punzadas en el gran bulto de detrás de la cabeza, pero por suerte la herida se había cerrado. Le habría gustado saber con qué demonios le habían golpeado.

Pidió café y sándwiches en lugar de su habitual copioso desayuno y se dio un largo baño mientras se quitaba la sangre del pelo enmarañado y apelmazado. Todo su cuerpo anhelaba a Hinata y sus suaves y afectuosas caricias. A decir verdad, se encontraba más afectado por su fracaso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, y también humillado. Mientras recordaba la pelea con su padre que lo había conducido al suburbio la noche anterior para descargar su ira, se enteró por Shino de que Nagato se había marchado por la mañana a Cornualles, llevándose a su madre con él.

Satisfecho al menos de haber puesto al tirano de su padre en su sitio, se adormiló en la bañera niquelada hasta que los polvos para el dolor de cabeza le hicieron efecto. Cuando se sintió mejor, aunque todavía apaleado y cansado, se vistió y, sin perder más tiempo, fue a ver a Hinata. Una sonrisa de ella podría curar el mal que lo afligía. Condujo su carrocín hasta la mansión Hyuga más lentamente de lo normal para evitar los surcos del empedrado, mientras reflexionaba por el camino cómo iba a explicarle los cortes y los golpes.

«A lo mejor deberías decirle la verdad», propuso su conciencia, pero descartó la idea. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

El señor Walsh lo hizo pasar, como siempre. Naruto se quitó el sombrero y saludó al mayordomo, pero nada más cruzar el umbral y entrar en el blanco vestíbulo de mármol, la dulce voz de Hinata lo llamó desde arriba.

-¡Naruto! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí!

Él alzó la vista y vio que ella lo miraba asomada al pasamanos desde lo alto de la imponente escalera. Tenía la cara colorada y el cabello despeinado; inmediatamente se olvidó de sus achaques al darse cuenta de que había pasado algo grave.

Mientras Hinata bajaba la escalera corriendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella no contestó, sino que atravesó el vestíbulo a toda prisa y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Naruto sollozando, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? -murmuró él, envolviéndola con los brazos en actitud protectora.

El señor Walsh carraspeó en señal de desaprobación, pero Hinata no le hizo caso.

-Oh, Naruto, al final ha pasado lo más terrible que podía pasar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, querida? -preguntó él, levantándole la barbilla con la punta de los dedos para mirarla a los ojos. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban mojadas de lágrimas.

-Es Sakura -dijo ella con voz ahogada-. Sasuke ha hecho lo más abominable del mundo.

-Santo Dios, cuéntame qué ha ocurrido...

-Ven... te lo explicaré de camino. Debemos ir con ella. -Lo cogió del brazo y se volvió hacia la majestuosa escalera que conducía al piso principal de la mansión la había visto así -le confesó con ansiedad mientras subían la escalera-. Está histérica, se ha puesto a recoger sus cosas. Dice que se va, y creo que lo dice en serio. A lo mejor tú consigues tranquilizarla -dijo con inquietud-. Ya sabes el cariño que te tiene.

-Claro, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

-Eres tan bueno. Me muero de ganas de contarle a Neji lo que ha pasado, pero Sakura me ha prohibido decir una palabra.

-Querida, ¿de qué se trata? -preguntó él, procurando no parecer impaciente. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él en lo alto de la escalera, escudriñando, sus ojos.

-No debes decírselo a nadie.

-Claro que no. Solo quiero ayudar. -Él colocó el pie en el escalón superior y se apoyó en el pasamanos.

-Es Sasuke. La verdad ha salido a la luz. No se rompió el tobillo haciendo una apuesta absurda. Lo que ocurrió fue mucho peor, pero Sasuke no quería contarle a nadie que su racha de mala suerte en las mesas de juego había ido más allá de lo que podía admitir. Cuando Neji lo desheredó para intentar poner freno a su afición al juego, al parecer Sasuke acudió a un prestamista de baja estofa. Pero cuando llegó el momento de devolver el préstamo, seguía sin poder pagar la deuda. Pidió una prórroga, pero el prestamista no se dejó convencer y mandó a sus matones a por él para cobrar el dinero. Fueron ellos los que rompieron el tobillo a Sasuke para advertirle de que si no abonaba la deuda, la próxima vez le costaría la vida.

Una furia glacial, asomó a los ojos de Naruto al enterarse del daño que había sufrido su amigo y el disgusto que aquellos hombres habían causado a Hinata.

-No te preocupes, milady. Yo me ocuparé de este asunto en un santiamén. Ya he tratado antes con esos tipos deshonestos. Sé cómo manejar a esos estafadores...

Ella lo detuvo posando una mano suavemente sobre su brazo.

-Espera a oír el resto de la historia. -Se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando-Dios, le retorcería el pescuezo a Sasuke por no haber dicho ni una palabra a Neji o a Itachi o Shisui, pero no hay nada que le moleste más que tener que recurrir a sus hermanos mayores para que lo saquen de un aprieto. Ni siquiera quería contarle la verdad a Sakura, pero no le quedó más remedio, porque hace dos noches, cuando estábamos en el teatro, ella vio a esos hombres con sus propios ojos. Y oyó cómo lo amenazaban. Volvieron a pedirle a Sasuke que pagara el dinero.

-¿Fueron al teatro? -susurró él conteniendo la ira, y palideció al pensar en el peligro que esa clase de criminales suponía al acercarse tanto a las chicas, a la duquesa y al pequeño hijo de los duques.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Sakura dijo que se asomaron a la puerta. Ella y Sasuke estaban sentados en la terraza jugando a whist cuando esos tipos de aspecto duro se les aproximaron y empezaron a molestar a Sasuke a través de los barrotes. Cuando él consiguió librarse de ellos, Sakura lo convenció para que le diese explicaciones. Ella se puso fuera de sí al descubrir que estaban amenazando la vida de Sasuke. Solo entonces él se derrumbó y le confesó el apuro en el que se encontraba.

-Espero que la señorita Haruno se lo contara a su excelencia inmediatamente.

-No. Sasuke le hizo jurar que no lo revelaría. Sakura jamás rompería una promesa, y menos a Sasuke. Al día siguiente (es decir, ayer) ella acudió a Neji y le pidió que le entregara todo el dinero que le había dejado su padre. Le dijo a Neji que quería poner un negocio en el que llevaba años interesada; consistía en comprar libros viejos y raros y restaurarlos para venderlos a coleccionistas. Le dijo que estaba preparada para hacer las primeras compras de unos antiguos manuscritos medievales... o algo así. De todas formas, Neji la interrogó sobre sus planes de negocios. Cuando quedó satisfecho con sus respuestas, le entregó su herencia, aunque oficialmente no tiene derecho a ella hasta que cumpla los veintiuno en Marzo. Es una cantidad modesta, pero... -Sus grandes ojos grises claros se llenaron de lágrimas, se la dio a Sasuke para que pagara su deuda... para salvar su vida.

-¿Lo perdió en el juego? -preguntó él con seriedad.

-No. Por lo visto, al final mi hermano no tuvo el valor de aceptar su regalo. Aunque al principio lo aceptó. Sakura dijo que se lo había dado por la mañana, a las diez en punto más o menos. Él se marchó a devolver el préstamo, pero no apareció hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas. Acaba de estar aquí, pero ha vuelto a marcharse. Al final ha dicho que no podía seguir adelante.

-No me sorprende -murmuró Naruto. Habría sido la deshonra definitiva para cualquier hombre-. Pero ¿le ha devuelto Sasuke el dinero a ella? ¿Ha encontrado otra forma de pagar al prestamista? Porque yo puedo ayudarlo...

-Oh, ya lo creo que ha encontrado una forma. -Ella palideció y apartó la vista.

-¿Hinata?

-Sasuke se ha convertido en... quiero decir... -Sus mejillas pasaron del color pálido al rojo.

-¿De que se trata, cielo?

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos lenta, tristemente.

-Lady Senju ha pagado sus deudas -susurró-. ¡Oh, Naruto, esta mañana, cuando Sasuke vino a devolverle el dinero a Sakura, le dijo a la cara que había pasado la noche con la baronesa y que iba a seguir haciéndolo!.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Sakura?

-Está destrozada -susurró ella.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras ella dejaba escapar un pequeño sollozo. La abrazó un instante, le acarició el brazo y luego besó con dulzura su cabello.

-Ven. Vamos a verla.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se sorbió la nariz. Mientras le llevaba a ver a Sakura, Naruto meditó sobre el problema, preguntándose qué hacer, si es que había algo que hacer. Al menos Sasuke se lo había dicho a Sakura cara a cara, en lugar de intentar ocultarlo o dejar que ella lo descubriera de otra forma. Pese a lo cruel que había sido el golpe de Sasuke, Naruto podía imaginar perfectamente qué avergonzado debía de haberse sentido tras el regalo de Sakura, la prueba tangible de que realmente había tocado fondo.

Era mejor sacrificar lo que quedaba de su amor propio convirtiéndose voluntariamente en el juguete sexual de la rica baronesa que perder todo su honor aprovechándose de la adoración desinteresada de una chica inocente y arrastrarla a la miseria con él.

-Creo que deberías esperar aquí -dijo Hinata cuando llegaron a otra escalera más pequeña. Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y se apartó, con los ojos enrojecidos-. Nuestras habitaciones están arriba. Intentaré convencerla para que baje.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se quedó esperando mientras ella subía el pequeño tramo de escalera a toda prisa. Naruto comenzó a pasearse, al tiempo que escuchaba las súplicas de Hinata desde arriba. Podía oír los gritos breves y apasionados de Sakura, interrumpidos una y otra, vez por desgarradores sollozos.

-Por favor, Sakura, ven a ver a Naruto...

-No puedo. Tengo que recoger mis cosas. Por favor, preséntale mis excusas.

-¿Adonde vas a ir?

-A visitar a una amiga a York. -Había una nota frágil y vacilante en las palabras de Sakura que hizo que a Naruto se le partiera el corazón; a continuación su voz estalló en un arrebato de furia-. ¡Montaré mi negocio de libros raros! Se va a enterar. Y cuando sea rica, ese... donjuán vendrá arrastrándose hasta mí, ¡y me reiré en su cara! ¡Ya verás!

-Dios mío -exclamó Naruto entre dientes.

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Hinata, subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en la habitación de Sakura, sin apenas percatarse de que el dormitorio de Hinata se encontraba justo al otro lado del pasillo.

-Hola -dijo en voz baja a la pálida joven bañada en lágrimas.

Sakura se giró, lo vio e inmediatamente se dejó llevar por un llanto desconsolado. Naruto no dijo nada más; se acercó y la abrazó, dejando que ella se desahogara sobre su hombro.

Hinata se acercó a ellos y consoló también a su amiga.

-¡Ojalá no lo hubiera visto nunca! Está fuera de mi alcance; lo he sabido desde el principio -dijo Sakura entre lágrimas-. Es el hijo de un duque, y yo solo soy la hija de un administrador de la propiedad. Ya sé por qué siempre me trata como me trata. Porque así es como él me ve, pe... pequeña e insignificante. No soy nada para él; nunca lo he sido. Nunca debería haber aspirado a alguien por encima de mi posición...

-Oh, Sakura, vamos, sabes de sobra que el verdadero padre de Sasuke no era más que un actor -la regañó Hinata con ternura, mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke ahora? -preguntó Naruto con delicadeza.

-En White's -susurró Sakura entre sollozos.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él.

-No queda nada por decir.

-Deja que lo intente, Sakura -dijo Hinata en tono zalamero.

Cuando alzó la vista hacia él con sus grandes ojos verdes, esperanzada, su mirada infundió a Naruto una gran determinación. Por una vez, deseaba tener la oportunidad de convertirse en su héroe. Decidido a hacer buen uso de la caballerosidad que las chicas le habían enseñado, acompañó a Sakura hasta una silla que había cerca y le ofreció asiento; luego la dejó al cuidado de Hinata y fue a intentar hacer entrar en razón a aquel granuja.

Como el club Whiteʹs estaba justo calle abajo, llegó enseguida. Rápidamente divisó a Sasuke, que estaba sentado con otros jóvenes bebiendo coñac. Se dirigió directamente a su mesa. Sasuke se topó con su mirada dura y al instante un atisbo de culpabilidad asomó a sus ojos negros.

-Pero si es el bueno de lord Uzumaki.

-Si son tan amables de dejarnos solos, caballeros -ordenó él a los picaros amigos de Sasuke.

Los jóvenes mostraron su irritación por la petición del presuntuoso recién llegado, pero Sasuke les indicó que se fueran con un lánguido movimiento de mano, y se retiraron.

-Bueno -dijo él alargando las palabras, mientras Naruto posaba sus manos en la lustrosa mesa de roble y se apoyaba en ella, mirándolo en actitud de severa advertencia-. Mi hermanita me ha echado a su perro guardián. ¿Vas a retarme en duelo, Naruto?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Ese es el problema. Nadie sabe qué pensar de ti ni cómo vas a reaccionar. Eres bastante imprevisible.

-Viniendo de un jugador con tu reputación, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Un jugador con mi antigua reputación, querrás decir. La suerte me ha abandonado, Naruto. Por lo visto, lo único que hago ahora es perder.

-La suerte no es lo único que perderás si no vas a casa inmediatamente y haces las cosas como es debido con cierta joven.

-¿Hacer las cosas como es debido? ¿Qué demonios crees que he hecho?

-Partirle el corazón. Está llorando a lágrima viva.

Él no dijo nada por un momento.

-A Sakura Haruno le irán mucho mejor las cosas sin mí. Tras coger una copa limpia de la bandeja que había en el centro de la mesa, Naruto se sirvió un trago.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Si es cuestión de dinero, puedo hacerte un préstamo...

-Gracias, pero mi situación ha cambiado. ¿No te has enterado? -lo interrumpió Sasuke con un agudo cinismo-. Es un trabajo agradable, si un hombre está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Sí, y si un hombre puede vivir consigo mismo después.

-No verás que me queje.

-¿Por qué quieres librarte de una chica que te quiere de verdad?

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un gemido de ofensa y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

-Sakura es una ingenua, Naruto. Tiene mucho cerebro pero nada de sentido común.

-Eso no es cierto. La señorita Haruno es una joven muy inteligente.

Él resopló.

-Si me quiere es que no es inteligente. Ahora se espabilará, te lo aseguro.

Naruto se irguió despacio, sosteniendo la mirada defensiva de Sasuke.

-Sé sensato. No hagas el tonto. Si dejas que esa chica se te escape de las manos, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

De repente, toda la fanfarronería de Sasuke pareció desaparecer. Se recostó en su sillón, con la mirada perdida, y a continuación movió la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Dile que lo siento, ¿quieres?

-Díselo tú. -Y lanzándole una mirada dura, Naruto se giró y se marchó.

-Ahora mismo, no deberías quedarte sola -insistió Hinata esa misma tarde, mientras ella y Naruto acompañaban a Sakura hacia la diligencia, que permanecía a la espera.

-Tengo que hacerlo, antes de que me acobarde. ¿Quién sabe lo que me espera ahí fuera, en el mundo? Además, solo voy a York -dijo Sakura en tono tranquilizador, como había hecho desde que Hinata era una niña. La abrazó fuerte y a continuación sonrió con valentía-. Ya es hora de que abandone el nido de los Hyuga.

-Solo por un tiempo -insistió Hinata-. Prométeme que escribirás.

-Claro que sí.

-Siento no haber podido hacer cambiar de opinión a Sasuke, señorita Haruno - dijo Naruto suavemente-. Por si le sirve de algo, creo que está loco y ciego, y que es un tonto de remate.

Ella sonrió, hizo una mueca y lo abrazó.

-Oh, lord Uzumaki, si todos los hombres fueran como usted. Lo ha intentado, y solo por eso ya se ha convertido para mí en el caballero de la brillante armadura.

Tras sus amables palabras, él la besó en la mejilla antes de ayudarla a subir al carruaje. Hinata se inquietó al mirar al resto de pasajeros. La testaruda de Sakura ni siquiera le había dejado alquilar un coche decente para el viaje, pues estaba decidida a tomar el medio de transporte adecuado para ella, como había dicho, hasta la estación.

-Cuidense el uno del otro -les ordenó Sakura con suavidad, apretando la mano de Hinata a través de la ventana abierta.

-Lo haremos -le aseguró Naruto, y apartó a Hinata unos pasos de las ruedas del carruaje cuando el cochero se preparó para partir.

Cuando el coche de Sakura salió del patio de la posada, los dos permanecieron juntos diciéndole adiós con la mano. Una vez que el carruaje desapareció, Hinata notó que Naruto la estaba observando. Se volvió hacia él en un débil intento por sonreír.

-Bueno, ya se ha ido.

-No le pasará nada -murmuró él, al tiempo que cogía la mano enguantada de Hinata y la levantaba para besarle los nudillos-. Vamos.

La ayudó a entrar en su carrocín y la condujo a Gunterʹs a tomar un helado para animarla, pero al advertir que seguía distraída, la llevó a Primrose Hill, lejos del barullo de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al pie de la pendiente, dejó el carruaje al cuidado del mozo.

Aquello no era un dormitorio a oscuras en el que había entrado en medio de un baile; estaban a plena luz del día y no tenía acompañante, pensó Hinata, pero sin Sakura, el decoro parecía irrelevante. De algún modo, la vida había tomado un aspecto mucho más serio en un solo día. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas. Solo sabía que se alegraba enormemente de contar con la presencia serena, fuerte y tranquilizadora de Naruto. Caminaron juntos entre los prados floridos hasta la cumbre de la colina.

El sol se estaba poniendo. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en la hierba alta, cerca de un viejo y enorme roble susurrante, y contemplaron la vista de Londres a lo lejos, compartiendo su silencio meditabundo. La familia de un tendero rechoncho estaba comiendo cerca del pie de la colina. Habían extendido una manta con numerosos cestos de comida y tres niños jugaban por la colina armando bullicio. Sus carcajadas llegaban amortiguadas hasta Hinata y Naruto arrastradas por el aire de la tarde. Por lo demás, disponían de Primrose Hill para ellos solos.

Cuando Hinata miró a Naruto descubrió que la estaba observando en silencio. La luz rojiza de la puesta de sol iluminaba su piel bronceada, suavizando las superficies y los ángulos duros de su rostro, y realzaba las motas doradas del misterioso fondo azul de sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó él en voz queda.

-Bien. Todavía me quedas tú, ¿verdad? -Le cogió la mano y se la apretó con cariño, al tiempo que sonreía tristemente.

Él arqueó sus cejas tostadas, momentáneamente sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Claro -dijo, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor viril.

Aquel detalle cautivó a Hinata. Estiró el brazo impulsivamente y le acarició el rostro.

-Mi querido lord Uzumaki -dijo suspirando -. Hay algo... que hace tiempo que quiero decirte.

Él arqueó una ceja en silenciosa actitud interrogativa.

-Gracias -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Tengo que decirlo? -exclamó ella. Se rió y se ruborizó con cierta timidez.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a lo de la otra noche? -Él dio un mordisco a la manzana roja que había estado limpiando con su chaqueta.

Hinata se puso más colorada mientras lo miraba comer la fruta.

-No... aunque aquello fue sublime. -Hizo una pausa-. Quería darte las gracias por evitar que me escapara de casa.

Él dejó de masticar y la miró fijamente. A continuación tragó el bocado de golpe.

-¿Perdón?

Ella agachó la cabeza y al coger una brizna de hierba los cabellos se le cayeron hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro.

-Tenías razón. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero te debo una. -Se obligó a mirarlo, sonriendo pese a su desazón-. No me di cuenta en su momento, pero si hubiera huido habría sido un desastre. -Su expresión se tornó seria-. Tú evitaste que destruyera la relación con mi familia probablemente para siempre, y para mí no hay nada más importante que eso. Oh... ¡lo siento! -exclamó, percatándose demasiado tarde de su error.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él, con una expresión vaga.

-Es una falta de consideración por mi parte seguir hablando de lo mucho que quiero a mi familia después de lo que te ha hecho la tuya.

-¿Nagato y su mujer? -Él se encogió de hombros y no hizo caso del comentario; se apoyó en la hierba con el codo-. Puede que tengamos la misma sangre, pero no son mi familia. -La miró durante unos segundos-. Tú eres mi familia.

Sin dejar de mirarla, mordió de nuevo la manzana. La fruta emitió un crujido sonoro y jugoso.

Sus palabras habían dejado a Hinata sin respiración. Ella sostuvo su mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que sin Sakura o una acompañante o un montón de invitados con ojos de lince en un salón de baile, nadie se interponía entre ellos y su deseo reprimido.

Mientras observaba las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de ella, Naruto le tendió la manzana, ofreciéndole un bocado. El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir más deprisa cuando se inclinó hacía delante, abrió la boca y saboreó la fruta dulce y húmeda.

Él se quedó mirando su boca mientras masticaba. Apenas había acabado de tragar el bocado cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y reclamó su boca dándole un beso profundo y sensual. Naruto sabía al gusto dulce de la manzana y a un deseo cálido y masculino. Todo pensamiento desapareció y escapó del control de Hinata cuando los labios de él abrieron los suyos con urgencia. Posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto para recobrar el equilibrio ante la vertiginosa sensación que experimentó, como la primera vez que habían bailado un vals.

Cuando le devolvió el beso con un ardiente deseo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto; luego él la tumbó boca arriba en la hierba suave y frondosa, colocándola sobre un lecho de margaritas, primaveras y pequeños ranúnculos.

Se movieron el uno junto al otro entre la alta hierba; cada caricia de Naruto encendía la sangre de Hinata. Ella le rodeó los hombros con las manos apasionadamente y a continuación deslizó sus dedos enguantados por su espalda. El gemido de placer que él emitió al contacto de su roce la animó a seguir. Lo besó con mayor urgencia, acariciando su pecho musculoso y disfrutando de su fuerza y su vigor.

¿De verdad quería ser como lady Senju? ¿Viviendo únicamente para sí misma, para satisfacer sus placeres egoístas, sin preocuparle a quién hacía daño? Como su madre. Estaba pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Naruto cuando de repente él hizo una mueca de dolor y susurró:-Ay.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo jadeando.

-Nada. Bésame. -Naruto alargó la mano para cogerla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo, lamentablemente, tras recobrar el sentido.

-Querido, no deberíamos hacerlo.

-Sí que deberíamos.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Oh, está bien.

-¿Te has hecho daño en la cabeza? -preguntó ella mientras se incorporaban.

-No es nada. En realidad, es algo ridículo. -Se toqueteó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una expresión de disgusto juvenil.

-Oh, Naruto, ¿qué te has hecho esta vez? Déjame ver.

El murmuró que no tenía importancia, pero cuando ella rebuscó entre su pelo dorado y descubrió el corte recién curado que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza, emitió un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-¡Naruto! ¡Querido! -Lo rodeó con los brazos en actitud protectora-. ¡Dime ahora mismo qué te has hecho en la cabeza!

-No es nada -protestó él, robándole un suave beso de los labios.

-Naruto.

-Me da vergüenza.

-Naruto Uzumaki...

-Me caí hacia atrás y me di con un... clavo.

-¿Con un clavo?

Él asintió con la cabeza inocentemente. -En el establo. Mi caballo me dio un empujón y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Hay un poste con un clavo grande donde el mozo cuelga la brida. Me caí contra él. Ya te he dicho que es una estupidez.

Ella se lo quedó mirando muy atentamente durante un instante.

-¿Te lo ha hecho tu padre?

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre.

-¡No! No fue nada de eso.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Oh, qué chico más bobo. -Hinata lo abrazó; luego él apoyó la cabeza en su regazo soltando un suspiro de satisfacción-. Debes tener más cuidado con esos clavos en el futuro. -Y mientras lo miraba, recorrió con la punta del dedo su nariz, y a continuación besó la estrella irregular que tenía encima de la ceja y sus mejillas.

Él cerró sus ojos de largas pestañas, esbozando una sonrisa.

Con él entre sus brazos, Hinata pensó en la noche del callejón y no pudo evitar asombrarse ante lo mucho que él había bajado la guardia con respecto a ella, como un caballo salvaje domado únicamente con sus caricias. Era un gran honor, pues sabía hasta qué punto la escuela de la vida lo había endurecido, pero había acabado por abrirle su intimidad. Incluso en ese momento podía sentir su vulnerabilidad, y aquello hacía que Hinata se estremeciera por dentro al ver lo mucho que confiaba en ella cuando ella ni siquiera estaba segura de sí podía confiar en sí misma. Pese a lo mucho que deseaba a Naruto, no se tomaba sus necesidades a la ligera, sabedora de lo mucho que había sufrido. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia él estaban cambiando, su miedo y su incertidumbre permanecían. ¿Quién era ella para intentar amar a un hombre así? Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande. ¿Qué sabía una debutante malcriada como ella sobre el sacrificio? Y lo que era más insidioso, ¿qué ocurriría si resultaba ser como su madre?, le susurraban sus temores. ¿Y si le hacía daño a él, como su madre había hecho con su padre? ¿Y si hacía daño a su querido Naruto, consciente de lo excepcional y frágil que era su confianza? Pero cuando lo miró con ansiedad, sus temores se desvanecieron, y no sintió otra cosa que ternura. En el árbol situado junto a ellos trinaba un ruiseñor, pero lo único que ella oía era la promesa de su corazón, asegurándole que jamás haría daño a aquel hombre. ¿Cómo iba a descarriarse si él era lo único que deseaba en el mundo?

Ahuyentó sus confusos pensamientos y lo abrazó más fuerte, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de él. Contemplaron juntos el resplandor cada vez más tenue de la puesta de sol, cuyos colores en forma de remolinos se reflejaban en el tranquilo río. A medida que se hacía de noche, Londres desaparecía entre las estrellas. Los grillos empezaron a cantar en el campo a su alrededor.

-¿Hinata?

Ella sonrió para sí al oír el sonido de su voz grave y suave llamándola por su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? -murmuró, al tiempo que lo miraba y le acariciaba la cabeza con más delicadeza, procurando no tocarle la herida.

-Yo... -Él se detuvo, escrutando el rostro de Hinata.

Ella le apartó un mechón dorado.

-¿Hum?

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tu casa -murmuró, y se incorporó de un salto-. Se está haciendo tarde.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pues parecía que fuera a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio. Cuando él se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aceptó. Entonces, antes de que apartara la vista casi con timidez, vislumbró en sus ojos su hondo anhelo. Con una solicitud profundamente conmovedora, Naruto la acompañó de nuevo colina abajo.

«Creo que al final he hecho de él todo un caballero», meditó ella, con afecto e ironía, mientras Naruto la ayudaba a subir a su carrocín. Luego se montó él, cogió las riendas y chasqueó con la lengua al caballo para llevarla a casa.

«Es una lástima -pensó ella, divertida, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada desde el sombrero de copa a la impecable corbata y el frac de color canela-. Me gustaba más cuando era un granuja.»

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Sin Miedo a Nada

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Sin Miedo a Nada_**

* * *

La mentira que le había contado lo atormentaba, pero nada habría convencido a Naruto de que la noche anterior en Primrose Hill era el momento o el lugar adecuado para hablar a Hinata de sus incursiones en el suburbio. Ella ya se sentía bastante apenada por la despedida de Sakura; y él estaba decidido a tratarla con cuidado y delicada consideración. Lo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento era toda la fuerza que él pudiera ofrecerle, y no la sorprendente revelación de que estaba infringiendo las normas de sir Danzo y seguía luchando por las noches como un salvaje. Y desde luego tampoco necesitaba saber que había escapado de su cautiverio con el rabo entre las piernas.

Aunque estaba ansioso por desquitarse, esperó a que sus heridas se curaran un poco antes de volver al suburbio. En realidad, ahora que tenía a Hinata para él solo, no tenía mucha prisa por ir, ya que siempre había el riesgo de que no regresara.

Durante los dos días siguientes, ambos gozaron de la compañía casi constante del otro, unidos por la partida de Sakura. Él sabía que Hinata estaba agitada debido a su plan de casarse con lord Kashin y que también empezaba a cuestionarse sus profundos sentimientos hacia él.

Naruto era plenamente consciente de que Hinata, inocentemente, había idolatrado a la elegante baronesa viuda, pero el hecho de que lady Senju hubiese tomado a Sasuke por amante y el dolor que aquello había causado a Sakura evidentemente la habían llenado de dudas respecto a su plan, aunque intentaba ocultarlas tras su habitual confianza jovial. Y que mejor si dudaba, pensaba él, procurando controlar su impaciencia mientras su deseo por ella parecía intensificarse a cada hora. No pensaba dejar que su dama se convirtiera en una mujer de dudosa reputación como Tsunade Senju, que ya le había hecho proposiciones en dos ocasiones desde que había ingresado en la alta sociedad; un detalle que sabiamente optó por no revelar a Hinata; su reacción era imprevisible.

Era demasiado terca para dejarse influir por alguien y tendría que descubrir la verdad por sí misma.

Él, por su parte, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Ino Yamanaka.

Tenía suerte de que Hinata le hubiera enseñado con tanto esmero las normas de la sociedad; de lo contrario, hacía semanas que se habría visto obligado a casarse con la señorita Yamanaka. La rubia había intentado varias veces que la pillaran a solas con él. Suponía que andaba detrás de su título, así como que necesitaba una buena zurra; dos cosas que él no pretendía darle. Incluso había intentado besarlo sirviéndose de artimañas, pero él las había sorteado sin problemas y se la había endosado en repetidas ocasiones a Sai Loring.

El insufrible estirado era la única persona que conseguía aplacar a aquella belleza consentida; al ser igual de arrogantes el uno que el otro, formaban una espléndida pareja. Por desgracia, el señor Loring no tenía ni la posición ni el título requeridos, de modo que aunque Ino se sentía secretamente atraída por él lo rechazaba por una estricta cuestión de principios.

No era de extrañar, por tanto, que la persecución a la que Ino estaba sometiendo a Naruto estuviera volviendo medio loco a Sai. Esa noche, en Almackʹs, después de haber conseguido por fin su tarjeta de baile, Ino empujó a Naruto para que danzara con ella. Él accedió, pues; el decoro solo le permitía disfrutar de dos bailes por noche con Hinata. Del primero había gozado con avidez a primera hora de la noche; el otro lo estaba reservando para el final. Eran las once y cuarto cuando la orquesta atacó el complicado vals. Sin duda, Ino era una bailarina ágil y elegante.

Ella lo miraba con una expresión de embeleso probablemente artificial. Naruto estaba intentando entablar una conversación para pasar el rato cuando de repente, mientras giraban por el salón de baile, vislumbró a Hinata hablando otra vez con lord Kashin. La ira brotó como una erupción en su interior al verla de nuevo con el viejo verdugo conservador. La vehemencia de su reacción lo pilló desprevenido; Ino soltó un pequeño chillido.

-¡Lord Uzumaki, me está estrujando como una pitón!

Al instante él dejó de apretarla; no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba agarrando tan fuerte.

-Lo siento.

Ella sonrió y se le formaron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Puede abrazarme más fuerte si quiere, pero, cielo santo, no en medio de Almackʹs, con toda esta gente mirando.

Los labios de él se curvaron con acritud, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en ellos no se reflejó en sus ojos. Su mirada volvió a Hinata. Consciente de lo perdida que ella estaba sin su maternal mejor amiga, Naruto se había portado como un perfecto caballero desde que Sakura se había marchado, lo cual no era poco viniendo de él. Había puesto especial cuidado en mostrarse desinteresado, haciendo caso omiso de la creciente necesidad que sentía hacia ella; había optado por no presionarla. Pero, por el amor de Dios, allí estaba ella, coqueteando otra vez con aquel vejestorio, tan decidida como siempre, según parecía, a convertirse en otra Tsunade Senju.

-¿Lord Uzumaki?

Él apartó la mirada de Hinata y bajó la vista hacia Ino.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó.

Al ver a la actual belleza de la temporada entre sus brazos, a su alcance, de repente se preguntó si no se lo habría puesto todo demasiado fácil a aquella impredecible preciosidad con el pelo azabache. Hinata ya había mostrado en cierta ocasión un atisbo de celos. Tal vez una pequeña dosis más acabase con su autosuficiencia. Más valía que fuera así, pensó él seriamente, pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del poco aguante que le quedaba.

-Hum -susurró Ino cuando él rodeó su esbelta cintura con más fuerza y posó su mano en la región lumbar.

Naruto sonrió, y a continuación se rió sonoramente de un comentario absurdo que ella había hecho mientras pasaban bailando por el lugar donde Hinata se encontraba con el anciano. El sonido de su carcajada llamó la atención de Hinata, según pudo apreciar él por el rabillo del ojo, pero Naruto mantuvo la mirada clavada en Ino.

-¿Cuándo va a venir a visitarme, lord Uzumaki? Estoy desolada por la forma en que me ha rechazado -dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-Lo he intentado, señorita Yamanaka, pero no he conseguido abrirme paso entre la multitud de pretendientes que hay delante de su puerta.

-No, no lo ha intentado, estoy segura. -Ella hizo una pausa. -está merodeando por la mansión Hyuga. Está pescando en aguas peligrosas, ¿sabe?

-¿Eh?

-Seguro que ha oído hablar de la anterior duquesa y de lo infamemente lujuriosa que era.

-He oído algo de ello, sí.

-De no haber sido por mi madre y sus amigas, esa horrible mujer todavía estaría aquí, mancillando la buena sociedad con su indecencia -dijo ella es bastante incómodo tener que aguantar a su hija entre nosotros. -Lo miró en actitud desafiante, pero él no picó.

Conocía demasiado bien a las mujeres para saber que defendiendo a Hinata no haría más que agudizar la malicia de Ino. Por desgracia, la chica no quedó satisfecha con su diplomático silencio.

-Todo el mundo sabe que su hija acabará siendo igual que ella. Solo un tonto buscaría a una mujer así.

-A menudo, _ma chérie, _lo que «todo el mundo» cree no es verdad.

-¡Pobre lord Uzumaki, no se habrá dejado engañar por sus encantos! La belleza, como bien, sabe, puede esconder un corazón malvado.

-Muy cierto -asintió él sardónicamente, aunque Ino no se percató de que podía estar refiriéndose a ella. Naruto lanzó una mirada al otro lado del salón de baile y advirtió con satisfacción que había acaparado toda la atención de su dama.

Lo que no descubrió hasta que cesó la música es que también había atraído la atención de Sai Loring. El joven estirado había llegado hacía poco de su club: borracho, pensativo y, desafiando sus puntillosas costumbres, bastante desaliñado. Mientras los compases finales del elegante vals llenaban el salón de baile, Sai se abrió paso tambaleándose y avanzando a empujones entre los bailarines, en dirección a Naruto e Ino. La expresión siniestra de su rostro revelaba claramente que estaba harto de ver cómo Ino echaba los tejos al bárbaro intruso.

Cuando Naruto vio que el hombre se dirigía hacia él con paso airado, el ceño fruncido de desprecio y los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol, experimentó una oleada de odio instintivo, como si fuera su padre el que se dirigía hacia él; y es que Nagato se le había acercado en un estado parecido hacía varias noches y tantas veces antes en un pasado enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Confundido por la momentánea coincidencia de pasado y presente, Naruto no reaccionó en un principio cuando Sai lo empujó.

-¿Por qué no te apartas de ella?

-¡Sai! -gritó Ino, mientras un rubor de placer afloraba a sus mejillas ante la perspectiva de que dos hombres se pelearan por su culpa.

Naruto apenas reparó en los gritos ahogados y los murmullos que emitía la gente situada a su alrededor mientras retrocedía unos centímetros.

-¿Me has oído? -continuó Sai-. Me importa un bledo tu título. Eres un ignorante, y te vas a apartar de ella. -Cuando Sai volvió a empujarlo, la furia contenida de Naruto estalló.

Le dio un puñetazo a Sai en la boca que lo mandó contra el duque de Wellington, quien casualmente se hallaba cerca.

Ino se puso a chillar y se volvió hacia él, horrorizada.

-¡Le ha dado un puñetazo a Sai!

-Tiene suerte de que no lo mate después de cómo me ha insultado durante toda la temporada.

-¡Adelante! -soltó Sai, mientras recobraba el equilibrio, con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de la boca. Su mirada ebria y desolada se desplazó hacia Ino-. Prefiero morir a ver cómo te casas con otro hombre, sobre todo con este canalla.

-Por mí, perfecto -gruñó Naruto, demasiado furioso para preocuparse de que el vencedor de Waterloo y media docena más de hombres le estaban gritando que parara. Atacó a Sai y lo tumbó abalanzándose con fuerza sobre él. A su alrededor, los hombres lanzaban gritos ahogados y las mujeres chillaban mientras los dos se peleaban en el exclusivo salón de baile. Colocado encima de aquel miserable que había aprovechado la menor oportunidad para dejarlo en ridículo, Naruto se echó atrás para volver a pegarle cuando unas suaves manos le agarraron el antebrazo.

-¡Naruto, no lo hagas!

En una reacción instintiva para apartar a la persona que lo agarraba con delicadeza, se giró y, en medio de la bruma de la violencia, vio a Hinata mirándolo fijamente en una colérica actitud autoritaria. El pulso acelerado martilleaba sus oídos demasiado fuerte para asimilar las palabras, pero la visión de sus centelleantes ojos grises claros lo paralizó, y el tono firme de su voz lo tranquilizó y lo disuadió de arrojarse por el precipicio interior de su vena destructiva.

-Naruto. Basta. Escúchame. Él no lo merece. Solo está celoso...

-¿Celoso? -gritó él, mientras se levantaba de un salto hecho una furia y se soltaba de un tirón. Se irguió de forma amenazante por encima de ella, lleno de frustración. Fue incapaz de reprimir las palabras que brotaron atropelladamente de sus labios- Sí, está celoso, pero a mí no se me permite estar celoso, ¿verdad? ¡Maldita sea, estoy harto de este juego!

-¿Qué juego? -preguntó ella con voz débil, cada vez más pálida.

-¡El de tenerme a tus pies! -dijo él airadamente-. Te pavoneas delante de mí sabiendo que te adoro... pero ¡no pienso esperar eternamente, por Dios que no lo haré! -le advirtió en tono serio, aunque en el fondo sabía que probablemente no cumpliría su amenaza.

Ella adoptó una postura rígida.

-Lord Uzumaki, se está propasando.

El tono seco de Hinata le alertó de nuevo del entorno en el que se encontraba.

Con el pecho palpitante, lanzó una mirada hosca a su alrededor y se le cayó el alma a los pies. No, aquello no era Cornualles, y desde luego no era el suburbio. Mientras Ino se acercaba corriendo a un Sai sangrante y aturdido, Naruto recorrió con la mirada el reluciente salón de baile y las personas horrorizadas y altivas que lo miraban fijamente como si fuera un perro rabioso.

Soltó una risa amarga de disgusto lenta y suavemente. Se sentía desprotegido. -Ahí va mi tarjeta de baile. Lo siento, milady. -Se obligó a mirar a Hinata a los ojos, que estaban llenos de perplejidad-. Dios sabe que has hecho todo lo que has podido, pero algunas bestias no pueden dejar atrás la selva. Eso es todo lo que soy y lo que siempre seré. Perdóname. -Le dedicó una reverencia llena de insolente fanfarronería y a continuación se marchó, con la barbilla alta y el rostro tenso de la ira. Miró a la gente que se interponía en su camino hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los ojos poseídos por las llamas del infierno; todos se apartaron con rapidez.

«Así acaba la historia», pensó, profundamente avergonzado. La había cortejado, le había ofrecido placer, la había amado con todo su corazón roto en pedazos y, en un impulso momentáneo, todo se había malogrado. Había perdido los estribos como su padre.

«Tiene que ser esta noche», pensó incluso antes de entrar en contacto con el frescor del exterior nocturno. Mientras esperaba nervioso a su carruaje en la acera, encendió un puro, con las manos todavía algo temblorosas después del estallido de furia, al tiempo que la cantinela de sus defectos sonaba en un susurro en su cabeza. «Malo, estúpido, inútil, débil.»

¿Cómo había podido perder el control de sí mismo de aquella manera? Y en Almackʹs, por el amor de Dios. Ella ya no iba a querer saber nada de él. Maldita sea, no le iba a perdonar nunca la escena que había montado. La primera noche le había dicho que, pasara lo que pasara, ella no iba a dar a la sociedad la satisfacción de ver que provocaba un escándalo. Estaba solo. La apartó de su cabeza, aferrándose con fuerza a su ira. Esa noche mataría a Obito o moriría en el intento. Apenas importaba cuál de las dos cosas ocurriera.

Soltó una bocanada de humo y, cuando su mozo trajo el carrocín, cogió las riendas del carruaje.

.

.

Hinata, con una expresión de consternación y aturdimiento, se quedó mirando cómo él se marchaba del salón de baile. No estaba segura de cuántas personas habían escuchado los angustiosos reproches que él acababa de hacerle; tampoco estaba segura de quién la había oído llamarlo «Naruto», revelando así el grado prohibido de familiaridad que tenían entre ellos. Aquello solo ya bastaba para causar un escándalo, pero en ese momento ella no podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer inmóvil, conmocionada por sus terribles palabras. «¿Pavoneándome delante de él?¿El "juego" de tener a Naruto de rodillas?» ¿Era así como él había interpretado su indecisión? Sintiéndose bastante desconcertada, miró al otro lado del salón de baile, donde Ino, muy pálida y afectada, se hallaba junto a Sai Loring. Sai estaba hablando con ella con expresión seria mientras Ino lo miraba asombrada. La rubia levantó tímidamente la mano y le limpió la comisura del labio manchado de sangre con su pañuelo.

Al verlos juntos, Hinata sintió una extraña oleada de dolor. «Oh, ¿qué estoy haciendo?», pensó desesperada. Naruto acababa de salir como un huracán, y sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad... Y la verdad era, simplemente, que Naruto la necesitaba. Realmente la necesitaba. Nadie la había necesitado hasta entonces. De repente notó una mano en el brazo, y a continuación una voz cáustica llegó hasta ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay problemas en el paraíso?

Sorprendida, sé giró y descubrió que lord Kashin la retenía. -Se podía esperar algo así de ese joven fanático -comentó, resoplando por encima de su copa de oporto.

Ella se irritó.

-El señor Loring ha insultado a lord Uzumaki en la cara.

-Aun así ese radical es un fanático. No me fío de él, y tú tampoco deberías fiarte. Ella frunció el entrecejo, abandonando de una vez por todas su plan de echar el guante al vejestorio. Vio mentalmente a lady Senju corriendo con su carruaje por Hyde Park acompañada de su soldado bigotudo, pero su ensoñación se desvaneció entre la bruma del olvido. Aquella no era la vida que ella deseaba. Aquella persona no era ella.

No podía seguir negando sus sentimientos por Naruto; aunque ello significara aceptar su autoridad como marido y convertirse en su esposa fiel y abnegada. Lo cierto era que ella también lo necesitaba. De hecho, tal vez su amor la había salvado de su destino y había evitado que se convirtiera en una copia de su madre; Hanna no se había entregado a ningún hombre. Aquella había sido su gloria y su ruina.

-De verdad -gruñó lord Kashin -, me asombra que tu hermano, Neji, con lo quisquilloso que es, deje que se te acerque un pretendiente que se niega a informar como es debido sobre dónde ha estado los últimos quince años. Te lo aseguro, ese muchacho es problemático...

-Mi querido lord Kashin -lo interrumpió ella con solemnidad, al tiempo que se enderezaba-, le agradecería que tuviera cuidado con lo que dice sobre mi futuro marido. -Y tras decir aquello, liberó su brazo de la presión que él ejercía y se volvió hacia la salida, haciendo girar su falda a su alrededor.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué es esto? ¡Menuda impertinencia! ¿Marido? ¡Qué tremendo desatino! ¡Lady Hinata! ¿Adonde vas?

Haciendo caso omiso de aquellos balbuceos de indignación, Hinata siguió adelante, dejando atrás sus indecisiones. La alegría y el temor le martilleaban en las sienes mientras atravesaba a toda prisa el grupo de selectos abonados de Almackʹs; se sentía aturdida e indescriptiblemente libre. Rogó para que él siguiera fuera esperando a que le trajeran el carrocín, pues tenía que decirle cómo se sentía.

Apenas se atrevía a preguntarse cómo reaccionaría él. Evidentemente, había perdido la paciencia con ella, pero Hinata estaba segura de que se congraciaría de nuevo con él cuando le dijera que por fin estaba lista para comprometerse. Solo esperaba que él la perdonara por pensar demasiado en sus propios temores y demasiado poco en la necesidad que él tenía de sus cuidados.

Mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta con las piernas temblorosas, concentrada por entero en alcanzar a Naruto, de repente se vio abordada por los viejos amigos de él: Chojuro Bentinck y Gaara No sabaku.

-¡Lady Hinata!

-Señor Bentinck, señor No sabaku -los saludó ella con voz trémula, tratando de ocultar su impaciencia cuando ellos le bloquearon el paso-. ¿Qué... qué tal están?

-No se preocupe por eso. ¡Tenemos que hablar con usted!

-Tengo un poco de prisa...

-Solo será un momento. - Chojuro agachó la cabeza y la acercó a la de oído cómo Naruto le mencionaba «la selva». ¡Así que es ahí donde ha estado todo este tiempo! Las selvas de la India, ¿verdad? ¿Estuvo con el ejército? ¡Lo sabía!

-Oh, Señor Bentinck...

-¡Díganoslo! Vamos, somos sus amigos. Si Naruto no confía en nosotros, usted debe hacerlo. Estuvo en la India, ¿no es así? -‐imploró Gaara-. No se lo diremos a nadie.

-Caballeros, no puedo decir nada.

-¿Lo reconsideraría si a cambio nosotros le dijéramos algo sobre nuestro mutuo amigo?-murmuró Chojuro.

Atraída por su tono pícaro, Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Como qué?

Los dos jóvenes se cruzaron una mirada adusta; a continuación Gaara habló, bajando la voz.

-Estábamos presentes la noche que él escapó de casa.

-¿Qué? -susurró ella, volviéndose hacia él, sorprendida.

-Usted nos dice dónde ha estado todos estos años, y nosotros le decimos lo que vimos aquella... horrible noche en Torcarrow -murmuró Chojuro.

Ella lo miró, cautivada, con el corazón palpitante.

-¿Estaban allí? ¿De verdad?

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

No le extrañaba que Naruto siempre pareciera querer que sus amigos de la infancia no se acercaran a ella, y que se asegurara de que no charlaba con Chojuro y Gaara sin estar él presente. Deseaba ardientemente enterarse de lo que ellos habían visto aquella noche, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo. He jurado que no lo revelaría. Además, prefiero esperar a que Naruto me lo cuente, a su debido tiempo.

Ellos protestaron, pero Hinata se mantuvo firme. Aunque se sentía muy tentada, sabía que para enterarse de la historia tendría que revelar el pasado criminal de Naruto, y aquello era imposible. Por muy leales que fueran Chojuro y Gaara, no se atrevía a contarles una palabra sobre Kyubi Kitsune. No estaba dispuesta a hacer nada que pusiera en peligro la confianza que tanto le había costado ganarse.

-Con permiso, caballeros. Debo irme.

Pasó junto a ellos a toda prisa y salió corriendo al exterior iluminado por la luna, pero se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que Naruto ya se había marchado.

Al volver adentro, buscó a Neji y tras aducir que le dolía la cabeza, obtuvo permiso para irse a casa. Nada más llegar a la mansion Hyuga preguntó si había llegado algún mensaje para ella, con la esperanza de que Naruto se hubiera arrepentido de su arrebato y hubiera enviado sus disculpas, pero el señor Walsh le dijo que no.

Sintiéndose bastante abatida y sin saber que hacer, subió a su habitación, donde su doncella, la ayudó a quitarse el elaborado vestido de baile. Hinata se puso su camisón de seda y despachó a la mujer haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Se sentó un instante en su tocador y se observó concentrada en el espejo, inquieta por lo que Chojuro y Gaara habían visto aquella noche en Torcarrow y el motivo por el que Naruto nunca lo había compartido con ella. Demasiado intranquila para quedarse sin hacer nada, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de su dormitorio. Apartó la cortina y miró la ciudad un momento; entonces su rostro se llenó de determinación. Aquello no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía que verlo, tenía que estar con él.

Esa noche.

Dejó caer la cortina y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Al recordar todo lo que él le había enseñado aquella noche en el suburbio, se quitó todas las joyas que llevaba y se puso su vestido más corriente: un traje sencillo. Se metió algo de dinero en el bolsillo para pagar el coche de alquiler; luego, se dirigió al cajón de debajo del vestidor y sacó una caja de madera de teca forrada con terciopelo. La abrió y sacó la elegante pistola de mujer que su hermano Shisui le había mandado desde España.

La sostuvo un momento, admirándola a la luz de la luna. Se trataba más de una obra de arte que de un arma, y estaba elaborada con reluciente plata de Toledo. La culata, grabada con sus iniciales, estaba incrustada de madreperla. Sabedor de la afición de Hinata por el tiro al blanco, Shisui se la mandó como regalo por su presentación en sociedad, a la que él no pudo asistir por estar en la guerra. En la nota que le envió explicaba con gracia que como no podía estar en Londres personalmente para protegerla de los pretendientes que sin duda atraería, ahora podía considerarse bien armada para mantener a sus admiradores a raya.

Tenía un cañón estriado unos siete centímetros más largo que el de las pistolas de duelo de Sasuke, lo que le daba mayor precisión en las distancias largas. En la culata tenía una pequeña tapa que cubría un compartimiento con capacidad para almacenar hasta seis cartuchos de pólvora. Tras meterse el elegante y mortal arma dentro de su bota corta, se puso una capa con capucha por encima del vestido. Naruto se alegraría mucho de saber que había seguido todas sus indicaciones con el objeto de moverse sin ningún percance después del anochecer, pensó con una creciente emoción ante la aventura.

Una vez que se colocó la capucha para esconder su rostro, salió de la casa a hurtadillas por la puerta de la terraza y se escabulló por el jardín, como hizo la noche que intentó huir de casa. Esta vez tenía el corazón alegre, al saber que iba a encontrarse con su amado.

Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando le dijera que lo quería.

Paró el primer coche de alquiler que pasó por St. Jamesʹs Street y fue hasta Lincolnʹs Inn Fields, con el pulso acelerado de expectación y nervios. Cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la casa de lord y lady Uzumaki, vio al par de policías encargados de vigilar a Naruto las veinticuatro horas del día. Se mordió el labio y buscó rápidamente una explicación que impidiera que pensaran que era una dama coqueteando con el escándalo.

Pero justo entonces, cuando se disponía a salir del coche, divisó un movimiento fugaz en las sombras junto a la casa, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Una silueta ágil y musculosa saltó el muro del jardín y desapareció sin hacer ruido por el otro lado. Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

«¿Naruto?»

Se había desvanecido como... un ladrón en la noche. La idea la llenó de temor. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, saliendo furtivamente de su propia casa?

-¿Ha venido aquí por algo, señorita? -preguntó uno de los policías,

dirigiéndose sin prisa donde ella se encontraba, con medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera del carruaje.

Ella miró al hombre, aturdida.

-No -dijo bruscamente, y a continuación se volvió hacia el cochero-. Siga adelante. Por allí. -Señaló con el dedo y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza al policía-. Buenas noches.

El agente se llevó la mano a la gorra con una expresión suspicaz. Mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento para proseguir su recorrido calle abajo, Hinata escudriñó la oscuridad en busca de Naruto con un temor inexplicablemente creciente.

«¡Obito!»

El rugido grave y atronador de Naruto llenó el suburbio, rebotando en los muros de ladrillo y las oscuras calles empredadas.

Finalmente llegó a su antiguo cuartel general.

Tenía las manos vacías, aunque llevaba sus armas en la cintura. Permaneció delante del edificio con el cuerpo tenso y los pies separados. Se habían acabado los ataques por sorpresa. Convencido de que el rechazo de Hinata era inevitable después de la forma en que él la había avergonzado en el maldito salón de Almackʹs, le daba igual todo lo demás. Había llegado el momento de poner fin a aquello de una vez por todas.

-¡Obito! -volvió a gritar-. ¡Sal y enfréntate a mí, cobarde!

Al oír sus gritos, los Akatsuki empezaron a salir de la taberna, dirigiéndose hacia él pausadamente y con recelo, como si temiesen que se hubiera vuelto loco.

Naruto reparó en las bocas de al menos diez pistolas que lo apuntaban, pero ningún hombre disparó, desprevenidos, un tanto confundidos por su lento avance, tal vez incluso un poco intrigados por su audaz acercamiento. Era probable que sospechasen que se trataba de una treta. Naruto centró su atención en los seguidores de Obito y sus guardaespaldas, consciente de que desde hacía un tiempo su líder estaba perdiendo el control sobre ellos. Estaba decidido a humillar a su enemigo a la vista de todos.

-¿Van a seguir dejando que Obito se esconda detrás de ustedes? -los desafió Naruto.

Ellos se movieron con inquietud.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está demasiado asustado para dar la cara?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Y consideran a ese hombre su líder? -insistió él en tono voy a hacer una pregunta: ¿han salido ganando con él o perdiendo? Ya sé la respuesta. Sí, Obito no les ha traído más que problemas y sufrimiento. No es un líder. Es un matón. Y un cobarde.

-¡Aquí no hay ningún cobarde, Kyubi! -chilló Zetsu en tono desafiante.

Los demás mostraron bruscamente su conformidad, irritados.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué uno de ustedes no va a decirle que salga aquí y acabe esto como un hombre? Solo él y yo.

-¡Vaya, pero si es el gran Kyubi Kitsune! -Obito salió pavoneándose de la taberna; su cara estrecha lucía una expresión de amargo desdén, pero había miedo en sus ojos-. Has vuelto de entre los muertos para enseñarme cómo ser un gran hombre, ¿verdad?

La boca de Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y hostil.

Obito miró a sus hombres.

-Matenlo.

Nadie se movió.

Zetsu fue el único que amartilló su arma y apuntó a Naruto, pero Hidan bajó la boca del mosquete de Zetsu hacia el suelo.

-Mátalo tú, Obito. -El joven alto desafió al hombre con sangre fría-. Me parece que esto es algo entre tú y Kyubi. A menos que tengas miedo, como dice él.

-Eres un cabrón despreciable, Hidan -susurró Obito-. ¡No me da miedo ningún hombre, ni tú ni mucho menos él!

-Bien. Entonces que sea una pelea limpia. -Cuando Hidan hizo un gesto brusco a los demás con la cabeza, los hombres se retiraron varios pasos, y bajaron sus armas.

Naruto lanzó una mirada llena de agradecimiento a Hidan; a continuación, observó a Obito. Cuando el líder de los Akatsuki echó un vistazo a su alrededor hacia sus hombres, pareció darse verdadera cuenta de que tenía un serio problema entre manos. Si luchaba contra Naruto, podía morir; si se negaba a luchar, quedaría completamente desprestigiado y perdería el puesto de jefe de la banda.

-Que se jodan a todos -murmuró a sus hombres con una expresión de adusta resolución. Lanzó su mosquete a Zetsu, desenvainó su puñal, que emitió un susurro metálico, y se dirigió hacia Naruto con paso airado.

Él recorrió la empuñadura de su arma con los dedos, agarrándola bien. Una energía salvaje corrió por las venas de Naruto mientras adoptaba la postura de combate. Él y Obito empezaron a dar vueltas lentamente, tratando de medir sus fuerzas.

Obito le lanzó una cuchillada trazando un arco rápido que hendió el aire. Naruto se inclinó con destreza y a continuación contraatacó arremetiendo contra él. Obito esquivó la puñalada; el instinto que había desarrollado en el suburbio estaba tan depurado como el de Naruto.

El mundo empezó a dar vueltas más deprisa; las caras de los hombres que los miraban se convirtieron en una imagen borrosa y mareante. El corazón de Naruto martilleaba en sus oídos.

-¿Dónde has estado, Kyubi? Has perdido facultades -le dijo Obito en tono de mofa.

Él gruñó. Ambos se enfrentaron y cayeron al suelo con la fuerza de una acometida de Naruto. Rodaron; Naruto se lanzó por el puñal de Obito. Mientras luchaba por sujetar la muñeca de Obito contra el suelo, el hombre peleó como un león. Los músculos de ambos se tensaron mientras cada uno se esforzaba por dominar al otro.

A Naruto le caían gotas de sudor por la frente, y la sal le escocía en los ojos. Obito le hizo un corte en la mandíbula con la punta de la hoja de su puñal.

Naruto soltó una maldición y estampó la mano de Obito contra el suelo, pero de repente el líder de los Akatsuki le golpeó con los pies en el estómago y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Tras salir repelido a bastante distancia, Naruto recobró el equilibrio, listo de nuevo para luchar. Obito se puso en pie y se enjugó el sudor grasiento de la frente con el antebrazo antes de lanzarle una desagradable sonrisa.

-Vamos, Kyubi. Esta vez, cuando mueras, será para siempre. Creo que te cortaré la cabeza y la colgaré en la pared como trofeo. ¿Qué te parece?

La risa de loco de Obito rebotó en los muros lisos de ladrillo de los edificios circundantes. Naruto lo miró con un desprecio tan intenso que casi se podía palpar e hizo oídos sordos a la estúpida jactancia de su enemigo, pero su grotesca amenaza le recordó cómo Obito había aterrorizado a Konohamaru.

Todavía podía ver la cara redonda y mugrienta del muchacho y oír su voz aguda con tal claridad como si su visita aquella tarde en la cárcel de Newgate hubiera tenido lugar el día anterior. «Dijo que si no le ayudaba, haría una cartera con mi piel.»

Naruto entornó los ojos con una ira cada vez más profunda. Obito estaba en mejor forma de lo que esperaba, pero al recordar al niño magullado, lleno de cicatrices y privado de amor, sintió que una nueva energía cuya procedencia desconocía penetraba en sus venas. Con una abrumadora intensidad, se concentró en el momento presente.

Atacó avanzando de forma implacable con pasos seguros y fuertes e hizo retroceder a Obito, esquivando a la velocidad del rayo las puñaladas con las que su enemigo intentaba rechazarlo. Naruto enlazó dos movimientos con el puñal en rápida sucesión y cortó a Obito en el hombro, para a continuación hacerle un tajo en el costado con una veloz precisión.

Mientras profería maldiciones, Obito soltó una patada para obligarlo a retroceder, pero Naruto le agarró la pierna y se la retorció. Obito cayó al suelo lanzando un grito de furia y, al intentar amortiguar la caída, el puñal se le escapó de la mano con estrépito.

Inmediatamente Naruto apartó el arma de su alcance dándole una patada.

-¡Maldito seas, Kyubi! -estalló Zetsu, pero Hidan y sus seguidores lo refrenaron.

Naruto rodeó lentamente al hombre antes de prepararse para matarlo. Obito lo miraba fijamente, desde el suelo, con el pecho palpitante.

-¡Que alguno de ustedes haga algo! -ordenó a sus hombres, pero Hidan los retuvo.

-Ha sido una pelea limpia, Obito. Has perdido. Lo cierto es que por aquí estamos hartos de ti.

-Te mataré -le espetó.

-Tú no vas a matar a nadie, amigo -murmuró Naruto.

Obito lanzó un grito cuando Kyubi lo agarró del pelo y le tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras acercaba su puñal al cuello.

-¡Espera! -dijo con voz entrecortada-. Por Dios, no lo hagas, Kyubi. Yo... nunca te he hecho daño. Naruto siguió tirándole de la cabeza hacia atrás, y Obito soltó otro grito, muerto de miedo. A su alrededor, los Akatsuki empezaron a cruzarse miradas de inquietud al ver que el bravucón de su líder demostraba ser un cobarde.

-Invadiste mi territorio. Hiciste que arrestaran a mis hombres. Eras mi amigo y me traicionaste. Tú y tus perros cometieron atrocidades contra la gente que estaba bajo mi protección. ¿Y qué hay de la hija de Murphy?

-¡Ella lo quería!

Naruto pinchó a Obito en el cuello al oír aquello. La herida que le hizo no era profunda, pero sangraba lo bastante para que el hombre se asustase tanto que empezó a decir tonterías para salvar la vida.

-No puedes matarme, Kyubi. Tú y Shikamaru no habrían sobrevivido solos cuando llegaron. Yo te acogí, te enseñé todo lo que sabía. Aquella noche... Todo lo que ha pasado es por aquella noche... Yo no tengo la culpa. Fue Bastón Amarillo -susurró, y comenzó a sollozar.

Naruto vaciló, luchando contra el recuerdo de aquella horrible noche y la lástima que aquello despertaba en su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero desde entonces se había sentido vagamente responsable de las acciones de Obito. Levantó la barbilla de este para darle el golpe de gracia, pero le temblaban las manos, y notó que su determinación se venía abajo.

-Maldito seas, ¿por qué no te quedaste con nosotros? Con Shikamaru y los demás. ¡Podríamos haber cuidado de ti!

-No me mates, Kyubi. Por el amor de Dios. Me salvaste la vida una vez.

Soltó lentamente el pelo de Obito, mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus jadeos, embargado por una turbulenta emoción, ira, lástima y pena mezcladas en un caos de dolor. No podía cortarle el pescuezo a sangre fría a aquel pobre desgraciado indefenso. No era capaz. Ya no. Obito había sido derrotado, vencido, deshonrado delante de sus hombres y desarmado... y habían sido amigos en el pasado. En el fondo, nunca había odiado realmente a Obito, sino que se había sentido furioso consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo cambiar.

-¡Hidan! -gritó Naruto en tono sombrío.

El joven alto se acercó y lo miró en actitud interrogativa.

-Hay una buena recompensa por la cabeza de Obito. También por la de Zetsu. Si los entregas a la policía, puedes quedarte con el dinero.

Hidan respondió a la dura mirada de Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza de forma perspicaz.

-Lo haré. Te doy mi palabra.

-Bueno, parece que el asunto que me ha traído aquí está zanjado -dijo en voz baja. Lanzó una última mirada de despedida a su antiguo hogar y a continuación envainó su puñal y se giró. Al empezar a alejarse se sintió cansado bajo su fachada de valor. Una vez de espaldas a Obito, no se percató de que este cogía la pistola que tenía escondida debajo del abrigo. Antes de que Hidan pudiera detenerlo, Obito, todavía en el suelo, estiró el brazo y apuntó a la espalda de Naruto.

Sonó un disparo.

Naruto se giró en el momento en el que Obito se desplomaba sobre el suelo, con un disparo en la cabeza. Algunos hombres estaban gritando; todos miraban a su alrededor, confundidos. Naruto vio la pistola en la mano de Obito y por un segundo pensó que se había disparado él mismo.

-¡Allí arriba! -gritó alguien.

Naruto alzó la vista y vio una figura delgada en el tejado del edificio de enfrente, donde a menudo él situaba a sus centinelas. Recortado en tono oscuro contra el cielo estrellado, el francotirador iba envuelto en una capa grande que ondeaba ligeramente con la brisa nocturna. Mientras él observaba, la figura se echó hacia atrás la capucha. Cuando la luz de la luna besó el contorno de aquellos cabellos largos y ondeantes, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

«Hinata.»

-¿Qué demonios...? -dijo una voz próxima con una furia desenfrenada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zetsu agarró de nuevo el mosquete que uno de los seguidores de Hidan le había quitado y apuntó directamente a ella con la boca del arma.

Naruto no sé lo pensó dos veces. Desenvainó rápidamente la daga y se la lanzó al hombre. Zetsu erró el disparo cuando la hoja de la daga se clavó entre sus costillas. El hombre soltó un grito en el mismo momento en que la bala se estrellaba contra la fachada de ladrillo situada justo debajo de donde ella estaba.

De algún modo, supo que ella ni se había inmutado.

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, Kyubi! -le gritó ella con una furia regia, como una leona que lo estuviera vigilando-. Yo te cubro la espalda.

Hidan se volvió hacia él, y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de comprensión teñida de diversión.

-Yo de ti haría lo que ella dice.

Una sonrisa de asombro se dibujó lentamente en la cara de Naruto mientras alzaba la vista una vez más hacia la victoriosa silueta de su dama. Con su cabello oscuro brillando a la luz de la luna, le pareció la estrella más grande, hermosa y deslumbrante del firmamento.

Lo había seguido.

Aquella chica le había salvado la vida.

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Siempre Tuya

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Siempre Tuya_**

* * *

Avanzando a tientas en medio de la oscuridad del viejo edificio abandonado, Hinata bajó corriendo los tramos de escalones, rodeó el poste cubierto de telarañas de la escalera y salió volando al exterior justo cuando Naruto se acercaba a la entrada. Salió por la puerta a toda prisa y se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos; lo abrazó con fuerza en una actitud protectora. Cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, se puso de puntillas, le hizo inclinarse hacia ella de un tirón y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca.

Él reaccionó con un agresivo ardor, reclamando su boca con un desenfrenado deseo. Hinata cerró los ojos apretándolos, mientras lágrimas de una emoción confusa brotaban tras sus párpados, debatiéndose entre la ira hacia él por haberse puesto en semejante peligro y la alegría de que estuviera sano y salvo. Abrió más los labios para recibir el beso posesivo de él, mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo musculoso y se aseguraba de que milagrosamente estaba ileso. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas al pensar en que ella, Hinata Hyuga, acababa de matar al traidor de Obito. Después de haber visto cómo él levantaba el arma para disparar a Naruto por la espalda, no sentía el menor remordimiento por la muerte de su enemigo.

Naruto terminó de besarla, separó sus labios de los de ella y rodeó su cara con las manos, observando sus ojos a la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Ven, te lo explicaré de regreso. -Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a toda prisa a la vuelta de la esquina, donde el coche que había alquilado seguía esperando.

Oyó que el cochero hablaba con los caballos; trataba de calmar sus propios nervios al verse en un rincón tan peligroso de la ciudad.

-Tranquilo, trueno. No te preocupes, es solo un gato...

-¡Cochero! -gritó Hinata mientras ella y Naruto se dirigían hacia él resueltamente.

El hombrecillo miró y dejó caer los hombros de alivio.

-¡Cielo santo, señora, gracias a Dios que está a salvo!

Ella le lanzó su bolsita de monedas como recompensa.

-¡Llévanos de vuelta a Lincolnʹs Inn Fields!

-¡Sí, señora!

Naruto le abrió la puerta. Ella entró en el oscuro interior del coche de un salto. Él la siguió y cerró de un tirón cuando el cochero azuzó a los caballos para que se pusieran en movimiento.

-Estás sangrando -dijo ella con ansiedad, tras reparar en el rasguño que él tenía en la mandíbula.

-No es nada -murmuró Naruto, secándose el pequeño arañazo con el borde de la manga.

Ella sostuvo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y examinó el rasguño.

-Oh, mi pobre Naruto. -Movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad, dando gracias por que aquella fuera la peor de sus heridas, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sin previo aviso, él la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡No me habías dicho que fueras tan buena tiradora, Hinata! Debías de estar a veinte metros del objetivo, y apenas había luz. ¡Caramba, le diste a ese canalla justo entre los ojos!

Ella hizo una mueca, aunque sus elogios la llenaron de un modesto placer.

-Oh, he tenido suerte, eso es todo. Mis hermanos solían retarme a que hiciera prácticas de tiro con los ojos vendados, pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Tú sí que estuviste espléndido, querido! Qué audacia, qué fuerza -dijo con deleite, ladeando la cabeza para acercarla a la de él-. Qué valor -añadió deslizando la mano por su pecho.

-¿Valor? -repitió él.

-Ya lo creo. -Y sonriendo levemente y dando un pequeño tirón, le desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Sí, Naruto? -murmuró ella, soltando el segundo botón.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Ella cambió de posición, lanzó un suspiro y se subió la falda para sentarse a horcajadas encima de su regazo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos un instante.

-Oh, Naruto lo que ha pasado esta noche en Almackʹs me ha hecho entrar en razón. -Agachó la cabeza-. Me marché poco después de que tú te fueras...

-Siento haberme ido de repente -la interrumpió él, disgustado-. Perdí los estribos. No debería haberme dejado provocar por Sai Loring. También te debo una disculpa por lo que te dije...

Ella posó un dedo en sus labios con delicadeza para hacerlo callar. .

-Él se lo merecía, y yo también. De todas formas, al diablo con Almackʹs, y también con las patrocinadoras. Si a partir de ahora no te dejan entrar, yo tampoco pienso volver. Prefiero el suburbio, o los tejados, o la luna... siempre que tú estés allí.  
Te quiero, Naruto -dijo en voz baja-_. _Tenía que venir a decírtelo. Y si por casualidad tu oferta sigue en pie... -Vaciló, escarmentada pero al mismo tiempo esperanzada mientras lo miraba a los ojos... sería para mí un gran honor convertirme en tu esposa.

Él se la quedó mirando, estupefacto.

-¿Casarte conmigo? ¿De verdad, Hinata? -La agarró por los hombros- ¿Estás segura?

-En mi vida he estado más segura de algo.

Lanzando una carcajada de asombro, Naruto la tumbó boca arriba sobre el asiento mullido y se colocó encima de ella gruñendo en actitud juguetona.

-Así que al final te vas a casar conmigo, ¿verdad, tiradora de primera?

-Así es.

-¿Y me respetarás?

-Totalmente.

-¿Me amarás?

-Siempre.

-¿Me obedecerás? -preguntó él con escepticismo.

Ella entornó los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

Naruto se rió con ternura, pero su mirada se volvió melancólica. Enrolló un mechón de pelo de Hinata alrededor del dedo.

-¿Eres real? ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? Porque si es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

-Es real. -Ella le acarició la mejilla, escrutando sus ojos-. Te quiero, Naruto. Nada va a cambiar eso, y vayas a donde vayas, allí estaré yo, cuidando de ti, tanto si quieres como si no.

Él le cogió la mano y acercó la palma a su pecho, mirándola de forma conmovedora.

-Milady -susurró-, mi corazón es tuyo.

-Cuidaré bien de él. -Hinata cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente, justo en la cicatriz con forma de estrella también en las mejillas. Cuando se apartó, los ojos de él parecían solemnes y oscuros como el mar de noche. Ella posó su mano con ternura en la mejilla de Naruto-. ¿Qué pasa, querido? -preguntó con delicadeza.

-Es solo que... podrías tener a cualquiera. No sé qué has visto en mí.

-Veo a mi querido amigo Naruto; mi salvaje Kyubi, el hombre que adoro. El hombre que deseo. Bésame -susurró.

Él la obedeció, estrechándola entre sus brazos con dulzura. Ella le abrió la camisa mientras disfrutaba de su sabor cálido y masculino.

-¿Tu padre se ha ido a Cornualles? -murmuró ella entre beso y beso.

-Sí.

-¿Y tu madre también?

-Ajá -susurró él, mientras le besaba lánguidamente el cuello. Descendió con las manos por el cuerpo de Hinata-. Tengo la casa... para mí solo.

Ella rodeó sus anchos hombros con los brazos.

-Deja que me quede contigo esta noche.

Él se estremeció de deseo al oír su susurro, pero sostuvo su cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente; su mirada candorosa y su pulso acelerado delataban el anhelo que sentía por él.

Los ojos azules de Naruto ardieron ante su respuesta silenciosa.

-Entonces, milady -susurró él-, considérate invitada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su padre, estaban sofocados y temblando de impaciencia. Naruto tenía los labios hinchados por los besos de Hinata y el cabello despeinado por sus caricias. En cuanto el coche se detuvo, él bajó de un salto en medio de la oscuridad iluminada por la luna y se giró para colocar a Hinata el escalón de metal. La llevó hasta la casa en brazos, besándola mientras andaba.

-La puerta -susurró con voz entrecortada entre beso y beso, mientras el cochero se alejaba por la avenida.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos resonaba en medio de la quietud de la calle. Hinata cogió con torpeza el cerrojo de hierro forjado. Acababa de retirarlo cuando los policías apostados fuera de la casa se aproximaron.

-¿Lord Uzumaki?

-¿Señor? No sabíamos que había salido.

-He salido por la parte de atrás -dijo él sin vacilar-. Un hombre necesita buscar compañía de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Los agentes se cruzaron una mirada de diversión. Hinata resopló al comprender que estaba intentando hacerla pasar por una prostituta.

-No nos venga con esas -lo reprendió inofensivamente el hombre más bajo -Su señoría no puede marcharse por ningún motivo sin comunicárnoslo. Son las normas de sir Danzo.

-Vamos, amigos. Soy un hombre de veintiocho años, no un santo.

Ellos se rieron.

-Muy bien. Buena elección, milord.

-¿Cuánto cobra? -dijo el otro en tono de burla.

-Créanme, no se la pueden permitir -contestó Naruto soltando una risita, y se río más fuerte cuando Hinata, indignada, le dio un golpecito en un lado de la cabeza.

Él la tranquilizó dándole un beso que se volvió más urgente por momentos. Ni ella ni Naruto dedicaron una sola mirada a ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzaron de camino al dormitorio, ni al mayordomo que abrió la puerta principal, ni a la escandalizada ama de llaves que se quedó boquiabierta al ver que su señoría subía a la joven en brazos por la amplia escalera.

Enseguida llegaron a su habitación. Hinata recorrió con una mirada fugaz la opulenta suite a la luz tenue del farol que brillaba encima de la mesa situada junto a la puerta y reparó en los relucientes paneles con sedas colgadas, las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo azul y la lujosa alfombra persa del suelo. Unos muebles elegantes, sobrios y con motivos dorados de moderno estilo romano se hallaban agrupados en el salón, pero se olvidó de todo cuando él la llevó al dormitorio contiguo.

Hinata se detuvo en el umbral iluminado por la luna y se fijó en la enorme cama de columnas que había dentro. La cama, pensó, mirando a Naruto con un estremecimiento de expectación, donde iba a perder la virginidad. Era una cama digna de un emperador; su elevado dosel caía en forma de cascadas de terciopelo azul, que hacía juego con las cortinas. Unos intrincados roeles que representaban a dioses romanos adornaban la oscura cabecera de madera de palisandro. Él encendió una vela; ella se quitó la capa.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y sonrió afectuosamente ante la seria mirada de asombro de Hinata. Le tocó la mejilla en actitud tranquilizadora; luego recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos. Ella siguió su mirada y se echó un vistazo a sí misma; iba ataviada de forma sencilla con su vestido de algodón. Se alisó la falda y volvió a mirar a Naruto con bastante incertidumbre. Seguramente era el atuendo más sencillo que había lucido en su presencia. De haber sabido que iba a ser desflorada esa noche, pensó con nerviosismo, se habría puesto él mejor. Seda blanca y joyas...

Naruto le dio un pellizco suave en la barbilla.

-Estás preciosa -dijo en tono tranquilizador, leyéndole el pensamiento, como solía hacer.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

-Sabes... me gustas todavía más así. Cuando vas vestida como una diosa intimidas a los hombres.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella, complacida.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa perezosa y se apartó al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta.

-No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

Hinata río y se quitó las botas de una patada mientras él se dirigía a la palangana que había en el rincón. Naruto vertió agua en el recipiente y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza.

Hinata, que lo observaba mordiéndose el labio, no tenía la menor intención de resistirse a su fascinante cuerpo; tan grande, fuerte y esbelto, bronceado y lleno de tatuajes. Se acercó a Naruto mientras él se hallaba inclinado sobre la palangana con agua, salpicándose rápidamente la cara y lavándose tras la violenta pelea. Situada junto a él, Hinata deslizó la mano por la curva sinuosa de su espalda y luego recorrió el contorno del tatuaje del zorro que se extendía entre sus hombros. Tenía la piel caliente y suave; percibió el placer de él ante su simple roce.

Cogió la manopla que había encima del estante y la humedeció en la palangana para ayudarlo. El agua estaba fresca pese al calor de la noche Escurrió el agua sobrante mientras él se enderezaba y se volvía hacia ella; Naruto apoyó las caderas contra el tocador situado detrás de él y observó cómo ella limpiaba con cuidado su pecho, el cuello y el abdomen esculpido con la manopla húmeda, mojándole la piel. Ella recorrió sus hombros musculosos y descendió por sus fuertes brazos. Un brillo leonino se encendió en la mirada de Naruto y adquirió intensidad en lo hondo de sus ojos azules.

Cuando Hinata se apartó para mojar la manopla, notó cómo la mirada de él la abrasaba por dentro, pero antes de que regresara, él ya se había colocado detrás de ella y había cubierto la distancia que los separaba. Naruto ocultó la cara entre el cabello de ella y la cogió de la cintura. Cuando le rodeó el cuello con la otra mano, ella echó la cabeza atrás, la apoyó con suavidad en el hombro de él y la ladeó para recibir su beso.

Él le echó el pelo hacia delante por encima de los hombros; luego, sus hábiles dedos desabrocharon su vestido, despachando rápidamente la hilera de corchetes de cobre que bajaba por su espalda.

-Dios, hace tanto que te deseo -susurró, mientras le bajaba el corpiño por los hombros y besaba la curva de su cuello.

El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir a toda velocidad, cuando el vestido cayó al suelo. Se lo quitó por los pies y retrocedió lentamente en dirección a la cama, atrayéndolo hacia ella al tiempo que le quitaba la fina camisa blanca. Cuando ella le desabrochó los pantalones oscuros, los ojos de él ardían intensamente. Vestida únicamente con las ligas y las medias blancas, Hinata se sentó en la cama y lo miró con un ardiente rubor cuando él sacó su miembro erecto y se lo mostró. Excitada y asombrada ante su belleza primaria, levantó la mano y lo tocó, acariciando su sexo terso y duro con las puntas de los dedos.

Él se estremeció de placer, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Retrocedió unos centímetros para desnudarse del todo. Ella se tumbó de lado en la cama apoyando la mejilla en una mano y observó sin perder detalle cómo él se descalzaba las botas y luego se quitaba rápidamente los pantalones. Espléndido en su desnudez, Naruto fue hacia ella y se colocó encima con cuidado. El primer contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos dejó a Hinata sin respiración; una piel contra la otra, el torso duro de él contra sus pechos desnudos. Podía notar cómo el corazón de Naruto retumbaba dentro de él.

A partir del momento en que los labios de él se juntaron con los suyos, no hubo vuelta atrás, aunque ella lo hubiera deseado. Su beso la abrumó con su embriagadora intensidad; las manos de él la cautivaron acariciándole el pelo y deslizándose con una firme y suave calidez por todo su cuerpo. Santo Dios, aquello era lo que había estado deseando, lo que había soñado, aquel salvaje y dulce abandono entre sus brazos.

Naruto se apartó y se quedó mirando sus senos mientras jugaba con ellos, masajeándolos. Ella sonrió lánguidamente cuando él inclinó la cabeza y los besó. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Hinata observó cómo le chupaba el pezón con avidez; luego sus besos descendieron y su mano se introdujo entre sus muslos. Temblando de placer, Hinata alargó la mano para tocarlo y empezó a experimentar con roces suaves y más firmes mientras lo acariciaba. Él la detuvo lanzando un gemido y la tumbó de espaldas en el colchón.

-¿Estás preparada para recibirme, cariño?

Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon con un deseo salvaje al cubrir el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

-Te quiero, Naruto -dijo jadeando.

-Y yo a ti, milady.

Hinata notó como su miembro erecto palpitaba en ella mientras permanecía tumbado entre sus piernas. Sus labios se hallaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

-Hinata -susurró él despacio, como si su nombre fuera mágico-. Te quiero, ángel mío. Te quiero más de lo que nunca llegarás a saber.

Mientras él movía su miembro duro y suave y acariciaba con él los pliegues externos del virginal conducto de Hinata, ella arqueó su cuerpo con ardiente impaciencia, temblando de anhelo. Nunca había necesitado algo tan desesperadamente como tener a aquel hombre dentro de ella cuanto antes. Naruto meció el cuerpo de Hinata contra él, la besó ardientemente en la frente y la tomó; ella gritó suavemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando él quebró su doncellez. Por fin eran un solo ser, pero al notar dolor tuvo miedo y se preguntó si aquello era normal si no habría cometido un error, si de veras él la quería tanto como ella esperaba, pero él enseguida disipó sus temores.

Las disculpas que él le susurró con ansiedad por el dolor momentáneo llenaron la conciencia de Hinata. Él le acarició el pelo mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor.

-Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, Hinata. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Nunca te dejaré, nunca te abandonaré. -Respiraba de forma entrecortada; cada palabra parecía salir de lo más recóndito de su alma-. Eres la única persona en quien confío. Me has ayudado y te has preocupado por mí. Podrías haberme arrojado a los lobos, pero me salvaste, ¿no es así? Mi ángel, mi diosa. Te necesito tanto, Hinata... Te quiero. No me dejes nunca. Te quiero.

Sus palabras la envolvieron como hebras de seda que la atasen a él, haciendo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas mientras él le hablaba de su belleza y jugaba con su pelo, esperando a que su cuerpo lo aceptase. Naruto le susurró lo bien que sabía y lo mucho que le gustaba el olor de su piel, y sus andares, su risa y sus ojos, que eran más brillantes y claros, en su opinión, que la luna llena.

Poco a poco, su hábil técnica de seducción alivió el dolor. Hinata se volvió hacia él en silencio, lo miró a los ojos y rozó con sus labios los de él a modo de vacilante invitación. Él le devolvió el beso con una suave y pausada lentitud, le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Hinata lo tocó con cuidado con la otra mano, deslizando lentamente su palma derecha arriba y abajo por el costado de él, explorando la curva suave y musculosa de su cadera y su trasero.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, ella alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, lista, agitada y deseosa. Hinata sabía muy poco sobre el deseo, pero Naruto la besó más profundamente, enseñándole con dulzura cómo tenía que abrirse a él. Ella obedeció tímidamente, abriendo mucho los labios y dejando que él introdujera la lengua en su boca hasta que apenas pudo respirar del abrumador placer de sentirse colmada.

Jamás había imaginado que pudiera obtenerse un placer tan embriagador abandonándose por completo, dejando que su hombre hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Él le agarró los muslos, indicándole que le rodease el cuerpo con las piernas. Su gemido de placer hizo que a Hinata le recorriese el cuerpo un escalofrío. Juntó las manos detrás de su cuello y observó fascinada cómo él se apoyaba con las manos por encima de ella y empezaba a hacerle el amor con determinación.

Él tenía el cabello despeinado; una pasión tormentosa iluminaba las motas claras del fondo de sus ojos de tal forma que brillaban. Su cuerpo escultural relucía con el ligero lustre del sudor. La habitación iluminada con velas se hallaba inundada del sonido de sus jadeos y graves gemidos y del chirrido de aquella cama extraña.

Naruto introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a frotar el centro del placer de ella trazando círculos con la punta del dedo corazón al mismo tiempo que la embestía. Sus esfuerzos transportaron a Hinata a nuevas cotas de placer. Cuando abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y alzo la vista hacia él de nuevo, el hermoso rostro de Naruto tenía un aspecto extático, con los ojos cerrados de placer. Descendió con la vista hacia su vientre; cada músculo estaba perfectamente esculpido y reluciente debido al esfuerzo de sus embestidas.

Su belleza dura y viril la dejó sin aliento. Lo atrajo hacia ella con una trémula urgencia por besarlo al notar que se aproximaba el momento culminante.

-Naruto... -dijo con voz entrecortada, con su boca contra la de él, mientras él la abrumaba con un placer irresistible-. Dios mío, cariño, no pares. Él no paró, y siguió embistiéndola profundamente entre sus muslos. Empujó y empujó con un vigor lleno de determinación mientras Hinata atravesaba a toda velocidad un cielo oscuro de sensaciones que explotaban en su interior; un estallido de placer tras otro. Él jadeó, sonoramente y pronunció su nombre con voz entrecortada; luego se quedó rígido debajo de ella, mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo fibroso se tensaba y palpitaba de alivio. Ella notó cada una de las pulsaciones de su miembro, que se hinchó hasta adquirir un tamaño todavía más grande dentro de ella al alcanzar el climax, mientras se retorcía y derramaba su semilla en su interior.

Cuando Naruto se desplomó sobre Hinata, jadeando con cara de asombro, ella ya se encontraba en un estado de gran sensibilidad.

-Te quiero -susurró él. La besó en la mejilla con una dulzura juvenil y posó la cabeza en su pecho, agotado, sudoroso y temblando.

Ella estrechó entre sus brazos a aquel Adonis de ensueño en todo su esplendor pagano. Meciendo la pesada cabeza de Naruto sobre su pecho, Hinata alzó la vista al techo con un persistente asombro ante la maravilla del sexo. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido al tangible vínculo que había forjado entre ellos el acto amoroso, tan cálido e intenso. ¿Había vivido antes de aquello? ¿Antes de su llegada?. Después de haberse entregado a él se sentía renacida.

Él la acarició por todas partes con la mano, como para reafirmar su derecho de posesión sobre cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer a la que acababa de tomar por completo.

Hinata se sentía tan... conquistada. Y para gran sorpresa suya, era una sensación maravillosa.

.

.

Continuará...


	26. Felicidad

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Felicidad_**

* * *

Naruto se despertó al día siguiente en un estado de dicha lujuriosa. Notaba su cuerpo pesado y saciado, y maravillosamente descansado. Se sentía tan cómodo que no se movió durante varios minutos. Su piel estaba caliente entre las sábanas de lino, pero el aire que notaba en los hombros y los brazos desnudos era fresco. Estaba cayendo una llovizna. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, escuchó la música de su suave tamborileo. El olor fresco de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el extenso césped del otro lado de la calle se filtraba por la ventana apenas abierta que había cerca de la cama, junto con las arias argentadas del canto matutino de los pájaros. Naruto emitió un ronroneo y se estiró levemente, acurrucándose. Estaba enamorado, y todo iba bien en el mundo.

Estiró la mano por encima de la cama arrugada para ver si Hinata estaba realmente allí o si todo había sido un sueño voluptuoso. Miró. Sorprendentemente, estaba allí, dormida junto a él, con su cuerpo de ninfa desnudo y sus resplandecientes cabellos azabaches derramados sobre la almohada. Sus pestañas oscuras y pobladas se movían sobre sus dulces mejillas de manzana mientras dormía. Se quedó un largo rato admirando su elegante perfil y el delicado tono rosado de sus labios. Una loca alegría estalló en su interior al recordar de nuevo que ella le había dicho que lo quería. ¡Por Dios, si había aceptado casarse con él! Se acercó a ella con una ternura reverente. Hinata suspiró cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Al aspirar la fragancia a fresa y jazmín de sus cabellos, supo que la paz de aquél momento no lo abandonaría jamás; corría como un manantial subterráneo, como si las lágrimas que nunca había derramado se hubieran transformado en agua vivificante, cristalina y fresca, que borbotease del fondo de su alma, totalmente purificada y nueva.

Notó que Hinata reaccionaba moviéndose sutilmente bajo su mano acariciante. Le besó la oreja y le acarició la elegante curva de la cadera. Ella arqueó un poco la espalda; la suave redondez de su trasero le rozó el miembro, y se excitó. No podía evitarlo.

-Naruto -lo regañó ella con una sonrisa seductora, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días -murmuró él en tono pícaro y cantarín-. ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar, milady?

-¿Qué me ofreces? ¿Salchicha?

Él se río a carcajadas de su comentario subido de tono.

-Dios, adoro a esta mujer.

-¿A quién? ¿A mí? -preguntó ella inocentemente, mientras se ponía boca arriba.

-Sí, a ti. -Él bajó la cabeza y le besó la punta de la nariz.

Ella sonrió, enroscándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo, y él se apartó un poco. Con una intención inequívoca, Naruto recorrió con los dedos su cuerpo lenta y deliberadamente.

Ella lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-Pero bueno, Naruto, acabo de despertar. Debo de parecer un adefesio.

-Tú no parecerías un adefesio aunque quisieras, cielo.

-Adulador. -Hinata se frotó los ojos y bostezó-. De todas formas, estoy segura de que la gente decente no hace eso por la mañana.

-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que hacen.

Entonces ella reparó en el estado de excelente disposición de Naruto y se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, mientras observaba su pene erecto. Lo miró arqueando una ceja y movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad.

-Estás hecho un salvaje.

-Sí, y por eso me quieres. -Lanzando un gruñido juguetón, él la hizo tumbarse otra vez y consiguió someterla a base de bromas y cosquillas, recorriendo su ágil cuerpo con sus besos.

Al poco rato las carcajadas juveniles de ella se convirtieron en gemidos de deseo. Mientras se revolcaban por la cama, las sábanas se enrollaron alrededor de las caderas de Naruto. Hinata acabó encima de él, e inmediatamente pareció gustarle la posición.

Con una sonrisa felina, lo incitó a que se apoyara en la cabecera de la cama. El corazón de Naruto golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse mientras ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo ardientemente a los ojos. Hinata descendió lentamente hasta montarse con firmeza sobre el regazo de él y se introdujo el miembro rígido hasta el fondo de su sexo húmedo y caliente. Él la agarró de las caderas y empezó a masajearla. Hinata lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Naruto la besó mientras ella empezaba a moverse sobre él.

El cuerpo de Hinata vibraba entre sus brazos. Sus pezones hinchados se apretaban con ansiedad contra los hombros y el pecho de Naruto al retorcerse contra él mientras arqueaba la espalda. Él le mostró su adoración chupándole los pezones mientras deslizaba la mano por su vientre plano y metía el pulgar con suavidad entre los suaves rizos que ocultaban su miembro. Cuando acarició su centro del placer, ella reaccionó con un estremecimiento de deseo.

-Dios mío, te quiero -susurró Naruto bruscamente.

Ella cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido suave de creciente éxtasis. La lluvia caía más deprisa, densa y exuberante. Él la sujetó por las caderas, dejando que ella disfrutara de él, permitiendo que llevara las riendas en todo momento. Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo montaba a un ritmo lento, profundo y lánguido; cada caricia de ella embargaba su alma de un placer cegador.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir algo así, aquella feroz y firme devoción. Habría matado por ella; habría muerto por ella.

El grado de exigencia de ella aumentó y empezó a moverse más deprisa, empujando la espalda de Naruto contra la cama. Él masajeó sus tiernas nalgas entre sus manos, penetrándola más a fondo. El conducto prieto de su sexo era de una perfección embriagadora. Los exuberantes cabellos de Hinata se movían de forma descontrolada, cayendo sobre sus hombros y balanceándose suavemente sobre la cara de Naruto a medida que aumentaba el ritmo, mientras sus senos firmes y juveniles saltaban.

Él apretó los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse hasta que ella gritó de alivio. Al oír que pronunciaba su nombre con voz entrecortada en la agonía de la pasión, perdió el control. Él orgasmo de Hinata lo inundó como un mar cálido y húmedo. Se abandonó por completo, renunciando a todo salvo al tacto, el olor y el sabor de aquella mujer, su compañera, su esposa. Cuando la tormenta, amorosa hubo pasado, se quedaron tumbados el uno en brazos del otro como dos supervivientes de un naufragio arrastrados hasta la costa.

Él tenía los dedos enredados con delicadeza en su pelo; los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello relajadamente.

-Hinata... -susurró Naruto tras lo que parecieron horas flotando plácidamente en él cielo.

-Naruto -dijo ella con voz suave.

-Me encanta tu nombre. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? Es como el sonido de las campanas de una iglesia flotando en el aire de la primavera, Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa lenta e irónica. Pero en lugar de contestar con palabras, besó su nariz. Tras pensarlo mejor, se incorporó y le besó la cicatriz que tenía encima de la ceja.

La adorable elección de los objetivos de sus besos hizo que la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneciera pensativamente. Cuando ella apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho, él notó que sus largas pestañas le rozaban. Algo se estremeció dentro de él, algo nuevo, esperanzador y pequeño. Algo que hizo que le entraran ganas de cantar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, recordando una vez más que aquella delicada criatura, poderosa como la reina de las hadas, le había salvado la vida la noche anterior. A decir verdad, había salvado mucho más que su vida, y sospechaba que ella lo sabía. Sí, había salvado su alma.

-¿Qué hora crees que es, cariño? -murmuró ella.

-Dudo que todavía sean las siete. -Cuando se incorporó apoyándose en el codo y estiró el cuello para ver el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, de repente abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado - Las diez.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Las diez en punto? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Tengo que ir a casa! ¡Mi doncella viene a despertarme cada mañana a las diez y media!

Salieron de la cama de inmediato y empezaron a vestirse atropelladamente para llegar a su casa antes de que el duque y el resto de los familiares notaran la ausencia de Hinata.

-Dios mío -murmuró ella, al tiempo que se ocultaba tras el biombo oriental para limpiarse la sangre virginal que se había secado entre sus muslos.

Naruto se vistió en tres minutos exactos. Hinata salió de detrás del biombo con el vestido puesto, pero corrió hacia él para que le abrochase los corchetes que le había soltado con tanta presteza la noche anterior. Luego se giró y le anudó la corbata a él. Solo sabía hacer un tipo de nudo, pero teniendo cuatro hermanos, resultaba útil dominar aquella técnica. El temblor de sus manos y el miedo de ser descubierta entorpecieron la maniobra, pero al poco rato el conjunto de Naruto estaba completo sin necesidad de recurrir a su desagradable ayuda de cámara.

Minutos más tarde estaban en su carrocín, recorriendo las calles a toda velocidad en dirección a St. Jamesʹs Street y Green Park. Había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía gris. Naruto condujo el vehículo con la capota de cuero negro levantada por si empezaba a lloviznar otra vez,

-Te diré qué debes hacer. Finge que te has levantado temprano y que has salido a pasear al parque -le indicó él-. Yo pasaré por tu casa y me inventaré una distracción para mantener ocupado a Neji.

-¿Qué distracción?

-Le pediré tu mano, naturalmente.

-¡Oh! -Ella suspiró, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como si un rayo de sol apareciera detrás de las nubes.

Se besaron presurosos por última vez antes de que ella bajara del carruaje de un salto en Green Park, oculta por unos árboles. Él se marchó en dirección a su casa mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse despreocupada, paseando tranquilamente por el parque.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se quedó sola, miró a su alrededor, conteniendo una carcajada de alegría, y dio dos vueltas bajo las ramas susurrantes con los brazos extendidos. ¡Oh, el amor! ¡Qué milagro! Estaba deseando contarle a Sakura que ella y Naruto iban a casarse.

Entretanto, él se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga como si fuera a hacer una de sus frecuentes visitas. El señor Walsh lo recibió en la puerta, como hacía todos los días. Pero esta vez, cuando Naruto se quitó el sombrero, se volvió hacia el mayordomo y preguntó si su excelencia se encontraba en casa. Enseguida fue conducido al estudio de Neji; su corazón palpitaba.

Muy serio, el duque de ojos gris claros le estrechó la mano.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Naruto?

Él se aclaró la garganta, con la esperanza de haber dado suficiente tiempo a Hinata.

-Excelencia, he venido a pedirle de nuevo la mano de lady Hinata. Esta vez tengo razones para pensar que mi petición será recibida favorablemente. «Y creo que eso es quedarse corto», pensó, enormemente satisfecho consigo mismo por el dulce recuerdo de su reciente actuación; pero consiguió reprimir una sonrisa de presunción.

-Entiendo. -Neji alzó la barbilla, atravesándolo con sus ojos penetrantes-. ¿Cree que ella se mostrará receptiva pese a su pelea de anoche en Almackʹs? Fue todo un escándalo, señor.

Él inclinó la cabeza en actitud de arrepentimiento.

-Le pido disculpas por ello, excelencia, pero el señor Sai Loring insultó mi honor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo retó en duelo?

-Él no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad -soltó Naruto.

El duque sonrió irónico.

-¿Quiere a mi hermana, Naruto?

Aquella pregunta tan directa le sorprendió. No sabía qué contestar sin hacer una demostración de emoción impropia de un hombre. Bastante grave era ya el rubor revelador que notó aflorar a sus mejillas.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

-La quiero, señor -reconoció Naruto- Más de lo que creía que fuera posible. Tras decir aquello bajó la vista con vergüenza. Notaba que Neji lo estaba examinando, intentando formarse un juicio de él por última vez. Se obligó a levantar la barbilla y miró al hombre a los ojos serenamente.

El duque asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción y a continuación llamó al mayordomo.

-Llama a lady Hinata -ordenó. Una vez que el señor Walsh se retiró, volvió a mirar a Naruto-. Espero que sepa qué está haciendo. Ella es bastante rebelde con la persona que se responsabiliza de ella.

Al ver que pasaban varios minutos y ella seguía sin aparecer, Naruto, que mantenía una postura firme mientras esperaba su llegada, empezó a preocuparse por si la habían pillado intentando entrar en la casa a hurtadillas.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto? -murmuró el duque.

-Supongo que todavía es pronto para recibir a alguien -dijo él con cautela-Tal vez debería volver más tarde.

-Ni hablar. No soy del todo insensible a los temores de un joven que realiza una visita como esta, Naruto. Usted tiene los nervios de punta. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es sacarla de la cama. -Volvió a tocar la campana con una impaciencia señorial justo en el momento en que Hinata entraba corriendo, con aspecto tímido y luciendo un encantador desaliño.

-¿Sí, Neji? ¡Oh, lord Uzumaki! ¡Qué sorpresa!-exclamó ella de modo bastante estridente. Al verlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Era una pésima actriz. Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de advertirle de que si no actuaba con naturalidad los delataría.

Su estimado hermano volvió la mirada hacia ella afectuosamente por un instante, y a continuación bajó la vista con una sonrisa. Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Vamos a ver, hermana. Te he pedido que te reúnas con nosotros porque esta mañana he recibido una oferta muy generosa de este eminente joven, quien desea unirse contigo en sagrado matrimonio.

Ella soltó un gritito ahogado de sorpresa que sonó sincero.

Él le lanzó una mirada aturdida. La cara de Hinata estaba radiante de júbilo.

Naruto no podía creer que todo se debiera a él.

-Ejem... dijo Neji, mirando con perspicacia a uno y otro -Lord Uzumaki me ha dado motivos para creer que su proposición puede ser bien acogida por ti.

-Oh, sí -aseguró ella, con demasiado ímpetu - Es decir... es bien acogida. Él es bien acogido. Quiero decir, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. -Hinata asintió con la cabeza tan vigorosamente que sus cabellos rebotaron en su espalda.

Neji arqueó las cejas al ver la inusitada falta de aplomo de la refinada lady Hinata.

-Disculpa mi excesiva franqueza, querida, pero ¿debo entender que estás... enamorada de este hombre?. Hinata asintió de nuevo con la cabeza a su hermano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El halo de poder y control patriarcal del duque se resquebrajó por un momento al sonreír. Sus ojos gris claro, tan parecidos a los de Hinata, se humedecieron.

-Bueno, querida -murmuró-, parece que por fin lo has encontrado. Casense y quieranse. Tienen mi bendición.

Hinata saltó de su asiento lanzando un leve sollozo de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Neji la abrazó con un orgullo paternal y le besó la cabeza, y a continuación estrechó la mano de Naruto calurosamente.

-Tenemos que decírselo a los demás -dijo ella un momento después, y se sorbió la nariz recobrando la compostura-. ¡Necesito a Sakura aquí ahora mismo! Tenten nos ayudará a organizar la boda, y Miranda... ¡y también Izumi, por supuesto! Tenemos que consultarle a ella antes que a nadie. ¡Este tipo de cosas es su fuerte! ¿Cuánto crees que tendremos que esperar para casarnos? ¿Qué llevaré puesto? ¿Podremos vivir cerca de Regentʹs Park, Naruto, en una de esas nuevas mansiones? Son el último grito. A lo mejor deberíamos celebrar una cena esta noche para anunciar el compromiso.

-Hinata -la llamó Neji, agachando la cabeza sobre unas cartas intrascendentes que había en su enorme escritorio, como si necesitara un momento para serenarse después de darse cuenta de que debía hacerle una observación a su hermana pequeña- Un momento, por favor, antes de que te dispares.

-¿Sí? -Ella se volvió hacía él en actitud interrogativa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ejem... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? -El duque alzó la vista ligeramente- Llevas el vestido al revés. -Lanzó una mirada severa de complicidad a Naruto y acto seguido los despachó con un pequeño movimiento de mano.

.

.

Continuará...


	27. Familia

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Familia_**

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde, Hinata y Naruto se casaron en una ceremonia privada celebrada a última hora de la mañana en la mansión Hyuga. Las puertas divisorias pintadas de blanco que separaban los salones se abrieron para acomodar a los cincuenta invitados. Neji la llevó al improvisado altar de la sala de estar adornada con flores y se la entregó a su prometido con los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Sakura, su única dama de honor, se sorbió la nariz cuando él dio el «Sí, quiero» con seguridad, sosteniendo la mano de Hinata con firmeza sobre el pliegue del codo.

Hinata advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que sus hermosas cuñadas cruzaban unas miradas compasivas. Naruto las había cautivado con su tímido y casi infantil afán por ser aceptado por su nueva familia. A las damas les despertaba lástima debido a la decisión que habían tomado sus padres de avergonzarlo por su actitud desafiante negándose a asistir a la boda. La marquesa había presentado una disculpa, pero el desaire era inequívoco.

El pastor se volvió hacia la novia con solemnidad.

-¿Y tú, lady Hinata Hyuga, quieres a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo y prometes amarlo, respetarlo y obedecerlo...?

Los dos se cruzaron una mirada indecisa llena de diversión.

-¿... en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hinata hizo una pausa tan larga que Naruto le lanzó una repentina mirada de pánico. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Supongo. Sí.

El pastor se quedó perplejo al oír la respuesta, e Itachi tosió para reprimir una breve carcajada. Se hallaba en el altar con ellos, pues Naruto le había pedido que hiciera de padrino.

La ceremonia concluyó de la forma habitual, el pastor sonrió, la novia se sonrojó y el novió se mostró orgulloso por fuera, aunque por dentro estaba embargado por la emoción.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia -añadió el reverendo.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, pero se comportó con admirable contención y se inclinó para darle un beso casto y sentido en los labios. Los familiares y amigos aplaudieron mientras ellos firmaban el registro; luego todos se arremolinaron en torno a la pareja. Sakura dio un fuerte abrazo a Hinata.

Naruto recibió las felicitaciones de su nueva familia con un rubor viril.

Después de la ceremonia, Tenten ofreció una espléndida comida seguida de una magnífica tarta nupcial. Naruto cogía a menudo la mano de Hinata por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que cobrase plena conciencia de la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo y que la unía a él para siempre.

-No puedo creer que vayan a pasar tres meses en Europa -exclamó Sakura, moviendo la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro de envidia.

-¡Y que lo digas! -asintieron Chojuro y Gaara.

-Supongo que parece extravagante, pero es el tiempo que nos han dicho que necesitarán los albañiles para tener lista nuestra nueva casa en Regentʹs Park - contestó Hinata alegremente.

Los amigos de Naruto estaban sentados en una esquina de la mesa con ellos. Hinata se alegraba mucho de que dedicaran tantas atenciones a Sakura, ya que Sasuke estaba sentado en la otra punta de la mesa con lord Toneri, Shisui y Miranda. El muy canalla había pasado las últimas semanas en la casa de campo de lady Senju supuestamente saldando sus deudas con su «trabajo». Sasuke los había felicitado a ella y a Naruto, pero Hinata recibió su abrazo con frialdad. Su tobillo se había curado, y parecía tan en forma y atractivo como siempre, pero sus ojos negros lucían una mirada perdida y sombría, y su sonrisa una amargura irónica que ella consideraba; bien merecidas.

Sakura intentaba no mirar en dirección a él.

-Qué emocionante -murmuró, con una sonrisa cuidadosamente esbozada-. ¿Adonde irán?

-¡A todas partes! Haremos un recorrido completo, ¿verdad que sí, querido? Naruto nunca ha estado en el extranjero. -Hinata le sonrió, apretándole la mano-. París, Roma, Florencia...

-A lo mejor se encuentren con Sai e Ino en Calais -dijo Chojuro alargando las palabras.

-Creo que han ido hacia el norte -lo corrigió Gaara.

-A Gretna -asintió Hinata-. Es lo que dice todo el mundo.

El escándalo de la temporada había sido la fuga del destacado caballero y la belleza del momento después de la pelea entre él y Naruto en Almackʹs. Shion y Shizune le dijeron a Hinata que había sido lady Yamanaka la que siempre había empujado a Ino a cazar un título. Hinata se alegraba por ellos. Si había dos personas que se merecían el uno al otro, eran ellos.

-Venecia es el lugar que más ganas tengo de ver -estaba diciendo Naruto a los demás-. Como en los cuadros de Canaletto. -Hizo una mueca picara a Hinata y dio un bocado al pollo.

-Venecia, cómo no. Compraremos unas obras de arte maravillosas para nuestra nueva casa.

-¿Las compraremos? -preguntó él de forma socarrona.

-Querido. -Ella le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, bebió un sorbo de vino con delicadeza y se volvió otra vez hacia su mejor amiga-. Llegaremos hasta Viena y, si nos apetece, puede que incluso viajemos a San Petersburgo.

-Qué maravilla,

-Deberías reunirte con nosotros en algún lugar, Sakura, en serio. Ya sabes que siempre eres bien recibida...

-No voy a entrometerme en su luna de miel -dijo ella en tono de mofa- Además, esta semana me espera una pequeña sorpresa. -Antes de volver a Yorkshire, la duquesa me presentará al representante de una editorial de Leipzig que necesita a alguien que traduzca manuscritos alemanes para una publicación inglesa.

-¿Esa editorial va a contratar a una mujer? -preguntó Hinata, arqueando las cejas-. Qué progresista.

Sakura sonrió con ironía.

-Mi labor será anónima, desde luego.

Justo entonces Izumi, la mujer de Itachi, se dirigió con paso decidido a la parte delantera de la habitación.

-Damas y caballeros, ¿pueden atender, por favor?

-¡Eso, eso! -intervino Itachi, haciendo callar a todo el mundo para escuchar el anuncio.

Izumi se volvió hacia la mesa nupcial con una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lord y lady Uzumaki, vamos a ofreceros un concierto en honor a vuestras nupcias...

...¡Bravo! -Hinata aplaudió cuando la canción tocó a su fin. El resto de la familia hizo otro tanto.

-¡Ha sido una canción maravillosa, Morley! Qué guapo estás hoy. ¿Sabes quién es este caballero? -preguntó Hinata al pequeño, volviéndose hacia su marido.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata reparó en la cautela y el desconcierto con que Naruto miraba cómo sus hermanos jugaban con sus hijos. Si la alta sociedad había supuesto para él un mundo nuevo, su primera experiencia como miembro de una familia cariñosa y muy unida lo fue todavía más. La mirada de Hinata se suavizó ante el impacto que parecía estar teniendo en él ver la ternura de aquellos jóvenes padres respecto a sus pequeños. Itachi había enseñado a su hija a frotarse la nariz con él, un juego que llenaba a la criatura de gran regocijo; todo el mundo sabía que era la niña de los ojos de su padre. Miranda, la esposa de Shisui había dado permiso a las niñeras para traer a los lozanos y chillones gemelos para que Hinata pudiera despedirse de ellos antes de marcharse de viaje. Sakura preguntó si podía coger en brazos al pequeño, mientras que Shisui se acercó a ellos y rodeó a Miranda con el brazo, presumiendo con orgullo de la fuerza con la que el niño lo agarraba del dedo.

Cuando Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata con una mirada llena de interrogantes, a ella se le encogió el corazón al pensar en la falta de amor y afecto que él había padecido en sus primeros años de vida. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con ternura en cada mejilla. Cuando se alargaron las sombras de la tarde, llegó la hora de abandonar la mansión Hyuga. Partirían de inmediato hacia Dover, donde cruzarían el canal en paquebote con su séquito compuesto por tres carruajes: uno para ellos, otro para los criados, y otro para el montón de equipaje que iban a necesitar durante tan larga ausencia.

Hinata pensaba enseñar a Naruto los placeres de viajar por todo lo alto.

Las despedidas siempre eran largas en las vacaciones y otras celebraciones, y aquella no fue una excepción. Tardaron media hora en llegar al vestíbulo. Mientras Hinata esperaba a que Naruto dejara de bromear con Itachi y Sasuke, sus sobrinos, se acercaron a ella corriendo.

-¡Tía Hinata! ¡Tía Hinata!

-¿Sí, queridos? -preguntó ella, al tiempo que se agachaba para atraer a los pequeños.

-¡Hemos encontrado una nota! -gritó el pequeño. -Se te cayó debajo de la silla.

-él, le entregó un trozo de papel con aire de gran suficiencia.

-Gracias, chicos. -Al fijarse en el sello dañado de la familia Uzumaki, comprendió que la carta debía de habérsele caído a Naruto del bolsillo.

-¿Qué pone? -preguntó con solemnidad.

-Parece que es de lord Uzumaki. No podemos fisgonear...

Por otra parte, él todavía no le había confesado lo ocurrido aquella noche en Torcarrow, aunque Chojuro y Gaara estaban al corriente de ello. Además, los niños ya habían desdoblado la carta. Miró de reojo por un momento la letra grande y exquisitamente formada que fluía con urgencia por la hoja, pero al leer la primera línea, supo al instante que algo iba muy mal. Al diablo con su intimidad, pensó, y leyó el resto de la misiva.

_Querido Naruto:_

_¿Has recibido mi anterior carta? Todavía no he tenido respuesta por tu parte. Por favor, ven. Sé que estás enfadado, pero si sientes algo de compasión por tu madre, debes saber que te necesito en este difícil momento. Los médicos dicen que tu padre no durará mucho. La apoplejía ha inutilizado la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, y temen que sufra un segundo ataque inminente. Le están haciendo sangrías y dándole las mejores atenciones, pero empeora cada día que pasa. Seguro que eres capaz de apiadarte y te reúnes con nosotros. Espero, con ansia tu llegada._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_TU MADRE_

Hinata la leyó otra vez, sin apenas dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Lord Nagato se estaba muriendo? Se preguntó qué demonios habría pasado. Entonces desplazó lentamente la vista hacia su marido, que estaba riéndose y hablando con sus hermanos. No podía creer que él no le hubiera mencionado que su padre se encontraba en el lecho de muerte. Dobló la carta rápidamente, lo cogió de la mano y se despidió de sus invitados y familiares definitivamente de forma bastante tensa. Condujo a su marido al coche que esperaba fuera.

-¡Cochero, a Dover! -gritó Naruto con voz de júbilo, y dijo adiós con la mano a todo el mundo mientras ayudaba a Hinata a subir al carruaje engalanado con cintas.

Ella sospechaba qué él estaba un tanto borracho. Hinata se detuvo en el escalón del carruaje.

-Espere un momento, por favor. Marido, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Tiró de Naruto para que entrase en el coche.

-¿Te estás impacientando, amor mío? -El entró en el carruaje de un salto y se dejó caer en el asiento con una sonrisa desenfadada.

Ella frunció los labios y le tendió la carta.

-Se te ha caído esto. ¿Te importa decirme qué demonios está pasando?

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de él se desvaneció. Cogió la carta de su mano y la arrojó a un lado; a continuación lanzó a Hinata una mirada insolente.

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la vista.

-El viejo cabrón ha sufrido un ataque de apoplejía. Algo así.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Hace una semana. -Lanzó un suspiro de disgusto-. Mi madre dijo que mi padre estuvo cuatro días de un humor de perros después de que yo escribiera para informarle de nuestra boda. Entonces uno de los criados avivó su ira al cometer un error sin importancia y él montó en cólera; estaba borracho, por supuesto. Mi madre dice que estaba gritando al lacayo cuando su furia desencadenó el ataque de apoplejía. Se cayó al suelo entre convulsiones y perdió la conciencia durante veinticuatro horas. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, tenía la mitad izquierda del cuerpo paralizada.

Ella se lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, Naruto.

-¿Sí, Hinata? -preguntó él en tono de aburrimiento.

Ella escudriñó sus ojos.

-Debemos ir con ellos.

-De ninguna manera. Vamos a ir a Europa, querida. Te prometí que iríamos. No voy a dejar que ese cabrón estropee nuestra luna de miel. Todo está preparado.

-Eso puede esperar. Esto es más importante, Naruto. Debemos ir a Cornualles.

-No, no es más importante. La gente muere todos los días. ¿Y qué?

-Pero se trata de tu padre.

-Con más motivo.

-Querido, se que estás muy enfadado con ese hombre. Tienes toda la razón para estarlo, pero piensa en tu madre. No podemos dejar que se enfrente a ello sola.

-¿Por qué no? Esa mujer dejó que yo me enfrentara a ese canalla solo muchas veces. Y sobreviví. Ella también lo hará.

-¡Naruto!

-Hinata, no voy a ir a Cornualles. Jamás. No merecen una visita nuestra. Te han insultado. Si él hubiera sido capaz de alegrarse por nosotros y hubiera venido a la boda, en lugar de ponerse furioso por la esposa que he elegido, no le habría pasado esto. Él se lo ha buscado. Por mí, ese canalla puede irse al infierno. Venga, vámonos a Francia. -Empezó a dar golpecitos en el interior del carruaje para indicar al cochero que arrancara, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡Sé práctico! Si va a morir, significa que estás a punto de recibir la herencia. ¿No crees que sería aconsejable hablar con él para asegurarte de que todo está en orden? Puede que haya asuntos de negocios relacionados con el marquesado sobre los que necesites ser informado antes de que el título pase a ti.

-Nuestros abogados me informarán de todo lo que necesite saber.

-¿Ni siquiera ibas a contestar a la carta de tu madre? Esa mujer está histérica.

-Siempre está histérica, Hinata. Lo exagera todo para intentar despertarme lástima. Según ella, cada día es un desastre.

-En mi opinión, esta vez es real. Naruto, puede ser la última oportunidad que tengas de hacer las paces con tu padre.

-Él es el que tiene que hacer las paces conmigo -dijo él con amargura.

-Sí -susurró ella-. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

-Juré que nunca volvería a Cornualles.

-Las cosas han cambiado, cariño. No sé cómo puedes evitar el tema. Cuando tu padre muera, serás el marqués de Konohagakure y St. Austell y el señor de Torcarrow, al igual que tu hijo después de ti. Tu condición te sitúa en una posición de responsabilidad que el hombre al que amo nunca esquivaría.

Él cerró los ojos y se apartó.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Sí que lo sé. -Ella estiró la mano y le acarició el hombro, haciendo una pausa mientras medía las palabras-. Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a confiar en mí? Sé que la noche que escapaste Chojuro y Gaara estaban contigo.

Él se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, algo pálido, mientras su rostro anguloso reflejaba una sorpresa cada vez mayor.

-¿Lo sabes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Por Dios, no.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.

-Me lo imaginaba. Naruto, estoy convencida de que debes hacerlo; si no por tu padre, al menos hazlo por ti y por tus futuros hijos. Hay que poner fin a ese odio. Se miraron el uno al otro largamente. Ella observó cómo Naruto luchaba consigo mismo. En sus ojos azules se agitaba un amargo rencor, y su regia mandíbula estaba tensa.

-No tienes por qué enfrentarte a esto solo, cariño -dijo ella con dulzura, cogiéndole la mano-. Yo estaré contigo hasta el final. Luego iremos a Europa. Te prometo que no se moverá de sitio.

Él escrutó sus ojos en una turbulenta actitud desafiante, pero cuando ella le hizo una señal tranquilizadora con la cabeza, salió del coche y dio nuevas instrucciones al cochero, no irían al este rumbo a Dover, sino al oeste. A Cornualles.

A pesar de los frecuentes cambios de caballos que hicieron en las posadas que encontraron a lo largo del camino, necesitaron cuatro agotadores días para realizar el trayecto. Viajaban de noche hasta que la luz del verano se apagaba a su alrededor, aproximadamente a las diez, y reemprendían el camino al amanecer. Fue Naruto quien marcó aquel ritmo veloz, y no porque estuviera ansioso por llegar, sino simplemente porque quería acabar de una vez con aquel calvario. Durante la mayor parte del viaje se mostró distante y malhumorado; gruñía por la mala comida de las posadas, el calor, el polvo, el chirrido incesante de las ballestas del coche y el aburrimiento de tener que estar sentado en el carruaje tantas horas seguidas.

-¡Así no es como imaginaba mi luna de miel! -gruñía cada pocas horas.

Hinata intentaba tratarlo con delicadeza, consciente de que pocas cosas podían resultarle tan duras como volver a visitar el escenario de cuya despiadada crueldad había huido hacía tantos años. Cuando Naruto se montaba en la parte superior del coche, y se tumbaba distraídamente sobre el equipaje sujeto al carruaje con la chaqueta quitada y el sol en la cara, parecía un poco más contento. Hinata sabía que se estaba preparando mentalmente para enfrentarse no solo a su padre, sino también a los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado. Ella, por su parte, se preguntaba qué recibimiento le darían sus suegros.

El tiempo se mantuvo favorable, y los caminos principales para carruajes resultaron ser rápidos y estaban en buenas condiciones hasta Exeter; pero su avance se vio considerablemente dificultado cuando se aventuraron en dirección oeste por caminos regionales poco frecuentados y más pequeños. Finalmente, recorrieron con dificultad el terreno accidentado de Dartmoor, cruzaron el río Tamar y entraron en Cornualles. El respiro que les ofreció el paisaje fue breve, pues pronto se vieron envueltos por el páramo de Bodmin, una amplia e inhóspita extensión de melancólica belleza. Hinata se subió en la parte superior del coche con Naruto y contempló cómo las sombras de las nubes daban forma a los extensos valles y las colinas azotadas por el viento.

Mientras descendían por el centro de la península cada vez más estrecha, Naruto le dijo que St. Austell, una de las poblaciones de las que procedía el título de su padre, se hallaba a poco más de quince kilómetros al este. Era famosa, según le explicó, por la calidad de su arcilla, que normalmente se enviaba a las famosas alfarerías de la región central de Inglaterra para la elaboración de la porcelana más característica del país. Konohagakure, el pueblo más grande, con su imponente catedral, estaba situado a unos veinticinco kilómetros más al sur.

El cuarto día, a las siete y media de la tarde, se aproximaron al pueblecito pesquero de Perranporth y ascendieron por la espectacular ladera de la montaña hasta que vieron el inquietante y deteriorado castillo con vistas a las olas rompientes del Atlántico.

Hinata miró a Naruto. Él estaba observando Torcarrow con mirada pensativa y desafiante, mientras el viento agitaba su pelo rubio.

.

.

Continuará...


	28. Tristes Latidos

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Tristes Latidos_**

* * *

La presencia de Hinata a su lado lo ayudó a mantenerse firme frente a los demonios que susurraban en su cabeza: «Eres un inútil». Observó Torcarrow a lo lejos apretando los puños con una ira alimentada desde hacía mucho tiempo y un sorprendente temor infantil. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el torbellino de emociones que su vuelta a casa había desencadenado en él. Mientras la caravana de los tres carruajes avanzaba por el largo camino de entrada, ella pareció notar la creciente tristeza que invadía a Naruto.

Hinata tomó su mano entre las suyas, ofreciéndole su silencioso y firme consuelo mientras él luchaba por controlar su dolor. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera ella, viera las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar por todo lo que había perdido en aquel sitio.

En lugar de ello, se aferró a los agridulces recuerdos de los momentos felices que había vivido; señaló la hilera de árboles donde él y su hermano montaban en un largo columpio hecho con cuerdas y la caseta del descuidado jardín donde encontraron un nido de crías de lechuza. A medida que se acercaban al mar, notó el cambio que se percibía en el aire, el viento constante, la sal abrasiva y purificadora, el aroma que despertaba incontables recuerdos que él creía enterrados para siempre.

Naruto no tuvo el valor de señalar la cripta familiar a Hinata cuando se aproximaron a ella. La pequeña construcción estaba inspirada en un templo griego y se hallaba en medio de un sereno robledo que había cerca del lago ornamental. su hermano yacía allí entre sus antepasados; su padre también sería enterrado en aquel lugar cuando muriera. Naruto todavía albergaba sus dudas, pese a que su madre jurase que Pain el Terrible se estaba muriendo. Aquel hombre siempre le había parecido una fuerza de la naturaleza. ¿Cómo iba a morir un ser tan poderoso y malvado como él? Cuando se detuvieron en la entrada, Hinata lo miró con nerviosismo.

-Me odiarán, ¿verdad?

Él le besó la mano.

-No es a ti a quien odian, Hinata. Lo que odian es no poder controlarme. No dejes que te afecte su actitud. Naruto se percató de que, pese a su negativa inicial a acudir allí, su madre debía de haber dicho a los criados que llegaría de un momento a otro, pues seis lacayos salieron de inmediato y formaron un pasillo para recibirlos, mientras que un mayordomo y una fornida mujer mayor con delantal salían corriendo a la entrada.

-¡Oh, es el señorito Naruto! ¡El señorito Naruto ha vuelto a casa! -gritó la mujer al resto del personal. Más sirvientes aparecieron a toda prisa en la parte delantera del castillo.

Naruto se los quedó mirando con incredulidad.

-¡Vaya, si es la señora Chiyo, nuestra vieja cocinera! ¡Y el señor Jiraya, el mayordomo! ¡No puedo creer que sigan aquí! -Salió del coche de un salto y se situó entre ellos.

Hinata observó con cariño la entusiasta reunión de Naruto con los afectuosos criados que habían estado con la familia desde que él había nacido.

-Mi querida cocinera. Solo por verte me alegra haber vuelto a casa. -Abrazó a la anciana largo rato, dándole las gracias al oído por la bolsa de monedas que escondió en su bolsa la noche que huyó. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron de adoración cuando él le acarició la mejilla.

-Señorito Naruto, le he preparado un postre especial por su vuelta.

-¿No será nata cuajada? -exclamó él, expectante.

-Con melaza negra -contestó ella con complicidad-. Su favorito. Naruto se giró soltando una breve carcajada.

-¡Hinata! Ven aquí, cariño. Quiero presentarte a nuestra cocinera, la señora Chiyo. Hasta que no hayas probado una nata de Cornualles como Dios manda no sabrás lo que es vivir, y la melaza de la señora Chiyo es la envidia del país.

-Oh, cállese. Siempre ha sido un adulador, incluso de niño, señorito Naruto -lo reprendió ella, ruborizada de placer-. ¡No puedo creer lo grande que se ha hecho!

Él se rió y presentó a cada uno de los criados a su hermosa y joven esposa. Al principio, todos parecieron asombrados, por la belleza de Hinata y su refinamiento, pero su simpatía y la cordialidad de sus alegres ojos grises claros rápidamente hicieron que se relajasen; y ellos parecieron ejercer un efecto similar en ella.

Poco después, el señor Jiraya los hizo entrar en la casa afanosamente.

-Sus habitaciones están preparadas, lord y lady Uzumaki. Por aquí. La marquesa los está esperando. Se entretuvieron en sus habitaciones lo justo para refrescarse y darse un beso; luego se abrazaron y acudieron obedientemente a presentar sus respetos a lady Uzumaki. La marquesa, a la que un lacayo había avisado de su llegada, se reunió con ellos en el pasillo situado fuera del cuarto del enfermo.

-Madre. -Manteniendo bajo control la habitual irritación que le despertaba su madre, Naruto se inclinó y la besó cumplidamente en la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Estoy cansada -reconoció ella, lanzando un suspiro quejumbroso-, pero me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, Naruto. No estaba segura de que fueses a venir.

-Tiene que darle las gracias a mi esposa -dijo él de manera significativa.

Lady Uzumaki se volvió con recelo hacia Hinata.

Hinata hizo una reverencia, agachando la cabeza. -Señora.

-¿Cómo te va? -dijo su madre con frialdad.

-Lamento el sufrimiento que ha estado padeciendo lord Nagato. Debe de ser un momento muy duro para usted. Sus palabras compasivas pillaron desprevenidos tanto a Naruto como a la marquesa madre. Vaya, aquella muchacha podía ser tan diplomática como Itachi cuando quería, pensó él.

-Gracias, querida -contestó la marquesa con cautela, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza-. Espero que disfrutes de la estancia. Los jardines están en flor, si te apetece pasear, y la playa es muy agradable en esta época del año... pero procura llevar sombrilla. El sol calienta mucho. Estropeará tu precioso cutis.

-Gracias, señora. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Naruto estaba impresionado. su madre observó la piel lechosa de su joven esposa con envidia, pero no dijo nada. A Naruto no se le pasó por alto que su madre todavía no los había felicitado por su matrimonio ni había dedicado a Hinata un simbólico «Bienvenida a la familia». Hizo caso omiso de aquel molesto pensamiento.

-¿Qué tal está él?

-Débil -respondió lady Uzumaki, y a continuación hizo una pausa-. Y también asustado. La parálisis le ha afectado el habla. No debes disgustarlo, Naruto...

-Yo nunca pretendo disgustarlo, madre.

-El cirujano, el señor Yakushi, está ahora con él. Dice que su señoría debe permanecer tranquilo. Lo único que hace falta para que se desencadene otro ataque de apoplejía es un arrebato de furia. Si eso ocurre, tu padre morirá.

Naruto se quedó pensativo un largo rato.

-Tal vez no debería entrar. Podría montar en cólera solo con verme.

-Oh, estoy segura de que se alegrará de que hayas venido. Debes entrar. Has viajado hasta aquí.

-Sí, en mi luna de miel -le recordó él, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Desde luego. -Ella apartó la vista.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Naruto cruzó una mirada alentadora con Hinata. Ella le hizo un gesto sutil con la cabeza.

-Está bien -murmuró-. Acabemos de una vez con esto. No tienes por qué entrar ahí conmigo. Seguro que va a ser desagradable.

-Voy a ir contigo -dijo ella con firmeza, colocando su mano entre la de él. Hinata lo siguió un paso por detrás cuando él abrió la puerta, pero Naruto le soltó la mano al entrar en la habitación de su padre. Cuando vio al hombre se detuvo en seco. «Dios mío.»

El cirujano estaba envolviendo la incisión del brazo del marqués por donde acababa de hacerle otra sangría. Su padre tenía una palidez cadavérica. El antaño poderoso y terrible lord Nagato parecía empequeñecido en la enorme y lujosa cama, como un dios caído. Parecía que hubiera envejecido veinte años en lugar de unas pocas semanas desde la última vez que Naruto lo había visto. El tono rojizo de su piel se había tornado en una palidez cerosa. El pelo rojo que le quedaba había encanecido a causa de la enfermedad. Tenía las mejillas demacradas, los ojos hundidos y el lado izquierdo de la boca curvado en una constante mueca. Sin embargo, cuando los miró a ellos, sus ojos centellearon con un intenso brillo de color rubí, con la misma impetuosidad de siempre.

-Así que los buitres ya han empezado a volar en círculos -dijo arrastrando las palabras, aunque solo farfullaba de forma un poco más marcada que cuando estaba borracho.

Hinata abrió unos ojos desorbitados al oír su insultante comentario, y los orificios de la nariz de Naruto se ensancharon mientras aspiraba lentamente, decidido a no perder la calma.

-Contenga su regocijo, milord. Estoy aquí por mi madre, no por usted. -Entró en la habitación sin prisa, con insolencia.

El señor Yakushi lo miró alarmado.

-Con el debido respeto, señor. Su señoría no debe ser molestado.

Nagato resopló.

-Ese bastardo me ha molestado desde el día que nació.

-¿Soy un bastardo, padre? ¿Por eso me odias tanto? -preguntó Naruto en tono afable, apoyándose contra la alta cómoda de madera satinada.

-¿Tú qué crees? -gruñó Nagato

Hinata miró a padre e hijo, visiblemente incómoda.

-No te preocupes, esposa. Soy un hijo totalmente legítimo.

-Naruto -lo advirtió ella con suavidad.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista con ansiedad. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? ¿Solo para darle a su padre la última oportunidad de hacerle daño y humillarlo, esta vez delante de su mujer? Sabía que Nagato estaba furioso porque su orgullo no soportaba que alguien lo viera de aquella forma, debilitado y aparentemente castigado por la mano de Dios por su brutalidad. Pero Naruto también se encontraba en un estado de ánimo igualmente desagradable. No podía consentir los insultos de su padre después de haber viajado hasta allí para demostrar una vez más que a una parte pequeña y estúpida de él... le importaba.

Hinata lo miró con inquietud y de repente rompió el turbulento silencio.

-Lamentamos mucho su sufrimiento, milord. Hemos venido a hacer todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos para ayudarle a recuperarse lo más rápido posible.

-Muy bonito, niña. Pero no soy tonto. -El hombre apartó su mirada penetrante de Naruto y examinó a Hinata. Al instante, Naruto sintió que su instinto de protección se ponía en estado de alerta.

-Solo han venido a darme jabón para asegurarse de que les dejo mi fortuna y mis propiedades.

Tal vez fueron las numerosas semanas que había tratado al famoso cascarrabias de lord Kashin las que permitieron a Hinata sonreír ante su molesta falta de educación.

-No sea ridículo, milord. Tengo una dote de cien mil libras y una finca propia en Hertfordshire. Me lo dejaron en fideicomiso como regalo de bodas de mi padre, el octavo duque -dijo, afilando el tono con enorme sutileza al recordarle su posición - quien, hablando vulgarmente, era rico como un rey. Naruto y yo no moriremos de hambre.

-Vaya, eres una criatura descarada, ¿eh?

-Doy lo que recibo, milord. Eso es todo.

-Maldita seas tú y tu imprudencia, muchacha...

-Padre -le advirtió Naruto apretando los dientes-, estás hablando con mi mujer.

-Quizá lord y lady Uzumaki deberían retirarse -dijo el señor Yakushi con ansiedad.

-No, deje que se queden -gruñó Nagato-. No me están disgustando.

-No, padre. Debes hacer caso a tu médico -dijo Naruto, - Hinata.

Pero ella no lo siguió. De pie junto a la cama de Nagato, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo examinó.

-¿Qué es esto, quieres meterte en la cama conmigo?

-¡Padre! -dijo Naruto, pasmado, pero Hinata se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-No me da miedo, ¿sabe?, ni me asusto fácilmente.

-No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta quién era tu madre.

-¡Basta ya, señor! -Naruto temía sufrir él mismo un ataque de apoplejía si su padre le decía otra palabra indecorosa a su mujer.

-No pasa nada, Naruto -dijo Hinata secamente, al reparar en su expresión horrorizada-. No me molestan sus comentarios. Por lo menos me lo dice a la cara. Desde luego, es un ogro, pero creo... que a lo mejor es su forma de ser amable.

El gruñido que Nagato tenía grabado en los labios se ensanchó en lo que podría haber sido una suerte de sonrisa torcida de pirata.

-¡Vete al diablo, zorra descarada!

-Bah-contestó ella con escepticismo-. Descanse, ogro. Con suerte, su carácter mejorará.

Naruto la rodeó con el brazo y salió de la habitación del enfermo con ella. Una vez en el pasillo, Hinata rechazó su retahíla de disculpas con una risita.

-Nos marcharemos inmediatamente...

-Tonterías. ¿Quieres darle la satisfacción de saber que ha conseguido echarnos en diez minutos? ¡Ven, enséñame las cocinas! Quiero probar esa fabulosa nata.

Él la miró reflexivo por un instante y a continuación se encogió de hombros, suspiró y movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad. Ella sonrió y colocó su delicada mano en el pliegue del codo de Naruto; él la acompañó a los dominios de la cocinera, situados en la parte trasera de la casa.

Al poco rato se hallaban sentados ante la vieja mesa de madera de la cocina. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar la brisa de la tarde. La cocinera iba y venía, canturreando, riendo y contándoles historias de la gente de la zona, como quién se había casado con quién. Pese a la agradable conversación, Naruto notaba que los recuerdos se arremolinaban a su alrededor como tiburones ocultos bajo la superficie del presente. Notaba que se acercaban en círculos; mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios a fuerza de voluntad.

La señora Chiyo, orgullosa y sonriente, colocó dos cuencos de nata delante de ellos y acto seguido les echó encima la melaza caliente y oscura.

-Aquí tiene, señorito Naruto. Como a usted le gusta, solo que con quince años de retraso -añadió con dulzura-. Entonces no llegó a comérselo.

Él se volvió hacia la mujer con una expresión de abatimiento. «Quince años.»

-¡Está delicioso, señora Chiyo!

Al probarlo, Hinata empezó a elogiar el postre, extasiada, pero de repente Naruto fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí sentado, rígido, afligido, mirando fijamente su cuenco con lágrimas que enturbiaban sus ojos. Cada detalle de aquella horrible noche volvió a su mente con una claridad viva y atroz. No se dio cuenta de que estaba estremeciéndose hasta que vio que le temblaba la mano; cogió la cuchara con tensión, como si fuera un arma. Estaba mirando la masa derretida de melaza y nata, pero su mente se hallaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Naruto? -El tono de Hinata se había vuelto serio. Le tocó el brazo con delicadeza-. ¿Cariño?

-Perdóname. Lo siento. No puedo... Perdóname.

Se levantó repentinamente de la mesa y salió de la cocina, cegado por las lágrimas y apretando los dientes para reprimir el angustioso sollozo que notaba que brotaba en el fondo de su garganta. Se negaba a dejarlo salir.

-¡Naruto!

Oyó el crujido de la puerta en el momento en que Hinata salía corriendo detrás de él, pero cuando se acercó y lo tocó, él apartó el brazo. Se negó a mirarla a los ojos y se pasó la mano bruscamente por el pelo.

-Déjame un rato. Necesito caminar.

-Iré contigo...

-No. Yo... estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella escrutó su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él le lanzó una breve mirada de reojo y asintió con sequedad. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió penosamente hacia la playa en medio de la luz cada vez más tenue del crepúsculo.

Hinata miró con angustia la ancha espalda de Naruto mientras se alejaba.

Oh, aquella familia era un desastre, pensó. Había visto la mirada de desolación de sus ojos; no tenía la menor intención de dejarlo solo más de cinco minutos. Una vez que se fijó en la dirección que él había seguido, se giró y volvió dentro. Cruzó una mirada de preocupación con la señora Chiyo, dio las gracias a la buena mujer por su amabilidad y se aventuró a regresar a la habitación del enfermo. Cuando llamó a la puerta suavemente, el cirujano contestó. El marqués seguía despierto. Tras prometer al señor Yakushi que su visita sería breve, el hombre la dejó pasar a verlo.

-Has vuelto a por más, ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres esta vez?-preguntó él, con su voz ronca balbuciente, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla situada junto a la cama.

-Usted y su hijo -dijo ella- son más tercos que una mula.

-Bah. Ese condenado es un cabezota. Siempre lo ha sido.

Ella sonrió irónicamente por un momento y luego su expresión se tornó seria.

-Milord, debe saber que causa un gran dolor a Naruto. Él es un buen hombre, y sospecho que en el fondo usted está orgulloso de él. -Hizo caso omiso del resoplido de rechazo del viejo-. Le ruego que se lo diga. Seguro que el señor Yakushi le ha explicado la gravedad de su enfermedad. Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad. No ha sido fácil para Naruto venir hasta aquí, pero yo insistí en que le diera la opción de disculparse.

-¡Disculparme! -exclamó él en tono tembloroso-. ¡Vaya con la joven impertinente! -Empezó a incorporarse en la cama, pero volvió a tumbarse haciendo una mueca de dolor. A continuación la miró montado en cólera-. ¿Sabes qué me enseñó mi padre, lady Uzumaki? ¡A no pedir disculpas a nadie! ¿De qué sirve, cuando es demasiado tarde y el daño ya está hecho?

-Todavía está a tiempo de reparar parte del daño, milord. No sé si merece ser perdonado, pero lo que sí sé es que su hijo está aquí. Lo único que él quiere es una palabra amable.

-Le salvé la vida, ¿no? Lo saqué de Newgate.

-Según Naruto, solo lo hizo por su propio interés, no porque se preocupara por él.

-¿Preocuparme por él? -replicó el hombre-. ¿Has visto el carrocín que le compré? ¿Y los caballos? ¿Te ha dicho que le di una asignación de ciento cincuenta libras a la semana?

-¿De verdad es incapaz de reconocer que lo quiere? ¿De decir que se alegra de haberlo encontrado vivo? Él no se da cuenta, pero usted a mí no me engaña. Me he fijado en cómo lo mira. Sé que está orgulloso de él a su manera y que lo quiere. Pero ¿cómo va a saberlo él si no se lo dice? Seguro que tiene el valor de decir unas simples palabras que podrían cambiarlo todo para él. ¿Es demasiado pedir para salvar su alma?

-Eres cruel. - Nagato apartó la vista, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada-.Déjame -susurró un momento después-. Señor Yakushi, acompañe a mi hija a la puerta.

Hinata se quedó tan sorprendida de que la reconociera como miembro de su familia que se detuvo y le apretó la mano: la derecha, pues la izquierda permanecía doblada sin fuerza contra su cuerpo debido a la apoplejía. Era la misma mano que había hecho sangrar la cara de Naruto tan a menudo cuando era niño. La soltó al instante, y las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos antes de que pudiera reprimirlas con un parpadeo.

-Que Dios se apiade de usted, lord Nagato. Lo tendré en mis oraciones. -Salió de la habitación, rozando con la falda el suelo de madera noble. Al volver abajo, salió en busca de Naruto.

Inmediatamente, la brisa marina le azotó el pelo e hizo ondear grácilmente su falda. Dejó atrás las nubes de polillas que revoloteaban alrededor de las lámparas de latón sujetas a ambos lados de la puerta de atrás. Bajo el cielo oscuro tachonado de estrellas, los murciélagos se lanzaban en picado por encima de su cabeza. Siguió el sendero que atravesaba el jardín de rosas iluminado por la luna hasta la tambaleante escalera de madera que llevaba a la playa. Lejos de la costa había un islote con un faro cuyo haz de luz recorría las olas negras a un ritmo lento y continuo, pero su rayo solitario no era lo bastante potente para penetrar en la oscuridad de la ensenada arenosa situada a sus pies.

Bajó a tientas por la escalera, manteniendo el equilibrio gracias al áspero pasamanos. Oyó de hecho, notó en el pecho la vigorosa fuerza con que el mar azotaba las rocas. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a la oscuridad que se cernía lejos de la luz de la casa, distinguió las nubes de espuma en las zonas donde rompían las olas.

Cuando llegó al pie de la precaria escalera de madera, la luz tenue de las estrellas le mostró el paraje oscuro y maravilloso creado por las extrañas formaciones rocosas que se elevaban en medio de la arena: arcos de piedra y columnas grises y retorcidas completamente cubiertas de liquen verde aterciopelado. A su alrededor se hallaba el lecho de arena, claro y suave. La tierra amortiguaba cualquier sonido como si fuera una manta, de modo que Hinata no se molestó en llamar a su marido cuando lo divisó de pie sobre unas grandes rocas negras que se alzaban sobre las olas rompientes. El haz del faro lo iluminó con su brillo fugaz. Estaba contemplando el mar, con su perfil triste y melancólico. El viento agitaba la parte delantera de su pelo e hinchaba las mangas holgadas de su camisa blanca.

Hinata se detuvo a quitarse los zapatos y las medias, y luego se dirigió hacia él por la arena fresca y compacta. Se fijó en que Naruto se había quitado la corbata. También estaba descalzo, y tenía los pantalones negros arremangados a la altura de la espinilla. Después de haber dejado su chaqueta colgada en la silla de la cocina de la señora Chiyo, también sé había desabotonado el chaleco. Estaba tirando piedras al mar, pero se detuvo al ver que ella se acercaba.

Era alto, esbelto y dueño de un atractivo magnético; un hombre en la flor de la vida. Pero cuando se volvió hacia ella, tenía una expresión de angustia y los ojos de un niño solitario. Hinata no sabía qué decir. Él se inclinó y le tendió la mano. Ella se recogió la falda alrededor de los tobillos, penetró en el pequeño foso con agua marina que rodeaba los cantos rodados y aceptó la cálida mano de Naruto. Él la subió a las rocas. Inmediatamente Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al notar que la espuma del mar salpicaba su cara.

Naruto se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, saboreando la sal de su piel. Sin embargo, en lugar de retirarse, apoyó la frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. Hinata cogió el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo sujetó con dulzura.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró ella.

-No lo sé. -Al echarse hacia atrás y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, la luz de las estrellas dibujó las superficies y los ángulos duros de su rostro-. Tal vez tú puedas explicarme una cosa.

-¿De qué se trata, cariño? Lo intentaré. -Ella lo miró con seriedad a los ojos y le acarició el pelo-. Quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué me quieres? -preguntó él de forma apenas audible.

La pregunta pilló a Hinata desprevenida, pero su corazón rebosaba devoción. Le acarició la cara lentamente.

-Por muchos motivos. Eres inteligente, valiente, leal, fuerte, cariñoso, dulce, honrado, caballeroso, encantador, amable, compasivo, sabio. -Él se volvió hacia ella con cara de sorpresa, pero ella todavía no había acabado- Siempre cumples tu palabra; me haces reír; escuchas lo que tengo que decir; tienes opiniones interesantes; eres increíblemente guapo; un amante espléndido... Podría seguir.

Naruto torció los labios, esbozó una sonrisa triste y apartó la vista, un tanto avergonzado.

-No solo te considero un marido maravilloso y un amigo íntimo, sino también un hombre magnífico, destinado a convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor... sobre todo para los que no tienen voz. Por eso me casé contigo; aparte de por tus tatuajes, claro está.

-¿Todo eso lo dices en serio? -preguntó él, mirando el mar.

-Con todo mi corazón -susurró ella despacio, enfáticamente, mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de él-. Eres una de las personas más auténticas que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Crees que soy buena persona? -preguntó Naruto, volviéndose hacia ella sorprendido.

-Claro. ¿Tú no lo crees?

Él se encogió de hombros y a continuación apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella sin contestar.

Tras recogerse los rizos sueltos detrás de las orejas, Hinata observó los dedos de sus pies contra la roca puntiaguda, y luego miró a su marido con cautela.

-¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas, Naruto?

Por un momento, él no contestó y se quedó mirando cómo el haz de luz del faro recorría las aguas de colores oscuros.

-Estoy... intentando entenderlo todo. -Él rechazó el abrazo de ella y apoyó el pie izquierdo en una roca situada más arriba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras paseaba su mirada pensativa e inquieta por el horizonte-. He estado aquí recordando lo terrible que fue todo e intentando... convencerme como un adulto razonable de que no lo merecía.

-Oh, Naruto, claro que no lo merecías, cielo. Eras solo un niño.

-No me sentía como un niño.

-Pero lo eras.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien haga eso? ¿Cómo es posible que él me hiciera eso? Echó un vistazo a Torcarrow con amargura y luego miró a Hinata con una furia solitaria y persistente. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, y aunque había en su mirada un matiz de insolencia, Hinata sabía que estaba pendiente de la respuesta que ella le diera, ansioso como estaba por hallar consuelo.

-La humanidad, querido, es un desfile ciego y desenfrenado de tontos arrepentidos -dijo ella con dulzura-. La gente se equivoca y a veces comete terribles errores. No debes dejarte engañar y creer que los espantosos errores de tu padre fueron de alguna forma culpa tuya. Porque no fue así.

Él parpadeó mientras asimilaba sus palabras, pero aun así volvió a apartarse, moviendo la cabeza con gesto de disgusto.

-Tú me dices eso, y sé que tienes razón, pero por mucho que quiera creerte, no consigo librarme de la sensación de que he hecho algo mal.

-Entiendo que pienses así, porque lo que aprendemos de niños nos acompaña toda la vida; pero, cariño, seguro que en algún rincón de tu corazón sabes que no es así.

-Pero debo de haber hecho algo para merecerlo. Él nunca trató a mi hermano de esa forma, solo a mí.

-Tú eras inocente -insistió ella-. Diciéndote que merecías las palizas que te daba, lord Nagato podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa. Culpándote a ti, no tenía que enfrentarse al horror de haber tratado con tal violencia a su propio hijo.

-No es justo -susurró él bruscamente-. Me dio una paliza de muerte. Delante de Chojuro y Gaara. Ellos habían venido a casa conmigo para pasar las vacaciones del colegio. -Movió la cabeza con aire distante-. Lo único, que hice fue coger prestado su estúpido catalejo.

Hinata le tendió los brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. -Ven conmigo. Deja que te abrace.

Él se apartó de repente, sin hacer el menor movimiento por acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me mires de esa forma.

-¿De qué forma?

-Como si fuera un niño infeliz al que quisieras salvar. Ya tengo madre, y mira para lo que me ha servido.

Ella guardó silencio y bajó los brazos

-No me rechaces, Naruto.

-¡No soporto que sepas todo esto! -gritó él-. Es humillante. No soporto que me vieras aquella noche en el callejón, la primera noche. No soy lo bastante bueno para ti...

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_El siguiente es el final, hoy mismo lo publico_**


	29. Amor y Perdón

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Amor y Perdón_**

* * *

-Basta. Te quiero, Naruto. No voy a hacerte daño.

Él se volvió hacia ella y permaneció callado un largo rato. El haz del faro mostró la inquietante y sombría lucha emocional que se reflejaba en su rostro antes de que se vieran sumidos otra vez en la oscuridad.

-¿Me quieres? -la desafió en tono enigmático. Se acercó a Hinata, alzándose por encima de ella de forma amenazante.

-Sabes que sí. -Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Demuéstralo. -Le tocó el pelo, al principio con delicadeza y luego agarrándole un mechón de cabello. Sus ojos parpadeaban con vehemencia-. Enséñamelo -ordenó en un susurro.

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Aquí?

-Sí. Ahora.

Ella vaciló. La hostilidad de él la asustaba, pero cuando alzó la vista y miró sus ojos ardientes, no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, consciente de la complejidad que ocultaba su atrevida petición. Él era un guerrero orgulloso, pero aquel orgullo se había visto herido en lo más hondo. En cierto modo, ella entendía su necesidad de reafirmar su poder después de la vulnerabilidad que había sentido al ponerse de manifiesto que era un niño maltratado e indefenso; tal vez incluso estaba intentando ahuyentarla y asustarla para que así se cumpliera su profecía según la cual nadie iba a quererlo. Pero ella no pensaba dejar que aquello ocurriera, costara lo que costara. Al atisbar la profundidad de sus coléricos ojos azules, supo que tenía que tratarlo con cuidado, con mucho cuidado.

-Muy bien -susurró, levantando la mano para acariciarle el muslo mientras él permanecía junto a ella-. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

Él sostuvo su mirada, despeinado por el viento, enigmático y peligroso. Naruto interpretó la buena disposición de ella casi con suspicacia.

-Túmbate boca arriba. -Le cogió la mano y la hizo bajar de la roca.

Ella bajó a la arena y se tumbó de espaldas lentamente. Él también se giró y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Se colocó encima de Hinata y la besó en la boca con una avidez pura y anhelante mientras acercaba la mano de ella a su sexo, necesitado de sus caricias, Hinata estaba abrumada por su furioso deseo. Notó cómo las manos de él subían con destreza por debajo de su falda y se la levantaban. La besó como si fuera a consumirla, pero el sabor familiar de él y la sensación de estar entre sus brazos la excitaron en pocos segundos.

Cuando terminó de besarla, Naruto se levantó para volver a arrodillarse. La silueta de su pelo revuelto, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus anchos hombros se veía recortada contra el cielo desvaído.

-Qué esposa más atenta eres -murmuró mientras se desabotonaba los pantalones.

Ella se estremeció de un dolor fugaz y confuso al oír su tono de burla, pero se negó a retroceder ante los demonios de Naruto. Si aquello era lo que él necesitaba para poner a prueba los límites de su amor, ella no iba a fallarle. Cuando él sacó su miembro, Hinata estiró la mano obedientemente para cogerlo y lo tocó_. _Él le acarició la mano mientras Hinata lo guiaba hacia ella.

-Adoras esto, ¿verdad que sí, mi pequeña libertina? -preguntó Naruto, cerrando la mano de ella alrededor de su falo rígido de forma burlona.

-Te adoro a ti -lo corrigió ella.

-No soy un buen hombre, Hinata. No lo creas. Soy un asesino y un ladrón. Lo único que haré será decepcionarte.

-Correré el riesgo -respondió ella en actitud desafiante.

Cuando él bajó la vista, sus pestañas le taparon los ojos. Separó las piernas de ella mientras se arrodillaba, pero cuando le tocó el sexo, provocó a Hinata un suave gemido con sus dedos acariciantes. Naruto observó cómo ella se movía al ritmo de su mano durante unos instantes antes de montarla. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos en señal de cálida y sensual bienvenida, jadeando suavemente de placer mientras él presionaba en su interior. Entonces él se detuvo, con su miembro introducido hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de ella. Permanecieron un rato de aquel modo, disfrutando de su unión en una palpitante quietud.

-Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme, Naruto. Siempre he creído en ti -susurró ella al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo-. Por eso te dejé el collar.

Él se quedó quieto, pero no dijo nada; le levantó los muslos alrededor de sus costados y cubrió con sus brazos las rodillas flexionadas de Hinata. Sus manos grandes y calientes le rodearon los tobillos con delicadeza, y se puso a jugar con sus pies amorosamente. Ella levantó las caderas, cada vez más impaciente por recibirlo.

-Hazme el amor, Naruto. Te necesito.

Él estiró el brazo y la acarició hasta hacerla alcanzar nuevas cotas de placer; luego ella lo atrajo hacia sí entre sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras él la amaba, descubriendo todas sus viejas heridas y la soledad de su alma, ofreciéndole cada pena a ella para que la besara, tímidamente al principio, y luego con mayor urgencia.

Ella sintió que él se liberaba.

Las caricias de él prosiguieron de forma más enérgica, desencadenando un ritmo acompasado con el de las olas del mar al romper tempestuosamente contra las rocas. Ella susurró su nombre una y otra vez mientras las estrellas salpicaban el cielo detrás de él como una lluvia de diamantes, como si cada una fuera una joya reluciente. Hinata besó aquel rostro amado que había sido golpeado tantas veces, sin saber si la sal que saboreaba eran las lágrimas de él, las suyas propias, o simplemente la espuma del mar. Sólo supo que cuando ambos estaban al borde del climax, ella tenía la vista enturbiada por el deseo y estaba llena de amor por él; él estaba temblando de una intensa y turbulenta emoción.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Lo siento mucho.

-No, Naruto. Eres bueno. Te quiero, cariño.

Él gimió de angustia, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me dejes nunca. Eres la única persona en este condenado mundo que se ha preocupado por mí.

-Te quiero, Naruto. Siempre te querré. Nunca dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño.

Él le ordenó que se dejase llevar con una voz ronca y jadeante, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo con un anhelo lujurioso e incontenible. Naruto alcanzó el oscuro, dulce e irreflexivo éxtasis del orgasmo unos segundos más tarde, hundido profundamente dentro de ella.

El haz del faro pasó por encima de él, iluminando su expresión de intenso embeleso. Sus gemidos profundos y sentidos cautivaron a Hinata; luego se quedó tumbado entre los brazos de ella, agotado e inmóvil.

Ella arrimó su mejilla al cabello dorado de él y lo acarició, mientras le besaba la cabeza con un sentimiento de estrecha intimidad. Abrazada por él, Hinata se sentía abrigada pese al fresco de la noche. Finalmente, Naruto se echó junto a ella. Reposó la cabeza en una mano, se apoyó en el codo y le sonrió lanzando un suspiro triste.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza dubitativo.

-No estoy seguro. -Cogió un seno de Hinata con ternura-. Me pregunto si por algún momento conseguí engañarte o cómo logré conquistarte, si tan loco me tenías.

Ella sonrió.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez aquella noche en el callejón, pensé que eras Conrad en carne y hueso. Entonces fue cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti.

-¿Quién demonios es Conrad?

-El de _El corsario. _Ya sabes, el libro de Lord Byron.

-¿Tu ridículo libro de piratas?

-No es ridículo -replicó ella-. Puede que Conrad sea un pirata, pero es un buen pirata, no uno malo.

-Qué elegante. ¿Quieres saber el momento en que yo empecé a enamorarme de ti?

-Dímelo, por favor -contestó ella, riéndose entre dientes y arrimándose a él. Él le cogió la mano, la cerró en un puño con delicadeza y le besó los nudillos.

-Cuando le diste un puñetazo a Lee.

-¿En el callejón? -exclamó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se río con ella mientras la miraba.

-Allí estabas, la reina de Saba, metida en un montón de basura. «Estoy muy cómoda», dijiste. Nunca olvidaré tu cara. Luego le diste el guantazo a Lee...

-Se lo merecía.

-Y pensé: «Cuidado, amigo. Esta es peligrosa».

-Peligrosa, ¿eh? Me gusta. -Se acurrucó contra él estirándose como una gata y lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, contemplando el mar.

-Podríamos pasar la noche aquí fuera, bajo las estrellas, la luna...

-No creo que durmiéramos mucho, bestia insaciable.

-Debe de ser el aire fresco del mar -refunfuñó él en tono burlon -. Saca a la luz el pirata que llevo dentro.

Ella hizo un mohín al oír su broma. Mientras se reía en voz baja, Naruto la tumbó de espaldas sobre la arena y la besó.

-Hum...

Ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso con una tierna pasión, pero de repente llegó hasta ellos una voz que venía del promontorio situado arriba.

-¡Lord Uzumaki! ¡Lord y lady Uzumaki! ¿Están ahí abajo? ¿Hola?

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Hinata con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que se aseguraba de bajarse la falda hasta los tobillos.

-No te preocupes; no pueden vernos en la oscuridad -murmuró la voz del mayordomo. ¡Aquí abajo, señor Jiraya! -gritó fuerte por encima del rumor de las olas-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lord Nagato está preguntando por usted, señor. ¡Por favor, vengan rápido! ¡Ha sufrido otro ataque!

Se cruzaron una mirada de preocupación. Sin más, se pusieron en pie y se apresuraron a arreglarse la ropa; luego cogieron sus zapatos de la arena y regresaron a la casa corriendo.

-Oh, señorito Naruto, esta vez se ha quedado ciego.

El señor Jiraya estaba retorciendo sus manos con inquietud cuando Naruto y ella llegaron a lo alto de la tambaleante escalera de madera que subía desde la playa.

-Santo Dios -murmuró Naruto.

-El señor Yakushi teme que su señoría no dure hasta mañana. Ha preguntado por usted, señor.

Hinata lanzó una mirada dura e inquisitiva al rostro de Naruto.

-Dejaré que diga lo que tenga que decir -declaró él con cautela.

Entraron con paso resuelto y se dirigieron al ala norte, donde se hallaba situada la habitación del marqués. Al cruzar el pasillo, la marquesa salió sigilosamente del cuarto de su marido, llorando en voz baja. Cuando vio que ellos se acercaban, echó a correr por el pasillo y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, llorando más fuerte.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¿De verdad, se está muriendo? Me temo que ha llegado su hora.

-Cálmese, madre -dijo Naruto con firmeza-. Hinata, ¿puedes acompañar a su señoría a la sala de estar y servirle una copa de vino para los nervios? Madre, tómese un rato para reponerse. Yo iré a la habitación de padre a ver qué tal está.

-No se preocupe, lady Uzumaki. Vamos. -Hinata rodeó los frágiles hombros de la mujer con el brazo y la acompañó al salón.

Él se preparó y entró en la habitación del enfermo.

-Naruto, ¿eres tú?-preguntó su padre con voz ronca.

-Sí, padre.

-Ven, acércate. -La orden sonó áspera y mal articulada.

Naruto tragó saliva y obedeció. Estaba conmovido por el aspecto fantasmal de su padre. Cruzó una mirada rigida con el cirujano y se fijó en que el señor Yakushi había sacado sus instrumentos, preparándose para volver a sangrar a Nagato.

-Déjelo -ordenó, despachando al médico con la mano. La cara de su padre tenía una palidez mortecina. Naruto la había visto demasiadas veces en el suburbio para no reconocerla. El marqués miraba, sin ver, con la misma intensidad y resolución de siempre en sus ojos.

-Deseo hablar a solas con mi hijo.

-Sí, milord. -El cirujano salió sin hacer ruido.

-¿Se ha ido?-preguntó Nagato.

-Sí. -Naruto se sentó en la silla situada junto a la cama de su padre.

Nagato respiraba con pesadez.

-Me estoy... muriendo, Naruto.

él no sabía qué decir.

-Sí, señor -admitió, de forma muy poco convincente.

-Cuida... cuida de tu madre.

-Lo haré.

-No dejes que los inquilinos te engañen. Dios sabe que lo intentan todo.

Por fortuna, su padre no podía ver su leve sonrisa irónica e irreverente. Agachó la cabeza.

-Sí, padre.

-Bueno, tengo algo que decirle, señor.

Naruto se quedó rígido ante su tono sincero.

-Sé que crees que has recibido un trato excesivamente duro por mi parte. -El marqués hablaba despacio, como si cada palabra le exigiese un gran esfuerzo de concentración.

-Sí, señor -dijo él,

-Pero quiero que sepas que... no fue distinto a como me trató mi padre.

La mirada de Naruto se centró en él con creciente atención.

-¿Señor?

Nagato cogió lentamente el vaso de agua de la bandeja que reposaba junto a él y bebió un sorbo con cuidado, humedeciendo sus pálidos labios.

-Ya me has oído. ¿Crees que me das lástima? Yo lo pasé igual de mal que tú. A mí no me perjudicó, y está claro que tú te las has arreglado bastante bien a pesar de ello.

Naruto escrutó el rostro demacrado de su padre, sorprendido.

-¿Estás escuchando? Porque solo voy a decir esto una vez.

-Sí_, _padre.

Nagato vaciló.

-Una parte de mí se alegró... por los dos... cuando escapaste. Yo quise hacerlo cuando era un muchacho, pero nunca me atreví. Y aunque mandé a unos hombres para que te siguieran la pista, en cierto modo me alegré de que no te encontraran... la parte de mí que era capaz de... de quererte. La parte de mí que era lo bastante buena para saber que si volvías no haría más que destrozarte, y convertirte en... lo que yo me convertí.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando con seriedad.

El pecho de su padre palpitaba debido a la respiración pesada y superficial.

-En lugar de ello, tú te convertiste en algo mejor de lo que yo podría haberte convertido. Lo reconozco. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, lo único que sabía hacer era destruir, pero tú entraste en los mismísimos suburbios y en lugar de destruir, te dedicaste a construir. -Hizo una pausa; hablaba con aflicción y dificultad-. Podrías haber hecho que esa gente te temiese, pero en lugar de ello conseguiste que te quisieran. Podrías haberte aprovechado de ellos, haberte enriquecido a su costa, pero en lugar de ello les ofreciste comida, les ofreciste dinero y cobijo. No creía que fuera posible que un hombre se sintiera tan orgulloso de su hijo como yo lo estoy... de ti,

Naruto se levantó de su silla, se inclinó y abrazó fuerte el cuerpo consumido y huesudo de su padre.

-Perdóname, hijo -gritó Nagato, echándose a llorar entre sus brazos-. Cada vez que te miro, me veo a mí mismo, veo lo que mi padre me había enseñado a odiar.

-Te perdono, papá -susurró él, y besó a su padre en la sien.

Se quedó con su padre durante toda la noche. Su madre se retiró, incapaz de soportar su terrible dolor de cabeza, pero Hinata les hizo compañía y dio a probar a Nagato la nata con melaza de la señora Chiyo. Cuando se hizo tarde, se quedó dormida en su silla.

Naruto la despertó con delicadeza y le dijo que se fuera a la cama. Ella accedió a echar una siesta en el salón que había al fondo del pasillo, pues le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. A partir de entonces, Naruto veló a su padre solo. Se sentía muy extraño, curado, en cierto sentido, reconocido al fin por el hombre que había sido para él tanto el mismísimo diablo como Dios todopoderoso, Hacia al amanecer, una sensación de paz pareció invadir al marqués, y empezó a relatar recuerdos felices de su madre y sus días de estudiante. Naruto memorizó cada detalle. Durante esas últimas horas se sintió más próximo a su padre de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida. Él, a su vez, entretuvo a Nagato contándole historias de algunas de sus aventuras en el suburbio, y arrancó una risita al hombre moribundo al narrarle cómo había ganado a la chica gitana, Amaru, en una partida de cartas.

-Te habría gustado, padre.

-No tanto como tu pelinegra. Menuda fiera está hecha. ¿Cómo la conociste?.

Naruto sonrió y al poco rato Nagato estaba riéndose de nuevo ante la descripción del hallazgo de la reina de Saba en el montón de basura.

Hinata sonrió para sí al escuchar unas suaves carcajadas masculinas al otro lado de la puerta, aunque no podía distinguir el tema de conversación. Acababa de despertar después de haberse quedado medio dormida y había ido a ver qué tal estaban, pero no deseaba interrumpirlos ahora que padre e hijo parecían estar entendiéndose.

Tal vez incluso lord Nagato recobrase la salud. Mientras bostezaba y se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos, decidió salir a pasear para tomar un poco de aire fresco. El canto de los pájaros resonaba en la vaporosa penumbra previa al amanecer.  
El aire era húmedo y fresco. Podía saborear la sal en la lánguida brisa. El mar la atraía. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero al poco rato se encontró de nuevo en el promontorio que daba a la costa. Detrás de ella, hacia el este, el sol había empezado a asomar en el horizonte. Su luz rosada teñía la hierba de la cima del acantilado de un tenue verde dorado, y el agua, de un tono celestial turquesa claro. El mar estaba en calma.

Las suaves olas lavaban las rocas relucientes y arrojaban espuma por encima de ellas. Incluso las gaviotas estaban tranquilas, y algunas planeaban, perezosas, aprovechando las corrientes de aire, mientras que otras flotaban sobre las olas. El viento soplaba más fuerte allí, en la orilla del mar, pero a ella no la asustaba; la corriente hacía volar su largo cabello por encima de sus hombros y agitaba su falda al subir a toda velocidad por la cara del acantilado; cerró los ojos, de pie en el mismísimo borde oeste de Inglaterra, y disfrutó de su caricia ligeramente vigorizante. Tal vez se debía al descubrimiento de un nuevo y profundo sentido en su vida, o a lo cerca que acababa de ver la muerte tal vez simplemente se debía a la falta de sueño, pero nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente viva.

Aspiró el reconstituyente aire salado y se giró con la intención de bajar a la playa por la escalera de madera cuando vio que Naruto se dirigía hacia ella por la hierba. Lo esperó, y al reparar en su expresión ojerosa de agotamiento, su mirada se suavizó. Caminaba con pasos largos pero pesados. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada. La tristeza serena que advirtió en sus ojos cuando se acercó a ella le comunicó sin necesidad de palabras que su padre había fallecido.

Cuando se reunió con ella cerca del borde del acantilado, Hinata lo rodeó con los brazos. Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato sin decir nada.

-¿Ha muerto? -preguntó Hinata, únicamente para estar segura.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño.

Le acarició el pelo y meció su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras elevaba mentalmente una oración por su suegro. Momentos más tarde, él lanzó un largo y tembloroso suspiro y se enderezó cuan largo era, mirando al mar con ojos pensativos. Ella también se volvió para contemplar el océano. Naruto permaneció detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Hinata le acarició las manos apoyadas en su vientre. Al cabo de un rato, él acercó los labios a su oreja.

-Gracias, Hinata. -Hizo una pausa-. Esto nunca habría ocurrido de no haber sido por ti. Él no habría cedido, y yo me habría marchado ayer por la tarde. Demonios, ni siquiera habría venido si no hubiera sido por ti. Me has hecho... un regalo extraordinario.

-Tú eres un hombre extraordinario. -Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su cálido y fuerte pecho-. La mayoría de hombres no habrían sido capaces de perdonarlo.

-Bueno -dijo él despacio, como si estuviera escogiendo cada palabra con detenimiento-, ahora sé por qué las cosas fueron como fueron. Durante muchos años estuve resentido, pero ahora puedo ver la parte buena del asunto, mi huida de casa. La «maldición» de nuestra familia, como él ha dicho, se ha roto. Por lo que a mí respecta, he visto una parte de la vida en los suburbios que la mayoría de hombres de mi posición nunca ven, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. Pero mientras tanto, quiero que sepas que no habría conseguido superarlo sin ti. - La hizo girar con delicadeza para situarla de cara a él.

Ella miró amorosamente sus ojos turquesa. De repente, sus palabras le habían dado una idea.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un tiempo, Naruto? Cornualles es un lugar precioso.

Él le acarició la curva de la mejilla con el nudillo de un dedo.

-No veo por qué no, si te apetece. Después de todo, ahora es tu hogar. Nuestro hogar -añadió en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Torcarrow, que se erguía orgullosamente a lo lejos.

La niebla matutina matizaba sus murallas de color gris paloma. El mar relucía debajo, reflejando la impresionante puesta de sol con espléndidos remolinos de tonos verde azulado, dorado y rosa. Ella miró el castillo y luego a Naruto, y se sorprendió al recordar que ahora él era el marqués de Konohagakure y St. Austell; ella acababa de convertirse en la marquesa, la señora legítima de la mansión. Pero un momento después, reparó en los círculos oscuros que él tenía debajo de los ojos y le acarició la cara con cariño.

-Vayamos a la cama, antes de que te duermas de pie.

-Siempre cuidando de mí -comentó él con una diversión, llena de ironía, mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a la casa, con los brazos entrelazados.

-Oh, ya sé que no lo necesitas -le aseguró ella, con el brillo propio de una esposa en los ojos-, pero cuidar de ti me hace feliz.

-¿Que no lo necesito? -replicó él en voz baja.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pues tenía grabado a fuego en la mente el obstinado rechazo de Naruto a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda. Él le dedicó una picara sonrisa cómplice y le dio un apretón alrededor de los hombros con dulzura apoyándose en ella ligeramente mientras caminaban de vuelta a la casa.

.

.

**FIN**


	30. Epílogo

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

* * *

Las suaves olas lavaban las rocas relucientes y arrojaban espuma por encima de ellas. El viento soplaba más fuerte allí, en la orilla del mar, el sol ya había salido en el horizonte, y las murallas del castillo mostraban su color y su imponencia a través de los años, Tocarrow había dejado de ser un lugar de recuerdos tristes, ahora se alzaba imponente a la nueva generación que inundaba de alegría los gritos y los juegos de niños y su inocencia.

El primogénito del marques de ocho años de edad corría por el castillo buscando aventuras e imaginando que rescataba al mundo con su espada, siempre recordando cuentos e historias que su padre le contaba. Se había ganado el apodo de Boruto "El pirata". En ese momento intentaba defender a su pequeña hermana de una bruja llamada Sarada, el retoño de Sasuke y Sakura. Después de un tiempo se reencontraron, como dijo Sakura, pero no exactamente como la había predicho aunque no le cerro la puerta en la cara al primer instante, con algo de la ayuda de Hinata, Sasuke le demostró que en verdad ella era la única mujer para él, fue difícil para ambos, pero toda la familia aposto a que ese amor florecería.

Ahora la familia estaba reunida en ese momento, era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Himawari, la segunda hija de los marqueses, era su quinto cumpleaños, y todos estaban ahí para celebrarlo, Incluso la marquesa madre, que se portaba como una abuela cariñosa, aunque la relación entre ella y su hijo no había sido normal, Naruto comprendió y la perdono, se libero de cualquier rencor que guardara para con su madre.

Naruto veía todo desde el ventanal de su estudio, tenía en sus manos una carta que había acabado de leer, venia de Australia, su corazón latía desbocado con esas palabras que leyó, que nunca creyó recibir tan pronto, después de que murió su padre, asumió su titulo y con eso llegaron retos y oportunidades, en el parlamento tuvo voz para la gente que no era escuchada, y aunque habían progresos, aun faltaba mucho por hacer. Se sentía afortunado para todo lo que había vivido, pero ahora mismo, por lo que había luchado, obtenía algo de recompensa, a sus amigos, los habían absuelto y eran libres, ahora tenían como ser hombres de bien y trabajar en algo honrado, El hombre que se encargaba de sus tierras allá le había escrito y confirmado la noticia. Solo deseaba que ellos pudieran hacer sus vidas como personas reformadas y formar sus propias familias, como el había logrado formar la suya.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

\- Hijo, ¿que pasa?

\- Acabo de rescatar a Himawari de una malvada bruja, no te parece eso divertido

Naruto, soltó una carcajada - es maravilloso que protejas a tu hermana de seres tan abominables como esos...

\- Oh! Aquí están los dos hombres de la casa, llego la hora para nuestra princesa, es tiempo de empezar la celebración ya están todos aquí.

\- Siii, vamos papá, mamá, debo contarles a todos otra nueva historia del ladrón y su banda de amigos.

\- ¡Oh vaya! estoy impaciente por escuchar esa nueva historia hijo, exclamo Hinata.

Mientras madre e hijo seguían adelante, Naruto solo tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza en ese instante, la felicidad no se alcanza mediante la inexistencia de problemas, si no enfrentándose a ellos...

Y, eso es lo que siempre hacia todos los días.

* * *

**_Detalles de la adaptación_**

_Una Dama y Un Ladrón, es una adaptación de la novela de la escritora Gaelen Foley, el titulo es **"Lady of Desire"** en español, fue nombrada **"Deseos Prohibidos"** publicado en 2003. __pertenece a la saga de los hermanos Knight, es el cuarto libro de la serie que va así:_

_\- **Seductora Inocencia**, adaptada aquí como la cortesana, aqui es el personaje de Neji y su esposa Tenten_

_\- **Corazón de Fuego**, es la historia del personaje de Itachi_

_\- **Corazón de Hielo**_

_\- **Deseos prohibidos**(nombres originales Jacinda Knight y "Billy Blade" su nombre es William Spencer Albright_

_\- **Enamorada del Diablo**, Esta es la historia del personajes de Sakura, aunque no es nada de esta familia, también tiene su __libro_

_\- **Pecados ****Inconfesables**, es la historia del personaje de sasuke_

_\- **Corazón de Tormenta**_

_la historia no tiene epílogo, yo lo hice para darle un cierre, como ven los personajes de Sakura y Sasuke originalmente no quedan juntos, cada uno tiene su historia aparte._

_Muchas gracias, me alegra que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de esta historia, he de decir que es una de mis sagas favoritas, espero la lean completa._

_saluditos :3_


End file.
